Living the Hollywood Life
by breanna.gray.73
Summary: Takes place when Eddie and Loren see each other at their secret spot. Will Loren's new fame and life bring her and Eddie closer together or will it tear them apart? All points of views, but mostly Loren or Eddie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my third Fan Fiction. I hope you like it and please review! I don't own rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 1 – Decisions**

**Loren looked down towards the valley as the wind blew her hair back. She had been coming here since she was little. It was her secret spot not even her mom knew about it. She always came up here when she needed to think. She was definitely feeling conflicted right now. Should she go to Brown like she had always planned on or continue on in her dream of becoming a professional singer?**

**She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone approaching. She turned to see Eddie walking up to her.**

**All Eddie could think was this fate? How was it possible that this girl who had won his contest a few days ago and practiced dancing with him be here? He had found this place shortly after his mom died. He wondered how she had ended up here.**

**Loren: **Well I certainly did not expect to see you here.

**Eddie: **I could cay the same thing about you.

**Loren stood up and brushed her hands off as Eddie approached her.**

**Loren: **Well I have been coming here since I was a little kid. It's where I come when I need to think.

**Eddie: **I have been coming here since my mom died.

**Loren: **Well I'm sure we can share it. Oh wait your ego might not fit.

**Eddie: **Ha-ha very funny Ms. Tate.

**Loren smiled as she sat down and Eddie sat next to her.**

**Eddie: **So you said you come up here to think. What are you thinking about?

**Loren: (sighing) **I am trying to decide what I want to do.

**Eddie: **Let me guess it's about music right?

**Loren: **Yeah I got accepted into Brown.

**Eddie: **Loren that's great!

**Loren: **Yeah but now I don't know what to do. I always pictured going there and becoming a lawyer but now that I have this amazing opportunity I don't know if I could give this up. It has always been my dream to do something in music.

**Eddie: **Well you have time to decide. Do you want to quit now or do you want to keep going and see where this takes you?

**Loren: (smiling) **I want to see where my dream takes me.

**Eddie: **Well there's your answer school will always be there. Take risks and live life to the fullest.

**Loren: **Hmm wise words from Mr. Rock Star.

**Eddie laughed.**

**Loren: **So ready to tell me why you are up here?

**Eddie: **I just can't figure out some things with Chloe. She has lied to me already and we aren't even married yet. I don't know if I want to commit to someone I can't trust.

**Loren: **Well I don't know the whole situation. But do you love her?

**Eddie: **I did. But right now I just don't know.

**Loren: **Well I think that's what you need to figure out first. You need to decide how you feel and if that love is enough.

**Eddie: **Right, how old are you again?

**Loren laughed and Eddie smiled. He stood up and offered his hand to Loren. She took it. Eddie held her hand for a second before letting go.**

**Eddie: **Thank you for listening to me Loren.

**Loren: **Of course. If you ever need to talk just call.

**Eddie nodded he pulled Loren into a tight embrace. He kissed her cheek then started walking to his car. Loren turned to look at the view as she took a deep breath. Her cheek was still warm from where Eddie had kissed her. She smiled she finally knew what she was going to do with her life thanks to Eddie. She took one last look before she turned and headed for home.**

**Tate house ~**

**Nora: **There you are! Where did you go?

**Loren: **I just needed some time to think.

**Nora: **Oh what's up?

**Loren sat down on the couch and Nora sat down next to her.**

**Loren: **I want to take some time off from school. I want to see where music takes me.

**Nora: **Well if that's what you want to do Lo then I will support you.

**Loren: **Thanks mom.

**Nora: **Of course sweetie. So this change of perspective doesn't happen to involve Eddie does it?

**Loren: (blushing) **No mom, I mean he helped me try to make up my mind about this. But he is not the reason I am doing this. It is my dream.

**Nora: **Well then I am ecstatic!

**Loren smiled. Her mom pulled her into a tight embrace.**

**Loren: **I love you thanks for everything.

**Nora: **I love you too. Why don't we go celebrate this decision?

**Loren: **Sounds great! I will call Mel.

**Nora smiled as Loren went to her room to go change.**

**MK ~**

**Max: **Hey Eddie what's up?

**Eddie: **Nothing pop, I am still just trying to figure stuff out with Chloe.

**Max: **Why are you so happy? You haven't stopped smiling since you walked in.

**Eddie: **What I can't just smile?

**Max: **Oh come on Eddie.

**Eddie: **Fine. I was just talking to Loren and she helped me to get a new perspective.

**Max: **Oh really Loren?

**Eddie: **Stop pop we are just friends.

**Max: **Uh-huh. Anyways what have you decided?

**Eddie: **I think I should end things with Chloe. I mean I still love her in a way. But with all the lies that we have uncovered I don't want to be with someone he can't even tell me the truth about their past.

**Max: **I think that's a great idea!

**Eddie: **You are just saying that because you hate her.

**Max: **Well I know I have made my feelings apparent. I just want you to be happy with whatever decision you make.

**Eddie: **Thanks pop. Sorry I have not been the nicest these past few weeks.

**Max: **its okay Eddie you have been confused and I haven't really helped by throwing around that I have hired a private investigator.

**Eddie: **Yeah about that. Can you get rid of him? If I am breaking up with her I would prefer not to have more things uncovered that I didn't know.

**Max: **Sure as soon as you break up with her I will get rid of him.

**Eddie: **Okay nice loophole. But I promise I am not backing out of this.

**Max: **Well Chloe is very manipulative. I wouldn't be surprised if she convinced you to stay with her.

**Eddie: **Well we will just have to make sure she doesn't won't we?

**Café ~**

**Mel: **This is so exciting!

**Loren: **Yeah I am really nervous though!

**Nora: **Oh please Loren you have so much talent and you don't even realize it.

**Mel: **Yeah good thing you have us who realize it for you.

**Loren: **Thanks you guys for being here for me. You guys are the best.

**Nora and Mel: **We know.

**They all laughed.**

**Chloe's ~**

**Chloe was scared to answer the door when Eddie got there. He had sent her a text saying they needed to talk now. What had he uncovered now? Did he find out about Tyler?**

**Chloe: **Hey babe. What did you need to talk to me about?

**Eddie walked into the apartment.**

**Eddie: **I'm sorry Chloe, but I want to break up.

**Chloe: **Why?! I told you the truth about everything! You know everything Eddie! You know why I lied too. What else do you want from me?!

**Eddie: **Chloe I know that this is going to be hard. I still love you. But we just aren't right for each other.

**Chloe: **Eddie if you love me that's all that should matter.

**Chloe pulled him into a kiss and Eddie almost gave in when he saw something on the couch. He pulled away from Chloe and went to pick it up. Chloe yanked it away before he could grab it.**

**Eddie: **What is that?

**Chloe: **Nothing just some old jacket.

**Eddie: **If it's such an old jacket why did you yank it away so fast?

**Eddie grabbed the jacket from Chloe's hands. He pulled a wallet out of the pocket and saw Tyler's driver's license in the slot. **

**Eddie: **Figures.

**Eddie tossed the jacket and wallet on the couch. Chloe grabbed him by the arm and started babbling excuses. **

**Eddie: **Chloe shut up! Tyler you can come out now.

**Tyler came out of the bedroom without his shirt on. Eddie just shook his head.**

**Eddie: **How could I have been so stupid?

**Eddie went to walk to the door but Chloe grabbed his arm pulling him back. **

**Chloe: **Eddie please I can explain everything!

**Eddie: **Chloe let go!

**Chloe didn't budge. Eddie yanked his arm away and Chloe fell to the floor.**

**Eddie: **The engagement is off!

**He stormed out the door slamming it behind him ignoring the pleas from Chloe. As he was driving home Chloe kept calling him. He finally shut off his phone and drove back up to his secret spot that was now his and Loren's.**

**Secret Spot ~**

**Eddie sat and looked out at the twinkling lights from the valley. Sometimes he wished he wasn't famous. That he had grown up a normal life there with both of his parents. He wouldn't have to deal with his life being on display or dealing with the drama that came with being famous. Eddie realized that he was being selfish. He wanted Loren to stay in his world because he finally had a friend that he could talk to and was always there. He didn't want her to go. But was this life something he wanted to force on another person?**

**Café ~**

**Loren's phone rang.**

**Loren: **Hello?

**Nora and Mel heard repeated apologies and continued talking.**

**Loren: **Eddie calm down! Where are you? Okay I will be right there.

**Loren hung up and looked at Nora and Mel.**

**Loren: **Sorry Eddie is freaking out. I don't know what is going on. Can I go?

**Nora: **Of course go.

**Mel: **Text me later.

**Loren: **I will, bye guys love you!

**Secret Spot ~**

**Loren drove up and saw Eddie sitting there facing away from her. She walked up to him and sat down.**

**Loren: **Eddie what's up?

**Eddie: **I'm so sorry Loren I was being selfish.

**Loren: **What are you talking about Eddie?

**Eddie: **I wanted you to stay here. I finally got a friend who accepted me and was always there. I didn't want you to go and I convinced you to live this life so I could keep you here.

**Loren: **Eddie you didn't convince me to do anything.

**Eddie: **I didn't?

**Loren: **No this was my decision. I want to do this and I would appreciate it if one of my friends did not have a mental breakdown especially when I am going to need your help.

**Eddie: (smiled) **Of course I will help you.

**Loren: **Good. Now stop freaking out over things you can't change. Now why don't you tell me what caused this breakdown?

**Eddie: **What are you talking about?

**Loren gave Eddie a look.**

**Eddie: **Lo I'm serious nothing caused it, I was just worried about you that's all. Are you sure this is what you want?

**Loren: **I wouldn't be doing it if I wasn't certain.

**Eddie: **Okay good.

**They stayed there for a couple hours just talking about things. They parted ways late that night. Eddie got into his car. He knew he probably should have told Loren that he broke up with Chloe. But he didn't want to think about it or talk about it. He angrily blinked away tears as he drove home. She was not worth his tears especially after what she did to him.**

**Loren was driving home when her phone rang. **

**Loren: **Hello?

**Kelly: **Hey Loren its Kelly!

**Loren: **Oh hey Kelly!

**Kelly: **So I was wondering if I could meet with you about your music sometime.

**Loren: **Sure that would be great! Is Jake coming?

**Kelly: **No, I talked with him about it and I would love to be your manager if that is okay with you.

**Loren: **That's more than okay! I will talk with my mom and let you know when we can meet up.

**Kelly: **Okay sounds great!

**Loren hung up and drove home excited to tell her mom what happened. Her new life was finally beginning.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am glad you guys are loving this story! Keep reviewing! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 2 – Growing Closer**

**The next morning Loren woke up to the smells of her mom's homemade waffles. She walked into the kitchen.**

**Nora:** Good morning sweetie. I know its Saturday but I have to go to work so I made my homemade waffles to make up for it.

**Loren: **its fine mom don't worry about it.

**Loren's phone rang. She looked and saw that it was Eddie.**

**Loren: **Hello.

**Eddie: **Hey Lo.

**Loren: **Hey what's up?

**Eddie: **I was wondering if you had plans for today.

**Loren: **Not that I know of. I figured you would be hanging out with Chloe.

**Eddie: **Yeah about that we aren't exactly together anymore. I broke up with her yesterday…

**Loren: **Hang on one second.

**Loren covered the phone and looked at Nora.**

**Loren: **Can Eddie come over here he broke up with Chloe yesterday.

**Nora: **I don't know Loren…

**Nora stopped when she saw the look on Loren's face.**

**Nora: **Fine!

**Loren: **Thank you!

**Loren put the phone to her ear.**

**Loren: **Why don't you come over my mom just made her amazing homemade waffles?

**Eddie: **Okay sounds great.

**Loren: **My address is 3565 Crescent in Tarzana.

**Eddie: **Okay see you soon.

**Loren hung up.**

**Loren: **Thank you mom.

**Nora: **Sure. Just be careful he just got out of a bad relationship.

**Loren: **Oh please mom like he would ever be interested in someone like me.

**Nora: **You underestimate yourself.

**Nora kissed her forehead.**

**Nora: **Bye see you tonight.

**Loren: **Bye mom love you!

**Nora: **Love you too.

**Nora left for work. About five minutes later Loren heard the doorbell ring. Loren answered it. She let Eddie in.**

**Loren: **Just wait until you try these waffles.

**Eddie: (laughed) **You must really like these waffles.

**Loren: **Are you kidding? I would live off these things if my mom let me. Of course then I would weigh five hundred pounds and you wouldn't be friends with me anymore.

**Eddie: **Yeah I would!

**Loren: **Whatever Eddie its okay to admit it.

**Eddie: **Please.

**Loren laughed as she walked into the kitchen. Eddie followed her shaking his head. They sat down at the table and started to eat.**

**Eddie: **Okay we are just going to have to get fat together.

**Loren: (laughed) **Deal!

**Eddie stuck his finger in the syrup and poked Loren in the cheek.**

**Loren: **Oh it's on now!

**Five minutes later their faces were covered in syrup. Eddie took out his phone.**

**Loren: **What are you doing?

**Eddie: **Taking a picture duh.

**Loren shoved him and he shoved her back.**

**Eddie: **Make a face!

**He snapped the picture.**

**Eddie: **I didn't think this through. Now my phone is covered in syrup.

**Loren: **Next time don't wipe syrup on my face.

**Eddie: **Oh really?!

**Eddie started poking Loren in the stomach and she started poking him. The both started laughing. They both looked up and their lips almost touched.**

**Eddie: **Your hair is stuck to your face.

**He brushed the hair away.**

**Loren: **Thanks.

**Eddie nodded as he continued to brush her hair. Loren's phone beeped. She picked it up.**

**Loren: **Hmm looks like Chloe isn't too happy about our little hang out.

**Eddie: **What do you mean?

**Eddie had posted a picture on instagram of them with syrup all over their faces saying "fun with syrup with the amazing Loren Tate". Chloe had commented.**

**ChloeCarter90: **Seems a little too immature for you Eddie. Rebound much?

**Loren showed Eddie her phone. He sighed and handed it back.**

**Eddie: **Chloe is a little upset by our break up.

**Loren: (laughed) **A little?

**Eddie laughed. He went to the kitchen and got some wet paper towels. He came back over and started wiping Loren's face to clean it off.**

**Eddie: **Thanks for doing this Lo. I really needed to just be able to get away.

**Loren: **Of course. What are friends for?

**Eddie smiled. There was a knock at the door and Mel came barging in.**

**Mel: **What the heck Lo! You hang out with a rock star and don't even bother to tell me?!

**Loren: **Sorry Mel.

**Mel: **I don't forgive you. You have syrup on your nose by the way.

**Loren: **Eddie!

**Eddie: (laughed) **I'm sorry let me get it!

**Loren: **No I will do it!

**Eddie: **Come on just let me get it.

**Loren: **No!

**Eddie tried to wipe the syrup away but Loren yanked away. He finally was able to wipe away the syrup which took longer than expected since they were both laughing so hard.**

**Eddie's phone rang and he walked out of the room to answer it. Mel turned to Loren and smirked.**

**Loren: **What?

**Mel: **You like him!

**Loren: **What we are just friends!

**Mel: **Well I can tell he likes you!

**Loren: **Really?! Wait no! He just got out of a serious relationship. He doesn't have feelings for me; he is just confused that's all.

**Mel: **Uh-huh, well any man would have to be crazy if he didn't see how great you are.

**Before Loren could respond Eddie came back out.**

**Eddie: **That was Jake he wants to see me at the office.

**Loren: **Okay. Oh shoot! Kelly wanted to meet with me today!

**Eddie: **Why don't you just come with me? We can grab a bite to eat after.

**Loren: **Okay sounds great.

**Loren rushed off to go change. Eddie turned to see Mel looking at him curiously.**

**Eddie: **What?

**Mel: **Do you like Loren?

**Eddie blushed and started to stutter. Luckily Loren came out and saved him from more humiliation. She saw how red his face was.**

**Loren: **Hey are you okay?

**Eddie: **Yeah. You ready to go?

**Loren: **Sure, talk to you soon Mel.

**Eddie placed his hand on the small of her back as they headed for the door. He looked back at Mel.**

**Mel: (sweetly) **Bye Eddie.

**Eddie gave her the look of death causing her to laugh as they left.**

**Office ~**

**Eddie went to talk to Jake while Loren spoke with Kelly.**

**Eddie: **Hey Jake what's up?

**Jake: **I heard about you and Chloe. I'm sorry man.

**Eddie: **its okay Jake it wasn't going to last anyway we were too different.

**Jake: **Yeah I suppose. How have you been holding up?  
**Eddie: **Good I have been spending time with Loren today, so it has helped keep my mind off of things.

**Jake: **Loren huh?

**Eddie: **We are just friends.

**Jake: **Yeah okay. I saw that picture of you two. That won't last long. You will be dating in no time.

**Eddie rolled his eyes.**

**Eddie: **Well is that all you needed to talk to me about?

**Jake: **That and I wanted to see how you are doing with the new music for the album.

**Eddie: **Good. I have a few new song ideas.

**Jake: **And I bet I know who inspired those new ideas.

**Eddie: **Shut up… I will see you later.

**Jake: (laughed) **See you Eduardo.

**Eddie walked out and saw Loren sitting in a chair talking to Kelly at her desk. He walked up and placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled. **

**Loren: **Well thanks Kelly for everything.

**Kelly: **Of course I will talk to you soon.

**Eddie had gotten a call from Max so he just dropped Loren off at her house before heading over there.**

**MK ~**

**Eddie: **What's up pop?

**Max: **Are you and Loren dating?

**Eddie: **No! We are just friends I just broke up with Chloe!

**Max: **I know. I was just making sure that's all.

**Eddie: **Why?

**Max: **Because of the comment Chloe posted she has everyone insinuating that you two are dating.

**Eddie: **She wants people to think that so she can use it to her advantage. If she gets enough attention on us she thinks we won't hang out anymore.

**Max: **Do you think it will work.

**Eddie: **No. But all I can say is I hope Loren doesn't mind being in the lime light.

**Max: **I hope so to for your sake. You are better when she is around.

**Eddie: **You mean not so into myself. I became that way because Chloe was that way.

**Max: **Exactly. But Loren is so down to earth. She will be a good influence on you.

**Eddie: **Yeah she is great. Never in a thousand years did I think I would have a friend like her.

**Max: **Just a friend.

**Eddie: **Pop…

**Max: **I know you just broke up with Chloe. I mean in the future could you see something happening with this girl?

**Eddie: **Yeah. I'm not going to lie I could. But I don't know if she feels the same way.

**Max: **I guess you will find out when that time comes.

**Eddie: **Okay well Jake is hounding me to get these songs done so I am going to head home.

**Max: **Okay see you later.

**Penthouse ~**

**Eddie walked into the lobby of his apartment building and saw Jeffery arguing with Chloe.**

**Chloe: **Eddie!

**Jeffery: **I'm so sorry Mr. Duran I tried to keep her out.

**Eddie: **its okay Jeffery you did your best.

**Chloe: **Eddie can we please talk?

**Eddie: **After everything you did to me?

**Chloe: **Eddie I made a mistake. Don't you believe in second chances? I am still the same old me.

**Eddie: **You mean the fake you that you are when you are around me? I saw that snide comment on that photo. It didn't sound anything like the Chloe I knew. You are the most fake person I have ever met. Is there anything about you that is real?

**Chloe: **Eddie you know that's not true!

**Eddie: **Wait here I have something for you.

**Eddie went upstairs and packed all of her things in a suitcase and brought it down dropping it in front of her.**

**Chloe: **Eddie please don't do this. You love me!

**Eddie: **Not anymore. But you do have something that's mine.

**Eddie yanked the engagement ring off her finger and got into the elevator. **

**Jeffery: **Ms. Carter if you could please leave.

**Chloe: **This will not be the last time you see me. I will be back with Eddie very soon.

**Jeffery: **And I hope for his sake that isn't true.

**Jeffery waved security over and a shocked Chloe was escorted out.**

**Tate house ~**

**Loren was doing her homework. When her phone rang and she saw it was Eddie calling her.**

**Loren: **You just can't get enough of me can you?

**Eddie: (laughed) **No I can't. But anyways I was wondering if I could run some new songs by you tomorrow.

**Loren: **Well I have work. So I can after

**Eddie: **Okay sounds great.

**Loren: **Okay see you then.

**Loren hung up the phone. She put aside her homework and grabbed her guitar and songbook.**

_I've never __gone with the wind__  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Till you open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before_

I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
Then you came along  
And you changed everything

You lift my feet off the ground  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier

Watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know  
How that would feel

And you made it so real

You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes and you made me believe

You lift my feet off the ground'  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier,  
ohh...

Baby, you showed me what living is for  
I don't want to _hide__ anymore... more..._

You lift my feet off the ground,  
spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in _your__ eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier_

**Nora: **You really like him don't you?

**Loren: **I didn't think this would happen. I thought I could just think of him as I friend. But I really do like him.

**Nora: **Just be careful okay. You guys come from two different worlds.

**Loren: **Mom I am not going to do anything about these feelings. I will just scare him off and then I will lose a friend.

**Nora: **That's probably the best decision. Well you better get some sleep see you in the morning.

**Loren: **Night mom.__


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks you guys for the awesome reviews! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 3 – Just a Crush?**

**Loren walked out of the café and saw Eddie leaning against his car in a pair of sunglasses and a baseball cap. Loren smiled and walked up to him. Eddie pulled her into an embrace as she approached. **

**Eddie: **Why don't we get out of here?

**Loren: **Sounds good.

**Eddie opened the door for her and he got in the other side.**

**Loren: **I didn't know you drove.

**Eddie: **Ha-ha funny. I don't have people drive me everywhere.

**Loren: **Well what do you expect me to think? I don't have many rock star friends.

**Eddie: **Yeah I kind of figured.

**Loren: **Hey shut up!

**She pushed his head playfully and he leaned over and pushed hers.**

**Eddie: **Hey I just have to make one stop.

**Loren: **Okay that's fine. Where?

**Eddie: **Umm Chloe's house…

**Loren: **Oh… Okay…

**Eddie: **I need to get my stuff that I left over there.

**Loren: **Okay are you sure you want me to come?

**Eddie: **Yeah I really want you there with me.

**Loren: **Okay if you are sure.

**Eddie nodded and looked back to the road. Loren squeezed his arm in comfort and he smiled.**

**Chloe's ~**

**There was a knock at the door. Chloe figured it would be Tyler. She went to open it and she was surprised to see Eddie.**

**Chloe: (smiling) **Eddie it's great to see you!

**Eddie: **Don't insinuate anything Chloe I am just here to get my things.

**Eddie walked past her and walked in with his hand in Loren's as she walked in with him.**

**Chloe: **I didn't realize you were babysitting.

**Eddie: **Oh shut up Chloe!

**Chloe seemed taken aback by Eddie's anger. He ignored her and pulled Loren along by the hand into the bedroom. Loren held out her bag and Eddie shoved his stuff in it. As they turned to go Chloe stood in the doorway.**

**Eddie: **Move.

**Chloe: **No not until you talk to me.

**Eddie: **I have nothing to say to you.

**Chloe: **Could you at least clue me in on why you are dating this little valley girl who doesn't deserve you.

**Loren: **Excuse me we aren't dating we are just friends.

**Chloe looked pointedly at their clasped hands. Loren thought Eddie would release her hand but he just squeezed tighter. She smiled that he was still on her side and wanted her in his life. He shoved past Chloe.**

**Chloe: **Eddie do not do this. You are making a mistake!

**Eddie: **Am I, because I don't see it.

**Chloe: **Eddie you will regret this. You will be crawling back in no time.

**Eddie just shook his head and walked out with Loren.**

**Penthouse ~**

**Eddie: **Sorry about that.

**Loren: **It's okay.

**Loren was looking around in awe.**

**Eddie: **What?

**Loren: **This place is amazing!

**Eddie: (laughed) **It's just an apartment Lo.

**Loren: **Just an apartment?! You are crazy!

**Eddie laughed again. He started walking up the stairs and motioned for Loren to follow. They walked up to his room. She handed him her bag for him to put his things away. She walked up to a wall that had all his awards and pictures.**

**Loren: **These are amazing.

**Eddie: **Yeah I guess…

**Loren: (laughed) **You guess… Who is this?

**Loren was looking at a picture of Eddie with Max and a woman.**

**Loren: **Is this your mom?

**Eddie: **Yeah. That's my mom. She died in a car accident a few years ago.

**Loren: **Oh Eddie I'm so sorry.

**Eddie had walked up to her to look at the picture. She squeezed his hand in comfort. He walked over to the bed to sit down with her hand still in his. They sat down next to each other.**

**Eddie: **It was harder for my dad because he was the one driving. A car was driving on the wrong side of the road. He tried to swerve out of the way. But he drove right into a tree. My mom died when they got to the hospital.

**Loren leaned her head on Eddie's shoulder. **

**Loren: **That's awful. Did they ever catch the person who did it?

**Eddie: **No that's the worst part.

**Loren nodded. They sat like that for a few more minutes in silence.**

**Loren: **Didn't you want to play me some of your new songs?

**Eddie: **Yeah I did.

**Eddie stood up and they walked back downstairs. He went and sat down at the piano and Loren sat down next to him.**

**Eddie: **It's not finished.

**Loren: **That's okay I still want to hear it.

_I'm not usually the type of guy to call twice, _

_and __leave a message__ everytime (It's me __again__)  
That's quite alright  
And most days I just dust them off like that  
Girls text me, you're the only one I text back  
Cause you know where the party's at_

[Chorus]  
And I'm like, yeaaah  
Everything you heard is true  
Everybody knows I'm hung up on you (oh oh oh)  
And I'm like, yeaaah  
Telling other girls I'm through  
Everybody knows I'm hung up on you (oh oh oh)

So big, this thing that we got going on  
Riding round downtown where you take the top off, yeah  
It turns me on  
And I'm like, woah  
Girl, how'd you get me hooked like this?  
One look, one touch, one kiss, one chick  
And then I can't resist

And I'm like, yeah  
Everything you heard is true  
Everybody knows I'm hung up on you (oh oh oh)  
And I'm like, yeah  
Telling other girls I'm through  
Everybody knows I'm hung up on you (oh oh oh)

**Eddie: **That's all I have so far.

**Loren: **Well I love it. How did you get the inspiration for this song?

**Eddie looked into her eyes. Loren blushed. She got a text on her phone from her mom.**

**Loren: **My mom needs me home. I got a lot of homework to do before school tomorrow.

**Eddie: **Okay. I will take you home.

**Next day at school ~**

**Loren: **MEL!

**Mel: **WHAT!?

**Loren: **I need to tell you something.

**Mel: **What?

**Loren pulled her aside.**

**Loren: (whispering) **I was hanging out with Eddie yesterday and he wrote a song. It was called Hung Up on You.

**Loren gave her a look and Mel freaked.**

**Mel: **SERIOUSLY!?

**Loren: **Mel be quiet!

**Mel: **Sorry!

**It was too late they had attracted attention. Adriana Masters walked up.**

**Adriana: **What's with the yelling? Trouble in paradise?

**Mel: **Oh shut up Adriana.

**Adriana: **Oh very snippy are we. Don't forget I am dating your brother.

**Mel: **Yeah and you two deserve each other completely.

**Loren and Mel laughed and walked away leaving Adriana furious. At lunch Loren and Mel sat down at the table outside.**

**Mel: **So what did you say after he sang that song?

**Loren: **I said it was amazing even though it wasn't finished. And I asked what inspired it and he just looked straight into my eyes.

**Mel: **Oh my gosh!

**Loren: **I know what does it mean?

**Mel: **Loren are you stupid?! He likes you!

**Loren: **I don't think he does.

**Mel: **Loren he likes you. Just because he is a rock star doesn't mean he can't like you!

**Loren: **Yeah but we are from two different worlds.

**Mel: **Not for long.

**Loren paused digesting this. Adam walked up and sat down.**

**Adam: **Hey guys what's up?

**Mel: **Oh nothing Loren just told me Eddie Duran has a crush on her!

**Adam: **Seriously?!

**Mel: **That's what I said!

**Loren: **You guys! Nothing is going to happen!

**Mel: **Oh please!

**They were interrupted when Phil walked up and sat down.**

**Phil: **What's up sis?

**Mel: **Nothing. But your girlfriend sure had her say this morning.

**Phil: **Aid is just misunderstood that's all.

**Mel: **Oh like you?

**Phil: **Ha-ha very funny. I will see you later.

**He kissed her cheek and walked away. Mel rolled her eyes.**

**Mel: **So anyways back to what we were talking about before.

**Loren: **There is nothing to talk about Mel. Nothing is going to happen.

**Loren stood up and walked away. Mel turned to Adam.**

**Mel: **How can she not see how amazing she is?

**Adam: **Yeah. Someone like Eddie would be crazy not to like her.

**Mel: **And he does like her she just is too afraid to admit that he likes her.

**MK ~**

**Max: **Hey Eddie what's up?

**Eddie: **Nothing much just wanted to come see what Papa Max is up too.

**Max: **Really?

**Eddie: **Pop I can come see how you are doing without having a problem that I need you to solve.

**Max: **Okay sorry.

**Eddie: **So what have you been doing in your spare time? I haven't seen much of you these past few days.

**Max: **Actually nothing. What have you been doing?

**Eddie: **Alright I get it.

**Max: **So how is Loren?

**Eddie: **She is fine.

**Max: **So what are you thinking about?

**Eddie: **I kind of told Loren that I liked her. Not straight out. But through a new song that I am writing and I haven't talked to her since.

**Max: **Is this a good thing or a bad thing?

**Eddie: **I thought it was a good thing at the time. But I don't want to scare her off. I really like this girl. I don't want to do something stupid and risk losing her completely.

**Max: **Eddie if you shy away from her you could risk losing her anyway.

**Eddie: **I know. But I can't even trust my feelings yet. It has only been a few days since I broke up with Chloe and I have only known Loren for a few weeks.

**Max: **Sometimes a few weeks is all it takes.

**Eddie: **But can I trust my feelings or do I just feel like I need companionship?

**Max: **Eddie you have always been open about your feelings. I get that you are scared. You just got out of a bad relationship. But are you going to let that fear get in the way of something great?

**This comment silenced him. He couldn't figure out what he wanted to do. **

**Two Weeks Later ~**

**It had been a few weeks since Eddie and Loren had hung out in person. They had texted or seen each other at the office but that was it. Loren was working when she saw someone walk up to the counter. She looked up and saw that it was Eddie.**

**Eddie: **Hey Loren can I talk to you?

**Loren: **Umm sure I just got off.

**She took off her apron and grabbed her bag following him out. He drove them to their secret spot. They got out of the car and Loren stood there with her arms folded.**

**Loren: **What's up Eddie? You haven't even talked to me in forever.

**Eddie: **I'm sorry. I am just trying to figure some stuff out.

**Loren: **Figure what out?

**Eddie sat down and Loren sat down next to him.**

**Eddie: **Loren I have never met someone like you before. You are so down to earth and real.

**Loren: **Well I can honestly say I haven't met someone like you.

**Eddie: (laughed) **Is that supposed to be a compliment.

**Loren: **Of course.

**Eddie took her hand and she looked at him confused.**

**Eddie: **I have been trying to figure out what has been going on with us.

**Loren: **And what have you figured out?

**Eddie looked at her straight in the eyes before he began to speak.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I decided to write another chapter since you all have been requesting me to update soon. I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 4 – Something New**

**Loren: **Eddie… What are you trying to tell me?

**Eddie looked away for a second before he looked back at her.**

**Eddie: **Loren I think I have feelings for you.

**Loren: **You think or you know?

**Eddie: (looking into her eyes) **I know.

**Loren blushed shyly and looked at her hands. Eddie lifted her face by the chin. He looked into her eyes.**

**Eddie: **I need to know how you feel.

**Loren: **What do you think?

**Eddie smiled. He hesitated before he leaned in and pulled her into a kiss. Loren had never felt anything like this before. As Eddie pulled her closer she felt a warm sensation that spread from her ears all the way to her toes. They pulled apart after five minutes.**

**Loren: **So what does this mean?

**Eddie: **We take this slow, if that's possible.

**Loren smiled. Eddie leaned in to kiss her again but Loren pulled away.**

**Loren: **Hey I thought we were taking it slow?

**Eddie: **Okay maybe it's not possible.

**Eddie pulled her in close and leaned into kiss her, Loren giggled. He kissed her and he could feel her smile against his lips. All he could think was he had made the right decision. Loren pulled away and stood up offering her hand to him. He took it entwining his fingers in hers as they walked to his car.**

**He stopped at the café so Loren could get her car. He opened her door. He walked over to her car with her. She leaned against her door Eddie pressed her chest against hers. **

**Eddie: **I will come by in an hour or so I have to stop by MK for a little bit.

**Loren: **Okay sounds good.

**He leaned in and kissed her. She then pushed him away.**

**Loren: **Go before I won't let you.

**Eddie smiled and kissed again before he got into his car and drove away. Loren was about to get in her car when someone walked up to her.**

**Loren: **Oh hey Cameron.

**Cameron: **Hey. I stopped by to see you. But you weren't here.

**Loren: **Oh yeah. I got off early. Eddie just dropped me off.

**Cameron: **Eddie Duran?

**Loren: **Yeah that's the one.

**Cameron: **So are you dating him?

**Loren: **I suppose as of today.

**Cameron: **Well I am happy for you.

**Loren: **Thanks Cam that means a lot.

**Cameron: **So what are you up to today?

**Loren: **I was just going to stop by Mel's before Eddie comes to pick me up a little later. Would you like to join me?

**Cameron: **Sure.

**Loren got in the car and Cameron got in the passenger seat. **

**Mel's ~**

**Mel: **There you are Loren! You were supposed to be here an hour ago.

**Loren: **Sorry long story.

**Mel: **Does that story involve Cam?

**Mel nodded to Cameron who came in with her.**

**Loren: **What no. Eddie stopped by the café because he needed to talk to me.

**Mel: **About what?!

**Loren made a face that said later I want to talk about it alone. Mel nodded. Adam and Phil walked out of the kitchen.**

**Adam: **Hey Cameron!

**Cameron: **Hey.

**Cameron walked over and sat with Adam and Phil on the couch. Loren and Mel then took that as their cue to rush upstairs. As soon as Loren closed the door Mel started talking.**

**Mel: **Okay so what happened?!

**Loren: **Well Eddie told me he had feelings for me… and then he kissed me!

**Mel: **Oh my gosh that is so awesome Lo!

**Loren: **I know I am so excited.

**Mel: **Okay so what is up with Cameron being in the picture?

**Loren: **Well I was going to leave and then Cameron said hi to me and I invited him to come over here.

**Mel: **Okay… Well I don't know how Eddie will feel about that.

**Loren: **What do you mean?

**MK ~**

**Eddie: **POP! POP!

**Max: **WHAT? WHAT?

**Eddie laughed and Max smiled.**

**Eddie: **Sorry I just have something really important to tell you!

**Max: **What?

**Eddie: **I told Loren I had feelings for her and she said she liked me too… and I kissed her.

**Max: **Really Eddie that is great! I am so happy for you!

**Eddie: **Thanks pop. I was thinking of asking her to come by here tonight so you could officially meet her if that is okay with you of course.

**Max: **No Eddie I don't want to meet the girl that you are dating.

**Eddie: **Do I sense a hint of sarcasm?

**Max: **Only a hint?

**Eddie laughed.**

**Eddie: **Okay well let me call her.

**Mel's ~**

**Loren's phone rang before Mel could respond to her.**

**Loren: **Hey Eddie!

**Eddie: **Hey Lo, I was wondering if you wanted to come by MK with me tonight?

**Loren: **Yeah that sounds great! I stopped by Mel's so give me an hour and come get me from my house.

**Eddie: **Okay sounds great!

**Loren hung up and turned to Mel.**

**Loren: **Eddie wants me to go to MK with him tonight!

**Mel: (squealed) **That is so fun! I am officially jealous of you now!

**Loren: **Will you help me pick out my outfit?

**Mel: **Of course let's go!

**They went down stairs where the boys were all playing video games.**

**Mel: **We are going to Loren's.

**They boys all waved bye and kept playing. Mel rolled her eyes and followed Loren out.**

**Loren's house ~**

**Loren: **I haven't even told my mom about this yet.

**Mel: **Well is she home?

**Loren: **I think so…

**Mel: **Well I would tell her.

**Loren: **Yeah good idea.

**Loren walked into her mom's room.**

**Loren: **Hey mom can we talk?

**Nora: **Sure sweetie come in.

**Loren shut the door behind her and sat on the bed with her mom.**

**Loren: **Well Eddie stopped by my work today, and he told me he had feelings for me and he kissed me…

**Nora: **Wow… Well how do you feel about that?

**Loren: **Well I kissed him back is that a good enough answer?

**Nora: (laughed) **Well I suppose so.

**Loren: **Well I just wanted to tell you that we are going to start dating. He is taking me to MK tonight.

**Nora: **Oh no…

**Loren: **What?

**Nora: **Loren he is not just taking you to MK…

**Loren: **What do you mean?

**Nora: **He is taking you to meet his dad!

**Loren: **OH NO!

**Loren freaked out and ran out of the room. Nora followed her into Loren's room. She was tearing apart her closet and Mel was just watching her smiling.**

**Mel: **Did you tell her that she is meeting his dad?

**Nora: **Yup…

**Mel: **I figured.

**There was a knock at the door.**

**Loren: **Shoot he is here!

**Mel: **Calm down! Nora you go keep him busy I will help Loren.

**Nora: **Okay.

**Nora walked out of the room. She opened the door.**

**Nora: **Hey Eddie! I'm Nora Loren's mom.

**Eddie: **Hey it's nice to meet you.

**Nora: **Likewise. Loren is still getting ready. Why don't you come in?

**Eddie: **Sure thanks.

**Eddie came into the living room and sat on the couch with Nora.**

**Nora: **So I hear you like my daughter.

**Eddie: **Umm…yeah.

**Nora: **Sorry I just got all Melissa on you. I'm not usually that blunt.

**Eddie: **Well she does have that affect on people.

**Nora: (laughed) **Your not kidding. Anyway so Loren sure likes you a lot. She talks about you and she even wrote a song.

**Loren: **MOM!

**Nora and Eddie both turned to look at her. She was wearing a tight black dress and her hair was curled. Eddie smiled when he saw her.**

**Eddie: **You look amazing.

**Loren: (blushed) **Thank you. Now why don't we get out of here so we don't have to listen to my mom embarrass me anymore?

**Nora: **Hey!

**Eddie laughed. He stuck out his arm and Loren took it. They left and Mel walked out.**

**Mel: **There goes our little girl.

**Nora: **I know.

**Mel: **Don't cry because then I will cry!

**They both began to cry.**

**MK ~**

**Eddie: **I need to hear this song that I inspired.

**Loren: **Oh shut up.

**Eddie: **No really when do I get to hear it?

**Loren: **How about never?

**Eddie: **Oh come on Lo please?!

**Eddie put her hand to his heart covering it in both of his and giving her his best puppy dog face.**

**Loren: (blushing) **Well how can I say no to those eyes.

**Eddie smiled. **

**Eddie: **Are you ready for this?

**Loren: **Oh that reminds me!

**Loren punched him in the arm.**

**Eddie: **Ouch! What was that for?!

**Loren: **That's for not telling me that I was meeting your dad!

**Eddie: **Well I figured it was implied since he owns the club.

**Loren: **Well I'm slow sometimes especially when it comes to you.

**Eddie: **I'm sorry babe I promise I will be more clear on my intentions from now on. Is that a good enough response?

**Loren: **Without the sarcasm yes.

**Eddie laughed and kissed her cheek. He offered her his arm and she wrapped her arms around his. They walked into MK and Loren was shocked by how loud the music was and how many people were there. Eddie led her through the crowds and upstairs to a door. He went to open it and Loren stopped him.**

**Loren: **Wait!

**Eddie: **What is it?

**Loren: **What if he doesn't like me?

**Eddie: **Trust me when I say my dad will love you.

**Loren: **How can you be sure?

**Eddie: **He is going to like you as much as I do.

**Loren: **Really?

**Eddie: **Absolutely.

**Loren smiled and Eddie leaned in and kissed her softly. He pushed open the door and they walked in.**

**Eddie: **Pop you here?

**Max walked out and saw Loren and smiled.**

**Max: **it's nice to finally meet you in person.

**Loren: **Same. Gosh my mom and I are such big fans of yours.

**Max: **Really that's an honor to have fans as beautiful as you and your mom.

**Loren blushed. Eddie smiled at her shyness.**

**Max: **She is as pretty as you described her Eddie.

**Eddie's face reddened and Loren smiled.**

**Max: **Did you know he talks about you nonstop? I mean nonstop.

**Loren: **Really? I didn't know that.

**Eddie rolled his eyes and Loren laughed.**

**Max: **So where is your fine mother this evening?

**Loren: **Oh I'm not sure. She could be at home unless she is out with Dr. Masters.

**Max: **Oh he is a nice man. He helped your mother set up a meeting with me to play me your song.

**Eddie: **Yeah without him I wouldn't have heard your song. Which is amazing by the way.

**Loren: **You guys are so sweet.

**Max: **Well you look amazing tonight why don't we go show you off downstairs.

**Loren blushed. Eddie grabbed her hand and kissed it as they walked downstairs. Everyone saw the three of them coming down. They didn't say anything. But they watched them. Loren noticed that some people were taking pictures of them. Max walked up to the blonde bartender.**

**Max: **Grace this is the lovely Loren Tate that I told you about.

**Grace: **Hi it's so nice to meet you. Max and Eddie didn't do you justice. You are gorgeous.

**Loren: **Thanks.

**Grace: **I got to say you guys look a lot better with her on your arms.

**Eddie: **Thanks Grace.

**Grace: **It's what I am here for!

**Their conversation was interrupted by a familiar voice.**

**Chloe: **Eddie there you are!

**Eddie: **Excuse me?

**Chloe: **I was looking for you.

**Eddie: **Why on earth would you be looking for me?

**Chloe: **You know why Eddie. I still love you and I know you love me.

**Max: **He doesn't love you Chloe so get out of here.

**Chloe: **Max I know we haven't seen eye to eye but I always thought of you as a father to me.

**Eddie: **Oh cut the sweet innocent act Cynthia nobody is buying it.

**Chloe flinched when he said Cynthia.**

**Chloe: **Eddie you know everything why won't you believe me!?

**Loren: **I don't know Chloe how's Tyler?

**Chloe: (angrily) **Nobody asked you little girl. You aren't even dating Eddie.

**Eddie: **Actually we are.

**Chloe: **Since when I saw you a few weeks ago!

**Loren: **Since today not like it's any of your business though!

**Chloe: **I'm so sick of this Eddie! You are going to get tired of her she isn't a model she isn't from your world. You will get bored and you will come crawling back to me you can count on it.

**Eddie: **Oh Chloe you are so naive. I like her because we have the same interests our personalities mesh and I couldn't see myself with anyone else.

**Loren: **Who are you to judge our relationship anyway? You lied about everything in your relationship.

**Chloe: **Oh please like you are any different. You are only with him because you want what he can give you.

**Loren: **See that's the difference between you and me. Our relationship is based on trust not lies.

**Eddie pulled Loren into his arms and kissed her not caring that Chloe was standing there. She turned angrily and walked out.**

**Eddie: **Thank you Loren.

**Loren: **Anything for you.

**Eddie smiled and kissed her again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you like this chapter keep reviewing! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 5 – T-shirt**

**Nora: **Max have you seen Loren?!

**Max: **Yeah I was just about to call you. She and Eddie feel asleep on my couch. Just let her stay over here I will send her back to you in the morning.

**Nora: **Okay but keep eye on them.

**Max: **I will especially since it's like two feet from my bed.

**Nora: **Okay I get it stop being overprotective.

**Max: (laughed) **Yeah I will talk to you tomorrow Nora.

**Nora: **Okay…

**Max hung up he looked down at a sleeping Loren and Eddie and smiled. He sure loved this girl.**

**Loren woke up in Eddie's arms on the couch. She would probably hear from her mom tomorrow. But it wouldn't make any difference whether she went home now or later she would hear the same thing so she thought she might as well enjoy it while it lasted.**

**Eddie's eyes fluttered open and he saw Loren was awake with her head against his chest. Eddie reached for his phone and Loren sat up.**

**Loren: **What time is it?

**Eddie: **6:30

**Loren: **Shoot! I am going to be late for school!

**Eddie: **What's your first period?

**Loren: **Study hall.

**Eddie: **Do you have anything important that you have to do today?

**Loren: **I have a math test but that's not until noon.

**Eddie: **Well why don't I just drop you off at lunch then?

**Loren: **Eddie Duran are you asking me to ditch school to spend time with you?

**Eddie: **I don't know that depends on how you feel about the idea.

**Loren: **I think that it's a great idea.

**Loren smiled as Eddie pulled her close and gave her a kiss.**

**Loren: **Well I would like to go home and change.

**Eddie: **Okay we can stop by my house after I have something I want to give you anyways.

**Loren: (smiling) **Really what?

**Eddie: **If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise duh.

**Loren: **Okay fine.

**Eddie smiled. He stood up and offered his hand to Loren.**

**Loren's house ~**

**Loren: **Yeah my mom has already left for work. I will be right back.

**Loren went into her room to change. She came back out in a tank top and skinny jeans.**

**Eddie: **I want to see your room.

**Loren: (laughed) **Fine but it is just an ordinary room.

**Eddie smiled as he walked into her room. He immediately saw a poster of him on her wall. Eddie pointed at it and smirked.**

**Loren: **Well what do you expect I used to be a huge Eddie Duran fan?

**Eddie: **Wait used to be?

**Loren: **Yeah I'm not too sure now that you are making fun of me.

**Eddie pulled her over by the belt loops of her jeans. Loren wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her.**

**Eddie: **What about now?

**Loren: **Eh I don't know…

**Loren pulled away and walked out of the room with him trailing behind her.**

**Eddie's ~**

**Loren was sitting on the couch fending off all of Eddie's attempts at getting on her good side with a smirk on her face.**

**Eddie: **I have an idea to get back on your good side.

**Loren: **What?

**Eddie: (smiling) **Your surprise.

**Loren smiled. Eddie went upstairs and came down with an old t-shirt in his hands.**

**Loren: **What is it?

**Eddie: **This is the shirt I wore at my first concert. I was wondering if you would wear it. To bring you luck?

**Loren: (smiled) **Oh Eddie I love it!

**She took it and pulled it over here tank top. Eddie pulled her into a kiss. Loren pulled away after a little bit.**

**Loren: **What time is it?

**Eddie: **11:30 we should get you to school.

**Eddie stood up and Loren groaned.**

**Loren: **I don't want to go now.

**Eddie: **I don't want you to go either.

**Loren pulled him into a kiss before she headed for the door to go.**

**West Valley Charter ~**

**Loren walked up and sat down next to Mel at the table.**

**Loren: **Hey Mel what's up?

**Mel: **Lo where have you been?!

**Loren: **Sorry I was with Eddie.

**Mel: **Wow you must really like him if you let him keep you away from school.

**Loren smiled.**

**Mel: **Now let's talk about this shirt.

**Loren: **Oh Eddie gave it to me. It was the t-shirt he wore to his first concert he thought it would bring me luck.

**Mel: (squealed) **You know what this means don't you?!

**Loren: **What?

**Mel: **You are in!

**Loren: (confused) **What are you talking about?

**Mel: **Loren you are his girl!

**Loren smiled really big and blushed.**

**Loren: **Mel we are taking it slow remember?

**Mel: **Yeah, yeah I know. "Taking it slow"

**Loren laughed when Mel did air quotes around taking it slow.**

**Phil: **Wow Loren you are in that fast?

**Mel: **I know that's what I said!

**Loren: **You Sanders are ridiculous!

**Phil laughed.**

**Phil: **Loren I happen to have insight on the male mind. You don't get a t-shirt unless you are in.

**Loren: **Uh-huh.

**Loren stood up and started walking away. Mel yelled after her.**

**Mel: **JUST WAIT LO!

**Loren waved her off.**

**Loren: **Yeah, yeah whatever!

**School went by fast. Loren was outside with Mel.**

**Loren: **Stop staring at my shirt you are making me uncomfortable.

**Mel: **You just called it your shirt!

**Loren: **Mel you are driving me crazy!

**Adriana walked up to them scrunching up her nose in disgust.**

**Adriana: **You call that fashion Loren?

**Mel: **For your information Eddie gave her that shirt.

**Adriana: **You expect me to believe that Eddie Duran gave you his shirt.

**Mel: **Not just a shirt. THE shirt the one he wore to his first concert!

**Loren: **Mel stop! She doesn't need to know anything that is going on with me and Eddie.

**Adriana: **You actually think anybody believes you have something with Eddie?

**Before Loren could respond Phil walked up.**

**Phil: **I see you are still wearing the shirt.

**Adriana: **Phil that is not really Eddie Duran's shirt is it?

**Phil: **Yeah it is. They have been dating for a few days now.

**Adriana glared angrily.**

**Adriana: **You don't deserve any of this I do!

**Adriana stopped off and Phil rolled his eyes. He waved goodbye as he walked off after her.**

**Loren: **Wow wasn't expecting that outburst.

**Mel: **I told you she was jealous of you.

**Loren: **I don't want anyone to be jealous of me.

**Mel: **Lo you are going to be famous people are going to be jealous of you.

**Loren: **Yeah maybe…

**Mel: **Plus your boyfriend is rock star Eddie Duran.

**Loren: **He isn't my boyfriend… yet.

**Mel: (smiling) **Exactly he isn't your boyfriend YET!

**Loren shook her head. She looked up and saw Eddie's car approaching.**

**Loren: **See ya!

**Mel: **Oh I see where I stand!

**Loren yelled back to her as she ran to the car.**

**Loren: **Sorry talk to you later!

**Mel laughed and walked to her car to head home.**

**Eddie's car ~**

**Eddie: **How was school?

**Loren: **Good, besides the usual attempted humiliation from Adriana.

**Eddie: **What did she say?

**Loren: **She didn't believe that the shirt was from you and Mel made a huge deal out of it like she has been doing all day.

**Eddie: **Don't listen to her… Wait what big deal?

**Loren: **Oh she is just saying now I am in and that I am your "girl" but I told her we are taking it slow and she is being ridiculous.

**Eddie: **Is she?

**Loren: **What do you mean?

**Eddie: **You are my girl.

**Loren: (blushing) **I am?

**Eddie: **Only if you want to be.

**Loren leaned in and kissed him.**

**Loren: **Wait! So that shirt did mean something?

**Eddie: **Yeah it did.

**Loren: **Well I should listen to Mel more often.

**Eddie laughed and pulled her in for a kiss again.**

**Loren: **As much as I would love to continue this, I should probably get home. My mom is probably freaking out by now.

**Eddie: (sighing) **That's probably a good idea.

**He dropped Loren off she gave him a kiss and walked inside. As soon as she opened the door Nora was on her.**

**Nora: **What were you thinking?

**Loren: **We were all watching a movie up at Max's apartment and we feel asleep. Why is this such a big deal?

**Nora: **I just want you to be careful you are only eighteen.

**Loren: **I know mom I'm not stupid. It was an accident.

**Nora: **So why are you wearing his shirt?

**Loren sighed and told her why.**

**Nora: (smiling) **I want to be mad. But that is so dang cute I can't be. You are lucky Loren that I don't kill you.

**Loren: (laughed) **I promise I will tell you the next time I am going to accidently fall asleep okay?

**Nora: **Okay I get the hint. You have just never had a serious boyfriend before. Mama grizzly is coming out.

**Loren: **Well why don't you come to MK with us next time so you can get used to the idea.

**Nora: **Can I bring Don?

**Loren: **Sure mom whatever you want.

**Nora smiled and kissed her forehead. She went to the kitchen to start making dinner. Loren's phone rang she didn't recognize the number. She walked into her room to answer it.**

**Loren: **Hello?

**Person: **Hello little girl.

**Loren: **Chloe… What do you want?

**Chloe: **I want to know why you stole the guy I love right out from under me?

**Loren: **Oh please Chloe you didn't love him far from it.

**Chloe: **Don't pretend like you know me Loren because you don't. But I know you.

**Loren: **And how so?

**Chloe: **I guess you will have to wait and find out now won't we.

**Loren: **Is that a threat?

**Chloe: **Take it as you want. But soon you are going to lose everything and I will make sure you know who caused it. I will never be satisfied until I destroy you.

**Chloe hung up and Loren looked down at her phone.**

**Loren: (mumbling) **Lovely.

**She fell down on her bed and shoved her face into her pillow and just laid there for a minute trying to clear her head. **

**Sorry guys I know it's short but I have been super busy lately so I decided a short chapter was better than nothing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 6 – Closer**

**Eddie opened the door and was surprised to see Loren. She leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips before she set her bag down and walked in.**

**Eddie: **Not that I don't love this surprise. But what's up I thought you were hanging out at home?

**Loren: **I just wanted to see you.

**Eddie: (smiled) **Well that's a great surprise.

**He sat down next to her and pulled her into a kiss.**

**Loren: **Oh by the way Chloe called me today.

**Eddie sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. Loren smiled and rubbed his arm.**

**Loren: **Eddie don't worry about it I'm not going to let her get to me.

**Eddie: **What did she say?

**Loren: **I don't remember.

**Eddie gave her a look.**

**Loren: (laughed) **Eddie is doesn't matter what she said. They were just empty threats.

**Eddie: **Lo Chloe doesn't make empty threats. She doesn't give up until she wins.

**Loren: **Well I already won.

**Eddie looked at her confused.**

**Loren: **I got you.

**Eddie smiled.**

**Loren: **I'm happy that's all that matters.

**Eddie: **And do I have something to do with that?

**Loren laughed and rolled her eyes.**

**Loren: **You have everything to do with that.

**Eddie didn't answer he just kissed her fiercely. Loren's phone rang. She pulled away from Eddie making him groan.**

**Loren: **Hello?

**Nora: **Where are you?

**Loren: **Well you went out with Don so I went over to Eddie's.

**Nora: **Oh okay don't stay out to late you have school tomorrow.

**Loren: **I know. Bye mom.

**Loren hung up and sighed frustrated.**

**Eddie: **What's wrong?

**Loren: **Just my mom she is being so clingy and protective lately. It is starting to irritate me.

**Eddie: **Starting?

**Loren: **Ha-ha very funny.

**Eddie laughed and wrapped his arms around her. **

**A few hours later ~**

**Loren: **Well I need to get home.

**Eddie: **Okay call me when you get there so I know you got there safe.

**Loren: (smiled) **Of course.

**Eddie walked her to the door and gave her a kiss before she left.**

**Loren's house ~**

**Nora looked up from her book when Loren walked into the house.**

**Loren: **Were you waiting up for me?

**Nora: **No! Maybe…

**Loren: **Did you think I wasn't going to come home or something?

**Nora: **No I trust you sweetie. You are just my little girl.

**Loren: **Mom I am eighteen.

**Nora: **I know but you are still my little girl.

**Loren: **And I always will be. But I feel like you are suffocating me.

**Nora: **Maybe I have been a little too overprotective. But it is just because I worry about you.

**Loren: **I want you to look out for me. I love that I can always count on you to be there. But I need a little trust.

**Nora: **You're right. I promise I will trust you from now on.

**Loren: (smiled) **Thanks mom. I love you.

**Nora: **I love you too.

**Loren gave her a hug then went into her room to get ready for bed. After she had changed into her pajamas she laid down on her bed and called Eddie.**

**Eddie: **Hey babe! Everything go okay with your mom?

**Loren: **Yeah we worked it out.

**Eddie: **I'm glad.

**Loren: **Me too I hate getting into fights with her especially when I know she is just trying to look out for me.

**Eddie: **Yeah I have that problem with Papa Max especially when he hired that private investigator when I was with Chloe.

**Loren: **Ugh don't remind me of those days.

**Eddie: (laughed) **Yeah I don't want to remember them either. If I could go back and change it so I met you instead of her I would.

**Loren: (smiling) **Really?

**Eddie: **Of course it's not even an option it's the truth.

**Loren: (sighing) **I miss you.

**Eddie: **I miss you too. What are you doing tomorrow?

**Loren: **I have a meeting with Kelly at MK.

**Eddie: **Well I am helping Papa Max tomorrow at MK so I will see you then.

**Loren: **Hmm okay.

**Eddie: **I know it sucks. But you know I would go to school with you if I could.

**Loren: **Really high school?

**Eddie: **Anything for my girl.

**Loren: (smiling) **Wow you must really like me a lot.

**Eddie: **You have no idea.

**Loren: **I will see you tomorrow then?

**Eddie: (sighing) **Okay see you then.

**Eddie hung up the phone and walked over to the piano having an idea for a song.**

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth_

Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be love suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life

Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my _survival__, you're my living proof  
My love is alive and not dead_

Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be love suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life

I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things you said

I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be love suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life

**Chloe: **Who was that song about?

**Eddie jumped.**

**Eddie: **Chloe how did you get in here!?

**Chloe: **I have a key.

**Eddie: **Well give it to me!

**Chloe rolled her eyes and handed the key over.**

**Eddie: **Why are you here!? Get out!

**Chloe: **Eddie you have never even given me the chance to hear me out!

**Eddie: **I don't want to hear you out. Leave!

**Chloe: **This isn't over Eddie.

**Eddie shut the door in her face as she backed out. He sighed and shut his song book as he went up to go to bed.**

**Loren's house next morning ~**

**Loren was heading out when she got a text from Eddie.**

_**Eddie: **__Good morning beautiful._

_**Loren: **__Good morning. Sleep good?_

_**Eddie: **__Not really. I wrote a new song last night though._

_**Loren: **__Really can I hear it?_

_**Eddie: **__Maybe…_

_**Loren: **__What you don't want me to hear it?_

_**Eddie: **__No it's not that. I just don't know how I feel about it yet._

_**Loren: **__I guess I get that. I don't let anyone hear my music until it is perfect._

_**Eddie: **__See this is why I like you so much._

_**Loren: **__I know. I will see you soon._

**Loren looked up and saw Cameron walking up to her.**

**Loren: **Hey Cam what's up?

**Cameron: **Nothing much I wanted to ask you something though.

**Loren: **Okay shoot!

**Cameron was about to talk when Mel grabbed Loren's arm and walked away with her saying they need to talk. Loren yelled back to Cameron as Mel dragged her away.**

**Loren: **Sorry Cam talk to you later!

**Loren yanked her arm away once they got to their lockers.**

**Loren: **What the heck Mel?

**Mel: **You need to stop talking to Cameron. He likes you.

**Loren: **How do you know that he hasn't said anything?

**Mel: **That's why I pulled you away so fast so he wouldn't say anything.

**Loren: **Whatever. I am sure you are just imagining things.

**Mel: **I wasn't imagining things about you and Eddie now was I?

**Loren: **That was completely different!

**Mel: **Okay whatever you say Lo.

**Loren: **I got to get to class talk to you later.

**After school Loren ran into Cameron. **

**Cameron: **Lo do you have time to talk?

**Loren: **Yeah really quick though I have a meeting with my manager.

**Cameron: **Well I wanted your advice. I like Mel and I want to know what you think about it?

**Loren: **Wait you like Mel?

**Cameron: **Yeah why?

**Loren: **Mel thought you liked me that's why she dragged me away so fast.

**Cameron: (laughed) **I used to, but after you won Eddie's contest. You are starting to move into a different world. And I have been hanging out with you guys and I started to like Mel.

**Loren: **Well that's great Cam.

**Her phone vibrated.**

**Loren: **Oh shoot we will have to talk later I am going to be late!

**Cameron: **Okay where are you going?

**Loren: **MK

**Cameron: **Well can I stop by there later.

**Loren: **Sure. Bye.

**Loren rushed to her car and drove to MK.**

**MK ~**

**Kelly: **Hey Lo!

**Loren: **Hey Kelly sorry I'm late!

**Kelly: **Oh you're fine Lo! Why don't we sit down?

**They sat down in a booth. **

**Kelly: **Okay so I want to release a video of you singing online and advertise a fan webpage for you at the end just to get you out there. I want to film it this weekend. Do you have any song you could sing?

**Loren: **Of course I have a few I can think of.

**Kelly: **Okay so just choose one and we can run the song through with the band before we shoot the video.

**Loren: **Okay sounds great.

**Kelly: **Okay so let's get some ideas for publicity photos.

**Max and Eddie were over by the bar.**

**Max: **Looks like Loren is enjoying herself.

**Eddie: **Yeah she is like me when I first started out. So eager to learn and get started not knowing all the consequences of being in the limelight.

**Max was surprised by Eddie's bitter tone.**

**Max: **What's going on Eddie?

**Eddie: (sighing) **Nothing Chloe just stopped by my place last night. I am getting sick of her.

**Max: **We all are.

**Eddie looked up and saw Loren glancing nervously at him.**

**Eddie: **Hang on a second pop.

**Eddie walked over to Loren and Kelly.**

**Eddie: **Hey guys how's it going?

**Loren looked up at him gratefully as he slid into the booth next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.**

**Kelly: **Good we are just trying to finalize some ideas for publicity photos.

**Eddie looked at the pictures. They were all punk rocker ideas. Like the clothes Kelly wore.**

**Eddie: **Umm I don't know if these are really Loren's look.

**Loren: **Yeah I have always seen myself more as a pop singer not punk rock singer.

**Kelly: **Well this is new and different people won't be expecting it.

**Eddie: **Well you want people liking her for her music not for how she dresses.

**Kelly: **Eddie I know what I'm doing.

**Eddie: **Really because I thought Loren was your first client. Have you even talked to Jake about any of this?

**Kelly: **No because I am her manager not you or Jake.

**Loren: **Kelly I know you are my manager. But I don't want to do something I am not comfortable with.

**Kelly: **Well we can talk more about this later.

**Kelly grabbed her stuff and walked out. Loren sighed and laid her head back on Eddie's arm.**

**Eddie: **I'm proud of you.

**Loren: **How come?

**Eddie: **Because you stood up for yourself. You told her you didn't want to do something and you didn't give in.

**Loren: **That's because you were here. What do I do when you are not?

**Eddie: **Well we will make sure that you are comfortable before I am not with you. How about I come with you to meetings for a while?

**Loren: **Thank you Eddie.

**Eddie kissed her on the lips. **

**Cameron walked into MK he saw Loren sitting with Eddie in a booth. They were completely absorbed in each other. Max looked up and saw him.**

**Max: **Hey can I help you?

**Cameron: **Hey I'm Cameron Loren's friend she said I could stop by to talk to her.

**Max: **Well welcome. I'm Max Duran.

**Cameron: **You're Eddie's dad.

**Max: **Yeah.

**Cameron: **Loren likes you.

**Max: **I would hope so.

**Cameron smiled. Loren looked up from Eddie and smiled.**

**Loren: **Hey Cam!

**Loren waved him over. Cameron slid into the booth opposite of them. Cameron became a little hesitant at the sight of Eddie.**

**Eddie: **So your Loren's friend?

**Loren: **Umm yeah we started talking a little before I won your contest.

**Cameron: **Yeah she was my tutor.

**Eddie: **Oh nice.

**Cameron: **Lo I just wanted to stop by and see if you wanted to meet up later?

**Loren: **I will let you know.

**Cameron: **Okay sounds great. Talk to you later.

**Cameron left. Loren turned to Eddie.**

**Loren: **What's wrong?

**Eddie: **What are you talking about?

**Loren: **Eddie I think I know you well enough to know when you don't like someone.

**Eddie: **It's not that. I just feel intimidated by him.

**Loren: **You Eddie Duran the famous rock star feels intimidated by Cameron?

**Eddie: **Yeah I may be famous. But I still have the same intuition as any other guy.

**Loren: **What is your intuition telling you?

**Eddie: **That he likes you.

**Loren: **Eddie he likes Mel. Yes he used to like me but not anymore.

**Eddie: **See used to. I don't care if he doesn't anymore.

**Loren: **I am really sick of Mel being right!

**Eddie: **What do you mean?

**Loren: **That you wouldn't be okay with me heading out with Cameron.

**Eddie: **You should listen to her more often.

**Loren: **I won't hang out with him if you aren't comfortable with it.

**Eddie: **I'm not asking you to do that. Can I just be there if you do?

**Loren: (smiling) **Absolutely!

**Eddie smiled and pulled her into a kiss.**

"**I'll Be" by Edwin McCain. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry I had to resubmit this story because fanfiction deleted it for some reason so hopefully you will follow it again! Enjoy this chapter! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 7 – Glowing**

**Loren was lying on her bed doing her homework when her phone rang. **

**Loren: **Hello?

**Cameron: **Hey Lo it's Cameron.

**Loren: **Oh hey.

**Cameron: **You never got back to me on whether we could get together or not.

**Loren: **I'm sorry I can't I was at MK late so I have a ton of homework.

**Cameron: **Well I am still confused.

**Loren: (sighing) **If you want to ask Mel out go for it she isn't dating anyone.

**Cameron: **Are you sure… I just…

**Loren: **Bye Cameron.

**Loren hung up the phone and went back to doing her homework. Nora was leaning against Loren's doorframe.**

**Nora: **Who was that?

**Loren: **Cameron.

**Nora: **That handsome boy that you tutored?

**Loren: **He is not that handsome and yes.

**Nora: **Oh please he is cute. But you are comparing him to your rock star boyfriend of course he isn't cute!

**Loren laughed.**

**Nora: **What did he want?

**Loren: **He wants to ask Mel out so I told him just to ask her. She isn't dating anyone.

**Nora: **What about Adam? He follows her around like a puppy.

**Loren: **Well I guess it's her decision. But Adam hasn't made a move so she can go out with whoever she wants.

**Nora: **Good point. So how did the meeting go?

**Loren: (sighing) **Good. Until she brought up my look.

**Nora: **What do you mean?

**Loren: **She just won't let go of this punk rocker look.

**Nora: **Really?

**Loren: **I told her I didn't want to look like that and Eddie backed me up. But she won't let it go.

**Nora: **Well she can't force you to do anything you don't want to do.

**Loren: **I know, I just hope she gets off this kick.

**Nora: **Well don't worry about it right now. Focus on your school work you are almost done.

**Loren: **You're right.

**Nora smiled and kissed her forehead.**

**Nora: **Goodnight see you in the morning.

**Loren: **Night.

**The next morning ~**

**Loren walked out and saw her mom making pancakes.**

**Nora: **Morning sweetie.

**Loren: **Morning.

**Nora sat a plate of pancakes in front of her. Loren was interrupted by her phone ringing. **

**Loren: **Hello?

**Kelly: **Hey Lo.

**Loren: **Oh hey Kelly. What's up?

**Kelly: **I need to talk to you about the clothes for the publicity photos.

**Loren: **I haven't changed my mind Kelly and if you are going to force this on me maybe I should get a manager that understands me.

**Kelly: **Okay, okay I get it. I will stop worrying about the clothes.

**Loren: **Thank you.

**Kelly: **I will talk to you soon

**Loren hung up the phone. Nora was smiling.**

**Loren: **What?

**Nora: **You are wearing his shirt.

**Loren: (blushed) **I wear it at night so I can feel close to him.

**Nora shook her head and smiled.**

**Nora: **You are so cute.

**Loren: **MOM!

**West Valley Charter ~**

**Mel: **LO LO LO LO LO LO! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!

**Loren: **Mel what's up?!

**Mel: **Cameron just asked me out!

**Loren: **Really?!

**Mel: **Yeah I was so certain he liked you!

**Loren: **Things aren't always as they seem.

**Mel: **So you are okay with it?

**Loren closed her locker.**

**Loren: **Of course, why wouldn't I be?

**Mel: **Well then can I ask you a huge favor?

**Loren: **You want Eddie and me to come with you?

**Mel: **Yeah I just don't know what to expect and on a first date I would like to have someone there to break the ice.

**Loren: **Well Eddie is definitely good at that.

**Mel: **Thank you!

**Mel hugged Loren tightly then rushed off down the hall. Loren shook her head and walked to her next class.**

**MK ~**

**Eddie walked into MK and saw Loren, she was talking to the band but when she saw him she walked over quickly. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.**

**Eddie: **Just relax everything will be fine.

**Loren: **You have to say that, you're my boyfriend.

**Eddie kissed the top of her head and pulled away.**

**Eddie: **True, but I am saying it because you are truly talented and doing a small music video should be nothing for you. It will be great practice. No one will be in the audience to sing to just you on stage with your band.

**Loren: **Eddie I don't sing in front of anybody.

**Eddie: **Well look at me. You have sung to me before at the contest. Just sing to me.

**Loren nodded and let out a shaky breath.**

**Eddie: **You will do great I will be right over here.

**Eddie kissed her softly, she then walked over to the stage quickly. She talked to the director for a few minutes then walked onto the stage. The music began to play.**

_This is my confessional  
Seven seconds till I hit the ground  
But you saved my life!  
Now I feel indestructible  
So protected when you're around  
Yeah, you saved my life!_

Bridge:  
You make me, you make me feel so incredible  
You and I, you and I feels unbelievable  
You make it, you make it undeniable

Chorus:  
A million hearts, you're the only one  
Who lights it up like I'm glowing in the dark!  
A million hearts, you're the only one  
Who lights me up like I'm glowing in the dark!

This is my confessional  
Seven seconds till I hit the ground  
But you saved my life!  
Now I feel indestructible  
So protected when you're around  
Yeah, you saved my life!

Bridge:  
You make me, you make me feel so incredible  
You and I, you and I feels so unbelievable  
You make it, you make it so undeniable

Chorus:  
A million hearts, you're the only one  
Who lights it up like I'm glowing in the dark!  
A million hearts, you're the only one  
Who lights me up like I'm glowing in the dark!

This is my confessional  
Seven seconds till I hit the ground  
But you saved my life!  
Now I feel indestructible  
So protected when you're around  
Yeah, you saved my life!

Chorus: (x2)  
A million hearts, you're the only one  
Who lights it up like I'm glowing in the dark!  
A million hearts, you're the only one  
Who lights me up like I'm glowing in the dark!

**Eddie had goose bumps break out across his skin as Loren sang the song directly to him. The director called cut and told Loren she did an amazing job. Loren hopped off the stage and walked over to Eddie. She was about to say something but Eddie pulled her into a kiss before she could. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. She pulled away and looked at him and smiled.**

**Loren: **So I guess you liked it.

**Eddie laughed and kissed her again. Max and Nora both started booing and throwing crumpled up napkins at them. Loren pulled away laughing.**

**Nora: **Oh by the way Eddie that was so nice of you to give Loren your shirt…

**Loren and Nora locked eyes, Nora smirked.**

**Loren: **Mom don't you dare!

**Nora: **What I'm not doing anything?!

**Loren: **MOM!

**Nora was about to say something but Loren covered her mouth with her hand.**

**Eddie: **What is this secret? I want to know!

**Loren: **No you don't! Mom you have embarrassed me enough already!

**Nora pulled her hand away.**

**Nora: **Please I have barely even embarrassed you! I have eighteen years of embarrassing stories that I have to share with someone!

**Loren: **Yeah, just not with my boyfriend!

**Eddie: **Oh come on! Please Lo?

**Loren looked into his brown eyes and gave in.**

**Loren: **Fine!

**Eddie smiled he leaned forward and looked at Nora expectantly.**

**Nora: **Okay so this morning she came out of her room and she was wearing the shirt you gave her. Well I teased her about it because that was pretty much all she had been wearing for the past week, and she said she wore it at night to feel closer to you. I said she was cute and she got all embarrassed but I truthfully think it's the cutest thing ever.

**Eddie turned to Loren.**

**Loren: **I know… I'm a…

**Eddie kissed her before she could finish. It surprised her but she quickly recovered.**

**Loren: **What was that for?

**Eddie: **You are so amazing.

**Loren blushed Eddie smiled and leaned in to kiss her again. Nora and Max started throwing napkins at them.**

**Eddie: **Hey what does it take for me to be able to kiss my girl?

**Max and Nora just laughed.**

**Loren: **So Eddie if I am the most amazing girlfriend you can do me a favor right?

**Eddie: (smiled) **Anything for you.

**Loren: **Well Cameron asked Melissa out and she wants us to go for support and be there to break the ice if things get awkward.

**Eddie: (sighing) **A double date really?

**Loren: **What's wrong with double dates?

**Eddie: **Because it always works out like this. One couple gets along really well and the other one doesn't really know each other so the other couple feels like they have to say something to make things less awkward.

**Loren: **Please Eddie? I wrote that song for you and you got to hear the story. What else do you want?

**Eddie: **A kiss.

**Loren smiled and kissed him.**

"**Glowing" by Nikki Williams.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys so I got a request/idea for Eddie and Loren to go on a skating date. So I thought that would be a cute idea for this chapter. Like I said before my story got deleted somehow so I don't have my old comments, but a shout out to whoever's idea it was because I loved it! Enjoy this chapter! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 8 – Double Date**

**Loren was sitting on the couch with Eddie at his penthouse.**

**Loren:** Eddie please!

**Eddie: **Loren why is it so important?

**Loren: **Because Mel needs me there and I need you.

**Eddie: (smiling) **You need me?

**Loren: **Yes!

**Eddie: **Well in that case…

**Eddie pulled her against him tightly. Loren traced the contours of his face making him shiver.**

**Loren: (smiling) **Plus you would make me very happy.

**Eddie groaned as he pulled her into a kiss. Loren pulled away and resisted when he tried to kiss her again.**

**Loren: **I need to go get ready.

**Eddie: **Fine one more kiss.

**Loren laughed as Eddie pulled her in again. She spoke in between his continued kisses.**

**Loren: **Eddie… We… Need… To… Go…

**Eddie smiled and kissed her one more time before they walked out.**

**Tate's ~**

**Loren came out in tight red skinny jeans with a black sparkly top and sandals.**

**Eddie: **You look amazing as always.

**Loren: (smiling) **Thank you.

**Eddie: **So where are we heading?

**Loren: **The café and then we are going skating.

**Eddie: **Hmm interesting…

**Loren: **What do you mean?

**Eddie: (blushed) **I've never been on a date like that before.

**Loren: (smiling) **Really?

**Eddie: **When you are famous you don't really get to go out on normal dates and do normal things unless you want the paparazzi following you everywhere.

**Loren: **Well tonight we are going to go on a normal date as a normal couple.

**Eddie smiled and grabbed her hand and kissed it. **

**Eddie: **That sounds like a great idea.

**Loren: **I thought you'd like it.

**Café ~**

**Loren and Eddie walked into the café with their heads down with baseball caps on. They walked to a booth in the back and sat across from Mel and Cameron.**

**Mel: **Hey guys I'm glad you could make it.

**Loren: **Anything to get away for awhile right Eddie?

**Loren elbowed him in the gut.**

**Eddie: (wincing) **Yeah it's nice to get away.

**Mel: **I have to go to the ladies room, Loren will you come with me?

**Loren nodded she put her cap back on and followed Mel.**

**Eddie: **So Cameron how do you know Loren and Mel?

**Cameron: **Well I met Loren through tutoring and I met Mel through her.

**Eddie: **Oh I see. So can you see something happening with Mel or is it just a onetime thing?

**Cameron shifted awkwardly in his seat before he responded.**

**Cameron: **I like her, I just don't really know at the moment. I guess we will see how things go.

**Eddie smiled weakly feeling awkward. His phone rang and he answered it gratefully.**

**Eddie: **Hey what's up?

**Loren: **How's it going out there Mel was hoping that you guys would have a chance to hit it off.

**Eddie: **Umm fine…

**Loren: **That bad huh?

**Eddie: **I don't know just nerves is what I'm guessing.

**Loren: **Okay well I will come bail you out.

**Eddie: **Thank you!

**He hung up.**

**Eddie: **Sorry about that.

**Cameron: **It's fine, I always wondered, what is it like to be famous?

**Eddie: (smiled) **It's fun I'm not going to lie, but it also has its down side.

**Cameron: **Like paparazzi and rumors?

**Eddie: **Yeah that's part of it, but a lot of it is that my private life is never private, it is always on display.

**Cameron: **How is Loren transitioning into that?

**Loren: **She is transitioning just fine.

**Cameron and Eddie jumped.**

**Eddie: **Gosh Lo you scared me half to death.

**Loren: (laughing) **I'm sorry.

**Loren and Mel slid into the booth Loren gave Eddie a kiss and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders tightly.**

**Mel: **So what did we miss?

**Cameron: **Nothing much I was just asking Eddie about being famous.

**Loren: **Oh I love hearing those stories! He gives such good advice.

**Eddie smiled and kissed her cheek. He whispered something in her ear and she giggled before she kissed him softly.**

**Skating Rink ~**

**Eddie: **Babe we can go faster than a snail's pace.

**Loren: **Shut up I will fall if we go any faster!

**Eddie: **I didn't know you were so uncoordinated.

**Loren: **Well I figured it was implied since I excel in academics and music.

**Eddie laughed.**

**Eddie: **I won't let you fall. Trust me.

**Loren: **Fine.

**She squeezed his hand tightly as they picked up speed.**

**Cameron reached over and took Mel's hand. She smiled causing him to blush shyly, but he didn't pull away.**

**Cameron: **You know I didn't really expect you to say yes to this date, I figured you would say no.

**Mel: **How come?

**Cameron: **Well you are always with Adam so I figured there was something there.

**Mel: **Well he has never said anything to me for me to think that way. We are just friends I promise.

**Cameron: **Good, because I like you Mel.

**He pulled her in close and kissed her causing Mel to smile from ear to ear.**

**Loren started to fall as Eddie attempted to catch her which only made it worse. He fell to the ground pulling Loren with him. She landed on his chest, they both started laughing. Eddie pulled her into a kiss.**

**Loren: **See I told you I would fall!

**Eddie: **You're cute.

**Loren smiled as she kissed him again. Eddie brushed the hair out of her face going in for another kiss when they were interrupted by Mel and Cameron.**

**Mel: **Let's go my curfew is at midnight and I want to get ice cream before then.

**Loren: **Oh I love ice cream!

**She got up and pulled Eddie up with her. When the boys went to take their skates back Loren turned to Melissa.**

**Loren: **So how is it going?

**Mel: **Good there was this one part when he reached over and took my hand and when I smiled he blushed.

**Loren: **Oh my gosh that is so cute!

**Mel: **I know right!

**Eddie: **Hate to interrupt, but we need to get out of here now.

**Loren: **What do you mean?

**Eddie motioned with his head. Loren looked up and say a growing crowd of people that had begun to notice them. They had been spotted.**

**Person: **Look its Eddie Duran!

**Person: **OMG he is with his girlfriend Loren Tate!

**Girls began to squeal excitedly when they heard this.**

**Person: **WE LOVE YOU GUYS!

**Eddie: (whispering) **We are never going to get out of here if we don't leave now!

**Loren locked eyes with him and nodded a silent agreement of what they should do. Mel was about to question them when Eddie grabbed Loren's hand and they rushed for the door with the crowd rushing after them. They reached the car and got in.**

**Loren:** Oh my gosh that was so awesome!

**Eddie laughed.**

**Loren: **I mean what a rush! Is it always like that for you?!

**Eddie: **You are the best do you know that?

**Loren: (smiling) **Really how so?

**Eddie:** Because most girls would have left and never called again after an encounter like that. But you found it enjoyable.

**Loren: **Well I'm not like most girls am I?

**Eddie: **No you're not.

**He pulled her into a kiss but she pulled away.**

**Loren: **Wait was that supposed to be a compliment?

**Eddie laughed and kissed her again. Mel and Cameron slid into the car.**

**Mel: **Eddie you know people are surrounding the car right?

**Loren: (smiling) **Seriously?!

**Loren looked out the window trying to see.**

**Cameron: **Lo you need to get out more.

**Eddie: **I'm working on it.

**Loren: **HEY!

**Eddie smiled and squeezed her leg as they drove away. Loren and Eddie walked down the sidewalk hand in hand with Mel and Cameron. Eddie tipped Loren's cone and got ice cream all over her face. Loren squealed and shoved Eddie's as well.**

**Mel: **That's a nice look for you guys!

**She took out her phone and snapped a picture of them making faces.**

**Loren: **Now my face is going to get all sticky.

**Eddie: **I'll get it off!

**Eddie kissed her. Loren started laughing and pulled away. She grabbed some napkins and rubbed the ice cream off Eddie's face. He grabbed some napkins from Mel and started wiping Loren's face off.**

**Later that night on Loren's porch ~**

**Loren: **See the night wasn't as bad as you thought it would be was it?

**Eddie: **Only because you were there.

**Loren: **Well of course! But you got to admit going on a normal date with normal people was pretty fun.

**Eddie: **Yeah it was.

**Loren smiled as Eddie leaned in to give her a kiss. They got interrupted by the front door opening with Nora and Max leaning in the doorway.**

**Loren: **MOM!

**Eddie: **Pop what are you doing here?!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry I haven't been updating! I had my finals in school and then I ran my 8k this morning so I have been busy! Summer is finally here though! Thank goodness **** Hope you guys like this chapter. I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 9 – Big Steps**

**Loren was visibly frustrated as she turned to her mother. Eddie could tell by her body language that she was trying to fight off her anger.**

**Loren: **Mom what the heck!?

**Nora: (worried) **Where have you been?! I have been worried sick about you!

**Loren: (angrily) **Stop with the protectiveness! I am eighteen I can stay out with my boyfriend and friends if I want. I never get mad when you have men over here late into the night!

**Loren stormed into the house and walked into her room slamming the door behind her. Nora walked in after her.**

**Nora: **Loren this is still my house you have to follow my rules!

**Loren: **You know what Mel's house sounds better than this hell!

**Nora: **Loren I am just worried about where you are going with your life!

**Loren: **Well it's my life so stay out of it!

**Loren shoved some clothes into a bag and stormed out of her room. Nora ran out after her.**

**Nora: **Where do you think you are going?!

**Loren: **Anywhere but here!

**Loren grabbed Eddie by the hand and walked out the door. Nora ran out into the yard.**

**Nora: **Loren don't you dare walk out like this!

**Loren: **Why do you care _Nora_ you got a man here, you won't even notice I'm gone!

**Nora felt like she had been slapped when Loren had called her by her first name. She had never done that before. She watched as Eddie opened the door for her. She didn't try to stop them as they drove away.**

**Max: **Umm… Nora I think I should be heading out.

**Nora: **Max… you don't think this has something to do with you or Eddie do you?

**Max: (sighing) **I don't know Nora. I only came over to see if you are okay since you called me freaking out.

**Nora: **Max… I…

**Max: **My son may be a rock star Nora. But he wouldn't do anything to hurt your daughter and I wouldn't either.

**Nora flinched as Max walked to his car and slamming the door behind him as he started the engine. His biting tone had stung her. Maybe he was right? She needed to talk to Loren that was if Loren came back. She had never felt more alone as she crossed her arms and walked back into the house.**

**Eddie's ~**

**Loren walked over and lay on the couch. Eddie walked up and lay down on top of her. Loren sighed as she was about to say something but before she could Eddie leaned down and kissed her softly.**

**Loren: **I'm sorry about…

**Eddie: **Babe you have nothing to be sorry for.

**Loren smiled as Eddie kissed her again. He was so amazing, he was on her side no matter what and he was always there for her when she needed him. She wanted so badly to tell him how she felt. She pushed him off her. **

**Loren: **Eddie… I…

**Eddie sat and watched Loren debating something. He could tell by her eyes that she wanted to tell him something. He wanted her to feel like she could tell him anything. **

**Eddie: **Loren what do you need to tell me?

**Loren seemed shocked that he knew she was debating on what she was going to tell him. She looked down at her hands. He lifted her chin so she was looking straight into his eyes.**

**Loren: **Eddie I love you.

**Eddie didn't respond he just leaned in kissing her fiercely. He pulled away for a second looking straight into her eyes.**

**Eddie: (smiling) **You're so amazing; I love you too, more than anything.

**Loren smiled when she saw nothing but love clouding Eddie's eyes as he pulled her towards him. When their lips touched her body was instantly warm and tingling. This kiss felt even better than the first. She was sure she would never forget this moment or this feeling.**

**Eddie couldn't believe that Loren had told him she loved him. He knew he had loved her from the moment he saw her, but he didn't want to scare her away by telling her. He couldn't have been happier than he was at this moment holding the woman he loved tightly in his arms. He promised himself at that moment he would never let her down. He would protect her at all costs and make sure she was always happy.**

**West Valley Charter ~**

**Loren was cleaning out the last of her stuff out of her locker. She only had a few days left before she graduated and she and Mel always ditched those days because it was Mel's birthday. **

**Mel: **Lo there you are!

**Loren: **You were looking for me?

**Mel: **Of course, who else? Can you believe we are graduating this weekend? It is almost as amazing as it being my birthday!

**Loren: (smiled) **I need to talk to you about that actually…

**Mel: **What my birthday or graduation?

**Loren: **Graduation, though I still need to talk to you about your birthday.

**Mel: **Okay what's up?

**Loren: **Well… I was wondering if you wanted to get an apartment with me…

**Mel: **OH MY GOSH YES!

**Loren plugged her ears smiling.**

**Loren: **Really?

**Mel: **Of course I was going to ask you if you wanted to anyways!

**Loren: **Wow we are of one mind.

**Mel: **Well what do you expect we are sisters duh!

**Loren smacked herself in the forehead.**

**Loren: **Oh right how could I forget.

**Mel: (laughed) **We should go apartment hunting today!

**Loren: **Okay! But Eddie will probably want to come to make sure he approves of the apartment.

**Mel: **Well of course. Why don't I bring Cam that way Eddie will have someone to talk to if he gets bored.

**Loren: **Sure if you want to. There is something else I need to tell you and its pretty amazing…

**Mel: **Oh my goodness! What's with all the surprises today?!

**Loren smiled. She knew Mel was itching to know but she couldn't help teasing her.**

**Mel: **LO TELL ME!

**Loren smiled, she saw Adam approaching out of the corner of her eye.**

**Loren: **Maybe another time Mel, it looks like you are a little busy.

**Mel: (confused) **Busy… What are you talking about?

**Adam: **Hey guys!

**Loren: (smirking) **Well I got to get to class talk to you guys later.

**Mel: **LO IM GOING TO KILL YOU!

**Loren turned and smiled before she continued down the hallway. Someone suddenly reached out and yanked her over to the side.**

**Loren: **PHIL! You almost gave me a heart attack!

**Phil: (laughed) **Sorry Lo I just have a question for you.

**Loren: **Sure what's up?

**Phil: **Well it's Mel's birthday… And I wanted to through her a party since she got me off the path I was going down. I owe her big time.

**Loren: **That's great… But what does that have to do with me.

**Phil: **Well I thought since you happen to have a famous rock star boyfriend wrapped around your finger that he could perform at the party.

**Loren: **Uh-huh… I see how it is.

**Phil: **What?

**Loren: (smirking) **You are only nice to me because I have a famous rock star boyfriend huh?

**Phil: **Of course not! I am friends with you because you are now famous.

**Phil smirked at her. Loren rolled her eyes.**

**Loren: **I will see what I can do.

**Phil: **Thank you!

**He picked Loren up in an embrace and kissed her cheek before he walked away. Loren watched as an angry Adriana walked up to Phil after seeing his display of affection with her.**

**Loren was sitting down in class and was about to look at a text that Eddie had sent her when she was interrupted by Adriana angrily standing over her desk.**

**Loren: (sighing) **Why hello Adriana what can I do for you?

**Adriana: **So you like to flirt with my boyfriend do you?

**Loren: **Please Adriana. I talk to Phil because he is my best friend's brother. Plus he is a friend.

**Adriana: (smirking) **Well it's not like he would ever be interested in you anyway. He has me, you don't even compare.

**Loren: **So why are you talking to me then if you have nothing to worry about?

**Adriana huffed angrily before she walked away to humiliate someone else for awhile. Loren Just chuckled as she watched her go. She looked down at her phone opening the text from Eddie.**

_Hey babe I hope your day is going good, text me when you get a chance I have something really important to tell you! I love you my amazing girlfriend._

**Loren smiled at the text. She wanted to tell Eddie her good news too. She texted him back telling him to stop by at lunch so they could talk.**

**Loren was talking to Mel after class when they both got a twitter alert. Loren opened it and smiled. Eddie had posted a picture of him and Loren with ice cream all over their faces from their date the night before. He also added a sentence to the bottom. **

_Missing my girl LoveToLoveYou #love you_

**Mel: (squealed) **That is so cute!

**Loren smiled. She decided she would respond to Eddie's comment.**

_Miss you too TheReal_EddieDuran come visit me! #love you_

**Mel sighed as she read it.**

**Mel: **Lo you are such a romantic! Wait… LOVE?

**Loren blushed. She pushed through the doors with Mel questioning her frantically when she spotted Eddie's car. **

**Loren: (smiling) **I'll be back!

**Loren rushed to the car and smiled as she heard Mel yell after her.**

**Mel: **THIS IS NOT OVER LO!

**Loren slid into the car and smiled as Eddie pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. She wrapped her legs around his torso as he kissed her causing Eddie to smile. Loren pulled away from the kiss making him groan.**

**Loren: **Hi…

**Eddie smiled at Loren's shyness.**

**Eddie: **Hello beautiful.

**Loren blushed ever since Eddie had said he loved her she had felt this stronger connection with him that gave her butterflies.**

**Loren: **So what did you need to tall me?

**Eddie smiled and kissed her again before he spoke. **

**Eddie: **We were asked to do a radio interview together and Jake and Kelly think it's a great idea. Only because they want to publicize "Leddie" to get us more popular.

**Loren: (smiling) **Is that possible for you?

**Eddie laughed.**

**Loren: **Well it sounds like fun I would love to do it.

**Eddie: (smiled) **So what did you need to tell me?

**Loren smiled excitedly causing Eddie's curiosity to increase.**

**Loren: **Well you know Mel and I are graduating this weekend…

**Eddie nodded and waited for her to continue.**

**Loren: **We are going to get an apartment together!

**Eddie: **Really that's awesome Lo!

**Loren: **You don't think it's a bad idea?

**Eddie: (smiled) **No because if you get your own place we can hang out whenever without having to worry about your mom.

**Loren: (sighing) **Tell me about it.

**Loren smiled and gave Eddie a kiss before she rested her head on his chest.**

**Eddie: **I get to come look at apartments with you right? I'm not letting my girl live somewhere I don't approve of.

**Loren: **I figured you would say that, that's why I already told Melissa you would be coming.

**Eddie pulled her into a kiss but they were interrupted by an excited Mel knocking on the window obnoxiously. Eddie sighed and rolled down the window. He didn't release Loren out of his arms which made her smile.**

**Mel: **Okay so I told my dad about us wanting to find a place together, and he said that he has a condo in Hollywood that he was going to sell, but now he says we can just live in it as long as we want!

**Loren: **SERIOUSLY!?

**Mel: **Yeah we can go look at it today!

**Loren: **Awesome!

**Mel not wanting to ruin the moment but knew she should ask.**

**Mel: **Umm… Lo do you want to tell your mom?

**Loren: (hesitating) **No…This is what I want. I can make my own decisions. But I will talk to her about it later.

**Eddie squeezed her waist trying to comfort her. Mel nodded understanding where she was coming from. She was going to have to tell Lisa and that was not going to be pretty. But at least she had Gus to be by her side. But Loren had Eddie. Mel knew that he would take care of her.**

**Loren: (sighing) **I better get going…

**Eddie groaned and kissed her again.**

**Loren: **So when is the interview?

**Eddie: **Later today…

**Loren: **Dang so I don't get out of school?

**Eddie: **Is that the only reason you love me because I can get you out of school?

**Loren smiled teasingly. She narrowed her eyes at him and he narrowed his eyes at her.**

**Eddie; (laughed) **Do you have any idea how much I love you?

**Loren: **I think I have an idea.

**Loren smiled as Eddie pulled her into a fierce kiss. Loren pulled away opening the door. She slid off him as she got out of the car. **

**Mel: **You are celebrating my birthday with us tomorrow right Eddie?

**Eddie laughed since Mel didn't really ask she just expected.**

**Eddie: **Of course I wouldn't miss it.

**Mel smiled satisfied. Loren closed the door and kissed Eddie one last time through the window before she finally pulled away.**

**Loren: **Call me after school?

**Eddie: (smiling) **Of course babe, I love you.

**Loren: **I love you too.

**She finally allowed Mel to pull her away from the car missing his touch already. As they walked back towards the school they were confronted by a reporter. **

**Man: **Loren was that you with Eddie Duran.

**Loren didn't respond and Mel linked arms with her as they walked away. He kept snapping pictures of her following them.**

**Man: **Do you have no comment?

**Loren: **I'm not ashamed to have people know how much I love Eddie. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me. There's your comment.

**The man seemed satisfied and stopped following them but shouted after them.**

**Man: **Thanks for the comment. Expect an article out. You are going to be huge.

**Loren smiled at the man as they kept walking. They sat down at a table with Adam, Cameron, and Phil. All Loren could think was she better get used to the paparazzi.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks you guys for the reviews! Keep reviewing I love the feedback! Anyways enjoy this chapter. I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 10 – Mel's Birthday**

**Loren:** wow Mel this place is amazing! Gus are you sure it's okay they  
we stay here?

**Gus:** of course Loren I want my two favorite girls in a safe place. But  
you can only stay here on one condition.

**Loren:** and what's that?

**Gus:** you need to tell your mom.  
**  
Loren sighed. Eddie squeezed her waist.**

Eddie: I will go with you.

**Loren:** (smiled) thank you.

**Mel:** Well better tell her sooner rather than later. We can start  
moving in as soon as you do.

**Loren:** Well in that case let's go tell her.  
**  
Eddie laughed as Loren pulled him out the door.**

Mel: thanks again dad for letting us stay here.

**Gus:** of course I get that at your age you need freedom and be on your  
own I was the exact same way. But for some reason Phil is in no rush  
to leave.

**Mel:** don't lose hope on Phil he will do what he is supposed to do in  
the end. It takes him longer to figure it than most people but he will  
make it.  
**  
Gus didn't say anything he just pulled her into a hug.**

Nora's ~  
**  
Loren walked into the house with Eddie. She paused in the doorway but  
Eddie squeezed her hand in reassurance. Nora came running out of her  
room when she heard them come in.**

**Nora:** Loren I'm so glad you are okay!

**Loren:** Well don't get your hopes up. I just came to tell you that I am  
moving in with Mel. Her dad is letting us use their old condo.

**Nora:** do I have a say in this?

**Loren:** no, its mine decision I'm moving out no matter what.

**Nora opened her mouth to say something but closed it when she saw  
Loren stiffen. Phil, Cameron, and Adam walked in with boxes. They  
walked into Loren's room. Eddie squeezed her hand theme followed the  
boys into her old room.**

**Nora:** Loren please don't do this.

**Loren:** mom please I can't take your crazy overprotective behavior  
anymore. I need to live my own life. I'm not in high school anymore  
and I am moving forward with my career you can decide I you want to  
be part of it or not.

**Loren walked into her room. Nora sat down on the couch and stared at  
the wall. The boys came out an hour later carrying boxes. It took them  
a few trips. Once all the boxes were in Eddie's car Loren stopped in  
the doorway and looked at her mom sadly.**

**Loren:** bye mom.  
**  
Loren left without another word. Eddie stopped in the doorway when he  
heard Nora say something.**

**Eddie:** what?

**Nora:** take care of my baby.  
**  
Eddie:** always.  
**  
He walked out closing the door behind him. Nora finally let herself cry.**

Loren and Mel's ~

**Loren:** Will you stay tonight?

**Eddie: (smiled)** sure, but why?

**Loren:** I am just nervous it's my first night on my own.

**Eddie:** of course I'll stay with you.

**Loren: (smiled)** thank you.

**Eddie gave her a kiss and lay down in her bed with her wrapping his  
arms around her tightly.**

Next morning ~

Mel peaked in Loren's room and saw her and Eddie asleep and smiled  
when she saw Eddie's arms wrapped around her tightly.

**Mel:** they are still asleep.

**Cameron:** Well let me take you to get a special birthday breakfast just  
the two of us.

**Mel: (smiling)** that sounds great let me just write Loren a note.

**Office ~**

Don: come in.

**Don saw Nora come in but she looked like she had been crying she  
didn't say anything as she wrapped her arms around tightly and began  
to sob.**

Don: whoa sweetheart what's wrong?

**Nora:** Loren moved out last night.

Don: tell me what happened.

**Nora:** it's all my fault but I know what's best for her. She is still  
too young to know what to do with her life.  
**  
Loren and Mel's ~**

Loren woke up. She slid out of Eddie's arms and walked out into the  
kitchen where Mel's note was.  
_  
Went to have breakfast with cam then he says he has a surprise for  
me! See you later! Xoxo oh and happy birthday to me_

**Loren laughed at the note and smiled when she felt two warm muscular  
arms wrap around her from behind.**

Eddie: you know that's the first time we have spent this much time  
together without having to have your mom throw a fit.

**Loren:** yeah she has been different ever since she started dating Don.  
He changed her. But I don't want to think about that right now. I just  
want to feel how good your arms feel around me.

**Eddie smiled as Loren turned in his arms and she kissed him passionately.**

MK ~

Max: Grace are you sure you have everything done?  
**  
Grace: (laughed)** yes your graduation party for Saturday will be perfect.

**Max:** I'm sorry Grace I just want my girls night to be perfect.  
**  
Grace:** and it will be max don't worry. You are already the best dad in  
the world for both of those kids  
**  
Max smiled he squeezed graces arm and walked back upstairs to get more  
things ready.**

Loren and Mel's ~

Loren: you and max are coming to my graduation on Saturday right?

**Eddie:** wouldn't miss it for the world. But I hate to break it to you  
we need to get going to this radio interview that Jake rescheduled for  
us so you could move yesterday.

**Loren: (sighing)** okay let's go.

**Radio station ~**

Loren and Eddie were waiting in the backroom for their interview to start.

Loren: Eddie what if I make an idiot out myself? I don't know what to  
do at these things.

**Eddie: (laughed)** I will be right there with you, you having nothing to  
worry about.

**Loren nodded as Jake and Kelly ushered them into the room. The DJ was  
waiting for them. That sat in two chairs across from him. Eddie  
squeezed Loren's hand in reassurance.**

DJ: hey everybody we are back with the two immensely talented Eddie  
Duran and Loren Tate. Or as the fans like to call them leddie

**Loren and Eddie:** it's great to be here.

**DJ:** so congratulations are in order to Loren who's new single glowing  
tied Eddie's song something in the air for number one on the charts.

**Loren:** thank you so much. This all so amazing. I love all my fans that  
made possible even though I am just starting out in the business.

**Eddie: **you deserve it. But I personally think her song should have  
ended up as number one

**Loren:** oh please you are way more talented than me.

**The DJ laughed at Loren and Eddie.**

DJ: you guys look amazing together, as anyone told you that?

**Eddie:** no but thank you.

**DJ:** so how long have you two been dating?

**Loren:** not quite a month but we were friends before that.

**DJ:** uh huh so why don't we talk about these pictures that were taken  
of you two in Eddie's car outside Loren's school. You still are in  
high school right?

**Loren:** yeah I graduate on Saturday.

**DJ:** Well congratulations. So Eddie we here at the station all think  
your little tweets and pictures about Loren are so cute. But yesterday  
you were spotted visiting her at school. After she left a reporter got  
a rushed statement from her as she walked away. Would you like to hear  
it?  
**  
Eddie: (smiling)** yeah I would love to.  
_  
I'm not ashamed for people to know how much I love Eddie. He is the  
best thing that has ever happened to me_

**Eddie smiled as the DJ pushed stop.**

DJ: any comments?

**Eddie:** just that I feel the same way. I want everyone to know how much  
I love her.

**DJ:** Well can I just say you prove that, because I swear every picture  
we have of you two you are always kissing her cheek or her hand or her  
lips.

**Eddie:** she is just so kissable.

**They all laughed.**

Eddie: no but she is truthfully just so amazing.

**DJ: **Loren how are you adjusting to all this. I bet month ago you would  
have never thought you would win Eddie's contest become a professional  
singer and be dating Eddie Duran.

**Loren: (laughed)** of course not but it has been the best experience. I  
wouldn't change it for anything. Especially Eddie.  
**  
DJ: (smiled)** well thanks again for joining us today. The amazing Eddie  
Duran and Loren Tate everybody.

**They all shook hands and then left. Kelly and Jake were both smiling broadly.**

**Kelly: **You both did so well!

**Loren: **I still can't believe I am tied with Eddie for number one single!

**Eddie: **Like I said before, you deserve it more than anyone else.

**Loren: **Not you. You have worked so hard for all of this.

**Jake: **Well you guys did amazing. Eddie I will talking to you soon. See you on Saturday Loren?

**Loren: **Yeah see you then! Thanks again for coming Jake.

**Jake: **Of course Traci and I wouldn't miss it.

**Jake slapped Eddie on the back and gave Loren a hug before he left.**

**Kelly: **Loren I need to run over some things with you. But that can wait until after your graduation. I am so proud of you; you really are going to be huge.

**Loren: (smiled) **Thanks Kelly.

**They hugged. As Loren and Eddie walked out through the screaming crowds the hopped into the car, Eddie told the driver to head to his place then turned to Loren. Their lips crashed together without a word. They wanted to tell the other how much they loved them. Loren's phone rang interrupting them. Eddie groaned. Loren was sitting on Eddie's lap and didn't get off when she answered it.**

**Loren: **Hey Phil, what's up?

**Phil: **Lo you guys did great in your interview!

**Loren: **Thanks, how is the party stuff going?

**Phil: **Good, we have almost everything set up, but I was wondering if you had talked to Eddie yet about performing?

**Loren: **I'm working on it. I will see you later, since Mel is still out with Cameron.

**Phil: **Yeah Cameron will keep her busy for the rest of the day.

**Loren: **Bye Phil.

**Loren hung up the phone and threw it on the seat going back to kissing Eddie. Eddie wrapped his arms around her tightly but after a minute he pulled away.**

**Eddie: **Who was that?

**Loren: **Mel's Brother Phil. He was just talking about the party tonight.

**Eddie: **Oh, well what are you working on?

**Loren: (sighing) **He wants you to sing at Mel's party.

**Eddie: (groaning) **But it's supposed to be Mel's day. Not about me.

**Loren: **I know, but I bet it would mean a lot to Mel… It would mean a lot to me too.

**Eddie immediately gave in at these words he would do anything to make Loren happy.**

**Eddie: (smiling) **only on one condition.

**Loren: **And what's that?

**Eddie: **You sing with me.

**Loren: (smiling) **anything for you babe.

**Eddie pulled her into a kiss.**

**Mel's birthday party ~**

**Loren and Eddie walked in front of the group. They both had microphones in their hands.**

**Loren: **Happy birthday Mel, you are so amazing. The best friend a girl like me could have.

**Eddie: **Happy birthday Mel, this is for you. I'm sure you guys already know this song.

**Mel squealed excitedly in Cameron's arms who was holding her from behind.**

_Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time_

**Everyone screamed excitedly when they heard the familiar tune of the song Good Time by Owl City and Carl Rae Jepson being sung by Loren and Eddie**

_Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time._

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time

Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Freaked out, dropped _my phone__ in the pool again  
Checked out of my room hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time_

Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try  
It's always a good time.

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then  
Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there

Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then

It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

**Loren: **We love you Mel. Hope you have a great birthday.

**Loren and Eddie walked off as Phil turned on the normal music again.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I'm loving all the reviews! Keep reviewing I love the feedback and if you have any ideas that you want to happen in this story let me know I may add them and give you a shout out for helping me. I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 11 – Graduation**

**Eddie was sitting on the kitchen counter with his arms wrapped around Loren who was standing in front of them as they were talking to Adam, Phil, Mel, and Cameron, the party was still going but they were interrupted by someone walking in angrily. They turned to see none other than Adriana Masters with her posse behind her. She marched right up to Phil.**

**Adriana: **How could you not invite to a party that Eddie Duran was performing at!

**Phil: **Because it's my sister's birthday party and only friends of hers were invited.

**Adriana: **Oh please Eddie Duran is not friends with her.

**Eddie: **Actually I am.

**Adriana jumped obviously not realizing Eddie had been there the whole time.**

**Mel: **Aid get over yourself. This is my party and none of these people want you here especially Eddie.

**Adriana: **What do you mean especially Eddie?

**Eddie: **She means I don't like you.

**Adriana: (defensively) **You don't even know me!

**Eddie: **Yeah, but you have done plenty of things to my girlfriend that I don't appreciate and if I always do everything I can to protect the woman I love, it kind of implies that I hate you.

**Adriana: (whining) **That isn't fair! This isn't fair! This is supposed to be my life not yours!

**Phil grabbed Adriana by the arm pulling her out of the apartment. He pushed her outside along with her posse.**

**Phil: **We're over Adriana! Stay away from me and my family.

**He slammed the door in her face and returned to the party.**

**Saturday A.K.A GRADUATION DAY ~**

**Loren and Mel were running around their apartment trying to get ready. Max and Eddie sat on the couch with Lisa, Gus, and Phil who were all shaking their heads smiling. Loren came running out in a white sundress with black flip flops and her hair curled. Eddie stopped her and pulled her into his arms. **

**Eddie: **You look fantastic now stop worrying.

**Loren smiled and gave him a kiss. She just stood there in Eddie's arms. Mel finally came out in a blue dress and black pumps. She tossed Loren a pop tart before taking a bite into her own.**

**Mel: **Let's go people what are you all waiting for!

**Mel marched to the door and everyone followed her laughing. After graduation and about 20,000 pictures later courteous of Max and Lisa everyone was standing out by the school. Loren saw her mom approaching and she stepped closer to Eddie and Max. Eddie wrapped his arm around her and Max put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. **

**Nora: **Congratulations Loren. I always knew you could do it. Now you can look forward to Brown in the future.

**Loren: (tensely) **Mom you already know that I'm not going to Brown.

**Nora was about to respond when Lisa walked up. **

**Lisa: **Come on sweetie we are throwing a barbeque at our place.

**Loren nodded Lisa squeezed her shoulders as they walked away with Eddie squeezing her hand. Lisa looked back at Nora with a look of almost hate which took Nora by surprise.**

**Max: **Really Nora… You couldn't just say how proud you were of her you had to bring up Brown and how you don't approve of her life.

**Nora: **I'm trying to get her to realize she is making a mistake. She belongs at school. Yes she is talented I know that. But this world will change her. It already has.

**Max: **No it hasn't and it won't. She has a whole family of people behind her looking out for her.

**Nora: **I can see that obviously.

**Max: (sighed visibly frustrated) **Well I am throwing a party for her at MK tonight. If you decide to come that's up to you.

**Max walked away catching up with the rest of them who were getting ready to leave, Nora watched as Loren was giving hugs to Jake, Traci, and Kelly. She watched as she got into the car with Eddie and Max and drove away. She already missed her closeness with her daughter that had already disintegrated. She didn't know what to do. She felt Don wrap his arm around her and she turned to go.**

**MK ~**

**Loren: **Eddie why are we at MK?

**Eddie: **Max needed me to come and get something for him.

**Loren followed Eddie in as he dragged her by the hand. They walked in and Loren smiled as she saw all of her friends and family there and a huge banner that read Congratulations Loren! She turned to Eddie who smiled and kissed her forehead.**

**Max: **There's my girl!

**Loren: **Papa Max you didn't have to do all this!

**Max smiled Loren had taken to calling him Papa Max ever since her and her mom had stopped talking which was fine with him. He loved this girl.**

**Max: **Of course I did. Oh and there is one more surprise.

**Loren: **What…

**She was interrupted when Eddie started talking into the microphone.**

**Eddie: **Hey everyone thanks for coming out to celebrate Loren's graduation along with the amazing Mel's who we couldn't forget.

**Mel started waving and mouthing thank you and blowing kisses to everyone.**

**Eddie: **Well I wanted to be able to tell Loren how proud I am of her and all that she has accomplished in such a short time. You are amazing babe and I love you. This is for you…

_I know your insides are feeling so hollow_

_And it's a hard pill for you to swallow_

_But if I fall for you, I'll never recover_

_If I fall for you, I'll never be the same_

_I really wanna love somebody_

_I really wanna dance the night away_

_I know we're only half way there_

_But you take me all the way; you take me all the way_

_I really wanna touch somebody_

_I think about you every single day_

_I know we're only half way there_

_But you take me all the way; you take me all the way_

_You're such a hard act for me to follow_

_Love me today, don't leave me tomorrow yeah_

_But if I fall for you, I'll never recover_

_If I fall for you, I'll never be the same_

_I really wanna love somebody_

_I really wanna dance the night away_

_I know we're only half way there_

_But you take me all the way; you take me all the way_

_I really wanna touch somebody_

_I think about you every single day_

_I know we're only half way there_

_But you take me all the way; you take me all the way_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I don't know where to start, I'm just a little lost_

_I wanna feel like we're never gonna ever stop_

_I don't know what to do; I'm right in front of you_

_Asking you to stay, you should stay, stay with me tonight, yeah_

_I really wanna love somebody_

_I really wanna dance the night away_

_I know we're only half way there_

_But you take me all the way; you take me all the way_

_I really wanna touch somebody_

_I think about you every single day_

_I know we're only half way there_

_But you take me all the way; you take me all the way_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_You take me all the way, take me all the way_

**Everyone cheered loudly as Eddie got off the stage. He walked up to Loren who pulled him into a fierce kiss. She pulled away; their faces were a breaths width apart as she whispered.**

**Loren: **I love you so much Eddie.

**Eddie felt goose bumps break out across his skin as she said this and he pulled her in again. Nora had been watching from the entrance, she watched as Eddie poured out his heart to her daughter and Loren kiss him with that same love. Wow she was an idiot. How could she think that Loren didn't belong with him? You love who you love and no one can change that. But she new one thing for sure, she didn't belong here. She turned and walked out before anyone could see her, but Max Duran had already spotted her.**

**Max: **Nora… Where are you going?

**Nora: **I'm leaving. I don't belong here Max.

**Max: **Well why even come then?

**Nora: **I came to see my daughter and she is perfectly happy and healthy without me. I don't belong here and she doesn't need me.

**Max: **How could you say that Nora?

**Nora just shook her head and walked out.**

**Love Somebody by Maroon 5**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sorry I was camping with my family all weekend so I couldn't post any chapters. Well while I was up there I kind of got inspired to write a few camping chapters just for fun! Hope you guys like them and please review!**

**Chapter 12 – Made of Glass**

**Loren and Mel had to drive past Loren's old house to get to Mel's who needed to pick up something from Gus. Loren sunk down in her seat covering the side of her face as she drove by.**

**Mel: (sighing) **You do know that the city becomes pretty small when you are trying to avoid someone right?

**Loren: **Well I'm sure she will hear about me but I don't want to see her.

**Mel: **Loren…

**Loren: **Mel stop! This is just how it's going to be right now. Nobody can change that.

**Mel: **Yeah but it has been two weeks since graduation and you haven't said anything to her.

**Loren: **Mel she came to my graduation just to disapprove of my life. And she didn't even show up to my party. What do you want me to say?

**Mel: **but she is still your mom.

**Loren: **Yeah coming from the girl who calls her parents by their first names!

**Mel flinched and Loren immediately felt guilty.**

**Loren: **I'm sorry Mel. I just feel like she has abandoned me just like my dad.

**Mel: **Oh Lo… I didn't know you felt that way…

**Loren brushed a few tears off her cheeks. She just shook her head and slightly smiled at Mel. Mel returned her attention to the road as Loren continued to cover her face.**

**Eddie's ~**

**Eddie: **Hey pop what's up?

**Max: **I just wanted to stop by and see how you are doing. I haven't seen much of you the past few weeks.

**Eddie: **Yeah I'm sorry pop I have been with Loren.

**Max: **How is Loren?

**Eddie: **Good. She is still struggling with dealing with the situation with her mom.

**Max: **I get that. But I think Nora needs to reach out to her. Loren is always the one that fixes things. I think that it's Nora's turn.

**Eddie: **I agree.

**They both heard the door open and Loren walked in. Max smirked at Eddie who had already given Loren a key. Eddie shrugged and smiled as Loren walked in happily She kissed Max on the cheek and kissed Eddie on the lips before she sat in his lap and he wrapped his arms around her from behind.**

**Max: **How are you Loren?

**Loren: **I'm great! How have you been? I haven't seen you in ages!

**Max: **Tell me about it. I am a little hurt that you don't want to see me.

**Loren: (laughed) **Oh please who doesn't want to see the amazing Papa Max?

**Max smiled and Eddie laughed.**

**Max: **Well I will see you guys soon!

**Eddie: **Bye pop!

**Loren: **Bye Papa Max. Love you.

**Max: **I love you too Loren.

**As soon as Max shut the door behind him Eddie spun Loren around until she was facing him with her legs wrapped around his torso.**

**Eddie: **I'm hurt Lo…

**Loren: **Why?

**Eddie: **So you tell Papa Max you love him but not me? The man of your dreams.

**Loren laughed at Eddie's pretend pained expression.**

**Loren: **Oh please you know I love you.

**Eddie: (smirking) **Do I? I don't think I do.

**Loren leaned in and kissed Eddie fiercely. She pulled away after a few minutes as they both tried to catch their breath.**

**Eddie: **Okay fine I guess I love you too.

**Loren: **You guess?

**Loren laughed as Eddie leaned in and kissed her again. Eddie felt as though he could stay like this forever. Especially since Kelly had been keeping Loren super busy the past two weeks which he wasn't complaining about since it helped keep her mind off her mom. But at least he got to tag along to her meetings because it helped her relax so he got to see her then.**

**Loren: **What are you thinking about?

**Eddie shivered when Loren's lips brushed against his as she spoke.**

**Eddie: **Nothing… I am just thinking we haven't been able to spend any time together the past few weeks.

**Loren: (sighing) **I know what you mean. But what would you say if I said you could spend the next few days with me?

**Eddie: (smiling) **What do you have in mind?

**Loren: **Well Mel is going through this phase where she thinks she is this pro-camping girl and she asked if you and I would like to join her and Cameron. And I thought it would be a great idea since we want to be together, and we never had the time to go anywhere after my graduation.

**Eddie: **Anything to spend time with my girl.

**Loren: (smiling) **Really?

**Eddie: **Of course. Plus I used to go camping a lot when I was younger.

**Loren: **Really rock star Eddie Duran used to go camping?

**Eddie: (laughed) **I know it doesn't seem like it but I did.

**Loren: **Well I am impressed.

**Eddie: **You should be. When can we leave?

**Loren leaned in again do her lips were brushing against his again as she spoke.**

**Loren: **How about first thing in the morning?

**Eddie kissed her not able to resist anymore.**

**Eddie: (smiling) **Sounds great! Pop has a bunch of old camping gear we can use at his place.

**Loren: **Well why don't we stop by?

**Eddie: **On one condition.

**Loren: **and what's that?

**Eddie:** After we get packed you stay here tonight so we can get a head start on spending time together.

**Loren smiled and kissed him before she stood up.**

**Eddie: **So I take that as a yes right?

**Loren: **No I don't want to stay at my amazing boyfriend's house who loves me and desperately wants to spend time with me.

**Eddie: (laughing) **Was that sarcasm?

**Loren: (smirking) **I don't know what you're talking about.

**Eddie shook his head and gave her a peck on the lips. He opened the door for her and followed her out.**

**MK ~**

**Loren and Eddie walked in and Loren stiffened as she saw Nora sitting at the bar with Max standing there irritated like he had no interest in her being there. Eddie looked at Loren worriedly. But she just smiled and squeezed his hand before she walked up to Max pulling him along with her.**

**Loren: (smiling) **Hey pop!

**Max: (smiling) **Oh my goodness my amazing daughter and son actually stopped by to see me!

**Eddie: (laughed) **Funny Pop.

**Max: **I know I am your every day comedian. The stuff for your trip is right upstairs. Do you need my help?

**Loren: **No I got Eddie I think I can manage.

**Nora: **Hello Loren.

**Loren: **Hello Nora.

**Loren walked up the stairs with her hand still in Eddie's. Nora seemed to be unhappy by Loren calling her by her first name. She hoped it was because she was spending so much time with Mel.**

**Nora: **What is with the first name thing?

**Max: **Maybe she is doing it because you haven't been much of a mom lately.

**Nora: **I thought we had already discussed this. And what's with her calling you pop and you calling her your daughter?

**Max: **She calls me pop because she feels comfortable doing so, and I call her my daughter because that is what she is to me. Any other obvious questions?

**Nora glared at him and was about to say something else when Loren and Eddie walked back down. They were both smiling and laughing. Nora was surprised to see Loren that happy. She had never seen her that happy. She was carrying sleeping bags and Eddie was carrying a tent.**

**Nora: **May I ask where you guys are going?

**Eddie: **Camping with Mel and Cameron.

**Nora turned to Max a look of surprise on her face.**

**Loren: **I know you are disapproving of this decision along with all the others I have made. But you left. You chose not to be a part of my life anymore.

**Loren turned to Max leaving Nora stunned.**

**Loren: **Thanks pop for the equipment we will see you when we get back.

**Loren kissed Max on the cheek. He gave both of them a hug.**

**Max: **Be safe!

**Loren and Eddie: **We will!

**They left and Nora looked at Max.**

**Nora: **What does she mean I left?

**Max: **She thinks you abandoned her just like Trent.

**Max pounded the table a few times with his fist before he walked up the stairs to his apartment. Nora put her face in her hands. She had become like Trent in her daughter's eyes. How could she do that? Even if they were never that close she didn't want her to think she had left her.**

**Nora: **Oh no… She is never going to forgive me.

**Eddie's ~**

**Eddie: **Babe how are you holding up?

**Loren: **With what?

**Eddie: **Loren…

**Loren: **Okay! I actually am doing a lot better. I wrote a song about it and kind of got my emotions out and I finally feel like I can move on.

**Eddie: **Really that's great! Can I hear the song?

**Loren: **Sure. It's kind of depressing though.

**Eddie: **That's okay I want to hear it.

**Loren smiled. She walked over to the piano and Eddie sat next to her.**

_Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching teardrops in my hands  
Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance.  
Do you have to make me feel like, there's nothing left of me?_

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper

As the smoke clears  
I awaken and untangle you from me  
Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed  
All my windows, still are broken, but I'm standing on my feet

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper

Go run run run I'm gonna stay right here  
Watch you disappear yeah  
Go run run run yeah it's a long way down  
But I'm closer to the clouds up here

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Ohh  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

**Loren: **I know it's not my usual sound but…

**Eddie interrupted her with a kiss.**

**Eddie: **I think it is one of the best songs you have ever written.

**Loren: (smiling) **Thank you Eddie…

**Eddie: **You don't need to thank you. I am really happy you are able to move on from this.

**Loren: **Well I have you and Max that's the only reason I can. Oh plus Mel of course.

**Eddie: **Oh yes we cannot forget Mel.

**Loren: (laughed) **You are the best.

**Eddie: **I love you too.

**Loren smiled and kissed him softly.**

**So the song is Skyscraper by Demi Lovato I have used it in another one of my stories. But it fit so well I had to use it! Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the camping chapter that I thought would be fun to write since I was up camping! Please Review! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 13 – Camping **

**Eddie and Loren pulled up to the camping spot. Mel and Cameron were already there. Mel smiled when she saw Loren get out of the car. She was wearing shorts a tank top and converse. **

**Loren: **Hey Mel!

**She started pulling her hair up in a ponytail as Eddie got the things out of the car.**

**Mel: **Hey Lo!

**Loren: **You still think you are a camping girl?

**Mel: **Oh yes I know how to camp!

**Mel put on her sunglasses and laid down in a chair tanning. Loren shook her head and figuring that was what Mel thought camping was. Loren had gone camping a lot when she was younger with her dad. But she hadn't gone since the day he left but she had to admit it was fun to be in the outdoors again.**

**MK ~**

**Max looked up and saw Nora walking in. He sighed visibly irritated he was sick of dealing with her.**

**Nora: **Max I need your help.

**Max: **Why would you need my help?

**Nora: **I need to get Loren to talk to me again.

**Max couldn't help it he started laughing. Nora glared at him.**

**Max: **Good luck with that.

**Nora: **Max I need to be in my daughter's life.

**Max: **Really because you didn't feel the need to just the other day.

**Nora: **Max please…

**Max hesitated. He knew he might as well help her since Loren probably would want nothing to do with her anyway.**

**Max: **Well what's your plan?

**Nora stared at him blankly.**

**Max: **You don't even have a plan!? Geez Nora!

**Nora: **Well! My plan was to get you to help me and that's as far as I got.

**Max: (shaking his head) **Wow…

**Camping ~**

**Loren was sitting on a rock by the lake with her feet in the water. Eddie came and sat by her.**

**Eddie: **I thought you said Mel thought she was a camping girl?

**Loren: (laughed) **In her mind she is.

**Eddie: **I didn't know you were.

**Loren: **Well I kind of am I guess. I went with my dad all the time when I was little but after he left I never went again. This is the first time I have actually gone since.

**Eddie knew this was a touchy subject for Loren so he decided to change the subject.**

**Eddie: (smiling) **Do you know how to skip a rock?

**Loren: (confused) **Do I what?

**Eddie: **Do you know how to skip a rock?

**Loren was confused when he changed the conversation. But she also was grateful since he knew that it was hard for her to talk about.**

**Loren: (embarrassed) **No I don't.

**Eddie held out his hand she took it standing up.**

**Eddie: **Well I am going to teach you.

**Loren smiled as the both started searching for flat rocks.**

**MK ~**

**Chloe walked into MK looking for Max. She had been trying to get a hold of Eddie all day and his phone was off. He never turned his phone off so she was determined to find him. She spotted him at the bar talking to some brown haired lady who reminded her of someone.**

**Max: **Chloe what are you doing here?!

**Chloe: **I'm looking for Eddie. I have given him his space and now it's time for us to get back together.

**Max: (laughed) **Wow you are either desperate or you are just that stupid.

**Chloe: **Eddie loves me! He is just wasting time with that girl while we have been apart, but now it is time for him to come to his senses.

**Max: **That's the thing Chloe. Eddie is in his right mind. It's you that isn't.

**Chloe: **I am going to get back together with your son. Now just tell me where he is.

**Max: **Well honestly Chloe I don't really know where he is. He is on vacation with Loren and even if I knew where he was I wouldn't tell you.

**Chloe: **Max I love your son why can't you not see that?

**Max: **Because all of us can see right through you Chloe. Quit with the act it's not working.

**Chloe: (smirking) **Oh Max you're going to regret saying that especially when I get your son back and turn him against you.

**Max: **You know Chloe I don't trust you. Never did. But I swear if you hurt one hair on my girl's head I will reveal everything that I have found out about you. All your lies are going to be uncovered to the world.

**Chloe: (scoffing) **You don't know anything.

**Max: **Oh really Cynthia Kowalski from Fresno California where your mother Jackie still lives. Or should I bring up the accident and the death of my wife Katy.

**Chloe froze and looked at Max with wide eyes.**

**Chloe: **You wouldn't dare.

**Max: **Oh yes I would. Leave my son and daughter alone. Unless you want to go to prison for life, cause let's face it Chloe orange is not your color.

**Chloe glared at him before she stormed out of the club.**

**Camping ~**

**Eddie: **Okay so you just turn your wrist like this and throw it.

**Loren: **Yeah not going to happen.

**Eddie: (laughed) **Come on Lo. Try it!

**Loren: **Fine, but don't make fun of me.

**She took the rock and threw it. All it did was make a huge splash.**

**Loren: **See I told you!

**Eddie: (smiling) **Here I will help you.

**He stepped forward so his chest was against her back. He slid his hand down her arm until he reached her hand wrapping his around hers. He smiled when he saw goose bumps break out along her skin. He loved that he had that affect on her.**

**Eddie: **So just turn your wrist and throw it.

**Loren followed Eddie's movement and threw it. It skipped three times. Loren clapped excitedly she turned so that she faced Eddie. He smiled when he saw the look of victory in her eyes.**

**Loren: **I did it!

**Eddie pulled her into a fierce kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as he pulled her in closer by the waist.**

**Later that night ~**

**They were all sitting around the fire. Loren was sitting on Eddie's lap with his arms wrapped around her. Loren looked over and saw Mel and Cameron sitting next to each other but weren't touching. Mel looked up at Loren and smiled.**

**Mel: **Lo do you have an extra blanket?

**Loren: **Yeah I'll go get it.

**Eddie: **I can get it.

**Loren stood and smirked at him.**

**Loren: **I guess we will see who gets there first.

**Eddie: **Is that a challenge?

**Loren smiled and before she could take off running Eddie picked her up.**

**Loren: (laughing) **Eddie no fair!

**Eddie ran to the tent and walked in putting her on the sleeping bag. He got down on top of her and kisser her. Loren rolled over so that she was lying on his chest. She looked down at him and smiled. She gave him a quick peck on the lips before she grabbed the blanket. She brought it out to Mel.**

**Loren: **I'm going to go to bed.

**Loren saw a hint of disappointment in Mel's eyes. **

**Mel: **Okay see you in the morning.

**Mel watched Loren walking to the tent where Eddie was waiting for her. She wished she had that.**

**Loren crawled into the tent.**

**Loren: **Gosh I'm freezing.

**Eddie: **Come here.

**Loren crawled over to him and got into his sleeping bag with him. It was cozy, but she felt safe and warm in his arms. She smiled when he wrapped his arms around tightly. She rested her head against his chest listening to his heartbeat. She fell asleep almost instantly.**

**Next morning ~**

**Mel peeked into their tent. She saw Loren and Eddie in the same sleeping bag and Loren was curled up in Eddie's arms. Mel felt a pang of jealousy. She wanted to have a relationship like that. She hated to admit it, but she was unhappy with Cameron, but she didn't feel like she could find anyone else. Almost as if she was settling.**

**Mel: **Lo?

**Loren lifted her head from off Eddie's chest and looked at her.**

**Loren: **Yeah?

**Mel: **We are going to go on a hike this morning. You guys coming?

**Loren: **Sure let me wake Eddie up.

**Mel nodded and left. Loren turned to look at Eddie. She traced the contours of his face. His eyelids fluttered open. He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. Loren smiled and kissed him softly. She went to pull away but Eddie wouldn't let her.**

**Loren: (sighing) **Eddie… Mel and Cameron want us to go on a hike with them.

**Eddie was kissing her neck and traveled up until he kissed her lips again.**

**Eddie: **fine…

**Loren: **What would you say if we slipped out after the hike and headed back to LA?

**Eddie: **I don't know what would we do when we got back?

**Loren smiled and kissed him softly. **

**Eddie: (groaning) **Okay well let's go on the hike so we can get back to doing that.

**Hope you guys liked it. Please Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys I have been watching some Hollywood Heights clips to get more inspiration. Hope you guys liked it! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 14 – Drunk**

**Loren was walking down the trail with her hand in Eddie's. They weren't talking they were both lost in their own thoughts. Loren looked up the trail and saw Mel walking by herself behind Cameron. They reached a big puddle in the trail. Cameron helped Mel hop over it by his hand. Eddie picked Loren up and lifted her over the puddle. She kissed him on the cheek as he set her down.**

**Mel: **Lo can I talk to you for a second?

**Loren: **Sure Mel.

**Eddie kissed her before he followed Cameron down the trail.**

**Loren: **What's up?

**Mel: **Nothing… I need to talk to you. I am going to head home after the hike.

**Loren: **Eddie and I are leaving too. How about I just help Eddie drop off the stuff at his place and I will meet you back home to talk?

**Mel: **Okay sounds good. Thanks Lo.

**Loren: **Of course.

**Loren rushed up the trail. She hopped onto Eddie's back. He didn't even lose balance as he kept walking as he lifted her up. She leaned in to kiss him on the cheek but he turned his head so their lips connected. **

**Driving home ~**

**Loren: **That was fun.

**Eddie: **Especially because I got to spend time with you.

**Loren smiled and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek as he drove. She rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head.**

**Later ~**

**They got to Eddie's place. She was helping him unpack.**

**Eddie: **I wish you didn't have to leave.

**Loren: (sighing) **Me either but Mel needs me. Hopefully I can come back tonight though.

**Eddie: (groaning) **Don't tease me if it might not happen.

**Loren leaned in and kissed him.**

**Loren: **Well I will just make sure it happens then.

**Eddie: (smiling) **See that's why I love you so much.

**Loren: **Oh I know.

**Eddie laughed, he leaned forward to kiss Loren but they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Loren sighed.**

**Eddie: **Be right back.

**She nodded as he went to answer the door.**

**Person: **Hey it's my best mate!

**Eddie: **Ian! What are you doing here?

**Ian: **I actually don't know.. Oh wait I do. So you and the model are finished huh? Bummer!

**Eddie: **Ian your drunk.

**Ian: **I may have had a few drinks.

**Ian stumbled in and spotted Loren.**

**Ian: **Who is this gorgeous young lady?

**He walked up to her and Loren could smell the alcohol in his breath.**

**Loren: **Umm… Loren. It's nice to meet you?

**Ian: **What a pretty name.

**He started playing with her hair as he stepped closer. Loren pushed away from him.**

**Loren: **Eddie…

**Eddie went up and pulled Loren away from him.**

**Eddie: **I'm sorry he isn't usually like this.

**Loren: **Uh-huh… And what are you like when you are with him?

**Eddie: **Loren…

**Loren: **I'm going to leave you guys. Good luck with… your friend.

**Loren pecked him on the cheek and walked out. Eddie turned to Ian who was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Eddie dumped a glass of water on him. Ian jumped from the couch.**

**Ian: (yelling) **What the heck mate?!

**Eddie: (yelling) **You just got me in trouble with my girl! You deserved that!

**Ian: (guilty) **I'm sorry mate… Wait your girl?

**Eddie rolled his eyes and flopped down on the couch.**

**Loren and Mel's ~**

**Loren: **Mel you here?

**Mel: **Yeah, my room!

**Loren walked into her room and saw Mel sitting on the bed hugging a pillow. Loren became worried. She went and sat next to her.**

**Loren: **Mel what's wrong?

**Mel began to sob and fell into Loren's arms. Loren hugged her tightly. Mel spoke in between sobs.**

**Mel: **I… Have… to… Break… Up… with… Cameron.

**Loren: **Why?! What happened?!

**Mel finally was able to compose herself.**

**Mel: **There is just nothing there. But I worry I won't find anyone else.

**Loren: **Mel! You are amazing! You are going to find someone perfect for you!

**Mel: **Eddie…

**Loren: **Eddie. What about Eddie?!

**Mel: **Why can't I find someone like him that treats me right?

**Loren: **Umm… Mel do I have to worry about this…

**Mel: **What are you talking about?

**Loren: **Well you are talking about him as if you like him…

**Mel: **Lo I would never do that to you!

**Loren: **Okay I believe you.

**Mel: **I just want what you guys have.

**Loren: **I was supposed to go over there tonight. But Eddie's drunk friend showed up.

**Mel: **Drunk friend? Tell me about this drunk friend.

**Loren: **I don't know anything about him. Just that his name is Ian and he has an accent.

**Mel: **Whoa whoa whoa. An accent?

**Loren: **Mel…

**Mel: **Have Eddie bring him over here I can watch him.

**Loren: **Mel that doesn't sound like a good idea.

**Mel: **Lo, you need to spend time with your boyfriend and I need something to take my mind off my dead relationship.

**Loren: **I don't think so…

**Mel grabbed Loren's phone and called Eddie.**

**Eddie's place ~**

**Eddie looked at his phone and saw Loren calling. He answered it immediately.**

**Eddie: **Loren?!

**Mel: **Nope it's Mel. And if you want to have the night alone with your girl bring your drunk buddy Ian over here. I have no problem with babysitting.

**Mel hung up the phone and Eddie turned to Ian. **

**Eddie: **Let's go.

**Ian: **Where? Man I got a splitting headache…

**Eddie: **That's great dude let's go.

**Ian: **Well I'm not going anywhere until you tell me.

**Eddie: **I'm taking you somewhere so someone can keep an eye on you.

**Ian: **I don't need a babysitter!

**Eddie: **Look man I now have to fix things with my girl because of you. Just do this for me. Plus you will love Mel she is a blast.

**Ian: (grumbling) **Fine.

**Loren and Mel's ~**

**Eddie had a key to the place so he just unlocked the door. He turned to Ian and Ian smirked.**

**Eddie:** What?

**Ian: **You have a key?

**Eddie: **Shut up.

**Eddie shoved Ian through the door. Mel walked in.**

**Mel: **So this is the drunk?

**Ian looked up and was stunned by how beautiful the girl was. Eddie smirked when Ian was at a loss for words.**

**Eddie: **Where is my girl?

**Mel: **In her room.

**Eddie walked away heading towards Loren's room.**

**Mel: **Well are you going to stand there and guak all day or are you going to say something?

**Ian: **Hello love, how are you?

**Mel rolled her eyes and walked to the living room with Ian following her.**

**Loren's room ~**

**Loren looked up and saw Eddie standing hesitantly in the doorway.**

**Eddie: **Hey babe.

**Loren: **Hello.

**Eddie came and sat on the bed next to her. **

**Eddie: **I'm sorry about all this. Are you mad?

**Loren: **I'm not mad. I am just worried that one night you are going to showing up on my doorstep that drunk.

**Eddie: **Lo that's not going to happen. Yes when I have hung out with Ian in the past I have had a little too much to drink and we have done some stupid things. But I haven't done any of that since I have been with you.

**Loren: **Eddie it's just that I am worried about you. I don't want anything to happen to you.

**Eddie: **Trust me I have no interest in doing that anymore Lo. I promise you have to trust me.

**Loren: **I do trust you. More than anyone.

**Eddie smiled he started to lean into a kiss her and paused but Loren quickly closed the rest of the way and kissed him. **

**Eddie: **So do you want to go back to my place?

**Loren: **Yeah of course.

**Eddie stood up offering her his hand as they walked out. They saw Ian laying on the couch with his head in Mel's lap attempting to tell her a story. Mel was smirking amused. She saw them and waved goodbye as she kept listening to Ian's story.**

**Eddie's place ~**

**Eddie: **I love you Loren.

**Loren: **I love you too.

**Eddie: **Thanks for not getting mad at me.

**Loren: **How could I ever get mad at that face?

**Eddie: **I have been known for my pretty face.

**Loren: (rolling her eyes) **Uh-huh.

**Eddie: **Hey!

**Loren laughed as Eddie poked her lightly. Suddenly he crashed his lips against hers. She pulled him closer as they continued to kiss.**

**Next morning ~**

**Loren was sitting on the couch eating a bowl of cereal, while Eddie was in the shower. A knock at the door startled her. She set down the bowl and walked to the door. She realized she was only in Eddie's t-shirt but it was too late now. She opened the door and saw Chloe standing there. Chloe looked at what she was wearing and a scowl formed on her face. Loren smirked and leaned against the doorway.**

**Loren: **Can I help you Chloe?

**Chloe: **Where's Eddie?

**Loren: **He's not available at the moment.

**Chloe looked at her confused. Loren spoke as if it were obvious.**

**Loren: **He's in the shower.

**As if on queue Eddie walked out. He was only wearing a towel and stopped when he saw Chloe. She walked in without permission. Eddie walked over to Loren and wrapped his arm around her and kissing her softly.**

**Eddie: **What are you doing here?

**Chloe: **You have never given me a chance to explain myself.

**Eddie: **If you haven't noticed Chloe I have moved on. I am in love with Loren. It's time for you to move on.

**Chloe: **Eddie I love you. Please give me a second chance!

**Eddie: **You must think I'm crazy. Leave Chloe.

**Chloe: **This isn't over Eddie.

**Chloe left. Eddie wrapped his arms around Loren's waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck lifting the shirt up that she was wearing revealing her underwear. Eddie got goose bumps as he pulled her into a kiss.**

**Eddie: **I'm sorry about that.

**Loren: **It's okay. Thank you for telling her how much you love me.

**Eddie: **I want everyone to know.

**Loren smiled and kissed him passionately.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! So I found this awesome version of Give Your Heart a Break by Demi Lovato. It is by the glee cast, so this way it can by a duet and I loved that idea so I am going to incorporate it into this chapter. And I can I just give a shout out to all the people that read and/or follow this story you guys are so awesome and mean a lot to me. Keep reviewing I love getting to spend time just reading your opinions they make my day! Anyways enjoy this chapter. I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 15 – Growing Close**

**Eddie was getting ready. Loren had changed back into her clothes from the day before. She grabbed Eddie's laptop and loaded her twitter account. She immediately saw a message from Chloe and knew she shouldn't read it, but she couldn't help it.**

_ChloeCarter99: LovetoLoveyou you may be in this virtual fantasy world at the moment, but I need you to think rationally for a minute. You are ruining Eddie. He is not doing what he is supposed to because of you. You are holding him back from his potential because you want to keep him to yourself. Face it. Eddie needs someone like me. Someone who can balance him out and keep him focused on work. Do you want to hold him back? Do you want him to lose all that he has worked for? _

**Loren knew she shouldn't let it get to her. But was she right? Eddie did focus on her more than work. She didn't want to hold him back. She angrily wiped away tears as she stood up. She needed some air. She needed Mel. She rushed out of the apartment slamming the door behind forget she had left her twitter page on Eddie's screen.**

**Eddie heard the door slam. He thought Ian may have come back. He walked down the stairs and saw that Loren was gone. He was about to call her when he noticed his laptop sitting open on the couch. He curiously walked over and saw Loren's twitter page loaded on. He saw the message Chloe had written. Eddie slammed the laptop shut angrily and grabbed his keys knowing Loren would be at home talking to Mel.**

**Loren and Mel's ~**

**Loren came rushing into the condo. Mel looked up and saw her best friend in tears. She rushed over.**

**Mel: **Lo what's wrong?!

**Loren: **I… I think I need to break up with Eddie.

**Mel looked at her shocked. They walked over to the couch.**

**Mel: **Lo this is crazy you aren't thinking straight. Tell me what happened.

**Loren: **Well Chloe said…

**Mel: (interrupting) **Hold it right there! Why would you ever listen to Chloe?! What does she know?! Nothing!

**Loren: **I know but…

**Mel: **No buts Lo. She is trying to break you and Eddie up. She wants this to happen. Don't let her do that. I know how much you love Eddie and he loves you. It's all over your faces; anybody with eyes can see that.

**Loren: **She said I was holding him back because he wasn't focusing on work. But Mel it's true! He isn't focusing on work he is more involved with me and I don't want to cause him to lose all the progress he has made.

**Mel: **You're talking crazy! Eddie has been writing songs. Just because he isn't in meetings all the time doesn't mean he's not working. Plus Jake wouldn't let him slack he is as tough as nails.

**Loren: (sighing) **Maybe you're right…

**Mel: **Lo you know I'm right.

**Loren hugged her best friend.**

**Loren: **Since when are you the rational one and I'm the crazy one.

**Mel: **I guess we have finally switched roles. Only for this time of course, I live to be the crazy one.

**Loren laughed.**

**Loren: **You are the best

**Mel: **Oh I know.

**Loren smiled she was about to say something else when Eddie walked in. Loren rushed over to him and hugged him. Mel saw the relief on Eddie's face and smiled as she walked out to give them some privacy.**

**Eddie: **Don't believe a word Chloe says she is crazy…

**Loren interrupted him when she pulled him into a passionate kiss. **

**Eddie: (smiling) **What was that for?

**Loren: **I'm sorry I overreacted. I just don't ever want to hold you back. You have gotten so far and I am so proud of you. I don't want to be the cause of the lack of success.

**Eddie: **Loren you could never do that. You have inspired me to write more songs than anyone else has!

**Loren: **Really?

**Eddie: **Babe I am so proud of the success that you have made and you're helping me with mine. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and if you left I don't know what I would do.

**Loren kissed him softly.**

**Loren: **You know when I was driving over here I got an idea for a song.

**Eddie: **Really what kind of song?

**Loren: **Well I want to write it as a duet and I was wondering if you would help me write it and sing it with me.

**Eddie: **I think that is the best idea I have ever heard.

**Loren: **Can we go back to your place though?

**Eddie: (relieved) **I thought you would never ask.

**Loren smiled as Eddie took her hand and they left.**

**MK ~**

**Nora walked in and saw Max behind the bar.**

**Nora: **When are we going to start making a plan?

**Max looked up at her and sighed.**

**Max: **Nora I have been thinking and I can't help you with this.

**Nora: **What do you mean you promised!

**Max: **I didn't promise anything. But if you want to work things out with Loren you need to talk to her. You need to do this on your own to show her you care. I don't need to be involved.

**Nora: **I don't know how to do that. I know if I call or text her she won't respond.

**Max: **You never know until you try.

**Loren and Mel's ~**

**Mel was standing in the kitchen making a sandwich when Ian came out of the other room rubbing his head.**

**Mel: **How's the hangover?

**Ian: **Awful I think it's the worse one that I have ever had.

**Mel: **Poor baby.

**Ian: **Was that sarcasm?

**Mel: **Take it how you want.

**She winked at him.**

**Mel: **Would you like a sandwich.

**Ian: (smirking) **That depends what kind of sandwich?

**Mel: **The best kind and that's all I am going to tell you.

**Ian: **So you are saying I have to trust you. A girl I just met?

**Mel: **Well that depends.

**Ian: **On what?

**Mel: **Do you trust me or don't you?

**Ian: (smiling) **I trust you.

**Mel: (smiling) **That's what I thought.

**Eddie's ~**

**Loren: **I can't believe we finished it.

**Eddie: **We should call Jake and Kelly over they are going to love it. This song really is amazing.

**Loren: **And what makes it even better is that we worked on it together.

**Eddie: **It just proves that we are perfect for each other.

**Loren: **Yes we are.

**About a half hour later Kelly and Jake were there sitting on the couch as Loren and Eddie sat at the piano.**

_[Loren]_

_They day I first met you_

_You told me you'd never fall in love_

_But now that I get you_

_I know fear is what it really was_

_Now here we are, so close _

_Yet so far, how didn't I pass the test?_

_When will you realize_

_That baby, I'm not like the rest?_

_[Loren and Eddie]_

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared, it's wrong_

_[Loren]_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_[Loren and Eddie]_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to waste_

_[Loren]_

_To waste_

_[Loren and Eddie]_

_So let me give your heart a break_

_[Eddie]_

_Give your heart a break_

_[Loren]_

_Let me give your heart a break_

_[Eddie]_

_Your heart a break_

_[Loren]_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

_[Eddie]_

_On Sunday, you went home alone_

_There were tears in your eyes_

_I called your cell phone, my love_

_But you did not reply_

_[Loren and Eddie]_

_The world is ours if we want it_

_We can take it_

_[Loren (Eddie)]_

_If you just take my hand_

_There's no turning back now (there's no turning back)_

_Baby, try to understand_

_[Loren and Eddie]_

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_[Loren]_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_[Loren and Eddie]_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to waste_

_[Loren]_

_To waste_

_[Loren and Eddie]_

_So let me give your heart a break_

_[Eddie]_

_Give your heart a break_

_[Loren]_

_Let me give your heart a break_

_[Eddie] _

_Your heart a break_

_[Loren] _

_There's just so much you can take_

_[Eddie]_

_Give your heart a break_

_[Loren]_

_Let me give your heart a break_

_[Eddie]_

_Your heart a break_

_[Loren]_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

_When your lips are on my lips_

_[Loren and Eddie]_

_And our hearts beat as one_

_[Loren]_

_But you slip right through my fingertips_

_[Loren and Eddie]_

_Every time you run_

_[Eddie]_

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_[Loren] _

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_[Loren and Eddie]_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to waste_

_[Eddie]_

_To waste_

_[Loren and Eddie]_

_So let me give your heart a break_

_[Loren (Eddie)]_

'_Cause you've been hurt before (Give your heart a break)_

_I can see it in your eyes (Give your heart a break)_

_You're trying to smile it away (Give your heart a break)_

_Some things you can't disguise_

_[Loren and Eddie]_

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Maybe I can ease the ache! The ache!_

_So let me give your heart a break_

_[Eddie (with Loren harmonizing)]_

_Give your heart a break_

_Your heart a break_

_[Loren and Eddie]_

_Your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can take_

_Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break_

_Your heart a break_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

**Jake and Kelly started applauding.**

**Jake: **That song was awesome.

**Kelly: **It sounded amazing. That song is going to be a hit!

**Jake: **What do you guys think about putting it on both your albums as a bonus track?

**Eddie: **I think that's a great idea.

**Jake: **Okay well great. I think we should do a video for it. I will get right on that. Now keep working on songs for the new album.

**Jake slapped Eddie on the back before he walked out. Kelly rolled her eyes.**

**Kelly: **You guys that song is amazing. You guys are doing great, and don't worry about Jake. You both know he is proud of you.

**Kelly gave them both a hug and walked out.**

**Loren: **That felt good, singing with you I mean.

**Eddie: **I agree we are going to have to write more duets.

**Loren smiled. She suddenly stood up.**

**Eddie: **What?

**Loren: **I never responded to Chloe's message.

**Eddie: (confused) **Why does that matter?

**Loren: **Chloe needs a taste of her own medicine.

**Eddie: (smiling) **What are you going to do?

**Loren picked up Eddie's laptop. She loaded onto her twitter. **

_LovetoLoveyou: ChloeCarter99 Such bitter words from such a bitter person._

**Loren: **That's all I'm going to say.

**Eddie: **She is going to get mad that you didn't react the way she wanted you to.

**Loren: **Yeah well someone has to be the mature one in this.

**Eddie: **you're so great.

**Loren smiled as Eddie leaned in to kiss her.**

**Loren and Mel's ~**

**Ian: **So I love what did I say last night while I was hammered?

**Mel: **You pretty much told me your life story.

**Ian groaned, causing Mel to laugh.**

**Mel: **It's okay I actually really enjoyed it. You started telling me about being a photographer but you passed out.

**Ian: (curiously) **Your interested in photography?

**Mel: (blushing) **Yeah, but my real passion is film making. I have always had a knack for it.

**Ian: (smiling) **Really?

**Mel: **I'm probably not even that good, but I film almost everything. Even ask Lo.

**Ian: **Ah Loren she probably doesn't have the best impression of me.

**Mel: **Well when you show up drunk and immediately try to hit on the person, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't think much of you either.

**Ian: (groaning) **I tried to hit on my mate's girl.

**Mel: **And you caused a problem between Loren and Eddie.

**Ian: **They didn't fight did they?!

**Mel: (laughing) **Of course not! Loren and Eddie don't fight.

**Ian: (shocked) **Ever?

**Mel: **Never.

**Ian: **Wow… Now about filming everything? Can I see some of the stuff you have filmed?

**Mel: (blushing) **You want to see it?

**Ian: **Of course love, I want to see how talented you are.

**Mel couldn't help it. She was starting to like this guy and she didn't know why. She always blushed when he gave her praise or seemed interested in what she was saying. She felt like there was something there. But she must be crazy; this gorgeous foreign twenty-two year old would never go for an eighteen year old. Would he?**

**Ian smiled at the girl standing in front of him. She was so unique and different. He had never met someone like her. He felt something when he was with her. Something he didn't feel when he was with other girls. But that couldn't mean anything. Could it?**

**Chloe's ~**

**Chloe slammed her laptop shut angrily. That little twerp, how dare she make it seem like Chloe was this immature little five year old and she was a mature woman. She thought that she could get a reaction from her. She was just going to have to try something else and make sure it was when cameras were involved. **

**Person: **What are you so happy about?

**Chloe rolled her eyes at her mom Jackie who had come to stay with her.**

**Chloe: **Let's just say Loren Tate is going to get what's coming to her.

**Eddie's ~**

**Loren and Eddie were kissing on the couch when her phone buzzed. She pulled away from Eddie who groaned and continued to kiss her neck. She gasped when she saw who it was from.**

**Eddie: **What?

**Loren didn't respond all she could do was stare at the message. Eddie took her phone and looked at it. It was from Nora.**

_Loren can we talk? _


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys keep reviewing I am loving where this story is going! I got this comment that I loved from someone saying "I guess you don't like the character of Nora" actually I love the character. But I wanted to make a unique story where Nora and Loren weren't close. But I seriously loved that comment no joke! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 16 – Changes**

**Loren: **So what do you want to talk to me about?

**Nora: **Well can you at least sit down?

**Loren sighed and sat down at the table at the café across from Nora. Nora was about to say something when some girls came up to their table hesitantly.**

**Girl 1: **You're Loren Tate!

**Loren flashed a beautiful smile that even took Nora's breath away.**

**Girl 2: (shyly) **We didn't want to interrupt we are just such huge fans! We love you're song Mars!

**Girl 1: **And you're single Glowing is amazing it makes my day every time I hear it!

**Loren: (smiling) **You guys are so sweet! Thank you!

**Girls 1 & 2: (squealed) **Can we have your autograph?!

**Loren: (laughed) **Of course!

**The girls pulled out notebooks and pens excitedly. Loren started signing the papers when she finished the girls were pretty much jumping up and down.**

**Girls: **We just love you! Thank you so much!

**Loren: **Your welcome!

**The girls gave her a hug then left. Loren turned back to Nora.**

**Nora: **Wow you are getting popular.

**Loren just shrugged and looked at her.**

**Nora: **Okay well back to why I asked you to come here. I want to work things out.

**Loren: (laughed) **Seriously? You want nothing to do with me after I started working towards my dream and now all of the sudden you are back?

**Nora: **It's because of something Max said.

**Loren perked up a bit at hearing her mention Max.**

**Nora: **He said that you felt I abandoned you like your dad.

**Loren: **Well the only dad I have is Max so it doesn't matter.

**Nora: **Loren you need your mother!

**Loren: **Do I? Because every time you are around you just put me down anyway!

**Nora: **Loren why can't you just trust me?!

**Loren: **Because you already deserted me! You already left me behind, and guess what I've moved on!

**Loren stood up tears falling down her cheeks as she rushed out of the café. Nora sat there stunned, since when had her daughter gotten that strong?**

**MK ~**

**Max looked up and saw Loren walking in. Tears were still falling down her cheeks. Max rushed up to her.**

**Max: **Loren! Sweetheart, what's wrong?

**Loren: (spitefully) **My mother that's what's wrong!

**Max hugged her tightly.**

**Max: **What did she do?

**Loren: **She thought she could just waltz back into my life but I told her never again.

**Max let out a deep breath in relief glad Loren couldn't see it on his face.**

**Max: **I'm so sorry honey.

**Loren pulled away and nodded. Max brushed the tears away from her cheeks.**

**Loren: **Do you think I should give her a second chance?

**Max: **Well sweetie that's up to you. No one else can make that decision for you.

**Loren: **Well no one could ever take your place. Thank you for everything pop you are the best.

**Max: (smiled in relief) **I'm always here for you.

**The both saw Eddie rush into the club. He walked up to Loren and pulled her into a tight embrace.**

**Eddie: **I heard what happened are you okay.

**Loren nodded then shook her head no. Eddie pulled her close again. She buried her face in his neck. Eddie looked at his dad and mouthed thank you. Max nodded. Eddie wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked her out of the club.**

**Nora's ~**

**Nora walked into her house slamming the door shut. She screamed in frustration. **

**Person: **Rough day?

**Nora jumped in surprise. **

**Nora: **What are you doing here?!

**Person: **You still leave the spare key under the planter. Just like old times.

**Nora: **Well quite a few things have changed Trent. Now what do you want?

**Trent: **I came back for a second chance Nora. I made a mistake and I can't believe it took me this long to realize it. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I need you.

**Trent pulled her into a kiss and Nora couldn't help it she started kissing him back.**

**Loren and Mel's ~**

**Ian: **Well love thank you for taking care of me will I was a little out of it.

**Mel: **Completely out of it. But it was no problem.

**Ian: (smiling) **Well why don't you say we hang out again some time?

**Mel: **I don't know… Sure I would love to.

**Ian laughed he kissed Mel's hand. He held onto it for a second before he walked out. When he let go of Mel's hand she felt this need to grab onto him again. She needed to talk to Cameron now.**

**Café ~**

**Cameron was sitting at the booth waiting for Mel. She walked in and he stood up to meet her.**

**Cameron: **Hey Mel!

**He went to give her a kiss but she turned so he kissed her cheek. He looked at her confused.**

**Mel: **We need to talk can we sit down?

**Cameron: **Okay…

**He motioned for her to sit down and sat down after her.**

**Mel: **Cameron… This… I…

**Cameron: **You're trying to break up with me aren't you?

**Mel: **How did you know?

**Cameron: **Because you have been all distant lately. But can I ask why?

**Mel: **Oh Cameron I'm sorry… It's just that I don't feel any connection.

**Cameron: (frustrated) **There is someone else isn't there?!

**Mel: **What?

**Cameron: **You are just confused. This other guy is making you feel like you aren't with the right person!

**Cameron pulled her into a rough kiss. She pulled away and smacked him.**

**Mel: **Leave me alone Cameron! It's over.

**Mel stormed out of the café wiping her lips in disgust.**

**Loren and Eddie's ~**

**Loren was sitting on Eddie's lap with her legs wrapped around his torso with her arms wrapped around his chest. They were kissing. There was a knock at the door. Loren groaned, Eddie kissed the top of her head and shifted her off of him.**

**Eddie: **Chloe?!

**Chloe walked in with a smug look on her face. Loren stood up and glared at her.**

**Loren: **Why are you here?!

**Chloe: **Don't be so snippy I just came to tell you something.

**Loren: **What?

**Chloe smirked and handed Loren her phone. It was a picture of her mom kissing some man. **

**Loren: **Why should this matter to me?

**Chloe: **Because it may interest you to know that, that man is Trent McCall.

**Loren face became a mask of shock.**

**Eddie: **Who is Trent McCall?

**Chloe just smiled.**

**Loren: **He is my… father…

**Chloe: **See Loren now both of your parents have abandoned you.

**Loren: **I can't handle this right now!

**Eddie: **Chloe get out!

**Chloe didn't say anything she just stood there looking satisfied with herself. Loren glared at her. She was furious at her mom and at Chloe. She just wanted her out of here. Loren stepped forward and threw a punch connecting with the side of her face. She fell to the ground her lip bleeding. Eddie looked at Loren in surprise. She was shaking her hand trying to get feeling into it.**

**Loren: **Get out!

**Chloe stood up and rushed out of the apartment slamming the door behind her. Eddie went and put one hand behind his neck pulling her into a kiss.**

**Eddie: **Are you okay?

**Loren: **Yeah. I just couldn't take that smug look on her face anymore.

**Eddie: (laughed) **Well actually I was talking about the picture. But did I tell you how hot you looked when you took her down?

**Loren: **Really?

**Eddie: **Oh yeah.

**Loren kissed him.**

**Loren: **And I'm fine. My mom isn't in my life right now and neither is my dad, so I think it's better that I don't let it get to me and move on.

**Eddie: **You are so amazing.

**Loren: **Oh I know.

**They both laughed.**

**Ian ~**

**There was a knock at Ian's hotel room door. He went and answered it.**

**Ian: **Mel! What are you doing here?

**Mel: **I didn't know where else to go.

**Ian: **Are you okay?

**He had just noticed the look on Mel's face.**

**Mel: **Yeah, I just broke up with my boyfriend and Loren is busy with work stuff today. I needed someone to talk to and you came to mind.

**Ian: (smiled) **Well I'm glad I came to mind. Come in love.

**Mel nodded and walked into the hotel room. Ian closed the door behind them.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, so I decided that the reviewer that said I wasn't a big fan of Nora was right. She kind of irritates me because she is so protective. But I like experimenting in different ways! Anyways enjoy this chapter. I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 17 – Quality Time**

**Ian and Mel were sitting on the couch.**

**Ian: **So love what happened?

**Mel: (sighed) **I broke up with my boyfriend and he didn't take it so well. He is convinced there is another guy.

**Ian: **Is there?

**Mel: (blushing) **No! I mean who would it be?

**Ian raised his hands in a truce.**

**Ian: **It was just a question.

**Mel: **I know I'm sorry… I am just all screwed up today.

**Ian grabbed her hand and squeezed it.**

**Ian: **It's okay Mel. I understand.

**Mel was surprised when she suddenly pulled him into an embrace. She was even more surprised that Ian hugged her back tightly.**

**Office ~**

**Jake: **Hey Eduardo! Loren!

**Eddie: **Hey Jake. What's up?

**Jake: **Well Kelly and I wanted to run an idea past you.

**Kelly: **We wanted to have a small concert at MK to introduce Loren more, but I was wondering if you would perform at it too Eddie.

**Jake: **I think it would help get some buzz for your new album.

**Kelly: **Plus Loren could use the help if you wanted to.

**Jake and Kelly were pretty much talking over each other causing Eddie to laugh.**

**Eddie: **Guys relax! I would love to do it.

**Loren: **Really?

**Eddie: **How could I say no to performing with my amazing girlfriend?

**Loren blushed. Eddie kissed the side of her head.**

**Jake: **Loren, Kelly could you excuse us for a second?

**Loren and Kelly nodded before they walked out.**

**Jake: **So Eduardo, I wanted you to go to New York this weekend and promote the new album and you were asked to perform down there. So I thought you could do a concert with your old songs but none of your new songs.

**Eddie: **Okay sounds great.

**Jake: **I know what you are thinking and I am going to fly Loren out for the concert so she can be there.

**Eddie: (smiling) **Thanks Jake.

**Jake: (smiling) **Of course, I know how hard it is to be away from the woman you love.

**Eddie: **Jake fly Traci to New York!

**Jake: **What?

**Eddie: **Have Traci fly down for the concert with Loren!

**Jake: (smiling) **You think she would want to?

**Eddie: **I know she would!

**Loren and Mel's ~**

**Loren: **So I get to be backstage at an Eddie Duran concert?!

**Eddie: **You get to go into Eddie Duran's dressing room.

**Loren: **Oh my goodness this just keeps getting better and better!

**Eddie: **I love you, you are so great.

**Loren: (smiled) **I am going to miss you though.

**Eddie: **I'm going to miss you too.

**Loren: **You know we first saw each other at your concert in LA and now I am going to be at your concert but as your girlfriend.

**Eddie: **I like the sound of that; it just proves that how we met was fate.

**Loren: (smiling) **I agree.

**Eddie leaned in and kissed her softly.**

**Ian's Hotel ~**

**Mel pulled away from the embrace.**

**Mel: **Thank you for everything Ian.

**Ian: **I am always here for you love.

**Mel nodded. She stood up quickly.**

**Mel: **Well I better get going.

**Ian stood up with her and looked disappointed.**

**Ian: **Already?

**Mel: **Yeah Loren is waiting for me back home.

**Ian: **Okay will I see you soon?

**Mel: **I will call you.

**Mel walked to the door and opened it to leave. Ian grabbed her arm and kissed her cheek before she left.**

**Eddie's ~**

**Eddie: **Thank you for helping me pack

**Loren: **it's my excuse to spend more time with you.

**Eddie smiled and kissed her before he zipped up his suitcase. He brought it downstairs. It was getting late and Loren knew she had to go. **

**Loren: **I need to get home it's getting late.

**Eddie: (sighing) **I know.

**Loren wrapped his arms around his neck as Eddie pulled her close by the waist. He kissed her fiercely. She pulled away after awhile and just hugged him tightly. **

**Eddie: **I will see you in a few days?

**Loren: **Yeah.

**Eddie: **I love you.

**Loren: **I love you too.

**Eddie kissed her again. Loren pulled away and walked out. **

**Loren and Mel's ~**

**Loren walked in and saw Mel lying on the floor in the living room.**

**Loren: **What's up Mel? Why are you laying on the floor?

**Mel: **I'm trying to figure out things.

**Loren laid down next to her.**

**Loren: **Like what?

**Mel: **Well I broke up with Cameron today.

**Loren leaned on her elbow and looked at her.**

**Loren: **I'm sorry Mel.

**Mel: **No really its okay it's better this way.

**Loren: (confused) **So what are you trying to figure out?

**Mel: **I think I may have feelings for Ian.

**Loren: (shocked) **Really?

**Mel: **Yeah I just have so much in common with him, and we just connected when we met.

**Loren: **Well you must really have a strong connection if you could connect through that drunken mess the other night.

**Mel: **I know you didn't have the best impression of him.

**Loren: **Mel as soon as he walked into Eddie's apartment he hit on me!

**Mel: **He is different when he is sober!

**Loren sighed and laid back down on the floor.**

**Loren: **I just worry about you Mel that's all.

**Mel: **I know Lo, but truthfully I doubt anything will happen. But if it does I would like my best friend to approve of the person I date.

**Loren: **I will be happy if you are happy.

**Mel: **Thank you.

**Loren forced a smile, but Mel didn't seem to notice since she was absorbed in her own thoughts.**

**Next Morning ~**

**Loren walked into MK early that morning. Max looked up and saw her walk in.**

**Max: (smiling) **Loren! I didn't know you were coming!

**Loren: **Yeah kind of last minute. Are you busy?

**Max: **I'm never too busy for you.

**Loren smiled.**

**Max: **You missing Eddie?

**Loren: (sighed) **What do you think?

**Max: **His concert is tomorrow night.

**Loren: **Yeah I know, it just shows that we are both really busy with our careers right now so we won't be able to see each other often.

**Max: **Sweetheart I know Eddie, he is crazy about you and will always make time for you.

**Loren: (smiled) **So mind if I spend the day with you?

**Max: **I love the sound of that. I figured you would be with Melissa though.

**Loren: **Yeah well she is trying to figure out her feelings for Ian.

**Max seemed surprised by how Loren sounded when she said Ian.**

**Max: **You don't like Ian?

**Loren: **Let's just say we didn't exactly meet on good terms.

**Max was about to ask what she meant when Nora walked in with Trent. Max whispered in Loren's ear.**

**Max: (whispering) **That's your father with your mom right?

**Loren: (whispering) **If you can even call him that.

**Nora: **Loren I thought I might see you here.

**Loren raised her eyebrows in response.**

**Max: **Can we help you?

**Max wrapped his arm around Loren's shoulders in comfort.**

**Nora: **I was just wondering if you could grab lunch with us. Your father and I would really like to sit down and talk to you about things.

**Loren: **Like what?

**Trent: **Like how I am sticking around here until we get you more focused.

**Loren: (sarcastically) **You know as much as I would love to continue this conversation, I am spending the day with my real dad, so no thank you.

**Nora folded her arms and raised her eyebrows.**

**Nora: **He isn't your dad.

**Loren: **Well he has been more of dad to me than this guy, and you have no right to tell me who is not family.

**Trent:** Don't talk to your mother that way all she is trying to do is get you back into reality and focus on what is important.

**Max: **Don't talk to my daughter that way in my club. Now please leave before I will get security involved.

**Two guys in yellow security jackets were standing in the doorway with their arms folded. Nora looked at Loren in disbelief.**

**Nora: **You are really going to let them throw your parents out?

**Loren: **I'm sorry mom but you haven't been much of a parent lately. You aren't there for me or support me. And now you want me to accept some stranger as my dad? The only family I have is Max and Eddie.

**Nora: **Loren… I am serious.

**Loren: **And I am being serious. Leave Nora Now!

**Loren shouted the last word. The security took that as their queue. They walked forward and grabbed them both by the arm and escorted them out.**

**Loren: (sighed) **Sorry about that.

**Max: **I am getting you a body guard.

**Loren: (shocked) **What?

**Max: **I want those two to stay away from you, plus Eddie and I have been talking about it anyway.

**Loren: **But pop that will make me stand out even more.

**Max: **Please just humor me for a little while?

**Loren: **Fine if that is what you and Eddie want, but can it wait until after I get back from New York?

**Max: **Yes, you will be with Eddie in New York anyway.

**Loren: **Well how about you interview them?

**Max: **Really?

**Loren: **I trust you.

**Max: (smiling) **Well why don't we get out of here and go grab some breakfast?

**Loren: **Sounds great!

**Max offered her his arm. She laughed and took it.**

**Loren and Mel's ~**

**Mel answered the door and saw Phil standing there.**

**Phil: **I heard about you and Cameron. Are you okay?

**Mel just hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her.**

**Mel: **Thank you for being such a great brother.

**Phil: **Well thank you for giving me a chance to be.

**Mel: **I knew you just needed a little shove to get back onto the right path.

**Phil: **Well I am grateful. And you were right about Adriana I wish I could have seen it sooner.

**Mel: **Blinded by looks, as all guys are.

**Phil: **That's not true because you would be taken if that were true.

**Mel just shook her head. She was about to say something when she heard a knock at the door again.**

**Mel: **Ian hi!

**Ian: **Hello love.

**Ian looked at Phil.**

**Mel: **Oh this is my brother Phil, Phil this is Ian.

**Phil saw a look of relief in Ian's eyes. This guy had a thing for his sister. He could tell.**

**Phil: **Nice to meet you.

**Ian: **Likewise.

**They shook hands. **

**Phil: **Well I will leave you guys. Mel I am glad you are doing okay. Talk to you soon?

**Mel: **Yeah I will call you later.

**Phil nodded he gave her a hug.**

**Mel: **Bye Phil love you.

**Phil: **Love you too.

**Mel shut the door behind him.**

**Mel: **Was that a look of relief I saw when you found out Phil was my brother?

**Ian: (stuttering) **What… No… I…

**Mel: (jokingly) **It's okay just admit that you like me.

**Mel expected him to laugh, but he didn't, instead he kissed her.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys so sorry I didn't update I was out of town. Hope you guys like this chapter. Don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 18 – Concert**

**Loren was on the plane with Traci heading down to meet Eddie and Jake at his concert.**

**Traci: **So what's it like dating a rock star?

**Loren: (laughed) **Oh fantastic of course.

**Traci: **Of course!

**Loren: **No it has its problems, like we are both busy a lot and then dealing with the publicity.

**Traci: **Yeah, but I have noticed he spends every second he can with you.

**Loren: (smiled) **Yeah he is really sweet.

**Traci: **He really is. I have known Eddie for two years and I have never seen him so smitten with something. He is wrapped around your little finger.

**Loren: **Really?

**Traci: **I'm serious.

**Loren: **There is something different about you.

**Traci: (surprised) **What do you mean?

**Loren: **I don't know there is just something.

**Traci: **Well I do have some big news. I'm pregnant!

**Loren: **Oh my gosh seriously!?

**Traci: **Yes!

**Loren: **Congratulations! Jake is going to be so thrilled!

**Traci: **You think so?

**Loren: **Of course! You guys are going to be such a cute family!

**Traci: **How could you tell something was different?

**Loren: **I think it's just a girl thing you can tell when something is off with someone else.

**Traci: **You don't think Jake will notice will he?

**Loren: **No, he is too oblivious.

**Traci: (laughed) **Yeah especially when he has the super star around.

**Loren laughed. She really liked Traci she was easy to talk to.**

**Mel and Loren's ~**

**Mel: **Are you going to talk to Loren?

**Ian: **What do you mean?

**Mel: **Well you didn't start off great with Loren and she isn't your biggest fan. I think you should talk to her.

**Ian: **I didn't know that she felt that way.

**Mel: **Well have you seen her since that night?

**Ian: **Good point. Why does it matter?

**Mel: **Because she is your best friend's girlfriend and she is my best friend. Please do this for me?

**Ian: **Okay I will. When should I talk to her?

**Mel: **Well she is in New York right now visiting Eddie.

**Ian: **I will talk to her when she gets back.

**Mel: **Thank you!

**Ian just nodded and gave Mel a kiss. But all he could think was how was he going to win her over when he already gave an awful first impression? He really liked Mel so he would do everything in his power to win Loren over.**

**Eddie's Concert ~**

**Loren walked quietly into Eddie's dressing room leaning against his doorway. He was pacing back forth singing. Loren smiled she loved watching him get so nervous to prepare.**

**Loren: (yelling) **Oh my gosh it's EDDIE DURAN!

**Eddie spun around and smiled. He rushed over and picked her up spinning her around as he kissed her fiercely.**

**Loren: (smiled) **I didn't know you were so affectionate to your fans.

**Eddie: (laughed) **Only for you. I missed you.

**Loren: **I missed you too.

**Eddie kissed her again. Eddie sat down on the couch and pulled Loren over with him. **

**Eddie: **I'm so glad you are here. I don't know if I could have performed without you.

**Loren: **You're Eddie Duran you didn't need me here.

**Eddie: **Yes I do. I need to know that you are back stage waiting for me.

**Loren smiled and kissed him softly.**

**Loren: **What are we going to do when you go on tour?

**Eddie: **I don't want to think about that right now. I just want to hold you.

**Eddie wrapped his arms around her tightly, Jake came in a few minutes later.**

**Jake: **It's time Eddie.

**Eddie stood up with Loren. She gave him a kiss.**

**Loren: **Good luck I know you will do great.

**Eddie: **I love you.

**Loren: (smiling) **I love you too.

**Eddie walked out and walked on stage. Loren went and stood on the side so she could watch him perform.**

**Eddie: **Hey guys it's great to be back! It wasn't too long ago I was here for my tour. But to me it feels like a life time ago.

**He looked off stage and winked and Loren who smiled.**

**Eddie: **Well why don't we start off with an oldie?

_Breathe it in; can you feel it in your soul?  
Under your skin, just let it take control_

Tonight is gonna be our night  
The beating rhythm, feel the energy inside  
I know your body wants to explode  
Your feet just wanna go  
We're gonna feel alive  
There's something in the air, yeah!  
Yeah we're gonna have a good time  
There's something in the air, yeah!  
Yeah we're gonna have a good time  
Whoa oh whoa oh, whoa oh whoa oh  
Whoa oh whoa oh, whoa oh whoa oh

It's all around  
So free it out  
There's nothing in our way

Tonight is gonna be our night  
The beating rhythm, feel the energy inside  
I know your body wants to explode  
Your feet just wanna go  
We're gonna feel alive  
There's something in the air, yeah!  
Yeah we're gonna have a good time x2  
Whoa oh whoa oh x4  
Can you feel it? x4  
There's something in the air, yeah!  
Yeah we're gonna have a _good time__ x4  
Whoa oh whoa oh x4 _

**Eddie sang a few more of his old songs before he said goodnight and walked off stage. He rested his hands on her waist as she placed her hands on his chest.**

**Loren: **You did so great!

**Eddie: **Yeah I just wish could have performed my new song that a finished writing.

**Loren: **Really a new song huh?

**Eddie: **Yeah now everyone is going to have to wait till the concert at MK.

**Loren: **Oh don't remind me.

**Eddie: **You nervous?

**Loren: **I am when you talk about it. Plus you are this pro performer I mean look how good you did out there and then people have to go to a concert and listen to some girl they don't even know.

**Eddie: **Hey you are going to be amazing.

**Loren: **Yeah well I don't want to talk about that right now. I want to talk about how great you did up there.

**Eddie smiled and kissed her softly. Jake and Traci walked up to them. Jake gave Eddie a hug.**

**Jake: **You did amazing as always Eduardo.

**Eddie: **Thanks man. Traci I'm so glad you could make it.

**Traci: **Of course rock star I wouldn't miss it. Plus who else is supposed to keep Loren company while you guys are running off being hooligans.

**Jake and Eddie raised their eyebrows.**

**Jake: **Hooligans?

**Traci laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist.**

**Eddie: **Why don't we all get out of here?

**Loren: **Sounds good.

**They all walked out. As they walked out of the theater there were camera flashes and fans screaming. Eddie grabbed Loren's hand and pulled her closer to him as they left. Eddie stopped to sign some autographs. Loren stood next to him. When people noticed her they began asking for her autograph too which surprised her. Eddie looked over and saw a young man talking to Loren, more like flirting was all he could think. He walked up and wrapped his arm around her.**

**Eddie: **It's time to go babe.

**Loren nodded and wrapped her arm around his waist as they left.**

**Car ~**

**Loren: **That was so surreal I can't believe how people were asking me for my autograph.

**Eddie: **Yeah that boy sure seemed interested in you.

**Loren: (smiled) **You are so cute when you're jealous. The only problem is I already got the best guy in the world he can't even compete with that.

**Eddie smiled and kissed her passionately.**

**Eddie: **How did I get so lucky?

**Loren: **I have no idea.

**They both laughed.**

**Next Day back in LA ~**

**Loren and Eddie walked into MK to see Papa Max.**

**Max: **Loren! Eddie! I'm glad you're here. This is Michael your new body guard Loren.

**Loren looked at a Man that was standing by the bar. He was really fit, but he didn't look mean he looked friendly.**

**Loren: **Hi it's nice to meet you.

**Eddie could tell Loren was less than thrilled about this, but if they could figure out what to do about Trent and Nora she wouldn't need one for very long.**

**Michael: **Nice to meet you Ms. Tate. It is a pleasure to be working for you and I promise I will not let you down.

**Loren smiled, Max mouthed a thank you to her and she just nodded in response.**

**Loren: **Well I have to go meet someone for lunch. I will see you later?

**Eddie nodded. Loren gave him a kiss and smiled at Max before she walked out with Michael following her.**

**Max: **She is not happy about this.

**Eddie: **I know, but I can't be with her every single second I want to know that she is safe at least for a little while.

**Max: **I want to go talk to Nora and Trent. Do you want to come with?

**Eddie: **Yeah let's go I will drive.

**Car on the way to the Café ~**

**Michael had insisted on driving so Loren was sitting in the passenger seat quietly.**

**Michael: **I know it's not my business. But why did Mr. Duran want a body guard for you?

**Loren: (sighing) **Well I am having problems with my mother and my father Trent I guess, and they refuse to leave me alone so Papa Max wants me to have a body guard to keep them away.

**Michael: **Yeah I knew about the problems with them. I'm sorry that you have such issues with your parents.

**Loren: **So am I. I wish it hadn't happened this way, but you can't always change things.

**Michael: **Well I will make sure to keep them away.

**Loren: **Thank you.

**Michael: **Of course Ms. Tate.

**Michael parked the car and got out opening the door for Loren. She walked into the café and saw Ian sitting at a table. She was wearing sunglass and a hat so people wouldn't recognize her. Michael walked her to the table.**

**Michael: **I will wait right outside Ms. Tate.

**Loren: **Thank you.

**Loren sat down across from Ian and took her sunglasses off.**

**Loren: **So what did you need to talk to me about?

**Ian: **Who was that?

**Loren: **My body guard that pop and Eddie insisted upon.

**Ian: **Oh okay so back to what I needed to talk about. Mel wanted me to talk to you. I know I made a bad first impression when you met me and I wanted to make it up to you. I want you to like me. You are my best mate's girl and my girl's best friend. I don't want you to hate me.

**Loren: (softening) **Ian I don't hate you, far from it. I just was disappointed that you choose to act the way you do. You have so much potential just by looking at you but you decide to throw it away partying and drinking.

**Ian: **I know, I am trying to fix that and Mel is helping me with that.

**Loren: **Well as long as you are trying that's all that matters. You are always welcome at our place and you can always stop by to see Eddie at his place and hang out. But I don't want you taking him to bars or partying.

**Ian: **I won't and thank you Loren for giving me a shot.

**Loren: **Of course. I have to stop by the office so I will talk to you soon.

**Ian: **Of course love thanks again.

**Loren: **There is nothing to thank me for.

**Loren stood up putting her sunglasses on. Ian stood and gave her a hug and walked her outside.**

**Office ~**

**Loren walked in with Michael to meet Kelly. He waited outside while Loren went into Jake's office with Kelly.**

**Loren: **So Kell what did you want to run past me?

**Kelly: **Well I wanted to see how many songs you have to perform?

**Loren: **I only have a couple. I have Crazier and Glowing. I do have a few other songs I am working on though.

**Kelly: **Well I think performing those two songs will be enough. But you need to start working on those other songs. I want to release this album as soon as we can.

**Loren: **Okay I will start working right away.

**Nora's ~**

**Nora answered the door and was surprised to see Eddie and Max standing there.**

**Nora: **What can I do for you guys?

**Max: **We wanted to talk to you about Loren.

**Nora: **What about Loren?

**Eddie: **We want you to stay away from her. You are causing problems. It's not that we want you out of her life because we don't. We just want you to accept that this is what she is doing with her life and support her and if you can't do that then leave her alone.

**Nora: **We want what is best for her. Trent and I…

**Max: (interrupting) **You mean the same Trent that deserted you guys fourteen years ago? He is not going to stick around Nora. Why are you putting your faith in him he is going to leave again and you are going to be alone.

**Nora: **No you don't know Trent like I do he is staying around this time. He wouldn't leave me again.

**Eddie and Max exchanged a look.**

**Eddie: **Nora please do what's best for Loren.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys hope you like this chapter! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 19 – Truce?**

**Loren was about to leave the office when she thought of a perfect song to sing. She turned back to Kelly.**

**Loren: **Kelly actually is it okay if I sing a different song?

**Kelly: **What song were you thinking?

**Loren: **It's a song called Skyscraper and if you are okay with it I would like to sing it.

**Kelly: **Of course I'm fine with you singing it.

**Loren: **Okay great I will see you at rehearsals later today then?

**Kelly: **Yeah see you then.

**Loren walked out with Michael following behind her. She knew Max and Eddie meant well and she didn't mind Michael but she didn't want a body guard. She was about to say something to Michael when he stepped in front of her outside the building. She looked around him to see Trent walking up. She tensed up and was glad Michael was there, but the truth was that she wanted Eddie not Michael always there to protect her.**

**Michael: **Sir please step away from Ms. Tate.

**Trent: **Excuse me?

**Michael: **Mr. McCall I am under strict orders to keep you and Ms. Nora Tate away from Loren under any circumstances.

**Trent: **I'm her father you can't keep me away from her.

**Michael: **Ms. Tate is eighteen years old she is allowed to make her decision on her own and her request along with Mr. Duran's is to keep you away from her.

**Michael shoved past Trent gripping Loren's arm pulling her along with him. Trent couldn't believe she had gotten a body guard to keep them away. Obviously they weren't going about this the right way they needed to think of another approach.**

**Nora's ~**

**Nora: **I'm trying to do what's best for Loren!

**Max: **So trying to get her to give up on her dreams and the love of her life everything that makes her happy is what's best.

**Nora sighed and sat down on the couch rubbing her face in her hands.**

**Nora: **No it's not.

**Max: **Exactly and how can you trust a man who left you both fourteen years ago and try to get Loren to accept him.

**Nora: **I can't obviously. It's not that I want Loren to give up on her dreams. I just want her to be safe.

**Eddie: **She is fine! Believe it or not Max and I take good care of her…

**He was interrupted by his phone ringing.**

**Eddie: **Babe hold on! Where are you? Okay I will be right there.

**Eddie turned to Max and Nora.**

**Eddie: **I got to go.

**With that Eddie rushed out the door without waiting for a response.**

**Max: **Nora come to the concert tomorrow. See what you are missing out on by being so stubborn.

**Max squeezed her upper arm before he walked out. **

**Secret Spot ~**

**Eddie walked up to Loren and she wrapped her arms around him tightly and began to cry. Eddie pulled away and wiped the tears from her face.**

**Eddie: **What happened?

**Loren: **Trent tried to talk to me at the office.

**Eddie: **Michael kept him away right? Did Trent say something?

**Loren: **No he didn't say anything.

**Eddie: **So what's wrong?

**Loren: **The whole time Michael was keeping Trent away all I could think was that I wanted him to be you. I want you to protect me not some guy who gets paid to do it. I want someone who wants to protect me because they love me. Eddie I just want you with me…

**Loren began to cry again and Eddie pulled her into a tight embrace. He felt tears stinging his eyes. He had been selfish he thought he didn't have the time to spend with her so he agreed to hire some stranger to watch out for his girl. That was his job not somebody else's.**

**Eddie: **I'm so sorry Lo. I promise it will just be you and me from now on. But my question is, is how did you get away from him?

**Loren: (smiling slightly) **I used the service elevator and snuck around back.

**Eddie: (laughed) **Okay that just proves you don't even need me. You can take care of yourself on your own.

**Loren: (smiled) **I will always need you.

**Eddie pulled her into a kiss.**

**Concert ~**

**Loren and Eddie were getting ready when she looked up and saw Nora and Trent walk in. Eddie was about to say something when Max walked up.**

**Max: **I asked them to come.

**Eddie: **What! Why?!

**Max: **I wanted them to come and see what an amazing kid that they walked out on.

**Loren smiled. She hugged Max tightly. **

**Eddie: **Are you ready it's time for you to go on?

**Loren nodded she kissed him softly and walked on stage.**

**Loren: **Hey guys! So this is a song that I wrote recently. It's about some people who only try to tear me down, and I know we all have people like that in our lives.

**The audience cheered at this comment. Loren signaled the band and the music started to play.**

_Skies are crying, I am watching__  
__Catching teardrops in my hands__  
__Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance.__  
__Do you have to make me feel like, there's nothing left of me?_

_You can take everything I have__  
__You can break everything I am__  
__Like I'm made of glass__  
__Like I'm made of paper__  
__Go on and try to tear me down__  
__I will be rising from the ground__  
__Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_

_As the smoke clears__  
__I awaken and untangle you from me__  
__Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed__  
__All my windows, still are broken, but I'm standing on my feet_

_You can take everything I have__  
__You can break everything I am__  
__Like I'm made of glass__  
__Like I'm made of paper__  
__Go on and try to tear me down__  
__I will be rising from the ground__  
__Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_

_Go run run run I'm gonna stay right here__  
__Watch you disappear yeah__  
__Go run run run yeah it's a long way down__  
__But I'm closer to the clouds up here_

_You can take everything I have__  
__You can break everything I am__  
__Like I'm made of glass__  
__Like I'm made of paper__  
__Ohh__  
__Go on and try to tear me down__  
__I will be rising from the ground__  
__Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper__  
__Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper__  
__Like a skyscraper_

**The audience cheered after this song and Loren glance over and saw that Nora had tears streaming down her face.**

**Loren: **Thanks guys I have one more song for you and then I will let you guys here from Eddie.

_I've never gone with the wind__  
__Just let it flow__  
__Let it take me where it wants to go__  
__Till you open the door__  
__There's so much more__  
__I've never seen it before_

_I was trying to fly__  
__But I couldn't find wings__  
__Then you came along__  
__And you changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground__  
__Spin me around__  
__You make me crazier, crazier__  
__Feels like I'm falling and I__  
__I'm lost in your eyes__  
__You make me crazier,__  
__Crazier, crazier_

_Watched from a distance as you__  
__Made life your own__  
__Every sky was your own kind of blue__  
__And I wanted to know__  
__How that would feel_

_And you made it so real_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see__  
__You opened my eyes and you made me believe_

_You lift my feet off the ground'__  
__Spin me around__  
__You make me crazier, crazier__  
__Feels like I'm falling and I__  
__I'm lost in your eyes__  
__You make me crazier,__  
__Crazier, crazier,__  
__ohh..._

_Baby, you showed me what living is for__  
__I don't want to hide anymore... more..._

_You lift my feet off the ground,__  
__spin me around__  
__You make me crazier, crazier__  
__Feels like I'm falling and I__  
__I'm lost in your eyes__  
__You make me crazier,__  
__Crazier, crazier__  
__Crazier, crazier_

**Loren waved and walked off stage. Eddie came on stage.**

**Eddie: **Let's hear it again for the amazing Loren Tate. She is so talented isn't she?

**Everyone cheered loudly.**

**Eddie: **Okay so I have recently written this new song that I have been dying to share with you guys. It's inspired by my beautiful girlfriend Loren Tate. I hope you guys like it.

_If I could create the perfect girl, it'd be you__  
__Big brown eyes and that pretty smile; it's true__  
__I'm falling in love, what have I got to lose?__  
__I'd be happy to say 143 to you_

_Let's spark this feeling tonight__  
__Full moon, 20 seconds 'till midnight__  
__You and me on a rocket alright__  
__Count 3, 2, 1_

_Blasting off into the atmosphere__  
__Lights are flashing and its crystal clear__  
__My heart is, my heart is__  
__My heart is falling for_

_You could be the queen and I'll be the king__  
__And I know this love, will last forever girl, oh__  
__The smell of your hair and the taste of your lips baby__  
__You got me hooked, and I can't say no to this__  
__No I'd never say no to this, no oh oh oh_

_Let's spark this feeling tonight__  
__Full moon, 20 seconds 'till midnight__  
__You and me on a rocket alright__  
__Count 3, 2, 1_

_Blasting off into the atmosphere__  
__Lights are flashing and its crystal clear__  
__My heart is, my heart is__  
__My heart is falling for_

_Bombs are blasting and it's everywhere__  
__Shockwaves hit me with a burst of air__  
__My heart is, my heart is__  
__My heart is falling for you__  
__Falling for you__  
__Falling for you, yeah_

_I'll help you live your dream__  
__If you help me live my dream__  
__I'll help you live your dream__  
__But you and me and mercury__  
__Baby it ain't make believe_

_Blasting off into the atmosphere__  
__Lights are flashing and its crystal clear__  
__My heart is, my heart is__  
__My heart is falling for_

_Bombs are blasting and it's everywhere__  
__Shockwaves hit me with a burst of air__  
__My heart is, my heart is__  
__My heart is__  
__Baby, it's falling for you__  
__Fallin' for you__  
__Falling for you_

_My heart is falling for you__  
__My heart is falling for you__  
__My heart is falling for you__  
__Oh oh_

_My heart is falling for you__  
__My heart is falling for you__  
__My heart is falling for you_

**The audience cheered loudly.**

**Eddie: **Thank you guys for coming out tonight!

**Eddie walked off stage into Loren's awaiting arms.**

**Loren: **I loved it. That song was amazing.

**Eddie: **What about your songs you had the audience eating out of the palm of your hands.

**Loren: **Oh please I wasn't half as good as you.

**Eddie: **You underestimate yourself.

**Loren: **Did you see my mom's reaction?

**Eddie: **Yeah I did.

**Loren: **What do you think that means?

**Eddie: **Maybe she is finally coming around.

**Loren: **I hope so because I hate to admit it but I miss her.

**Eddie: **She is your mom you are going to miss her. I would think you were crazy if you didn't.

**Loren: **Yeah it's hard to erase the first eighteen years of your life huh?

**Eddie: **Come on let's just go out and enjoy all the praise my girl is going to get.

**Loren smiled and kissed him softly before he took her hand and they walked out together. Loren whispered in his ear as they walked out.**

**Loren: (whispering) **That was the song you were begging to hear that I wrote about you.

**Eddie: (smiling) **Really? I thought that was the other song.

**Loren: **Well I can have more than one song about my boyfriend can't I?

**Eddie: **Of course I have nothing to complain about. Plus I have plenty of songs written about you.

**Loren: **Gosh stalker much?

**They both laughed Eddie leaned in and gave her a kiss. They were interrupted by Nora coming up to them.**

**Nora: **You did amazing up there Loren.

**Loren: **Thank you.

**Eddie wrapped his arm around her waist.**

**Nora: **I know that that song was about me, and I deserve it. I have been a jerk and I haven't been thinking about you like a mom should. I wanted to apologize for everything.

**Loren: **I don't know what to say.

**Nora: **You don't have to say anything. I just want a second chance.

**Loren: **What about Trent?

**Nora: **I kicked him out. He is out of our lives forever.

**Loren: **Well good. But one apologize is not going to make up for everything.

**Nora: **I know that but I want to prove that you can count on me.

**Loren: **Fine, but I am still going to call you Nora for awhile.

**Nora: **That's fine with me.

**Loren: **Okay well we got to go. Bye Nora.

**Nora nodded Eddie lead Loren away.**

**Eddie: **You think she is genuine?

**Loren: **I don't know, I guess we will find out won't we.

**Eddie squeezed her tightly and kissed her forehead.**

**Eddie: **I guess we will.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys sorry I have been really busy! Hope you like this chapter! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 20 – Big Surprises**

**Loren angrily walked into MK to talk to Max. She sat down at the bar slamming her purse down.**

**Max: **What's wrong sweetheart?

**Loren: **I was at lunch with Nora. Everything had been going decent between us the past few weeks, but then she decides to bring up my relationship with Eddie which has always been a sore spot between us…

**Max: (sighed) **What did she say?

**Loren: **She said he wasn't good for me that he was leading me down the wrong path and that I was holding him back from his career. She said I need to move on…

**Max: (frustrated) **How can she say that?

**Loren: (choking up) **Is she right?

**Max: **Oh sweetheart of course not!

**Max walked around the bar and hugged her tightly. Just then Eddie rushed into the bar and relief showed on his face when he saw Loren.**

**Eddie: **Loren you are okay! You were supposed to be back an hour ago I panicked.

**Eddie hugged Loren tightly. She was gripping him so tight her fingers dug into the skin on his back. He began to rub her back and she relaxed.**

**Eddie: **Are you alright?

**Loren: **I'm fine.

**Loren kissed him and hugged him tighter than before. Eddie looked at Max questioningly. Max mouthed Nora. Eddie's expression showed anger and then worry. Max walked up to his apartment giving them a second to talk. Eddie's voice was muffled as he talked through Loren's hair.**

**Eddie: **So what did Nora say?

**Loren: **It doesn't matter Eddie because I love you more than anything and I don't care if people think I'm crazy for being with you. Nothing anyone says or does is going to change that. I know how I feel.

**Eddie buried his face in her neck and Loren felt warmth at the spot where his lips brushed against her skin. She pressed her cheek against his still holding him tightly.**

**Loren and Mel's ~**

**Loren and Eddie were lying on her bed just talking. Loren was still holding him tightly.**

**Eddie: **Want to hear a song I have been writing?

**Loren: (smiling) **Yeah.

**Eddie slid her arms off him and grabbed her guitar and began to play.**

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now__  
__And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_'Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight__  
__And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am__  
__And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive__  
__And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am__  
__And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am__  
__And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

**Loren: **Eddie that was beautiful… It's just nothing like your usual sound.

**Eddie: **I know, but I feel like I am in a different place right now.

**Loren: **Probably because you are, I mean you have to deal with my problems and the problems with my family.

**Eddie: **Loren I would never give up any of that. I love you that's all that matters.

**Loren: (smiled) **Well I love the song and I know everyone else will too.

**Eddie: **Thank you.

**He leaned in and kissed her softly.**

**Nora's ~**

**Trent walked in and saw Nora walk out with her arms folded.**

**Trent: **What?

**Nora: **I tried to talk to Loren about her relationship and it didn't go over well.

**Trent: **Well first off why don't you back off about the relationship?

**Nora: **What are you talking about?

**Trent: **Loren is making a successful career in music. I mean did you see how much the people loved her the other night? She is making a great life for herself I think you need to stop trying to change it. It's what she wants and I am happy for her. I know she wants nothing to do with me and I can't blame her. I wish you all the best and tell Loren I'm sorry. Bye Nora.

**Trent kissed her cheek and walked out. All Nora could think was Loren was right Trent left again. But maybe he made a good point, Loren's life was going good and she was successful. She was wrong to get in the way of that. Nora was interrupted by a knock at the door. She opened it and was surprised to see Don Masters standing there.**

**Nora: **Don? What are you doing here?

**Don: **I know you broke up with me Nora, but I can't live without you. I need you in my life. You are so good for me and Adriana. I love you Nora. Will you marry me?

**Nora was shocked when she saw Don get down on one knee and reveal a gorgeous diamond ring.**

**Next Morning ~**

**Loren was eating breakfast and watching TV with Mel when there was a knock at the door. Loren answered it and wasn't thrilled to see her mom standing there.**

**Loren: **Nora can I help you?

**Nora: **Can I come in for a second please?

**Loren nodded reluctantly and opened the door for her to walk in. She followed Loren into the living room. Mel jumped up when she saw her. **

**Mel: **Nora! I will give you guys a minute.

**Mel rushed out of the room awkwardly. **

**Loren: **What do you need to talk to me about?

**Nora: **Well first off I want to say I was stupid. I need to stop getting in the way. You are making a great life for yourself and you have a successful career. I don't want to get in the way of that.

**Loren: **Well… Thanks I guess.

**Nora: **And I have some news. Don asked me to marry him and I said yes.

**Loren: **Wait Dr. Masters? Weren't you just seeing Trent?

**Nora: **Yes but like I said he left. Anyways Don stopped by and said he couldn't live without me and that he loved me. Plus obviously I'm not easy to get along with so I figure I won't get asked again.

**Loren: **But…

**Nora: **Loren I am tired of feeling alone all the time. I do love Don I never stopped. Are you okay with this?

**Loren: **Well it's not my decision to make. But just do whatever makes you happy Nora that's all that matters.

**Nora: (nodded) **Thank you. Will you come to the wedding?

**Loren: **Sure, wouldn't miss it.

**Nora smiled and began to cry then. She pulled Loren into a hug and then left. She ran into Eddie on the way out and hugged him too. Eddie walked in and smiled looking at Loren confused.**

**Eddie: **What was that about?

**Loren: **She is getting married.

**Eddie: **Please tell me it's not to Trent?

**Loren: **Nope. It's to Dr. Masters which means I get to be related to Adriana.

**Eddie: **Oh that's rough…

**Loren: **Yeah no kidding.

**Eddie: **How do you feel about all this?

**Loren: **Well it's not really my decision is it? I mean she can do what she wants we aren't exactly close so I get make my opinion known. Plus she was so excited when I said I would be there.

**Eddie: **Well I will be there with you the whole time.

**Loren: (smiling) **Thank you Eddie.

**Eddie: **Of course.

**MK ~**

**Max was sitting at the bar staring into his drink when Grace walked up.**

**Grace: **Hey Max, what's wrong?

**Max: **Nothing it's just that Nora got engaged and you know she can be a terrible person sometimes and she found somebody.

**Grace: **Max there is someone out there for you. Don't worry, you have plenty of time.

**Max: **Thanks Grace I don't know what I would do without you.

**Grace smiled and kissed his cheek. When she pulled away Max did something that even surprised himself he pulled her into a kiss.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, sorry if this chapter looks weird. I am going backpacking tomorrow so I won't be able to update until Sunday! Anyways hope you like this chapter and I hope I get inspiration from where I go this weekend, but it you have any ideas where you want this story to go let me know 'cause I may consider it as a possibility! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 21 – Albums and Dinners**

**Recap: Nora is engaged to Don, Trent leaves, and Max kisses Nora, while Eddie is trying out a possible new sound.**

**Max pulled away from Grace and looked down at his hands not knowing what to say because he didn't know exactly why he did it. Grace lifted his chin up so he was looking into her eyes.**

**Grace: **You know Max I have seen you jump around from girl to girl and been miserable these past two years because you have been trying to feel something again. I noticed an amazing change in you once Loren came into your life she makes you feel needed and happy again. But can I just say FINALLY!

**Max laughed and kissed her again maybe this could be the start of something of good.**

**Kelly: **So the concert went amazing! I am so proud of you Loren!

**Loren: **Thank you Kelly.

**Kelly: **Now why don't we talk about your album release?

**Loren: (excitedly) **Okay I already have a few songs you know that.

**Kelly: **Yeah so I was thinking since it is your first album why don't we have six songs?

**Loren: **Sounds good! I have three already so I am half way!

**Kelly: **Sounds great so just keep working on those songs because I want to get this album released as soon as possible before the buzz runs off about the concert.

**Loren: **Okay I will. Thanks again for being my manager Kelly and getting me through all of this.

**Kelly: **Of course Loren. I have so much faith in you. You are going to be huge just like Eddie always says!

**Loren blushed when she talked about Eddie. Loren gave her a hug and walked out when she crashed into Eddie who was coming to see Jake. She fell to the ground and he fell on top of her.**

**Eddie: **We need to meet like this more often.

**Loren: (blushed) **Yeah I'm sure you would like that.

**Eddie laughed and kissed her softly.**

**Eddie: **So what did Kelly say?

**Loren: **Just that she wants to release the album really soon so I have to write three more songs quick.

**Eddie: **Well never force it. Remember that, let the lyrics and music flow because when you try to force it, it never comes.

**Loren: **See I love it when you give me advice. It makes me feel like I can actually do this.

**Eddie: **You can do this.

**Loren smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. Kelly threw the door open.**

**Kelly: **Loren I…

**Eddie and Loren both looked up at Kelly from their position on the floor.**

**Eddie: **Hey Kell what's up?

**Kelly: (smirked) **I was about to ask you two the same question.

**Eddie: **Well tell Loren her to not bulldoze over people and then we won't be in this situation again.

**Loren: **Oh whatever Eddie!

**Loren smacked his back since he was still lying on top of her. **

**Eddie: **Hey don't abuse the rock star.

**Loren just shook her head and smiled. Eddie gave her a peck on the lips.**

**Loren: **So what did you need to tell me Kelly?

**Kelly: **Oh yeah! So we are going to have to get into the studio this week do you have some free time that we could schedule it?

**Loren: **I have no idea ask Eddie since he takes up most of my free time.

**Eddie pretended to be hurt.**

**Eddie: **Most?

**Loren: (laughed) **Okay all of my free time.

**Eddie smiled then looked at Kelly.**

**Eddie: **Any time works this week as long as I can be there.

**Kelly: (nodded) **Okay well its Monday now, how about Thursday? That gives you some time maybe to get another song ready.

**Loren looked at Eddie and he nodded. **

**Loren: **Okay that works.

**Kelly shook her head.**

**Kelly: **You two are ridiculous do ever decide on something on your own?

**Loren and Eddie: **No.

**Eddie: **Why would I not want the woman I love involved in everything I do?

**Loren: **I couldn't agree more.

**They kissed again. **

**Kelly: **I'm done with you too.

**Kelly went and sat at her desk and Loren and Eddie laughed.**

**Loren: **Okay I really got to go Eddie plus you have a meeting with Jake.

**Eddie groaned but nodded. He stood up and helped her up as well.**

**Eddie: **I will stop by after my meeting.

**Loren: **Okay I love you.

**Eddie: **I love you too.

**Eddie kissed her cheek before he waved and walked into Jake's office.**

**Loren had just gotten home when her phone rang.**

**Loren: **Hello?

**Don: **Hello Loren its Don.

**Loren: **Oh hi Dr. Masters.

**Don: **I was wondering if you would join us for dinner at our house. Your mom is coming and you and Adriana could get to know each other a little bit better.

**Loren: **Umm I don't know I was going to do something with Eddie so I will have to ask him.

**Don: **Well by all means invite him along to. He is my future daughter's boyfriend he is already family.

**Loren: **Okay well I am sure we can make it then. What time?

**Don: **Seven. Thanks Loren for coming.

**Loren: **Of course see you then.

**Loren hung up the phone and groaned.**

**Mel: **What's wrong?

**Loren: **Everything!

**Jake: **Eduardo glad you could make it!

**Eddie: **Sure Jake what's up?

**Jake: **I want to release your album ASAP!

**Eddie: **I know I have three new songs to put on there.

**Jake: **That's great! So we already have four so we just need to record those three and you are good to go.

**Eddie: **Okay when were you thinking?

**Jake: **Right now!

**Eddie: **Okay let's go.

**Loren was about to tell Mel what was going on when she got a text from Eddie.**

_Hey babe so I have been ordered to the recording studio with Jake. We are on our way there right now. I am going to record three news songs and then my album is done! So as soon as I am done I will rush over to see you._

_That is great Eddie! I am so proud of you. I'm sorry to say that we won't get much time together tonight. Dr. Masters called and invited me to dinner. I was hoping that you would come with me I don't want to be alone?_

_Anything for my girl_

_Thank you. I love you and I know you will do great today._

_I love you too._

**Loren: **Sorry that was Eddie.

**Mel: **It's fine, but what is going on with you Lo. I didn't get a chance to talk to you after Nora stopped by yesterday.

**Loren: **Well Nora told me she was engaged to Dr. Masters. So now do I not only have to be related to both of them I have to go to dinner tonight with them.

**Mel: **Oh my gosh! I was not expecting that.

**Loren: **Well neither was I and now I have to go to dinner over there I just can't believe I have to deal with them now.

**Mel: **No you don't Lo. You and your mom barely talk so you don't really have to talk to them. Let's just think about the positives!

**Loren: (smiled) **Yeah like Eddie finishing his album today and me finishing mine in a few weeks!

**Mel: **That is so awesome Lo! I am so happy for both of you!

**Loren: **Thanks Mel. Thanks for being such a good friend during all of this. I don't know what I would do without you.

**Mel: **You couldn't do anything without me of course.

**Loren: **Oh of course.

**They both hugged tightly. This is what Loren needed she needed her upbeat positive friend to help her only think of the positives. She could get through one night at the Masters especially if Eddie was there with her.**

**Eddie had recorded "Atmosphere" and "Know who I am" he was now going to record a new song that was about Loren of course, she was his muse after all.**

_What I would do  
To see you again  
What I would say  
For the first time_

Cause time is on a thread  
You don't know what you lost and broken  
Turn your head away but it's pretty safe to say  
I was foolish

I want you, I need you  
There's nothing I would change

Chorus:

I'm falling into you  
I'm falling into you  
There's nothing I can do  
I'm breathless without you  
So I will breathe in and breathe out

What I would do  
To feel you again  
I'm standing on the edge  
And I know that you're my ledge  
And I hold  
And I hold

I see you, I feel you  
There's nothing I would change

Chorus:

I'm falling into you  
I'm falling into you  
There's nothing I can do  
I'm breathless without you  
So I will breathe in and breathe out  
So I will breathe in and breathe out

You can't have what you can't touch  
And it hurts, babe  
Some birds are too bright to cage  
It's so strange how the strong ones  
Are the first ones but I don't want you to fall

Chorus:

I'm falling into you  
There's nothing I can do  
I'm breathless without you  
So I will breathe in and breathe out  
So I will breathe in and breathe out

**Jake: **Eduardo all those songs were fantastic! Not what I am used to hearing from you, but it's a good different. I know the fans will love it!

**Eddie: **Thanks Jake. I have to run, but let me know when everything is finished.

**Jake: **Absolutely my man.

**Eddie gave him a hug then left.**

**Eddie opened the door to Loren and Mel's apartment and Loren was standing there like she had been waiting for him. **

**Loren: (smiling) **I want to know all about how today went!

**Eddie: **Really because I just want to talk about how beautiful you look in this dress.

**Loren smiled she brushed her white sundress with her hands before she grabbed Eddie's and dragged him to the living room.**

**Loren: **No really tell me how it all went! I want to hear everything!

**Eddie smiled and kissed her softly. He loved how she was so interested in his career.**

**Eddie: **I recorded my three new songs and Jake said they were amazing and that the fans would love it, and he said he would let me know when everything was finished.

**Loren: **That's so great Eddie! The fans are going to love it! Not as much as me of course.

**Eddie: **Of course not.

**Loren laughed. Eddie kissed her again but she pulled away suddenly.**

**Loren: **What's this mysterious third song? I haven't even heard it!

**Eddie: **Because it's a surprise I am going to perform it at the album release party.

**Loren: (groaned) **I have to wait that long? I thought I was different can't I get a sneak peek of it?

**Eddie: **Of course you're different, you are my girl. But you have to wait.

**Loren: **Please…

**Loren ran her fingers up and down Eddie's arm causing goose bumps to break out along his skin.**

**Eddie: (groaned) **No I can't it will be more fun if it is a surprise.

**Loren: **Fine.

**Eddie kissed her forehead. He looked at his watch and it said six thirty. **

**Eddie: **Lo we need to go if we want to get to dinner on time.

**Loren: (sighed) **Fine but let's think of a signal so if one of us wants to get out of there we can tell the other without saying anything.

**Eddie: (laughed) **Okay what should the signal be?

**Loren: **We can just squeeze the other person's leg under the table then nobody will notice.

**Eddie: **Okay sounds like a plan.

**Loren: **Can I just say I love you. Thank you for willing to come and sit through this dinner with me.

**Eddie: **Like I said before I will do anything for you. I love you too, let's go.

**Max walked down from his apartment and saw Grace finishing up at getting things ready for the club to open. She really was gorgeous. Max liked her a lot. She looked up and smiled when she saw him.**

**Grace: **Where have you been?

**Max: **Just went up to call Eddie to see if he is stopping by tonight.

**Grace: **Oh is he?

**Max: **He is going to try he has to go to some dinner that they are hoping will only last an hour or so then they will stop by here.

**Grace: **So why do you want him to stop by?

**Max: (smiled) **because I want him to meet the girl that I am dating.

**Grace: **I like the sound of that.

**Max: **Me too.

**Grace leaned across the bar and Max kissed her.**

**Don opened the door and let Loren and Eddie in.**

**Don: **Thanks again for coming you too.

**Eddie: **Sure it's no problem.

**Loren stuck like glue to Eddie's side which he didn't have a problem with he liked that she felt safe when she was close to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she smiled up at him in a thank you. He kissed her forehead before they followed Don into the house. Nora and Adriana were already sitting down at the table.**

**Nora: **Loren you came! And Eddie I'm glad you could make it.

**Eddie nodded he still couldn't figure Nora out. She loved him one minute and hated him the next, no wonder Loren couldn't get along with her.**

**Adriana: **Can we just eat now. Enough with the greetings it's not like Loren or I really want to be here.

**Loren looked at Adriana suspiciously. She sat down and Eddie sat down next to her. **

**Ian: **Love are you okay? You haven't touched any of your food.

**Mel: (sighed) **I'm sorry. It's just that Loren came to me today and her mom is getting married to a jerk and his awful daughter who tortured Loren through high school is going to be her sister. I just wish there was something I could do.

**Ian: **Just you being there for her is enough. She just needs you to be there for support so that she knows she can count on you.

**Mel: **She always can.

**Ian: **No about that dessert you aren't touching.

**Mel: **Don't even think about it.

**Mel started eating and Ian smiled he was glad that he was able to make her feel better.**

**Don: **So Loren how is your music going?

**Loren: **Good I will be finished with my album in a week or so. Eddie finished his today.

**Don: **Oh is that so? Well congratulations I'm sure it will be great.

**Eddie: **Thanks. I'm excited about it. So how did you and Nora meet?

**Nora: **We used to work together and we started a relationship. But when it ended I started working somewhere else. But we both decided we couldn't live without each other so here we are.

**Adriana: **So basically my dad was her boss and he was hooking up with her, but then he decided it was something more.

**Loren was trying to suppress a smile. Even though she didn't like Adriana she couldn't have said it better herself. The table suddenly got silent. Loren squeezed Eddie's leg.**

**Eddie: **Well we better get going. Pop asked if we could stop by the club tonight.

**Loren: **Yeah, and you don't want to forget about pops he won't let you forget it if you do.

**Don: **Well thank you for stopping by.

**Eddie: **Thank you for inviting us.

**Loren stood up and Eddie followed her out. They were at the door and Eddie was helping Loren put her jacket on when Adriana walked in.**

**Adriana: **Loren I know you don't like me, and I know neither one of us is thrilled about this marriage. But I was wondering if you could get Phil to talk to me? I really miss him.

**Loren: (smiled sadly) **I will see what I can do.

**Adriana: **Thank you.

**Max was sitting at the bar when Eddie and Loren walked in. People were immediately taking pictures of them.**

**Max: **You guys made it!

**Loren: **Yeah!

**Eddie: **So what did you need to tell us?

**Max: **I'm dating Grace.

**Loren: **Wait Grace the bartender Grace?

**Max: **That's the one. I was wondering what you guys thought about it.

**Loren and Eddie looked at each other.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys so our backpacking trip ended short because of thunderstorms, but I might have some new ideas we will see anyways enjoy this chapter! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 22 – Photo Shoot**

**Loren and Eddie stared at each other before they turned to Max.**

**Eddie: **We think it is great pop.

**Loren: **Just be careful she works for you.

**Max: **I know I will be I promise.

**Eddie: **Well congratulations then.

**Max: **Thank you!

**Loren: **Well the truth is I am exhausted from going to that dinner.

**Eddie: **Okay let's go. Do you want to stay at my place or go home?

**Loren: **Your place.

**Eddie: **Okay see you later pop.

**Max: **Goodnight guys and thanks again for being okay with this.

**Loren smiled tiredly. Eddie walked her out but then changed his mind and just scooped her up carrying her out bridal style. Loren curled up in his chest and closed her eyes. He put her in the passenger seat and buckled her seat belt for her. As he pulled away she kissed him. He smiled and shut his door before he got in his side.**

**Eddie's ~**

**Eddie carried Loren upstairs and laid her on the bed. Eddie went to kiss her forehead but she pulled him into a kiss. **

**Loren: **I love you; you are the best boyfriend ever.

**Eddie: **Oh I know.

**Loren smiled but fell asleep almost instantly. She woke up and noticed it was three am. She knew she wouldn't be able to fall asleep so she grabbed her song book out of the bedside table. She always had a draw of her things over at Eddie's. She quietly went downstairs and started going through her song book. She went back to the time when she first started hanging out with Eddie and found some amazing songs she didn't even know she had. She decided she wanted to put those two songs on her album.**

**Next Morning ~**

**Mel woke up and noticed that Loren wasn't home. She looked at the clock and it said it was seven so she figured Loren must have stayed over with Eddie. She wondered how the dinner went at the Masters. She decided to text Loren to see if she was awake.**

_Hey you awake? I wanted to see how the dinner went at the Master's house._

**To her surprise Loren texted back right away.**

_Yeah been up writing a new song since three, it was okay. It was awkward and Dr. Masters kept up his act of this caring man and father when he is the complete opposite he just wants Nora to think oh look how good I am with your kid. When in reality he is just a jerk like his daughter. You wouldn't believe what she asked me to do!_

_What?! _

_She asked me to talk to Phil about taking her back basically because she missed him._

_You have got to be kidding me! Phil is finally doing better he is looking at colleges and moving on with his life._

_I know, but do you think she could have been genuine?_

_Are we talking about the same Adriana Masters here? She is a jerk and she has tortured you since grade school for no reason!_

_I know you're right I don't know what I was thinking. _

_Will I see you soon?_

_Yeah later today probably, Eddie has some meetings he has to go to today you should stop by while he is gone._

_Okay will do just text me when!_

**Loren closed out of the conversation with Mel. She just couldn't get the conversation with Mel out of her head. Was Adriana really just using her? She couldn't tell. But it just added to all the other things that were changing. Like Nora getting married. Trent leaving again, which affected her even though she didn't let on that it, did. Max dating Grace and worst of all Adriana becoming her sister. She looked down at her new song that she had just written, Flow. That's what she needed to do, just let it flow and her life would take its own path.**

**Office ~**

**Kelly had just gotten in when she noticed an email from Loren. She had sent her copies of the three songs with the music along with it. They were amazing songs and she had no idea how she had gotten them ready that fast. But she wasn't going to question it. Her album would be released in no time. She was about to text Loren when Traci walked in. Her growing stomach was beginning to show.**

**Traci: **Hey Kelly what's up?

**Kelly: **Nothing much I just got the last of Loren's songs for her album so we just have to record them and her album is finished.

**Traci: **Wow that is amazing for both of you! You have done great her Kell I am so happy that I convinced Jake to hire you.

**Kelly: **Me too.

**Traci: (laughed) **So I was wondering if you wanted to go grab some lunch with me later?

**Kelly: **Sure I could use a break for a few hours.

**Traci: **Okay sounds great. Is Jake just in his office I needed to talk to him before I went to work?

**Kelly: **Yeah he is where he always is. It's like he lives in there I never see him come out.

**Traci laughed but really it worried her that Jake was so focused on work especially with a baby on the way.**

**Jake's office ~**

**Traci walked in and Jake smiled. He motioned for her to come in as he finished up a call regarding Eddie's new album release.**

**Jake: **Hey Traci how are you feeling?

**Traci: **Good. I just wanted to talk to you about something.

**Jake: **Anything babe what's wrong?

**Traci: **I was just wondering if you were going to cut back on your hours once the baby comes.

**Jake: **Of course I am! Do you think I'm crazy? Things are just hectic right now because of Eddie's new album coming out, but I promise once this is over things will calm down.

**Traci smiled in relief at hearing this.**

**Jake: **I will be here day and night for anything that you need okay? Just bare with me things will calm down soon.

**Traci nodded and hugged Jake.**

**Traci: **I love you, I will see you tonight?

**Jake: **I love you too and yes I should be home hopefully early.

**Traci smiled and gave him a kiss before she walked out of the office. She waved goodbye to Kelly as she left.**

**Eddie's ~**

**Eddie came downstairs and saw Loren on her laptop. He came over and wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed the top of her head.**

**Eddie: **What are you looking at?

**Loren: **Pictures from last night.

**Eddie: **What pictures?

**Loren lifted up the laptop and he took it from her. He went and sat down lifting her legs up then setting them down on his lap. He scrolled to the top. It read **_**Leddie MK outing. **_**People really did follow them everywhere. It had pictures of them talking to Max and walking into the club. It had the pictures of him carrying her to the car afterwards.**

**Eddie: **People really do follow us everywhere don't they?

**Loren: **Yeah but I figured you would be used to it by now; you have been famous for a long time.

**Eddie sighed and set the laptop down. He pulled her over so that she was sitting on his lap.**

**Eddie: **You never really get used to it, having your private life on display is hard sometimes.

**Loren: **Yeah but at the same time they hardly know anything about you when you think about it.

**Eddie: **Yeah that's true, they all know the rock star edgy persona.

**Loren: **Yeah just an image. They aren't as lucky as me. They don't get to know the real amazing side of Eddie Duran that I get to see, which I am happy about because they would all fall in love with you and that's not okay with me.

**Eddie: **Yeah, but nobody could take your spot you are at the top of my list.

**Loren smiled and kissed him softly. She pulled away after a few minutes.**

**Loren: **Don't you have to get going soon?

**Eddie looked at his phone.**

**Eddie: **Shoot I should have left five minutes ago!

**Eddie jumped up from the couch and ran upstairs to get ready. Loren laughed. His phone starting buzzing and she noticed it was Jake so she picked up.**

**Loren: **Hey Jake.

**Jake: **Loren! Do you know where Eddie is?

**Loren: **Yeah I just reminded him that he needed to be at the office so he is getting ready really fast.

**Jake: **Well thanks for making sure he gets where he needs to be.

**Loren: **Sure. Bye Jake.

**Loren hung up the phone just as Eddie came rushing downstairs. Loren handed him his phone.**

**Loren: **You are going to hear it from Jake. You better get going.

**Eddie nodded and kissed her cheek before he rushed out. Loren was about to sit back down when Eddie came back in.**

**Loren: **What are you doing?

**Eddie: **I wanted to make sure you are coming to my photo shoot for my album covering. Plus I wanted to give you a real kiss.

**Eddie kissed her fiercely. **

**Loren: (laughed) **Yes I will be there.

**Eddie smiled and kissed her again before he let her push him out the door. **

**Eddie: **I love you.

**Loren: **I love you too.

**Loren smiled as she closed the door behind him. She couldn't believe how good things were going for them right now. **

**Loren and Mel's ~**

**Loren came walking through the door when Mel saw her. **

**Mel: **I thought I was meeting you at Eddie's.

**Loren: **Well I had to come get ready because Eddie asked if I would go to his photo shoot today. Do you want to come?

**Mel: **I was already planning on it; Jake asked Ian if he would take the pictures.

**Loren: **So how are things going with you and Ian?

**Mel: **Amazing he is such a great guy.

**Loren: **I was thinking it was about time that the four of us started hanging out together.

**Mel: **Really?! That would be so awesome Lo!

**Photo Shoot ~**

**Loren walked in and saw Eddie and Ian talking. Mel immediately took out her camera and started filming everything in sight. She turned her camera on Loren who started laughing and trying to push the camera out of her face. Eddie and Ian looked over. Ian started snapping pictures of the sight and Eddie smiled at the sight of Loren. **

**Jake: **Eduardo! Ian! Are we going to get started?

**Ian: **Yeah I wanted to run some ideas by you first.

**Ian walked over to Jake and started talking to him about poses and different angle shots.**

**Eddie: **There's my girl.

**He opened his arms and Loren walked into them. Eddie leaned in and kissed her softly.**

**Eddie: **Thank you for coming. It wouldn't feel right if you weren't here.

**Loren:** I wouldn't miss it for the world.

**Eddie smiled and was about to kiss him again when Ian dragged him away to start taking pictures. It was just a simple white back drop set up against a wall in MK. Loren walked over and stood by Ian while Mel was still running all over filming everything.**

**Master's ~**

**Adriana was pacing the floor. She was so mad that Loren hadn't gotten back to her about Phil. She deserved that much from that little nobody she couldn't believe that they were going to be sisters this was the end of the world. But she also knew that Loren was at Eddie Duran's photo shoot at MK, this could be her shot to get her name out there. There had to be a ton of different people at this shoot. She was going. She grabbed her keys and walked out the door.**

**Photo shoot ~**

**Loren glanced over her shoulder and saw Adriana Masters walk in with a smug look on her face. Loren quickly walked over to her and grabbed her arm pulling her aside. **

**Loren: **What are you doing here?!

**Adriana: **Like it or not Loren we are going to be "sisters" and I might as well use my relation to you as an advantage shouldn't I?

**Loren: **I can't believe you are doing this!

**Adriana: **Oh please this is the least you can do since you are lucky enough that a nobody like you is related to me.

**Loren: **We will never be family. Some stupid piece of paper cannot say we are! Just stay out of the way!

**Loren grabbed Mel.**

**Loren: **Watch her.

**Mel nodded.**

**Adriana watched Loren go back over to where Eddie and Ian were. She watched as Eddie suddenly grabbed Loren's arm and pulled her over in front of the white back drop. She was laughing and trying to get away from Eddie, but he finally was able to pull her into a kiss while Ian had been snapping pictures of them the whole time. Adriana huffed in displeasure and sat down at the bar.**

**Grace: **Can I help you?

**Adriana: **Why would I need your help?

**Grace: (raised her eyebrows) **I meant do you need anything to drink.

**Adriana: **Well if you need something to do. I guess a sparkling water.

**Grace rolled her eyes and got her one sitting it in front of her.**

**Grace:** So princess why are you here?

**Adriana: **What did you just call me?

**Grace: ** A princess. That's how you act like you are above everyone else.

**Adriana: **That's because I am better than everyone else.

**Grace: **Well what are you doing here then if we are all beneath you?

**Adriana: **That's none of your business.

**Grace: **Well I would just recommend staying out of everyone's way especially with that attitude.

**Adriana: **What eves.

**Grace looked at her strangely and was about to say something else when Loren walked up out of breath.**

**Loren: **Hey Grace can you get me two waters please?

**Grace: **Sure thing sweetheart.

**Adriana: **So you are nice to her huh?

**Grace: **Well for your information I am dating her dad so she is pretty much my daughter. And I love her to death so why don't you mind your own business.

**Adriana: **Loren doesn't have a dad he left her again. That should say something about her.

**Loren: **Well for your information that wasn't the dad she was talking about. Thanks Grace.

**Loren took the waters and walked back over to Eddie handing him a water. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. Grace was watching them but then turned to look at Adriana.**

**Grace: **Look I don't know who you are. But talk to Loren like that again and you will be kicked out of here in a second.

**Adriana rolled her eyes what she always did when she was done with a conversation. Grace had had enough of this full of herself sassy girl. She was about to kick her out herself when Max walked over to her.**

**Max: **What's wrong?

**Grace: **Nothing I was just thinking about taking out the trash.

**Adriana glared at her.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys hope you like this chapter! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 23 – Confrontations**

**Eddie: **Why does Grace look so upset and why is Adriana here?

**Loren: **It doesn't matter.

**Eddie: **Loren what did Adriana say to you?

**Loren: **The first time or the second time?

**Eddie: **Both.

**Loren: **The first time she said she was going to use her relation to me to get what she wanted, and then the second time she said my father left me again and that should say something about who I was as a person.

**Eddie: (angrily) **You have got to be kidding me!

**Eddie started walking toward Adriana but Loren grabbed his arm.**

**Loren: **Eddie don't worry about it.

**Eddie: **No I am sick of you just taking this crap from this girl. She has tortured you forever and I am not going to let her get away with it anymore!

**Eddie yanked his arm away from Loren and walked over to Adriana with Loren following behind him not sure what he was going to do.**

**Eddie: **Who the heck do you think you are?!

**Adriana: (surprised) **Excuse me?

**Eddie: **How dare you come here and talk that way to Loren. You have no reason to be here you aren't family and nobody wants you here!

**Adriana: (smugly) **I think I can sit at a bar wherever I choose.

**Eddie: **I don't care if you are going to be related to Loren! You never talk to her about her father you don't know her and you don't care about her like I do. You stay away from her. And I never want to see you at one of my gigs or Loren's ever again. Now get out!

**Adriana stood up and grabbed her jacket.**

**Adriana: **You don't know me.

**Eddie: **Oh but I do. You are no better than Chloe Carter. Now leave!

**Adriana: **Whateves.

**Adriana walked out. She looked back when she got to the exit and saw Eddie pull Loren into a tight embrace. She angrily wiped away tears and walked out. Why was everyone always out to get her?**

**Loren: **I can't believe you did that!

**Eddie: **I'm sick of people giving my girl a hard time. You don't deserve it and I'm not going to watch people as they try to tear you down.

**Loren: **Thank you Eddie.

**Eddie: **You have nothing to thank me for.

**Loren: **You know what's sad? Adriana always thinks people are out to get her like she is the victim she doesn't see the damage she brings upon herself just acting like that.

**Eddie: **Well you don't have to deal with her anymore.

**Loren: **And that's all because of you. You are so amazing.

**Eddie smiled and pulled her into a kiss. Loren turned to Grace.**

**Loren: **Thank you Grace for not taking any of her crap and defending me.

**Grace: **Anything for my girl.

**Grace pulled her into a hug. Loren hugged her back tightly. She finally felt like she had a mother figure that she could talk to about anything. She hadn't realized how much she had missed that.**

**Max: **Come on I am taking all of us out to dinner.

**Eddie: **Sounds great let me go check with Jake to make sure everything is wrapped up here.

**Eddie went over to talk to Jake.**

**Eddie: **Hey Jake is everything finished up here?

**Jake: **Yeah it is. Oh Eddie I was wondering if you were going on a trip or something for Loren's birthday?

**Eddie: **No whisking plans in the works why?

**Jake: **Well I figured you wanted to spend the day with her. But I figured she might like having family around especially after that incident today? Grace and Traci wanted to plan a party for her, and they were thinking we could get a private room at rumor for dinner, unless you had other plans?

**Eddie: **I think Loren would love that. So I can have the day off then?

**Jake: **Of course spend time with your girl.

**Eddie: **Thanks Jake. See you soon.

**Eddie walked over to Grace and gave her a thumbs up to show he approved of her plan. She clapped excitedly when Loren wasn't listening. She hugged Eddie.**

**Loren: **What's up?

**Grace: **Nothing I'm just excited we can go to dinner. Why don't we go?

**Max: **Sounds like a plan.

**Max stuck out his arm and Grace took it with a smile and kissed his cheek. Eddie wrapped his arm around Loren's shoulders and she wrapped both her arms around his waist.**

**Masters ~**

**Adriana walked into the house and slammed the door behind her. Nora came rushing in she had recently moved in since the engagement.**

**Nora: **What's wrong?!

**Adriana: **Why don't you ask your snotty daughter?!

**Adriana just stormed upstairs. Nora turned to look at Don who just shrugged.**

**Don: **She has mood swings I wouldn't worry about it.

**Nora: **Don something is bothering her!

**Don: **She will cool off don't worry about it! I got to get back to the office see you tonight.

**Don kissed her cheek and walked out. Nora couldn't believe that Don wasn't more concerned about his daughter. She decided she would talk to her. She walked upstairs and knocked on her door.**

**Adriana: **What?

**Nora: **Can I come in?

**Adriana: **I guess.

**Nora walked in and sat down on the edge of her bed.**

**Nora: **What happened?

**Adriana: **I stopped by Eddie's photo shoot and of course Loren and I had to do our normal jabs at each other. But she had her rude "family" say awful things to me. Why do people always have to attack me?!

**Nora: **I don't know I'm sorry sweetheart.

**Adriana: **Whateves. I am meeting my friends at the café be back whenever.

**Adriana stood up and walked out of the room. Nora decided she should probably talk to Loren. And she figured she would be at rumor at this time.**

**Rumor ~**

**The hostess came over to them as they walked in and spoke to Max.**

**Hostess: **Mr. Duran we have your table ready for you. Oh my gosh I didn't know Eddie Duran would be here.

**Eddie just smiled.**

**Max: **Thank you and he is my son I usually have dinner with him.

**Hostess: **I'm sorry just wow I am a really big fan of yours.

**Eddie: **Thank you that means a lot to me.

**The hostess blushed.**

**Hostess: **Oh right sorry follow me right this way.

**She walked them over to the table and handed them out their menus and stood there for a second.**

**Hostess: **My name is Samantha if you need anything just holler.

**She glanced at Eddie again before she walked away.**

**Loren: **Wow someone was a little excited to see you.

**Eddie: **She was just star struck.

**Loren: **She was more than star struck.

**Eddie: (smiled) **Are you jealous?

**Loren: **What?! NO!

**Eddie just smiled at her.**

**Eddie: **You're really cute when you're jealous.

**Loren: **Shut up.

**Eddie grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it causing Loren to blush.**

**Grace: **Sorry about my comments at MK they probably didn't help your situation with her.

**Loren looked away from Eddie.**

**Loren: **Are you kidding?! That was amazing!

**Grace: (smiled) **Well I would do anything for you.

**Loren: **I know and thank you for that.

**Loren reached over and grabbed Grace's hand. **

**Max: **Well let's eat I'm starved!

**Eddie: **You don't have to tell me twice!

**Mel was still at MK with Jake and Ian who were looking at the pictures.**

**Ian: **I think you should do a picture of Loren and Eddie since you are doing their duet as a track on his album.

**Jake; **If you can show me the right picture then I am all for it.

**Ian showed him one picture. **

**Mel: **Oh come on! You can do better than that Ian!

**Ian: **Remind me why I am dating you again?

**Mel: **Oh please you know why.

**Ian: **Yeah I do.

**Mel just laughed and grabbed his camera and scrolled through the pictures. She found one of Loren with her hands on Eddie's chest with her head thrown back and she was laughing while Eddie was smiling and laughing while he was looking at her. She showed it to Jake. **

**Jake: **That's perfect! On the album for sure! I got to get home I will see you guys soon!

**Jake walked out and Ian turned to look at Mel.**

**Mel: **You can thank me later.

**Ian smiled.**

**Mel: **It's later Ian.

**Ian laughed and pulled her into a kiss.**

**Ian: **You are amazing love, thank you.

**Mel: **Well I try and you are welcome.

**Rumor ~**

**They were all eating dessert when Nora walked up to their table.**

**Nora: **Loren I need to talk to you.

**Loren: **Umm can it wait? We are in the middle of dessert right now.

**Nora: **This is important it's about Adriana.

**Loren: **Well I was having a nice dinner. What about Adriana?

**Nora: **She said you guys weren't nice to her when she stopped by Eddie's photo shoot.

**Grace: **Excuse me? That girl came in and said awful, awful things she deserved everything she got!

**Nora: **That girl is going to be my step daughter don't talk about her that way!

**Grace: **And Loren is your _daughter_! Loren let's go sweetheart.

**Loren stood up. Grace wrapped her arm around her and walked her out.**

**Nora: **Like it or not Loren Adriana is going to be your sister!

**Loren: **She will never be my sister just like you will never be like a mom to me!

**Max: **Thank you Nora for ruining a lovely family dinner.

**Eddie: **Why don't I call you next time we are enjoying ourselves and you can come ruin it.

**Eddie and Max threw their napkins on the table and walked out.**

**Jake and Traci's ~**

**Jake: **That smells amazing!

**Traci: **It's great to have you home in time for dinner.

**Jake: **Well it's great to be home I get sick of that office.

**Traci: (smiled) **So how did the photo shoot go?

**Jake: **Great! Oh and Eddie gave you and Grace the go ahead to plan that party for Loren.

**Traci: **Awesome! I am excited I love that girl so does Grace.

**Jake: **It seems like you and Grace are becoming friends.

**Traci: **Yeah Grace is great I love spending time with her. She is great for Max too.

**Jake: **Yeah she is I hope things continue between those two.

**Traci: **Me too.

**Loren and Mel's ~**

**Eddie walked Loren up to the door. **

**Eddie: **Are you sure you okay?

**Loren: **Yeah everything is fine. I am just tired. I will talk to you later.

**Eddie: **Okay goodnight, I love you.

**Loren: **I love you too.

**She gave him a kiss before she walked into the condo.**

**Mel: **Hey Lo!

**Loren: **Hey Mel, hey Ian.

**Mel: **How was dinner?

**Loren: **It was good I'm kind of tired I'm going to go to bed.

**Mel: **Okay goodnight sleep good…

**Loren nodded before she went into her room.**

**Mel: **Something is wrong I know it.

**Ian: **Well let her sleep it off maybe she will feel better in the morning.

**Mel: **Yeah maybe.

**Next Morning ~**

**Max walked down from his apartment and saw Grace sitting at the bar staring at her hands.**

**Max: **Hey… What's wrong?

**Grace: **I need to tell you something…

**Max: **What? You know you can tell me anything.

**Grace: **Max… I…I'm pregnant.

**Max put his hand on the bar to support himself as he got light headed.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys hope you like this chapter! If you haven't yet look up Selena Gomez's new song Love will Remember. I love it! It is such a heartfelt and love filled song about heartbreak. So listen to it! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 24 – New Mom**

**Max: **You're what?!

**Grace: **I'm pregnant…

**Max: **How did this happen…

**Grace: **Max do I really have to explain the whole birds and the bees thing to you?

**Max: **You know that's not what I meant.

**Grace: **I know I was just trying to lighten the mood. I'm sorry about this Max if you don't want anything to do with this I will understand.

**Max: **You must be crazy I had a part in this too. Of course I want to be with you every step of the way!

**Grace: (smiled) **Really?!

**Max: **Of course I love you Grace.

**Grace: **I love you too Max.

**Max pulled her into a kiss.**

**Eddie's ~ **

**Eddie threw his phone down on the couch. He had called and texted Loren multiple times. She wouldn't answer. He was starting to get really worried. He knew it had to do with what had happened with Nora last night. He finally decided he only had one person that could help him. He grabbed his keys and rushed out the door.**

**MK ~**

**Grace smiled as Max talked about all the things he was going to do for the new baby. They were interrupted when Eddie rushed into the club. Grace stood up worried, he looked to be on the verge of tears.**

**Grace: **Eddie what's wrong?

**Eddie: **It's Loren she won't answer my calls or texts. I know it has to do with what happened last night at Rumor. She needs you Grace, I know it. You are like a mother to her.

**Grace: **Okay let's go!

**She gave Max a kiss. **

**Grace: **Keep brain storming ideas I will be back.

**Max: **Let me know if my girl is okay.

**Grace: **I will, she is my girl too remember.

**Max smiled and kissed her again before she rushed out of the club with Eddie. Max was so happy he had Grace. She was a mother to Loren and he couldn't help but think maybe he should take the next step with her. But he didn't want to until he talked to Loren and Eddie first. He wanted his kids to be okay with it before he did anything.**

**Loren and Mel's ~**

**Mel answered the door and sighed in relief when she saw Eddie and Grace.**

**Mel: **Thank goodness you guys are here! Loren refuses to come out of her room or talk to me.

**Grace: **Where is she?

**Mel pointed to her room and Grace walked over and knocked softly on the door.**

**Loren: **What?

**Grace: **Loren its Grace can I come in?

**Loren: **Yeah I guess.

**Grace walked in and shut the door behind her. Loren was sitting on her bed wrapped in a blanket and eating a pint of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. She looked up at Grace and turned off the TV.**

**Loren: **Don't tell Kelly I'm eating this she would throw a fit.

**Grace: **Oh honey what's wrong?

**Loren began to tear up. Grace walked over and sat on the bed next to her. Loren rested her head on her lap and Grace started scratching her back in comfort.**

**Loren: **It's going to sound stupid. But when Nora took Adriana's side over mine it kind of hurt.

**Grace: **That doesn't sound stupid at all Loren.

**Loren: **I mean she knows all the crap that girl has put me through over the years. I came home crying all the time because of her. And I know I should be over it because high school is over but now she is back in my life again.

**Grace: **Sweetheart she doesn't have to be a part of your life if you don't want her to be.

**Loren: **I know. I just thought that Nora still cared about me.

**Grace: **I think she does still love you Loren. But in her own way, maybe she is just trying to be the best she can be for Adriana too and sometimes she doesn't see things clearly.

**Loren: **Maybe she does. I don't know, all I know is that you are the only person who actually feels like a mother to me.

**Grace: **Well you are the only person who I see as my daughter. And if you ever want to call me mom or introduce me as your mom I would be thrilled.

**Loren: **Thank you.

**Loren sat up and gave her a hug.**

**Loren: **I love you.

**Grace: **I love you too. Now there is a worried lovesick young man out there who was almost in tears when he came and asked me for help. Now can I send him in?

**Loren: (laughed) **Yeah send him in.

**Grace: (smiled) **I will see you soon.

**She kissed Loren's forehead and walked out. Eddie jumped up from the couch and rushed over. **

**Eddie: **Is she okay?

**Grace: **She will be. She is waiting for you.

**Eddie: **Thank you so much for everything.

**Grace: **It's what I am here for. See you soon.

**Eddie pulled her into a hug. Grace kissed his cheek and let Melissa walk her out. Eddie walked into Loren's room.**

**Eddie: **How are you doing?

**Loren: (smiled) **Better, sorry I got you so worried I turned off my phone in case Nora tried to call.

**Eddie: **You don't need to apologize for anything. I'm just glad you are okay.

**Loren held out her arms. Eddie scooped her up and sat back down with her on his lap. She cuddled up in his chest. **

**Loren: **I must be the luckiest person in the world.

**Eddie: (smiled) **And why is that?

**Loren: **Because you stand by me even in the midst of all this craziness.

**Eddie: **Well that's because I love you. You are worth it.

**Loren: **At least during all this I can now finally see who my real family is.

**Eddie kissed her forehead and pulled her closer.**

**Loren: **Want some ice cream? I have like ten more of these.

**Eddie laughed as Loren gave him a bite. He pulled her into a kiss. Loren smiled and laid her head on his chest and just listened to his heartbeat.**

**MK ~**

**Max: **Is Loren okay?

**Grace: (smiled) **Yeah she is going to fine. Eddie is there with her.

**Max: (sighed in relief) **Thank goodness I was worried about her.

**Grace: **You really love that girl don't you?

**Max: **Yes I do. But I'm glad she has you to talk to when she can't talk about certain problems with Eddie or me.

**Grace: **I'm glad I am here too. I love Loren, she is like a daughter to me. No she isn't like a daughter. She is a daughter to me.

**Max: **I love you. Thank you for being so amazing to Loren and Eddie.

**Grace smiled and kissed him softly.**

**Loren and Mel's ~**

**Ian came in and saw Mel sitting on the couch. He went and sat next to her. **

**Ian: **What's wrong love?

**Mel: **Well Loren is better Grace and Eddie were able to help her.

**Ian: **Well that's great. Isn't it?

**Mel: **Yeah… I just wish that I could be there for her more. You know like she used to come to me about everything growing up. But now that she has a real family with Eddie, Max, and Grace she doesn't really need me anymore.

**Ian: **You know that's not true babe. She loves you, you are like a sister to her.

**Mel was about to respond when Eddie came walking out of Loren's room carrying her bridal style. **

**Loren: **Eddie I don't want to go anywhere!

**Eddie: **You need to get out of that room!

**Loren: **Eddie!

**Eddie: **Babe!

**Loren laughed but continued to protest as Eddie walked towards the door.**

**Eddie: **See you guys later we are going to MK.

**MK ~**

**Eddie walked in still carrying Loren. Max noticed Loren didn't have any shoes on. She was wearing a baggy sweater and short shorts. He set her down on the bar. He stood in between her legs facing Max. **

**Eddie: **So pop what did you need to talk to us about?

**Loren wrapped her arms around Eddie from behind and rested her chin on the top of his head.**

**Max: **Well it's about me and Grace.

**Loren: (worried) **Everything is okay with you right?

**Max: **Oh yeah of course. But I have some news. Grace is pregnant…

**Eddie: **Wow really?

**Max: **Yeah she found out a few days ago and told me this morning. She wanted me to talk to you guys first.

**Loren: **Well this is a surprise. How do you feel about it?

**Max: **I am shocked but I am also ecstatic.

**Eddie: **Then we are thrilled for you pop.

**Max: **Thank you guys you guys are amazing. I also had a question to run by you.

**Loren: **Shoot!

**Max: **I was thinking about asking Grace to marry me. Would you guys be okay with that?

**Loren and Eddie smiled.**

**Eddie: **Go for it pop!

**Max: **Really?

**Loren: **Yes we love Grace! She is already my mom.

**Eddie: **She is already like a mom to me too. Seriously pop if you want to ask her. She is the best.

**Max smiled thrilled that Loren and Eddie were okay with his decision.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! I'm down here in Bryce, running my half marathon on Saturday so wish me luck! Hope you guys like this chapter! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 25 – Album Release**

**Loren: **Hello.

**Nora: **Loren you finally answered! Why haven't you been returning any of my calls?

**Loren: **Well I have been busy, plus I didn't feel like I needed to.

**Nora: **Loren… I'm sorry I know Adriana hasn't been nice to you all these years and it was wrong to yell at you, but I just want you two to get along that's all.

**Loren: **Well that's not going to happen.

**Nora: **Please Lo! We are having a family dinner tonight will you please come?

**Loren: **I can't Eddie's album release party is tonight.

**Nora: **You can't miss it?

**Loren: **No of course not! And you asking me to skip it just shows how little you know about me!

**Nora:** Lo…

**Loren: **I got to go.

**Loren hung up her phone. Mel opened the door.**

**Mel: **Hey Lo you ready to head over to MK?

**Loren: (smiled) **Yeah, though I don't know what to wear… Could you help me?

**Mel: (squealed) **YES!

**Mel picked out a tight short sleeved dark blue sparkly dress, with a sweetheart neckline that hugged her figure. She went to change and came back out and handed her black pumps.**

**Mel: **See what would you do without me?

**Loren: **I honestly don't know. Thanks for everything Mel. You are the only one that has stuck by me since the beginning. I will never stop owing you for that.

**Mel: **Oh Lo you don't owe me anything! I'm going to cry!

**Loren: **Don't cry because then I will cry and my makeup will smear all over my face.

**Mel: **I love you Lo.

**Loren: **I love you too Mel.

**They hugged before they walked out and headed for the club.**

**MK ~**

**Loren arrived at the club with Mel. The driver opened the door for them. Fans started screaming Loren's name and photographers were snapping pictures of her and asking if she would look their way. They walked down the carpet and headed into MK. **

**Loren saw Eddie talking to Jake and walked up and kissed him on the cheek.**

**Loren: **Hey babe.

**Eddie: **Hey thank goodness you are here I…

**Eddie cut off and just looked at her.**

**Loren: **What?

**Eddie: **It's just… You look gorgeous.

**Loren blushed and brushed her curls away from her face. Eddie pulled her close and gave her a kiss. A few people from the record label walked over. Eddie turned to look at them. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she rested her hand on his shoulder.**

**Man: **We are really excited for tonight Eddie. We already know your album will be a hit. Oh I don't believe we've met. My name is Nick.

**Loren: **Hi, Loren. It's nice to meet you.

**Nick: **Likewise. So Eddie it looks like everyone has arrived want to get up there?

**Eddie nodded the label and Jake walked away. Loren pulled Eddie into a kiss.**

**Loren: **For luck.

**Eddie smiled and gave her a squeeze before he walked over to the stage.**

**Grace: **Lo there you are!

**Loren gave Grace a hug.**

**Loren: **Hey ma.

**Grace smiled when she said that.**

**Grace: **How are you feeling today?

**Loren: **I'm fine. Let's talk about you!

**Grace patted her stomach.**

**Grace: **No nausea yet. I'm hoping I'm one of those lucky people who doesn't get it.

**Loren: (laughed) **If only.

**They were interrupted by Eddie walking up on stage. Grace suddenly turned to Loren and whispered something in her ear. Loren squealed excitedly. Eddie and everyone else turned to look at her. Loren blushed.**

**Eddie: (smiled) **I see you have all met my beautiful girlfriend Loren Tate.

**Everyone laughed. Loren smiled and waved in embarrassment. When the attention was back on Eddie, Loren punched Grace in the arm.**

**Loren: **Congratulations! I want details later!

**Grace smiled as Loren grabbed her hand and examined the beautifully cut diamond ring on her finger. Max came up and hugged them both and kissed their cheeks.**

**Eddie: **So I want to thank you all for coming out tonight!

**The audience cheered.**

**Eddie: **So I am going to sing one of my songs from the album. This song is a slower song.

_What I would do  
To see you again  
What I would say  
For the first time_

Cause time is on a thread  
You don't know what you lost and broken  
Turn your head away but it's pretty safe to say  
I was foolish

I want you, I need you  
There's nothing I would change

Chorus:

I'm falling into you  
I'm falling into you  
There's nothing I can do  
I'm breathless without you  
So I will breathe in and breathe out

What I would do  
To feel you again  
I'm standing on the edge  
And I know that you're my ledge  
And I hold  
And I hold

I see you, I feel you  
There's nothing I would change

Chorus:

I'm falling into you  
I'm falling into you  
There's nothing I can do  
I'm breathless without you  
So I will breathe in and breathe out  
So I will breathe in and breathe out

You can't have what you can't touch  
And it hurts, babe  
Some birds are too bright to cage  
It's so strange how the strong ones  
Are the first ones but I don't want you to fall

Chorus:

I'm falling into you  
There's nothing I can do  
I'm breathless without you  
So I will breathe in and breathe out  
So I will breathe in and breathe out

**The audience cheered loudly.**

**Eddie: **Thanks guys enjoy the rest of your evening the album will be released at midnight.

**Eddie hopped off stage and walked over to Loren. **

**Eddie: **So what were you freaking out about?

**Loren: (blushed) **Oh my gosh I was so embarrassed!

**Eddie: (laughed) **its fine babe! So what's up?

**Loren: **Ma and pop are engaged!

**Eddie: (smiling) **Really! That's great!

**Eddie hugged Grace and Max.**

**Grace: **You guys are the best, I'm so glad I am able to be in this family. It's such a tight nit family.

**Just then Traci walked over.**

**Grace: **Traci!

**Traci walked up and gave her a hug and then Loren.**

**Traci: **I heard the good news! Congratulations!

**Grace: **Thank you Traci! You are the best.

**Traci: **So how are my two favorite girls doing!?

**Loren: **Great! Did you see my embarrassing moment?

**Grace: **Oh Lo it wasn't that bad!

**Loren blushed again and buried her face in Eddie's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.**

**Eddie: **I love you.

**Loren looked up at him and smiled she gave him a kiss.**

**Max: **Lo you made everyone realize that you have embarrassing moments to that's the good thing!

**Loren: **You guys are the best thing a girl could ask for.

**Jake: **Eduardo! It's midnight you need to get up there!

**Eddie: **Oh right sorry!

**Eddie ran and hopped up on stage.**

**Eddie: **Hey guys I hope you are having a great time! So I am about to release the album but I want to ask my family to get up here with me! Loren, Max, Grace, Jake and Traci get up here!

**They all walked on stage. As they were walking up Nora, Don, and Adriana walked in.**

**Eddie: **Alright so I just want to say that without these five people I don't know what I would do! My girlfriend Loren who loves me even when I am at my craziest, my pop Max who helps me stay level headed and gives the best advice a dad could give, our new ma Grace who is always there for us no matter what.

**Loren hugged Grace at this comment. Grace kissed the top of her head. Nora couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Why was this woman all of the sudden Loren's mom?**

**Eddie: **And lastly I want to thank my manager and one of best friends Jake who is the best guy I know. I also want to thank his wife Traci who always turns down the work and makes things for fun. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this new album as much as we do!

**The audience cheered as they walked off stage. Loren leaned up and gave him a cheek.**

**Loren: **You are the best you know that?

**Eddie: **Oh I know.

**Loren laughed and kissed him again, they were interrupted when Nora, Don, and Adriana walked up.**

**Nora: **Hey Lo.

**Loren looked at them in surprise.**

**Loren: **What are you guys doing here?

**Nora: **Well since you wouldn't come to the dinner I thought we would stop by here.

**Loren: **Oh… Well guys this is Nora, Don Masters, and Adriana Masters. Guys this is my dad Max, my Ma Grace, Jake, Traci, and Eddie of course.

**Don shook all their hands and smiled. Adriana just rolled her eyes.**

**Nora: **So this is your new "Ma" Grace.

**Eddie: **Nora don't start this here!

**Grace: **No Eddie its okay.

**Loren: **No it's not! Yes this my mom Grace. Now can you leave? This is Eddie's night and you are ruining it!

**Nora just glared she grabbed Don's hand and walked out. Adriana smirked at her.**

**Adriana: **Wow I didn't know you had such a dark side Loren.

**She walked out following Nora and Don.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter! I got a request from Julia O. to put Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran into this story. I don't know if it will be in this chapter or a chapter to come. But it will be coming soon wherever it fits. If any of you have a song request please tell me and I will add it in where it fits! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 26 – Loren's Birthday**

**Loren surprised herself when she ran after them out of the club. Max went to go after her but Eddie stopped him and shook his head. **

**Loren: **Why the heck did you come here anyway?!

**Nora turned in surprise by the exit to see Loren standing there.**

**Nora: **I told you why…

**Loren: **No what I want to know is why you keep apologizing and saying you are going to change and you never do!

**Nora: **Loren I am sorry!

**Loren: **Are you because I keep handing you out chances and I am sick of it! No more chances. I'm done. We're done.

**Nora: **Loren you can't do that I am your mother.

**Loren: **No! You don't get to pull the mom card! You don't! You left me! When I needed you most you deserted me! You are not my mom.

**A tear fell down her cheek as she backed away from Nora and turned walking back into the club. Loren saw Eddie, Max, Grace, Traci, Jake, Kelly, Mel, and Ian all waiting for her, she smiled she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have this family. She didn't know what she would do without them. Eddie pulled her into an embrace and kissed her when she walked up.**

**Loren: (smirked) **So where is my free autographed CD?

**Eddie looked around as if he was exchanging something valuable. He pulled the album from his back pocket and handed it to her. **

**Eddie: **You don't know what I went through to get you that.

**Loren: **I will cherish it forever.

**Eddie laughed and kissed her again. He had the best girl in the world.**

**Next Day ~**

**Loren woke up and smiled. She was 19 today. What she was really looking forward to was turning twenty then she wouldn't be a teenager anymore, but nineteen would have to do for now. She opened her door and a balloon avalanche fell down on top of her. She started laughing as Mel, Eddie, and Ian appeared on the other side smiling. They pulled the plastic wrap away from the door so she could get out the door.**

**Loren: **You guys are the best!

**She hugged Mel and Ian tightly, and then she gave Eddie a kiss and held onto him the longest of the three.**

**Mel: **Well your best friend doesn't turn nineteen everyday!

**Max and Grace came walking in.**

**Max: **My girl is nineteen!

**Grace: **Oh my baby is nineteen!

**Loren laughed at Grace's emotion as she pulled her into a hug.**

**Loren: **I love you ma.

**Grace: **I love you too.

**Loren pulled away and Max pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.**

**Loren: **I love all you guys.

**Eddie: **Yeah just sucks that she loves me more than all of you.

**Loren laughed and kissed Eddie's cheek as he wrapped his arm around her tightly. **

**Max: **Come on I am taking us all to breakfast!

**Master's ~**

**Nora decided she would try calling Loren even though she had told Nora she was done. She figured she would give her another chance she had before anyways. She was shocked when she heard a voice.**

_**This phone number has been disconnected.**_

**Nora angrily threw her phone on the couch. How could Loren do that? She was her mom that's all that was supposed to matter.**

**Don: **What's wrong Nora?

**Nora: **My daughter disconnected her phone number so I couldn't get a hold of her that's what's wrong!

**Don: **Nora you are a convincing person. I am sure once you see her she will tell you her new number and give you another chance.

**Nora smiled and gave him a kiss hugging him tightly.**

**Adriana slammed her laptop shut. Loren's new album had been released online and in stores today for her birthday. She had read through all the comments wishing Loren a happy birthday and just got more bitter as she did so. It wasn't fair! She had the amazing, famous boyfriend who kissed the ground she walked on, the amazing parents, friends, EVERYTHING! She screamed into her pillow! She had below average parents, her friends from high school all went off to college, and she lost her boyfriend. She had nothing! How could the world be so harsh?**

**Don: **Where are you going?

**Adriana: **Why do you care?

**Adriana grabbed her keys and slammed the door behind her.**

**Sanders ~**

**Phil was eating breakfast when there was a knock at the door.**

**Phil: **Adriana what can I do for you?

**Adriana: **Phil, I didn't know where else to go.

**Phil: **Aid what happened?

**He walked her into the house and sat down on the couch next to her.**

**Adriana: **My dad is marrying a woman I hate. They both want nothing to do with me. I lost all my friends and worst of all I lost you. I need you Phil, please give me another chance!

**Adriana began to sob, Phil pulled her into a tight embrace.**

**Phil: **Everything is going to be okay babe I promise.

**He pulled her into a kiss finally giving in. He couldn't help it he loved this girl even if she wasn't good for him.**

**Rumor late that night ~**

**Loren: **Where are we going?

**Eddie: **You will see! Just come on!

**Loren followed Eddie to the back of the restaurant and through a door.**

**Everyone: **SURPRISE!

**Loren jumped shocked! She smiled big. She turned and gave Eddie a kiss. **

**Loren: **Was this all you?!

**Eddie: **No it was all Grace and Traci they insisted on doing this!

**Loren smiled as Grace and Traci enveloped her in a giant bear hug.**

**Loren: **You guys are the best!

**Grace and Traci: **Anything for our girl!

**Loren exchanged hugs with Mel, Ian, Jake, Kelly, and last of all Max who had tears in his eyes, Loren hugged him tightly and sighed.**

**Max: **I can't believe how much you have grown the past six months.

**Loren: **I could never have gotten this far without you guys. I love you so much pop.

**Max: **I love you too baby.

**Max kissed her cheek and caressed her face before he hugged her again. They all sat down to have dinner.**

**Loren: **I can't believe you guys did this.

**Grace: **We are all family here nothing is too much for family.

**Loren smiled. Eddie grabbed her hand and kissed it. Her heart ached as she looked into his eyes she loved him so much it hurt. They had eaten dinner when the staff came in with a cake with sparklers on the top and started to sing to her.**

**Loren: (blushing) **Oh my gosh!

**She covered her face in her hands. Eddie laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head. After the staff left Loren put her hands down but her face was still red from the embarrassment.**

**Loren: **Oh I'm going to kill you guys!

**Mel: **No you're not you love us too much!

**Loren just huffed and rolled her eyes as one of the staff members started cutting up the cake for everyone. It was Loren's favorite yellow cake, with chocolate mousse and strawberry filling.**

**Loren: **How did you know this is my favorite?

**Traci: **Eddie of course!

**Loren smiled at Eddie and gave him a kiss before she went back to her cake. As they were all about to leave the restaurant Loren turned to all of them.**

**Loren: **I just wanted to say thank you. You guys made this the perfect birthday for me.

**She hugged Grace and Traci again. Before Eddie walked her out with all of them following. As they reached Eddie's car she gasped. Gifts were piled in the back. **

**Loren: **You guys seriously didn't have to do this!

**Grace and Traci came up from behind.**

**Grace and Traci: **Yes we did!

**Jake: **Now you two crazy kids get out of here!

**Loren and Eddie laughed as they got into his car and drove away. **

**Eddie's ~**

**Loren pulled him into a kiss once they got inside.**

**Eddie: (smiled) **What was that for?

**Loren: **Nothing. I just love you that's all.

**Eddie: **I love you too babe.

**Loren: **Forever?

**Eddie: **And always.

**Loren smiled again something caught her eye in the pile of presents on the table. She picked it up and saw a care tied to a small box. She recognized Nora's handwriting.**

**Loren: **She always has to nose her way in even when I say not to.

**Eddie: **I'm sorry babe. I hope she didn't ruin your night.

**Loren: **No. I wrote a song about it. If people hear it I think they will just assume it's another break up song, but it's not.

**Eddie: **Can I hear it?

**Loren nodded. She grabbed his guitar and sat down starting to play.**

_All this time I was wasting_

_Hoping you would come around_

_I've been giving out chances every time_

_And all you do is let me down__  
__And it's taking me this long_

_Baby but I figured you out_

_And you're thinking we'll be fine again_

_But not this time around__  
__You don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_Don't wanna hurt anymore__  
__And you can tell me that you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did before_

_You're not sorry, no, no, no, no__  
__Looking so innocent_

_I might believe you if I didn't know_

_Could've loved you all my life_

_If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold__  
__And you got your share of secrets_

_And I'm tired of being last to know_

_And now you're asking me to listen_

_Cause it's worked each time before__  
__But you don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_Don't wanna hurt anymore__  
__And you can tell me that you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did before_

_You're not sorry, no, no, oh_

_You're not sorry, no, no, oh__  
__You had me falling for you honey_

_And it never would've gone away, no_

_You used to shine so bright_

_But I watched all of it fade__  
__So you don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_There's nothing left to beg for__  
__And you can tell me that you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did before_

_You're not sorry, no, no, oh_

_You're not sorry, no, no, oh_

_No, oh, no, oh, no oh_

_Whoa, no, no_

**Eddie kissed her when she finished.**

**Eddie: **That was amazing.

**Loren: (smiled) **Best birthday ever!

**She leaned in and kissed him again before he could respond.**

**You're not Sorry by Taylor Swift**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! I love all the great reviews! I hope you like this chapter! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 27 – Wedding**

**Eddie woke up and saw Loren sitting cross legged on the bed looking at her laptop.**

**Eddie: **What are you doing?

**Loren: **I'm looking at reviews for my album.

**Eddie closed her laptop and took it from her.**

**Loren: **Hey!

**Eddie: **Look I was the same way when I first started out. You want to know what everyone thinks of your first album. It doesn't matter how many good reviews you get because as soon as you see one bad review you think your album is bad which it isn't. Your album is amazing. I am so proud of you and you are going to be huge! You don't need to look at the reviews; all that matters is that you think it's good.

**Loren: (smiled) **Thank you Eddie. I love how much you believe in me. I feel like I can do anything.

**Eddie: **Because you can and I can't wait to see all your dreams come true, and I am going to make sure all those dreams come true too because you deserve it.

**Loren: **I love you so much.

**Eddie: **I love you too.

**Loren pushed Eddie down and lay down on top of him and kissed him passionately. Loren's phone rang and she pulled away making Eddie groan.**

**Loren: **Hello?

**Phil: **Hey Lo it's Phil!

**Loren: **Oh hey Phil! What's up?

**Phil: **I heard your mom is engaged to be married.

**Loren: **Umm… Yeah _Nora _is getting married.

**Loren had put emphasis on the name Nora so he would know not to say mom again.**

**Phil: **So I hear you and Adriana are going to be sisters I guess you could say.

**Loren: **Not really but whatever. Why does this matter?

**Phil: **Well I just wanted to let you know that I am dating Adriana again.

**Loren: **And what does that have to do with me?

**Phil: **Well I thought you would want to know.

**Loren: **Look Phil that's great if you really like her. But I honestly have nothing to do with Adriana, Dr. Masters, or Nora so if you want to get involved in that by all means go ahead. But I have no interest in being involved with them. I have my own family I have to worry about.

**Phil: **So you really are just going to bail on your own mother?!

**Loren: **Let's get something straight she bailed on me when I needed her most. I have been giving her chances…

**Loren paused what was she doing she didn't need to explain herself to Phil of all people.**

**Loren: **You know what I don't have to explain myself to you. We aren't even friends because if we were you obviously wouldn't be dating Adriana. I have no interest in what you do with your love life. I got to go.

**Loren hung up. She turned to Eddie who smiled at her. **

**Eddie: **you are amazing!

**Loren smiled and gave him a kiss.**

**MK ~**

**Max was at the bar when Grace came running in.**

**Grace: **MAX!

**Max jumped not realizing she had come in.**

**Max: **You scared me!

**Grace: **Sorry!

**Grace gave him a peck on the lips.**

**Grace: **I decided I wanted to get married here is that okay?

**Max: **Really?

**Grace: **Well it's where we first met, and this place is in memory of Katy and I want to have her be part of our marriage. I know how much you still love Katy and I want to know that she would be okay with me being her son's mom while she is gone.

**Max: (smiled) **I know she would love you if she had met you and you are going to be a great mom to Eddie. I love the idea of having the wedding here and having Katy be part of our marriage. I love you so much.

**Grace: **I love you too.

**Max pulled her into a kiss and she spoke against his lips.**

**Grace: **I want to get married this weekend.

**Max: **What?!

**Grace: **I am already starting to get a little bit of a baby bump and I don't want to be the size of a balloon when I get married and I want to be married before the baby comes.

**Max: **But can we get everything done?

**Loren and Traci rushed in the club followed by Eddie trailing behind.**

**Traci: **Wedding planners here!

**Loren and Traci grabbed Graces arms and went up to the apartment. Max sighed and sat down at the bar rubbing his face. Eddie walked over and squeezed his shoulder as he sat down.**

**Eddie: **You ready for this?

**Max: **To be married? Sure. I just don't know if everything can be done in time.

**Eddie: **Don't underestimate a Tate and a Madsen the will prove you wrong no doubt about it.

**Max laughed.**

**Eddie: **So I have a song Loren played for me last night about Nora. Do you want to hear it?

**Max: **I would love too.

**Eddie pulled out his phone and pushed play. **_**You're not Sorry**_** started playing, when it was over Max smiled.**

**Max: **That was an amazing song.

**Eddie: **I know I am so proud of her. She can finally move on from all of this.

**Max: **Hey I was wondering if you would write a song for the wedding and perform it.

**Eddie: **Really? I would love to pop!

**Max: **Thanks and I'm hoping Loren could play the guitar or piano when you sing it.

**Eddie: **I'm sure she would be honored.

**Max hugged his son.**

**Max: **I love you son.

**Eddie: **I love you too pop.

**Loren: **Aww my boys.

**Loren came up and hugged them both. They all laughed. Eddie pulled her into a kiss. **

**Grace: **No time for kissing. You guys need to go get tuxes and Loren and Traci need to help me find a dress. Oh and pick up Jake on the way to getting tuxes.

**Jake: **No need I'm already here.

**Jake walked in and gave Traci a kiss. **

**Eddie: (sighed) **Okay let's go.

**He kissed Loren again who smiled.**

**Eddie: **I love you see you soon.

**Loren: **I love you too.

**Eddie, Jake, and Max left.**

**Grace: **Let's go!

**Loren and Traci followed Grace out.**

**Dress store ~**

**Grace walked out in a beautiful white gown.**

**Loren: **Oh ma you look gorgeous.

**Traci: **You really do Grace.

**Coordinator: **This is a Chiffon Ruched A-line wedding gown.

**Grace: **I love the jewels.

**Coordinator: **Yeah it looks like a belt that fits right along the waist it also works well with the sweetheart neckline.

**Grace: **I love it.

**Loren and Traci: **Yay!

**Grace: **I picked your bridesmaid dresses too.

**Loren and Traci went to try them on. They were simple gray dresses. They had a sweetheart neckline it synched right below the bust line and flowed outward so that it fit around Traci's big baby belly.**

**Tuxedo shop ~**

**Max: **Grace just texted me she wants us to find gray vests to wear underneath our suit coats.

**Jake: **I will go talk to the clerk. Be right back.

**Eddie: **Okay sounds great. Wow I didn't know that wedding stuff was so crazy.

**Max: (laughed) **not wanting to get married now?

**Eddie: **No it's not that. I just didn't realize how stressful it was.

**Max: **Well just don't try to plan a wedding in three days and you will be fine.

**Eddie: (laughed) **you know I never have really thought about marriage until Loren.

**Max: (smiled) **really?

**Eddie: **Yeah I mean I guess when I was with Chloe I thought I would end up with her. But with Loren it's different. I can see it.

**Max: **So are you thinking about asking her?

**Eddie: **I don't know, maybe. It's just Loren just barely turned nineteen yesterday. She is a little young don't you think.

**Max: **Eddie you are talking to a man who got married to a woman when he was nineteen and had is first child when he was twenty. And now you are looking at a forty two year old who is marrying a thirty seven year old who is about to be a father again. Nothing is too crazy for me trust me.

**Eddie: (laughed) **Yeah that's true, I just don't know everything is going good right now.

**Max: **Well that makes sense I guess no rush.

**Jake: **I got the vests.

**He handed them out to everyone.**

**Wedding Day ~**

**Max was pacing back and forth. Loren walked out.**

**Loren: **You ready for this pop?

**Max: **Yeah just a little nervous!

**Loren: **Everything is going to be great don't worry!

**Eddie saw Loren and grabbed both her hands. He held her arms out and stepped back so he could see her dress.**

**Loren: **You like?

**Eddie: **I love! You look amazing Lo. I love you.

**Loren: **I love you too.

**Everyone took their places. First Max walked down the aisle, and then Loren walked down the aisle with Eddie then Jake with Traci. Grace began to walk down the aisle.**

**Judge: **We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Max and Grace. These two people have so much love for each other and their kids. The couple has asked to recite their own vows. Max you may start.

**Max: **Grace I never thought I would be standing here today. You stood by me since I opened this club and helped me through all that I have been dealing with since my first wife passed away. You are literally my best friend and I know that Katy brought you to me. I love you Grace.

**Grace: **Max I watched as you went through bad relationships ever since I started working here I watched as you kept struggling to get through this slump and I watched as you gained a daughter and your children were able to pull you out. When we sat at the bar and you kissed me. My life changed forever that day. I finally found the love of my life. I gained a daughter and a son. I love you Max.

**Judge: **Max repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed.

**Max: **With this ring I thee wed.

**Judge: **Grace repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed.

**Grace: **With this ring I thee wed.

**Judge: **You may kiss the bride.

**Max and Grace kissed softly.**

**Judge: **Now Loren and Eddie will perform a song for the happy couple.

**Loren grabbed her guitar as Eddie walked up to the microphone.**

_Settle down with me  
__Cover__ me up  
Cuddle me in  
Lie down with me  
Hold me in your arms_

Your heart's against my _chest__  
Lips pressed to my neck  
I've fallen for your eyes  
But they don't know me yet_

And the feeling I forget  
I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved

This feels like I've fallen in love  
Fallen in love  
Fallen in love

Settle down with me  
And I'll be your safety  
You'll be my lady

I was made to keep your body warm  
But I'm cold as, the wind blows  
So hold me in your arms

My heart's against your chest  
Your lips pressed to my neck  
I've fallen for your eyes  
But they don't know me yet

And the feeling I forget  
I'm in love now

Kiss me like you _wanna__ be loved  
Wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved_

This feels like I've fallen in love  
Fallen in love  
Fallen in love

Yeah I've been feeling everything  
From hate to love  
From love to lust  
From lust to truth  
I guess that's how I know you

So hold you close  
To help you give it up

So kiss me like you wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved

This feels like I've fallen in love  
Fallen in love  
Fallen in love

So kiss me like you wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved

This feels like I've fallen in love  
Fallen in love  
Fallen in love

**When Eddie finished the song Grace pulled Max into a kiss.**

**Max: **I love you

**Grace: **I love you too.

**Kiss me by Ed Sheeran**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys! I'm trying to decide where I want this story to go, so if you have any ideas let me know. I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 28 – Friends part 1**

**Eddie had Loren sitting on his lap at the bar as they watched Grace and Max dance. Eddie sighed and Loren turned to look at him.**

**Loren: **What's wrong?

**Eddie: **Nothing just something pop said bothered me from earlier.

**Loren: **What did he say?

**Eddie: **Well when we were at the tuxedo place, he kept going on and on about marriage and how you and I were the age they were when he got married and it's not too early to ask.

**Loren: (smiled) **Eddie I love you so much. I am not going to marry anyone else. But things are going so good for us now. I am happy and so are you that's all that matters there is no rush to get married right now we are both still young.

**Eddie: (smiled) **Can I just say that I love you so much.

**Loren: **I love you too.

**Eddie pulled her into a kiss. **

**Next Morning ~**

**Loren walked into Eddie's apartment knowing he was still asleep. She waved Mel and Ian to come in too. They sat down on the couch while Loren walked quietly up the stairs. She sat down on the edge of the bed. Eddie's eyes fluttered open. He yelped in surprise and fell of the bed. Loren started laughing.**

**Eddie: **I am going to kill you Lo!

**Loren: **Oh you could never kill me you love too much.

**Eddie: **That's true but I could do this.

**Eddie had a devious look in his eye. **

**Loren: **No Eddie don't!

**He started tickling her. She was laughing so hard that tears were in her eyes.**

**Loren: **Okay, okay I give!

**Eddie: **No say you're sorry for scaring me.

**Loren: **No because I'm not it was hilarious!

**Eddie started tickling her harder.**

**Loren: **Ah! Okay I'm sorry!

**Eddie: (stopped) **That's what I thought.

**Eddie fell down on top of her on the bed and pulled her into a kiss. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She pulled away suddenly.**

**Loren: **You do know we have company waiting downstairs right?

**Eddie: **Seriously? They probably heard me scream thanks for that Lo.

**Loren: (innocently) **Well it's my job to embarrass you isn't it?

**Eddie: **I don't want to date you anymore.

**Loren: **Oh please you have to deal with me for the rest of our lives you promised already.

**Eddie: (smiled) **I know that's why I got you this.

**Loren: **What is it?

**Eddie pulled out a simple white gold band and engraved along the outside was **_**I'll love you forever – Eddie**_**. Loren smiled broadly as Eddie slid it on her finger.**

**Eddie: **Will you wear it?

**Loren: **No I don't want to wear an amazing promising ring that declares your love for me on it.

**Eddie: **You are making me regret giving it to you already.

**Loren: **Oh get over it. We all heard your girly scream.

**Eddie pretended like it hurt his pride. Loren laughed and pulled him into a kiss.**

**Loren: **All silliness aside. I love it; I will wear it every day. I love you.

**Eddie: (smiled) **I love you too.

**He pulled her into another kiss but she pulled away quickly and started walking down stairs as Eddie went to get ready.**

**Downstairs ~**

**Loren: **Did you hear that girly scream?!

**Mel: **I know! It was higher pitched then my scream.

**Loren and Mel were holding their stomachs they were laughing so hard. They fell onto the ground laughing.**

**Ian: **You just wounded my mate's pride Ms. Tate.

**Loren: **Oh please he gave me this so it couldn't have hurt that much!

**Loren held up her hand and Ian looked at the ring on her finger.**

**Ian: **Man you must have my mate hooked if you can do that and he gives you a promise ring for it.

**Loren: **What can I say the man loves me! Even if he has a girly scream.

**Mel and Loren started laughing again, they were both still on the floor. **

**Eddie: **Yeah it was so funny.

**Loren: **It was you should have seen his face!

**Eddie: **Yeah it may be the last time if you keep telling everyone about my scream.

**Loren: **Is that a threat Mr. Duran?

**Eddie smirked and Loren narrowed her eyes at him. He sat down on the couch. Loren got up and straddled his lap and kissed him passionately.**

**Loren: **Are you sure you still want to keep that threat.

**Eddie: **I don't know I might need a little more convincing.

**Loren leaned in and kissed him again they were interrupted when Ian smacked them with a pillow.**

**Loren: **Ouch Eddie you bit my lip!

**Eddie: **Sorry babe.

**Eddie shoved Ian off the edge of the couch and he yelped in surprise as he fell off. Loren and Mel started laughing. His scream was worse than Eddie's.**

**Ian: **What is this? Stop on a man's manhood today?!

**Loren and Mel started laughing harder.**

**Mel: **Oh you know you love us.

**Ian rolled his eyes and sat back down but on the chair that time.**

**Eddie: **What do you guys want to do today?

**Mel: **Well Eddie I heard you have a rooftop pool in this building.

**Eddie: (laughed) **Yeah we do. But I have to call ahead to make sure no one is up there before we go.

**Mel: **Well call then we are waiting!

**Eddie shook his head he went to lift Loren off his lap but she wouldn't budge. Eddie laughed.**

**Eddie: **Ian hand me the phone.

**Ian threw him the phone. **

**Jeffery: **Hello Mr. Duran.

**Eddie: **Hello Jeffery, and like I said before you can call me Eddie.

**Jeffery: **What can I do for you this morning?

**Eddie: **Some friends and I wanted to go up to the pool.

**Jeffery: **Okay well you guys can go on up I will just have a security guard by the door.

**Eddie: **Thank you Jeffery.

**Eddie hung up the phone.**

**Eddie: **We are all clear to go.

**Loren and Mel squealed excitedly they grabbed their bags and ran to the bathroom. Eddie went upstairs and changed when he got down Ian had changed as well. Loren came out of the bathroom in a turquoise bikini and Mel was wearing a bright red bikini. She grabbed her sheer cover up and threw it on over her swimsuit. She walked over to Eddie who pulled her into a kiss unable to restrain himself. Loren smiled against his lips before they all turned and walked out.**

**Pool ~**

**Loren and Mel gasped when they saw the huge pool. Loren punched Eddie in the arm.**

**Eddie: **Ouch babe! What was that for?!

**Loren: **We have dated for six months and you didn't even bring me up here once!? This is amazing.

**She set her stuff down on a chair before she walked over to the edge to look at the view. Eddie came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her neck causing her to shiver. He leaned in and whispered by her ear.**

**Eddie: **Forgive me?

**Loren: (blushed) **Well you know I can't say no to you.

**Eddie smiled and spun her around. She pulled him into a fierce kissing wrapping her arms around his neck. She started walking him backwards. Suddenly she pushed him and he landed in the pool with a big splash.**

**Eddie: **Now you are so dead.

**Loren: (laughed) **Now you are forgiven!

**Eddie grabbed her by the legs. **

**Loren: **Eddie no!

**He just smirked and threw her into the pool. She popped back up and dunked him under!**

**Eddie: **Hey you knew you had that coming!

**Loren: (laughed) **Okay maybe I did.

**Loren looked over and saw Mel lying on a pool chair.**

**Loren: **Mel!

**Mel: **What?!

**Loren: **You were the one that insisted on swimming and you aren't even swimming!

**Mel: **This is what I consider swimming.

**Loren rolled her eyes. Ian had a devious glint in his eyes as he quietly walked over to her. He scooped her up bridal style ignoring her screams of protest and through her into the pool.**

**Mel: **IAN!

**Ian: **LOVE!

**Mel laughed they all started splashing Ian until he jumped into the pool.**

**Loren: **Now I see why they don't want anyone up here with us.

**Eddie laughed he kissed her softly. Suddenly he dunked under and swam between her legs and stood up so she was on his shoulders.**

**Loren: **NO! EDDIE!

**She held onto him tightly worried that she was going to lose her balance.**

**Eddie: **Babe don't worry I got you.

**Loren smiled and relaxed releasing her grip on him. Ian got Mel up on his shoulders.**

**Loren: **Have you ever just wanted to scream?

**Mel: **All the time.

**Eddie: **What do you mean?

**Loren: **Like when you are up this high and looking out at everything have you ever just wanted to scream and let your frustrations out?

**Eddie: **Let's do it!

**Loren: **Really?

**Mel: **I'm in!

**They all turned to Ian.**

**Ian: **What the heck?

**They all smiled and turned to look out and just screamed for all it was worth. By the end they were all laughing. Eddie slid Loren down off his shoulders and pulled her into a kiss. Loren pulled away smiling and rested her forehead on Eddie's not knowing how this day could get any better.**

**So this is just the beginning of the day the Eddie, Loren, Mel, and Ian spend together. Tell me what you want them to do next!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys! So from the reviews I got they want them to play truth or dare. So here goes nothing! Hope you like this chapter I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights. **

**Chapter 29 – Friends Part 2**

**They were all been watching movies and eating pizza.**

**Mel: **Hey let's play truth or dare.

**Loren: **I don't know Mel do we want to open that can of worms?

**Eddie: **What are you hiding?

**Loren: **Nothing! I'm worried about you!

**Ian: **Let's do it!

**Mel: **Okay I will start, Loren truth or dare?

**Loren: **Umm… Dare.

**Mel: (smirked) **Okay I dare you to French kiss Eddie in front of all of us.

**Loren: **What? I can't...

**Mel: **You chose dare!

**Loren: **I know but giving him a kiss is fine but French kissing is private!

**Mel gave Loren a look.**

**Loren: **Fine!

**She crawled over and straddled Eddie's lap and pulled him into a kiss. Mel and Ian whistled but she tuned them out as Eddie pulled her closer and invaded her mouth with his tongue. After a few minutes they both pulled away breathless. She crawled off his lap and sat next to him.**

**Mel: **See it wasn't that bad Lo. It looked like you enjoyed it.

**Loren: **Shut up Mel, alright my turn. Okay Mel truth or dare?

**Mel: **Hmm difficult one. Dare.

**Loren: **Hmm okay I dare you to go up to the pool and get a guy's number.

**Mel: **Excuse me?

**Loren: **You are such a flirt I didn't think it would be that difficult for you.

**Mel: (defensive) **It's not! Just keep my boyfriend from getting mad and I will do it.

**Eddie: **Ian will be fine, it's just a dare right man.

**Ian: **Yeah, plus love I would love to see this.

**Mel: (sighed) **Fine!

**They all got up and headed up to the pool. Eddie and Loren had their hat and sunglasses on so they wouldn't be recognized. Loren saw a very tan, very muscular guy, that was lounging on a lawn chair.**

**Loren: **That guy right there!

**Mel: **Seriously?

**Loren: **Yes!

**Mel: **Okay.

**She pulled off her swimsuit cover up and walked over pulling her sunglasses on. She sat down and laid out on the chair next to him. He lifted his sunglasses up and looked at her with interest.**

**Mel: **Hi I'm Melissa, but everyone calls me Mel.

**Man: **Hey I'm Michael.

**Mel stuck out her hand and he shook it.**

**Mel: **You know you are a very attractive man.

**Michael: (smiled) **Thanks; has anyone told you you're gorgeous?

**Mel: **Everyday of course.

**They both laughed.**

**Mel: **So how about you give me your number?

**Michael: **Sure.

**She put it in her phone and put her sunglasses on and waved flirtatiously as she walked away, Mel walked past Loren, Eddie, and Ian as they followed her out.**

**Mel: (whispering) **I'm going to kill you Loren!

**She laughed as they walked to the apartment. Once they were back they sat back on the floor.**

**Ian: **Wow love I didn't know what a flirt you could be.

**Mel: **Oh shut up I was just proving a point.

**They all laughed.**

**Mel: **Okay me again, Eddie truth or dare?

**Eddie: **Truth.

**Mel: **Hmm interesting I am going to have to think about this

**Eddie: **come on it can't be that hard.

**Mel: **Have you ever threatened anybody?

**Eddie: **Yes.

**Mel: **Who?

**Eddie: **Most recently?

**Mel: (laughed) **Sure.

**Eddie: **I told Nora and Trent to stay away from Loren.

**Loren: (smiled) **Really?

**Eddie: **I just want you to be safe.

**Loren pulled him into a kiss. She turned and sat in between his legs resting her back on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.**

**Eddie: **Okay Ian truth or dare?

**Ian: **Truth.

**Mel: **Oh come on.

**Ian: **Hey I am not risking it.

**Mel: **Wimp!

**Eddie: **What is the most embarrassing thing you have ever done?

**Ian: **Really mate you are going to ask?

**Eddie: **Hey you said truth.

**Ian: **Ugh fine… I guess when I went to this club one time in Australia. Eddie was there with me.

**Eddie: **Ah man not this story.

**Ian: **You asked for it. Anyways it was right after Eddie had become famous and all the girls wanted to talk to him and know who his super sexy friend was of course. Well I had a few more drinks than I needed, and the girls asked if we wanted to play truth or dare. Eddie didn't want to but I insisted. Well this one really attractive blonde asked me to streak down the street.

**Mel: **Oh you didn't.

**Ian: **Oh I did. I was too drunk to say no. I pulled off all my clothes and ran down the street. But then I got caught in a fence so let's say the full moon was out on display. Pictures of my butt were everywhere. So basically I was known as that guy for two years until it finally died down.

**Loren: **Babe did you just leave him there?!

**Eddie: **No way! What kind of friend do you think I am?!

**Ian: **The kind that waits until everyone cleared out so he wasn't seen with me!

**Loren: **Eddie!

**Eddie: **What at least I got him out of the fence alright!

**Loren: **What if that happened to me?

**Eddie: **Well first of all you wouldn't be that stupid…

**Ian: **Hey!

**Eddie: **And second of all you don't drink and you would never want to do something like that even if you were drunk, you have common sense.

**Ian: **HEY!

**Loren smiled and gave Eddie a kiss.**

**Loren: **You're right, plus you always look out for me.

**Eddie: **Always babe!

**Loren kissed him softly again. Mel and Ian started booing and throwing napkins at them. Loren laughed she grabbed a piece of pizza and took a bite. She lifted up to Eddie and she gave him a bite. She rested her forehead on his. **

**Loren: **Oh my gosh look at that sunset!

**She ran over to look through the window. Eddie came up and wrapped his arms around her. **

**Loren: **Isn't it beautiful?

**Eddie: **Yes you are.

**Loren turned and gave him a kiss.**

**Loren: **I'll be right back.

**She walked down the hall towards the bathroom. Eddie walked quietly and hid by the corner. When Loren walked out he jumped out causing her to scream and fall to the floor.**

**Loren: **EDDIE!

**Eddie, Ian, and Mel started laughing.**

**Loren: **You almost made me pee! You are lucky I already went!

**Eddie smiled and helped her up. She punched him in the arm and tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Loren was laughing and protesting as he headed up the stairs.**

**Eddie: **Goodnight!

**Mel and Ian: **Night!

**Eddie threw Loren down on the bed laughing. He laid down on top of her and started kissing her. Loren's phone started ring she pulled away to look at who it was. Eddie started kissing her neck when she answered.**

**Loren: **Hey pop! How is the honeymoon?

**Max: **Good we should be back in the morning!

**Loren: **Oh great Eddie and I will stop by!

**Max: **So what are you up to?

**Loren started to giggle because Eddie was tickling her neck when he kissed it.**

**Loren: **I'm just here at Eddie's.

**Max: **Oh really. Can I talk to my son?

**Loren giggled again.**

**Loren: **Yeah hold on.

**Loren set the phone down. **

**Loren: **Eddie your dad wants to talk to you.

**Eddie: **Tell him I will call him back.

**Loren: **Eddie!

**Eddie: (groaned) **Fine.

**He grabbed the phone and sat up.**

**Eddie: **Hey pop what's up?

**Max: **I was about to ask you the same question.

**Eddie: **DAD!

**Max: **So what's going on?

**Eddie: **We hung out with Mel and Ian today they are spending the night. We were just about to go to bed.

**Max: **To bed huh?

**Eddie: **Bye pop.

**Eddie hung up the phone, and glared at Loren.**

**Eddie: **Why did you do that?

**Loren: (laughed) **Pay back for almost making me pee my pants.

**Eddie: **Almost! There is a difference!

**Loren smirked. She turned off her phone and set it on the bedside table.**

**Loren: **There my phone is off. It's just us no more interruptions.

**Eddie smiled and pulled her into a kiss.**

**Next Morning ~**

**Mel came barging into Eddie's room.**

**Mel: **Loren!

**Loren jumped then covered herself since she was only in her bra and underwear.**

**Loren: (blushing) **Mel! Can we get some privacy?

**Mel: (smirked) **Sorry just saying Ian and I are going to breakfast if you want to join us.

**Loren: **Fine but can you get out please!?

**Eddie sat up and Mel saw his bare muscled chest and her jaw dropped. Loren threw a pillow at her face.**

**Loren: **MEL GET OUT!

**Mel smirked again and left.**

**Loren: **Eddie this is your fault why do you have to be so sexy!?

**Eddie: (laughed) **I'm sorry babe I will try to tone down my sexy.

**Loren: (glared) **I'm serious.

**Eddie: **I love you Lo you are the best.

**Loren smiled as Eddie leaned in and kissed her passionately. Loren pulled away and smirked as she went to go get ready. Eddie sighed as he laid his head on his pillow. He really did have the best girl in the world. She was smart, funny, talented, and drop dead gorgeous. He didn't know how he got so lucky. She walked out in short shorts and a pink tank top with pink and black flip flops. Eddie jumped up only wearing his underwear and gave her a kiss before he went to get ready.**

**Loren was making his bed when he came back out. **

**Eddie: **You ready to go babe?

**Loren: **Yeah.

**She jumped on his back. He laughed and carried her down the stairs meeting Mel and Ian downstairs.**

**Mel: **Let's go.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 30 –**

**They were at breakfast at the café when Adriana walked in with Phil.**

**Adriana: **Well well if it isn't little miss pop star and her posse.

**Loren: **Excuse me?

**Adriana: **You heard me!

**Loren: **Why do you hate me?

**Adriana: (surprised) **Because you think you're better than everyone else!

**Loren: **No I don't! I have never thought that!

**Mel: **Have you looked in a mirror lately Adriana?

**Adriana: **What did you just say to me?!

**Ian: **You heard her. No one here cares what you think, so if you could excuse us we were having a nice time here.

**Adriana just glared Loren and Mel looked at Phil.**

**Mel: **After everything I did to help you, you just stab us in the back like this.

**Phil: **Mel come on!

**Loren: **Phil what's going on with you? Can't you see right through her?

**Phil: **I don't know why don't we talk about your relationship?

**Loren: (defensive) **What about our relationship?

**Phil: **Oh come on Loren! You are dating some rock star. You both grew up in different worlds. Even if you are becoming famous you guys were raised different. Yeah you guys make a cute couple. But no matter how hard you try you guys won't be able to make it work.

**Eddie: **You have no right to criticize our relationship when you are dating such a…

**Ian punched him in the arm before he could say it. Loren stood up and walked out with Eddie, Ian, and Mel following her, Mel stopped and turned to Phil before she left.**

**Mel: **Phil you were going on such a good path. You were such a great brother to me and Loren.

**Mel just shook her head as Ian grabbed her hand pulling her out.**

**Eddie's ~**

**Loren hadn't talked the whole time they drove back to his place. She was sitting on the couch and Eddie sat next to her.**

**Eddie: **Babe what's wrong will you please talk to me?

**Loren: **Nothing I'm fine.

**Eddie tried to grab her hand but she moved it.**

**Eddie: **Lo what's bothering you!?

**Loren: **Fine! You want to know what's bothering me?! Phil was right we are just too different! No matter what we do nothing is going to change that!

**Eddie: **Loren why are you saying this!?

**Loren: **I don't know! I need time to think!

**Loren stood up to leave but Eddie stood in her way.**

**Loren: **Eddie let me go!

**Eddie: **No I can't let you walk through that door knowing I might never see you again!

**Loren: (angry) **EDDIE!

**Eddie: (angry) **You know what I want to know? Why are you saying all of this all of the sudden?! You know we are not different we have almost everything in common!

**Loren knew he was right but she was stubborn and didn't want to give in. **

**Loren: **I have to go!

**She shoved past him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him and kissed her and let all his anger and passion flow into that kiss. Loren felt like her head exploded. The kiss was amazing. When Eddie pulled away she couldn't speak she had lost her voice.**

**Eddie: **Loren I love you more than anything. You are my best friend and I can't live without you. Please don't listen to one stupid comment and just stay with me. Will you just stay with me?

**Loren: (smiled) **Yes I will.

**Eddie kissed her again fiercely. She wrapped her legs around his torso as he sat down on the couch with her on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as he held her tightly against his chest never breaking the kiss.**

**Master's ~**

**Nora: **I want Loren at my wedding.

**Don: **Nora I don't think that is such a good idea. You guys aren't even close.

**Nora: **Well I don't care I want her there!

**Don: **Okay well I just don't know how you are going to convince her.

**Nora: **I have my ways. I will back in a few hours.

**Nora kissed him softly before she walked out the door.**

**Eddie's ~**

**Eddie and Loren had been kissing for the past ten minutes when he finally pulled away.**

**Eddie: **Move in with me.

**Loren: **What?!

**Eddie: **I want you to live with me all the time. You are here half the time anyway.

**Loren: (smiled) **Okay!

**Eddie: **Really?!

**Loren: **Yes I want to move in with you!

**Eddie pulled her into a passionate kiss. Then Loren pulled away.**

**Loren: **You know what I just realized?

**Eddie: **What?

**Loren: **We had our first fight!

**Eddie laughed and kissed her again.**

**Loren: **We are such an adorable couple.

**Eddie: **You are so cute.

**Loren laughed and she pulled him into a kiss this time but they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Eddie stood up and threw Loren back on the couch. She giggled as he went to answer the door.**

**Eddie: **What are you doing here?!

**Nora: **I stopped by Loren's place and she wasn't there so I knew she would be here.

**Loren: **Well you aren't welcome here!

**Nora: **Loren Just hear me out for two seconds!

**Loren just glared at her.**

**Nora: **I am getting married this weekend and I want you to come.

**Loren: **Look congratulations. But I'm not interested.

**Nora: **I figured you would say that, that's why I am inviting your whole… family to come.

**Loren: **Well I will think about it.

**Loren went and sat on the couch looking at her tablet. Nora just nodded once and set an invitation on the piano before she walked out.**

**Once she was in the elevator she smirked. She could play the humble apologetic mother if she needed to. She would get Loren back in no time.**

**Eddie: **I will put her on the list to not be allowed up.

**Loren: **Thank you.

**Eddie went and sat down and lifted Loren's head in his lap. He ran his hand through her hair.**

**Eddie: **Lo no matter what you decide I will be there right next to you. You know that right?

**Loren: **Thank you babe.

**Eddie: **Anything for you.

**Loren leaned up on her elbow and kissed him softly.**

**Loren: **I hate to say it, but I need to go talk to Mel about moving in here.

**Eddie: **Want me to come with you?

**Loren: **No it's okay, I will call you later?

**Eddie: **Okay.

**Eddie walked her to the door and gave her a kiss.**

**Eddie: **I love you.

**Loren: **I love you too.

**Loren and Mel's ~**

**Loren: **Hey Mel can I talk to you?

**Mel: **Sure what's up?

**Loren: **Well Eddie and I got into a fight today.

**Mel: **Oh my gosh are you okay?

**Loren: **Yeah we are fine.

**Mel: **Then can I just say… OH MY GOSH YOUR FIRST FIGHT! SO CUTE!

**Loren: **I know right! But anyways I needed to talk about something else.

**Mel: **Sure what's up?

**Loren: **Well Eddie asked me to move in with him and I wanted to ask what you thought.

**Mel: **Well I will miss you Lo. But your boyfriend wants you to move in with him that's great!

**Loren: **Really?!

**Mel: **Yeah plus if you move out I am going to be in desperate need of a roommate and you know I will just have to resort to Ian.

**Loren: **Oh really you are using me as an excuse to get to move in with your boyfriend. I see how it is.

**Mel: **Sorry Lo. I mean I love you like a sister but you are asking me to deny getting alone time with my sexy Aussie boyfriend.

**Loren laughed and gave her a hug.**

**Loren: **Want to help me pack?!

**Mel: **Absolutely!

**They were packing up her clothes in suitcases when Loren decided to talk about what happened with Nora.**

**Mel: **She really came to your house!?

**Loren: **Yeah and she had the nerve to now say that she needed me there and I could invite my family.

**Mel: **Wait a minute she said your family?!

**Loren: **I know she has never referred to them as my family before. What do you think?

**Mel: **Honestly Lo… I think there is something fishy going on here.

**Loren: **Yeah I thought you would say that.

**Mel: **Yeah well I don't think you should go. I mean I know nothing would happen to you because Eddie was there. But I just don't want you to have to deal with her again. You are doing so good on your own without her you are happy. I don't want her to come back and bring you down again.

**Loren: (nodded) **Thanks Mel, for everything. You are the best friend a girl can have.

**Mel: **Oh I know.

**They both laughed. Mel helped her get her luggage in the car. They had packed up her other things in boxes but she wasn't going to pick them up until tomorrow she wanted to surprise Eddie tonight. She closed her trunk then turned to Mel. They both had tears in their eyes as they hugged each other tightly.**

**Loren: **This is so stupid I am only going to be down the street!

**Mel: **I know! But I will miss you!

**Loren: **Same here! I will see you tomorrow!

**Mel: **Okay bye Lo.

**MK ~**

**Max: **Look at this.

**Grace looked at what he was holding and saw an invitation to Nora and Don's wedding.**

**Grace: **Why would she invite us?

**Max: **I have no idea. But I should go.

**Grace: (surprised) **Why?

**Max: **Because when I was having knee problems Don fixed it up for me for half the cost. The least I can do is go to his wedding.

**Grace: **Okay I will go with you.

**Max: **Really? You don't have too.

**Grace: **Max I'm your wife of course I am going with you.

**Max: **Thank you.

**Grace smiled and gave him a kiss.**

**Eddie's ~**

**Eddie was still waiting for Loren to call he didn't know why she hadn't called yet. He was interrupted out of his thoughts when someone knocked on the door. He went to answer it. Loren was standing there with a half smiled on her face with two suitcases by her sides. **

**Loren: **Somebody ask for a roommate?

**Eddie laughed and picked her up spinning her around. He slid her down to the ground and kissed her passionately.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys, so I am having some writers block for Once in a Life Time. So as soon as I can think of an idea I will update that story. I have an idea for When Things Get Tough so that will be up later tonight probably. Well anyways I am not having writers block for this story so I thought I would write a chapter! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 31 – Tours and Interviews**

**Since Loren's release of her album she had blown up, everyone loved it. Eddie's album had blown up as well. Both were getting amazing feedback. Jake had called Eddie into the office.**

**Eddie: **What's up Jake?

**Jake: **Hey Eduardo! Glad you could make it!

**Eddie: **Yeah what did you need to talk to me about?

**Jake: **Oh right. So I want to start getting ready for the tour for this album. First off I want to do a world tour. Secondly I want to kick it off sometime this year.

**Eddie: **Okay sounds great!

**Jake: **Okay so I will get started on the details and let you know.

**Eddie: **Okay is that all you needed?

**Jake: **Yeah I wanted to go over a few publicity things though.

**Jake walked over his computer. Eddie went to follow but he got a twitter alert. Loren had posted a picture of them with the caption **_**"Missing my roomy TheReal_EddieDuran #Love"**_

**Eddie smiled and decided to reply. **_**"Be home soon LovetoLoveyou got amazing news!"**_

**Loren responded right away which made him smile. **_**"Can't wait to hear the news TheReal_EddieDuran see you soon!"**_

**Jake: **Earth to Eddie!

**Eddie: **Oh sorry! What did you want to show me?

**Jake: **This posters and pics to advertise for the Tour.

**Eddie looked at the pictures.**

**Eddie: **Those look great Jake. I trust you though. You have been the best manager you don't need approval from me for everything.

**Jake: **Thank goodness!

**Eddie: (laughed) **Why so happy?

**Jake: **Because we would never get anything done if I had to run everything past you. You seem to be really distracted man what's up?

**Eddie: (lied) **Nothing I just haven't gotten that much sleep lately.

**Jake: (smirked) **That's what happens when you live with your girlfriend.

**Eddie: **No it's not that. I don't know what it is. I'm going to head home. Call if you need anything else.

**Jake: **Sounds great! See you Eduardo.

**Eddie smiled and walked out he ran into Traci on the way out.**

**Eddie: **Hey Traci!

**Traci: **Hey Gorgeous! How are you doing?

**Eddie: **Fantastic! How are you?

**Traci: **Great!

**Eddie: **I got to run talk to you soon.

**Traci smiled. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and rushed out.**

**EL's (Eddie and Loren's) ~**

**Eddie: **Hey babe are you here?!

**Loren walked out of the kitchen and smiled. She took Eddie's breath away. She was wearing a flowy top with skinny jeans and sandals with her hair straightened.**

**Loren: **So what's the good news?!

**Eddie: **Well first this.

**Eddie kissed her softly. Loren pulled away and giggled. She sat down on the couch with him.**

**Loren: **So what is it?

**Eddie: **Umm I was at the office talking to Jake and he wants me to do a world tour for my album.

**Loren: **Really?! That is so great Eddie!

**Eddie: **I know he wants to schedule to kick it off this year.

**Loren: **That really is amazing news babe.

**Eddie: **Yeah…

**Loren: **Why do you seem hesitant?

**Eddie: **It's just I will have to leave you when I go on tour.

**Loren: **Oh Eddie I know it's going to be hard. But you worked too hard to not go on a tour just because of me.

**Eddie: **But you are more important.

**Loren: **Yeah maybe, but I will be here when you get back. I am not going anywhere. Plus I can come visit you.

**Eddie: (smiled) **That would be nice.

**Loren smiled and gave him a kiss.**

**Loren: **Everything will be fine! That is so great that you get to go!

**Eddie was about to respond when his phone buzzed with a twitter alert.**

**Eddie: **Uh oh…

**Loren: **What?

**Eddie showed her the phone. **

_**MaxDuran_MK: So why haven't I heard about this new living arrangement? Roomies huh? #Trouble**_

**Loren: **Yeah uh oh…

_**TheReal_EddieDuran: Sorry pops! It just slipped our minds. **_

_**MaxDuran_MK: Oh really you living with your girlfriend for the first time just slipped your mind?**_

_**AussieIan99: Nice excuse TheReal_EddieDuran you are in #Trouble!**_

_**LovetoLoveyou: Shut up Ian! Let's talk about your living arrangement shall we?**_

_**MelSanders: Lo I swear! You're in #Trouble with Mighty Mel!**_

_**MaxDuran_MK: MK NOW!**_

**Eddie: **We better go.

**Loren: **No way! I have never gotten in trouble by papa Max before!

**Eddie: **Come on!

**Eddie grabbed her hand to bring her out the door but she sat on the floor.**

**Loren: **Nope not going!

**Eddie: **You aren't that hard to pick up you know that?

**Eddie went to pick her up but she wouldn't let go of the door handle once they got in the hall.**

**Eddie: **Let go!

**Loren: **No you let go!

**Eddie got her loose and carried her downstairs. Jeffery saw them as Eddie had her thrown over his shoulder.**

**Jeffery: (smiling) **Have a nice day Mr. Duran and Ms. Tate.

**Loren: **Jeffery help me!

**Jeffery: **I'm sorry Ms. Tate did you say something?!

**Eddie laughed and Loren scowled.**

**Loren: **I can't believe you took his side!

**Eddie: **Oh come on babe it's not that hard to believe.

**Loren huffed in discontent as Eddie carried her out the door. Paparazzi starting swarming them trying to find answers about them living together, Eddie just ignored them and carried Loren and threw her in the back of the car and got in after her as the driver drove away.**

**MK ~**

**Eddie couldn't get Loren out of the car.**

**Eddie: **Lo come on!

**Loren: **No way!

**Eddie smiled he knew how he could get her to do what he wanted. He pulled her close until their lips were almost touching. He whispered please making Loren blush. He pulled her into a passionate kiss. When he pulled away he could tell by the look on her face that he got what he wanted. **

**Max saw Loren and Eddie walking to MK. Well really Eddie was dragging Loren in pretty much. Grace smiled as they came.**

**Grace: **How are my two favorite kids?!

**Max: **Grace we have to be tough on them!

**Grace: **Speak for yourself! I love these kids no tough love from me!

**Grace kissed Loren and Eddie on the cheeks. Max folded his arms and raised his eyebrows.**

**Eddie: (innocently) **What did I do?

**Max: **You know what you did!

**Loren: **Well pop we thought that you trusted us to make our own decisions. I mean I am your daughter don't you trust me?

**Loren gave him her best puppy dog face and Max melted. Eddie looked at Loren in disbelief. She could get anything she wanted if she just gave him the look and said daughter.**

**Max: **Of course I trust you sweetheart.

**Max pulled her into a hug.**

**Eddie: (shaking his head) **I can't believe this!

**Max: **What?

**Eddie: **Here we are about to get in trouble and she just has to give you the puppy dog eyes and you melt!

**Loren: **Oh Eddie are you jealous because I am pop's favorite?

**Eddie narrowed his eyes at her.**

**Grace: **Don't worry Eddie you can be my favorite.

**Grace kissed him on the cheek and Eddie smiled.**

**Next Day Loren's Interview on Ellen ~**

**Ellen: **Welcome everyone! So today I have a very special guest. You all know her as the lovely Loren Tate! Get out here Loren!

**The audience Cheered as Loren walked out in a tight white dress that went to her mid-thigh. Loren waved as she sat down next to Ellen. Ellen finally got the audience to calm down.**

**Ellen: **Wow big cheers!

**Loren: **Yeah it's amazing! I didn't know I had this many fans here today!

**Ellen: **So Loren how have you been?

**Loren: **Great! How have you been?

**Ellen: **Fantastic! So this is your first time on the show right?

**Loren: **Yes it is.

**Ellen: **What's it like going from a small town girl to this big super star over night?

**Loren: **Surreal.

**The audience laughed.**

**Loren: **I mean did I ever think this would happen to me no way! But it has been such an amazing experience I wouldn't change it for anything.

**Ellen: **So you won Eddie Duran's song writing contest a while back. Now Eddie mentored you right?

**Loren: **Yeah he was my mentor. He showed me the ropes of the business.

**Ellen: **That ain't the only thing he showed you was it?

**Ellen raised her eyebrows. Loren's mouth dropped open and she blushed. Everyone started laughing.**

**Ellen: **I mean come on Loren Eddie wasn't the best mentor, but he was a good something else wasn't he?

**Loren: (laughed) **Yeah you know how those mentors can be.

**Ellen: **Yeah of course. I have written plenty of songs and had thousands of mentors before and it always works out that way doesn't it?

**Loren: (Laughed) **Yeah I guess so.

**Ellen: **No it doesn't sweetheart. Eddie had another thing on his mind when he declared you the winner.

**Loren: (blushed) **Ellen!

**Ellen: (laughed) **Okay, okay moving on! So some pictures of you were taken the other day…

**Loren: **Oh no!

**Loren put her face in her hands as the pictures of Eddie with her thrown over his shoulder appeared on the screen.**

**Ellen: **Care to explain this Loren?

**Loren: **Okay so it all started on Twitter when I posted a picture of Eddie and me on there and captioned it with _Roomies._

**Ellen: **So let's get something cleared up are you and Eddie actually living together?

**Loren: **Yes we are.

**Ellen: **Okay continue then.

**Loren: **Well Papa Max noticed the picture… And let's just say he wasn't too happy with us. So that is a picture of Eddie finally getting me in the car to go to MK because pop wanted to see us.

**Ellen: **Oh so you got in trouble with the daddy did ya? So how did that go?

**Loren: **Fine. I just threw on my best puppy dog eyes and he melted.

**Ellen: **You sick person, using your good looks to take advantage of your sweet dad. Just kidding I do that all the time, I mean look at me people.

**Everyone laughed.**

**Ellen: **So Loren let's talk about this new album that you released.

**Loren: **Yeah my manager Kelly released it on my birthday it's called _New Beginning. _

**Ellen: **So how did you come up with this title since it isn't one of your song titles?

**Loren: **Well my dad left when I was four so it had always just been me and my mother Nora. Well I never had a strong relationship with my mom. We fought a lot, and after all this happened and I started dating Eddie and moving forward with my career, we ended up cutting ties. So this album is called New Beginning because all the songs are inspired by my new family and my boyfriend Eddie so basically it's like starting over for me.

**Ellen: **Well I have listened to the CD and all I have to say is that it is amazing.

**Loren: **Thank you that means so much.

**Ellen: **Yeah my favorite song is Skyscraper.

**Loren: **That song is the song that is closest to my heart.

**Ellen: **If you guys haven't picked up a copy of Loren's new CD. Pick one up right now, and I mean now, but wait till after the show because that's how I get paid.

**Everyone started laughing.**

**Ellen: **So we have just a few more minutes left I wanted to ask about how Eddie is doing?

**Loren: **Eddie is doing great! His album has been up there on the charts and as you all know he is starting his world tour later this year.

**Ellen: **Speaking of world tours, are you going to be doing a tour for this album?

**Loren: **Umm I honestly don't know. I mean my manager and I haven't talked about it. I am thinking we are leaning more towards when my second album is released so we can have more songs. But I will be doing small concerts here and there throughout the year.

**Ellen: **So does this mean you will be going on tour with Eddie.

**Loren: **Well I will be going to as many of his shows as I can, but I have stuff I have to do here as well. But I will absolutely be with Eddie for part of his tour, most likely the international leg of the tour.

**Ellen: **Well that's all the time we have for today. Thank you Loren.

**Loren: **No thank you!

**Ellen: **If you haven't yet go get a copy of Loren Tate's new album called New Beginning! Loren Tate everybody!

**Everyone cheered as Loren gave Ellen a hug and walked off the set.**

**Kelly: **You did great Loren!

**Loren: **Thanks Kell!

**Kelly: **Of course! So I got to head back to the office. But I will talk to you soon.

**Kelly hugged Loren and left. Loren walked outside with security guard to get to her awaiting car. Fans were screaming as guards held them back. Loren stopped and signed a few autographs and took some pictures.**

**EL's ~**

**Loren walked into the apartment and instantly felt Eddie's arms wrap around her.**

**Eddie: **You did amazing today!

**Loren: **You watched my interview?!

**Eddie: **Of course I watched it! I'm sorry I couldn't have been there!

**Loren: **It's okay you had stuff at the office you had to get done.

**Eddie: **Yeah Jake is sure making me thrilled to go on this world tour.

**Loren: **Come on you live to go on these tours and see your fans.

**Eddie: **True, but Jake sure likes to complicate my life.

**Loren: **That's his job he is your manager.

**Eddie: **Yeah, yeah I know.

**Loren smiled and leaned up giving him a kiss.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys thanks for all the sweet reviews! I love it and keep it coming! I am going to do something a little different this time. In both my stories I always had Loren start out opening for Eddie on tour, but I wanted to not do that this time, because this story is so different I want to keep trying different ideas! Anyways hope you like this chapter! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 32 – A Thousand Miles**

**Loren: **I can't believe you are going to this wedding!

**Max: **Come on sweetheart I need to go.

**Loren: (frustrated) **Why do you need to go? We are estranged there is no reason for you to spend time with her.

**Max: **I'm not going for Nora. I am going for Don.

**Loren: (confused) **Why would you go for him?

**Max: **Because when I was having problems with my knee Don fixed it up for me for half the cost it would have been. He did me a huge favor and the least I can do is go and support him.

**Loren wanted to be mad, but she knew she couldn't with that logic.**

**Loren: **Okay fine!

**Max: **Now can I be back in good graces with my beautiful daughter?

**Loren: **Yeah, yeah whatever.

**Max smiled and gave her a big kiss on the cheek before he loaded the rest of his and Grace's bags in the trunk. **

**Grace: **Bye sweetie I will call when we get there!

**Loren and Eddie: **Bye ma!

**They watched as they drove away.**

**Loren: **I'm still mad that they are going, what if something goes wrong?

**Eddie: **Everything will be fine babe we have nothing to worry about. Ma and pop will be fine!

**Loren just nodded. Eddie kissed her forehead and she smiled, then a sad expression took over her face.**

**Eddie: **What's wrong babe?

**Loren: **I just realized that you won't be here with me to keep me sane and comfort me anymore once you leave.

**Eddie felt his heart break by the expression on her face.**

**Eddie: **Oh babe everything is going to work out I promise.

**Loren: **I know I am just going to miss you, that's all.

**Eddie: **I am going to miss you too. More than you could ever imagine.

**Loren forced a small smile on her face that she knew Eddie wouldn't buy anyway. He pulled her into a kiss and held her tightly. She wanted to enjoy the moment, but it just reminded her that this was one less time she was going to feel his arms wrap around her.**

**Eddie: **At least the tour will only last five months, four if we push it.

**Loren: **I know, but that is still a long time.

**Eddie: **Well it's not like you will never see me. You are going to come visit and stay on the road with me for awhile at some point.

**Loren: **I know, but any day without you is too long.

**Eddie hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head.**

**Eddie: **Let's go home.

**Loren nodded as Eddie led her to the car.**

**Wedding ~**

**Grace: **Who has a wedding in a Las Vegas hotel?

**Max: **Who gets married in a bar?

**Grace: **Touché

**Max: (laughed) **Let's just go to this wedding and get this over with.

**Grace: **I couldn't agree more!

**They went and sat down finding their seats. Adriana walked up.**

**Adriana: **Nora wants to talk to you.

**Grace: **Why me?

**Adriana: (rolling her eyes) **I don't know why don't you ask her.

**Adriana walked away. Grace sighed and followed her to where Nora was.**

**EL's ~**

**Loren and Eddie were kissing heatedly on the couch when Eddie's phone rang.**

**Eddie: **Ignore it.

**Loren: **What if it's pop?

**Eddie: **Ugh fine!

**He pulled away and answered his phone.**

**Eddie: **Hello?

**Max: **Hey Ed it's pop.

**Eddie: **Hey pop did you get there safe?

**Max: **Yeah I am actually sitting here waiting for the ceremony to start but Nora just asked to see Grace and I have no idea why.

**Eddie: **That's really weird. Keep us posted?

**Max: **Will do. Bye love you. Give Loren a kiss for me.

**Eddie: **I will. Bye pop.

**Eddie hung up and before Loren could ask what was wrong he kissed her passionately.**

**Loren: (breathless) **What was that for?

**Eddie: **That was from pop.

**Loren: **Wow I didn't know pop was so affectionate toward his children.

**Eddie: **Well I may have changed it up a little bit.

**Loren: (giggling) **Oh really?

**Eddie smiled and kissed her again.**

**Loren: **So what was pop saying that was so weird?

**Eddie: **Nora wanted to talk to Grace.

**Loren: **That is weird.

**Eddie: **Yeah but pop is going to keep us posted so nothing to worry about right now.

**Loren: (smirked) **Well if we have nothing to worry about can we get back to what we are doing?

**Eddie smiled and pulled her onto his lap and pulled her into a fierce kiss.**

**Wedding ~**

**Grace knocked on Nora's door.**

**Nora: **Come in.

**Grace walked in and saw Nora in her dress.**

**Grace: **You look great.

**Nora: **I know.

**Grace made a face but tried to hide it.**

**Grace: **So what did you need to talk to me about?

**Nora: **Well for one thing why are you here instead of my daughter?

**Grace: **Well Max is here and since I am his wife naturally he brought me.

**Nora: **Stop with the sarcasm I'm serious I stopped by Eddie's to talk to Loren and was nice and apologetic and asked her to come she said she would think about it.

**Grace: **Wow you really don't know her at all do you? That's what she says to get people to leave. She can see right through your acts Nora. Why would she ever come here?

**Nora: **Because I'm her mother!

**Grace: **Look I am here to support Max who is only here because Don did him a favor awhile back that's all. Now if you want to sit here and whine and complain may I suggest Adriana she is an expert at that?

**Nora glared at her. Grace went to leave then turned back and looked at Nora.**

**Grace: **Oh and one more thing…

**Nora: **And what is that?

**Grace: **Stay away from my daughter or you will regret.

**She walked out without looking back slamming the door behind her. She heard Nora scream in frustration and break something. Max walked up to her with wide eyes.**

**Max: **Is everything okay? Are you alright?

**Grace: **Oh I'm fine, but we probably shouldn't stay for the wedding.

**Max: **Okay let's get out of here!

**EL's ~**

**Early the next morning Loren was running around like a crazy person trying to get something ready for Eddie to eat before he left.**

**Eddie walked into the kitchen and saw Loren leaning against the counter in one of his t-shirts. He watched as she rubbed her leg along the other as she waited. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her.**

**Eddie: **You should go back to bed it's five in the morning.

**Loren: **Are you crazy I have to see you off.

**Eddie: **You didn't sleep at all last night you are running on fumes.

**Loren: **It's okay Eddie really.

**She let out a really big yawn as she started putting butter on a few pieces of toast. Eddie kissed her cheek and squeezed her tightly.**

**Loren: (smiled) **How are you going to survive if I am not there for you to wrap your arms around me?

**Eddie: (groaned) **Don't remind me. I don't know what I am going to do.

**Eddie looked at the clock.**

**Eddie: **I got to go.

**Loren turned in his arms and smiled with tears in her eyes that started to spill down her cheeks. Eddie felt his heart break as he pulled her into wet but passionate kiss.**

**Loren: **I love you.

**Eddie: **I love you too, so much.

**He pulled her into another kiss as she hugged him tightly. The driver had already come up to get his bags to drive him to the airport as he went to the door, Loren handed him the toast.**

**Loren: **You need to eat.

**Eddie: **I don't even feel hungry.

**Loren: **Well it won't help if you don't eat. Call me from the car?

**Eddie: **Absolutely.

**He kissed her again.**

**Eddie: **I love you.

**Loren: **I love you too.

**She closed the door behind him and went and laid on the couch.**

**Airport ~**

**Jake watched as Eddie got out of the car on the phone while eating a piece of toast. **

**Eddie: **I got to go babe I am at the airport. But I will call you as soon as I land. I love you too.

**Eddie hung up. Jake stole a piece of toast from his hand and took a bite.**

**Jake: **Eduardo ready to go?

**Eddie: **Yeah let's go.

**MK ~**

**Loren walked into MK in short shorts and a blue baby doll top and flip flops. She saw Max and was surprised.**

**Loren: **Pop what are you doing here?

**Max: **I was about to ask you the same question.

**Loren: (blushed) **Oh well Eddie left this morning, and this is where we had our first official date I just wanted to feel close to him. Cheesy I know.

**Max: **No sweetie I think it's great.

**Loren: **So what are you doing here I thought you would still be gone for the wedding.

**Max: **Well we got there and we had to leave early.

**Loren hopped up on the counter and sat patiently waiting for him to continue.**

**Max: **Nora wanted to talk to Grace. So she went back to talk to her and let's just say it didn't go well so we figured we should leave.

**Loren: **What happened?

**Grace: **We didn't see eye to eye let's just say that.

**Grace walked up and gave Loren a hug. **

**Grace: **You look gorgeous today Lo.

**Loren blushed and she didn't notice Max and snapped a picture.**

**Airplane ~**

**Eddie had just landed he was going to call Loren when he got an alert on twitter from Papa Max. It was a picture of Loren sitting on the bar with her long tan legs crossed blushing cutely as she smiled. Max had written something along with it. **_**"My beautiful daughter LovetoLoveyou stopped by to visit her amazing parents ;) Isn't she #beautiful?"**_

**Eddie smiled the picture of Loren took his breath away. She was so beautiful and he already missed her like crazy.**

"_**That's just cruel pop; you know I'm missing my girl like crazy. She is #beautiful."**_

**Loren responded to him.**

"_**Hey if you miss me so much where is my call?"**_

"_**Don't get mad at me pop was the one that distracted me with that gorgeous picture of you. You are so #beautiful."**_

**Eddie could just see her blushing from the comment. He called her right then as he was walking out of the plane to the screaming fans.**

**Eddie: **Hey babe.

**Loren: (shyly) **Hey sweetie.

**Loren heard the fans screaming.**

**Loren: **Oh Eddie you could have called me after you talked to your fans.

**Eddie: **Don't worry about it; Jake says we don't have time anyway.

**Eddie waved to his fans who screamed louder as he got into the car.**

**Jake: **Is that Loren.

**Eddie: **Yeah.

**Jake took the phone from him.**

**Jake: **Hey gorgeous how are you today?

**Loren: (laughed) **I'm great how are you world's best manager?

**Jake: (blushed) **Oh stop!

**Eddie gave Jake an annoyed expression.**

**Jake: **Sorry Loren I got to go Eddie is giving me that annoyed look that he does.

**Loren: **I get that look a lot.

**Jake: **I know it's so cute isn't it?

**Loren: (laughed) **Take care of him for me Jake. Don't let him get into trouble.

**Jake: **I won't.

**Jake handed Eddie the phone.**

**Eddie: **Finally! So how are you?

**Loren: **Okay, as good as I can be.

**Eddie: **Oh babe I miss you too.

**Loren: **I got to get going I have an idea for a new song.

**Eddie: **Okay I will talk to you tonight.

**Loren: **Okay bye I love you.

**Eddie: **Love you too.

**EL's later that night ~**

**Kelly: **Okay let's hear this new song!

**Loren sat down at the piano and started playing.**

_Making my way downtown, walking fast_

_Faces pass and I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead, just making my way_

_Making a way through the crowd__  
__And I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder__  
__If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass me by?_

_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you_

_Tonight__  
__It's always times like these when I think of you_

_And I wonder if you ever think of me_

_'Cause every thing's so wrong and I don't belong_

_Living in your precious memory__  
__'Cause I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder__  
__If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you_

_Tonight__  
__And I, I_

_Don't wanna let you know_

_I, I_

_Drown in your memory_

_I, I_

_Don't wanna let this go_

_I, I don't__  
__Making my way downtown, walking fast_

_Faces pass and I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead, just making my way_

_Making a way through the crowd__  
__And I still need you_

_And I still miss you_

_And now I wonder__  
__If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass us by?_

_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you__  
__If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass me by?_

_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you_

_If I could just hold you_

_Tonight_

**Kelly: **Oh Loren that song was amazing! Why don't we release it with a video tomorrow?

**Loren: **Okay that would be amazing!

**Kelly: **Okay I will see you first thing in the morning.

**Kelly left. Loren walked back upstairs and walked into the closet and found Eddie's t-shirt that he had given her when they first started dating and put it on. She decided to tweet the good news with her fans.**

"_**Hey everyone! Tune in tomorrow for the release of my single "A Thousand Miles" that will be released with a video! #Can't wait!"**_

**Her laptop beeped saying she had a video chat request. It was from Eddie she set the laptop on the bed and laid down on her stomach in front of it accepting the chat.**

**Loren: **Hey babe!

**Eddie: **Hey gorgeous! I heard the good news congratulations!

**Loren: **Thanks! You know I wrote the song about you.

**Eddie: **Really?

**Loren: **Yeah so you better be the first to see it!

**Eddie: **Oh I will be don't worry.

**Loren smiled are most dazzling smile. Her eyes sparkled just at the sight of Eddie which made him smile because he had been the same way.**

**Loren: **Well I don't want to keep you up you need sleep your first concert is tomorrow!

**Eddie: **I wish you could be there.

**Loren: **Me too. Call me in the morning?

**Eddie: **Of course. Goodnight Lo. I love you.

**Loren: **I love you too.

**Loren closed out before Eddie could see her crying she video chatted Mel.**

**Mel: **Oh Lo what's wrong?!

**Loren: **Can you come over I don't want to be alone tonight.

**Ian: **Love we will be there in ten minutes tops.

**Loren: **Thanks guys.

**Next morning ~**

**Loren was onset of the video shoot. They had put a huge grand piano on the beach and were going to film her singing and playing the piano. Mel and Ian were there with her along with Grace and Max.**

**Kelly: **Okay Lo start whenever you are ready!

**Loren nodded and started to play.**

_Making my way downtown, walking fast_

_Faces pass and I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead, just making my way_

_Making a way through the crowd__  
__And I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder__  
__If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass me by?_

_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you_

_Tonight__  
__It's always times like these when I think of you_

_And I wonder if you ever think of me_

_'Cause every thing's so wrong and I don't belong_

_Living in your precious memory__  
__'Cause I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder__  
__If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you_

_Tonight__  
__And I, I_

_Don't wanna let you know_

_I, I_

_Drown in your memory_

_I, I_

_Don't wanna let this go_

_I, I don't__  
__Making my way downtown, walking fast_

_Faces pass and I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead, just making my way_

_Making a way through the crowd__  
__And I still need you_

_And I still miss you_

_And now I wonder__  
__If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass us by?_

_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you__  
__If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass me by?_

_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you_

_If I could just hold you_

_Tonight_

**Kelly: **That was amazing Lo we will release it as soon as possible!

**Loren: **Thanks Kelly!

**Loren walked over to Max and hugged him tightly. He kissed the top of her head.**

**Max: **That song is beautiful Loren. Eddie is going to love it.

**A thousand miles by Vanessa Carlton, one of my favorites!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter! I am loving all the awesome reviews! So R & R! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 33 – Exhaustion**

**Eddie let out a deep breath as he was getting ready for his concert. He was never nervous for performances, but he was this time because he didn't have Loren here by his side. His phone beeped with a twitter alert and when he read it he smiled.**

_**LovetoLoveyou: Everyone wish my amazing boyfriend TheReal_EddieDuran good luck for his first concert for his tour tonight! I wish I could be there by your side but I know you will do great! #Love you**_

**All Eddie could think about was their phone conversation from earlier that day.**

_**Loren: **__Hey handsome how are things down there?_

_**Eddie: **__Hey and they are going great. Just finished up sound check for the concert tonight!_

_**Loren: **__You are going to do so great! I wish I could be there!_

_**Eddie: **__I wish you were here too. Oh by the way I stumbled across this amazing new song with this gorgeous brunette._

_**Loren: (laughed) **__Oh really?_

_**Eddie: (laughed) **__Yeah it really was an amazing song Lo. I loved it. _

_**Loren: (smiled) **__I'm glad you did. I have to start filming this new music video for one of the songs that I added with that addition to my album._

_**Eddie: **__Really that is exciting! Wow you are really moving up there aren't you?_

_**Loren: **__Yeah it's so surreal. Are you going to be performing some of your new songs that you added with your addition?_

_**Eddie: **__Yeah a few!_

_**Loren: **__Oh Kelly is here I got to go. But Eddie I love you so much and I am so proud of you and know you are going to do great tonight!_

_**Eddie: **__Same here Lo. Talk to you soon._

**Eddie sighed, they were both so busy they weren't able to talk that much or for very long if they did. He hoped Loren would get a break soon so she could come see him.**

**Jake: **Eduardo you ready?

**Eddie: **Yeah let's do it!

**Loren's P.O.V ~**

**Kelly was chattering away as they were driving to the set to start filming her new music video. Loren had tuned her out as she looked out the window of the limo wishing she was with Eddie.**

**Kelly: **Lo! Are you even listening to me?

**Loren: **Yeah sorry what were you saying?

**Kelly: **You seem really distracted today Lo are you alright?

**Loren: **Yeah I'm fine.

**Kelly: **Okay well let's get in there so we can start rehearsals.

**Loren just sighed and nodded following her in. They were filming it in a dance club for some of the scenes and then there were some parts where she was going to be singing in a car that was driving and scenes of her walking down the street towards the camera. It was her first very big music video. The only other big one she had done was A Thousand Miles which was just yesterday, and that was just of her sitting on a piano. But now she had to dance and sing so it should be a new and stressful experience for her.**

**Mel and Ian's ~**

**Mel: **Come on let's go I have to get to Loren's video shoot.

**Ian: **I'm coming love! I know you can't miss it!

**Mel: **Sorry I just know Loren really needs me right now with Eddie gone and I am going to be there for her no matter what until he is back.

**Ian: (smiled) **You are a great friend to her love.

**Mel: (smiled) **Thank you.

**Eddie's P.O.V ~**

**Eddie had finished his concert and now he was on for an encore.**

_Gotta tell you  
Met this girl last night  
She came up to me  
And she said_

Don't tell me your name, I don't care what it is  
Don't know where you're from, don't care where you live  
Let's cut to the chase, I'm not playing games  
with your heart, babe

I'll be just fine if you decline  
I'm not going home alone tonight  
Make up your mind, don't waste my time  
but really, it might as well you, babe

I don't wanna talk about it or hear about it  
I just wanna take you home  
I don't wanna talk about it, no, don't talk about it  
I just wanna take you home

Get out of your head 'cause it's time to escape  
We're just having fun, there's love to be made  
Let's cut to the chase, I'm not _playing games__  
It might as well be you, babe_

I don't _wanna talk__ about it or hear about  
I just wanna take you home  
I don't wanna talk about it, no, don't talk about it  
I just wanna take you home_

Baby, now's the time, pull the trigger  
Take my hand and come with me tonight

**Eddie: **Thank you guys for being an amazing crowd tonight! This will be my last song of the night. I think you all know the words! Troublemaker!

**The audience cheered as he started to sing.**

_You're a troublemaker  
You're a troublemaker...  
You ain't nothing but a troublemaker girl_

You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down  
The way you bite your lip  
Got my head spinnin' around  
After a drink or two  
I was putty in your hands  
I don't know if I have the strength to stand

Oh oh oh...  
Trouble troublemaker. yeah  
That's your middlename  
Oh oh oh...  
I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain  
And I wanna know

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Oh oh oh...  
My mind keeps saying  
Run as fast as you can  
I say I'm done but then you pull me back  
Oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker!

It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind  
I see a silhouette every time I close my eyes  
There must be poison in those finger tips of yours  
Cause I keep comin' back again for more

Oh oh oh...  
Trouble troublemaker, yeah  
That's your middlename  
Oh oh oh...  
I know you're no good but you're stuck in my _brain__  
And I wanna know_

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Oh oh oh...  
My mind keeps saying  
Run as fast as you can  
I say I'm done but then you pull me back  
Oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Oh oh oh...  
My mind keeps saying  
Run as fast as you can  
Troublemaker  
I say I'm done but then you pull me back  
Oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker

Maybe I'm insane  
Cause I keep doing the same damn thing  
Thinking one day we gon' change  
But you know just how to work that back  
And make me forget my name  
What the hell you do I won't remember  
I'll be gone until November  
And you'll show up again next summer, yeah!  
Typical middle name is Prada  
Fit you like a glove girl  
I'm sick of the drama  
You're a _troublemaker__  
But damn girl it's like I love the trouble  
And I can't even explain why_

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Oh oh oh...  
My mind keeps saying  
Run as fast as you can  
Troublemaker  
I say I'm done but then you pull me back  
Oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Oh oh oh...  
My mind keeps saying  
Run as fast as you can  
Troublemaker  
I say I'm done but then you pull me back  
Oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a _heart attack__  
Troublemaker_

**Eddie ran off stage. **

**Jake: **Eduardo my man you did amazing!

**Eddie: **Thanks Jake!

**As they headed out he whispered under his breath so no one could here. **

**Eddie: **It was just missing one thing…

**Loren's P.O.V ~**

**Loren was practicing the dance steps with the other dancers. She had already filmed the scenes of her singing on the street and in the car and the dance club scenes. But now they were mixing in some scenes of her doing some choreographed dance steps with back up dancers so they were practicing late into the night. It was now around two in the morning. Loren was emotionally and physically exhausted. Mel and Ian were asleep in two chairs on the side.**

**Choreographer: **I think that is enough for tonight we will practice more in the morning all of you go get some sleep!

**EL's ~**

**Mel and Ian had just crashed in the guest room for the night. Loren got back in the T-shirt she had worn earlier and laid down on the bed. She noticed Eddie was on so she requested him for chat. He accepted immediately.**

**Eddie: **Hey gorgeous what are you doing up so late?

**Loren: **I just got back.

**Eddie: **Where were you?

**Loren: **On set practicing some dance moves for the music video.

**Eddie: **Oh I know how that can be. I'm sorry babe.

**Loren: **It's okay. How did the concert go?

**Eddie: **Great it was just missing something.

**Loren: **What?

**Eddie: **You obviously!

**Loren: (smiled) **I'm sure you did fine without me.

**Eddie: **Yeah I did fine. But I could have done great if you were here.

**Loren: **I miss you too Eddie. But we are making ourselves miserable because we miss each other so much. This is going to happen in the future too so I guess we will have to get used to it.

**Eddie: (groaned) **I will never get used to it.

**Loren: **Me either.

**Eddie: **I love you babe.

**Loren: **I love you too.

**They both leaned in and kissed their laptop screens at the same time. They both left their chat on as they laid down to go to sleep so they could sleep next to each other.**

**Next morning ~**

**Loren had gotten down the choreography so they decided to film those scenes. They went well.**

**Director: **Loren you did amazing out there!

**Loren: **Thank you!

**Director: **We will get it all put together today. We will work late into the night if we have to. We will be releasing it at midnight today so tell your fans!

**Loren: (smiled) **Okay will do!

**Eddie's P.O.V ~**

**Eddie clicked Loren's new music video and he lost his breath when he heard her voice and took in her appearance.**

_Now that I have captured your attention  
I want to steal you for a rhythm intervention  
Mr. T, you say I'm ready for inspection  
Show me how you make a __first impression___

Oh, oh  
Can we take it nice and slow, slow  
Break it down and drop it low, low  
Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can't let me go

I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song  
And when it's coming closer to the end hit rewind  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song

If you want me I'm _accepting applications__  
So long as we keep this record on rotation  
You know I'm good with mouth to mouth resuscitation  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
So amazing_

Oh, oh  
Can we take it nice and slow, slow  
Break it down and drop it low, low  
Cause I just wanna party all night in the _neon lights__ 'til you can't let me go_

I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song  
And when it's coming closer to the end hit rewind  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song

Breathe me in, breathe me out  
The music's got me going  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
No stop until the morning  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
You know I'm ready for it  
For it, for it  
Yeah  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
The music's got me going  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
No stop until the morning  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
You know I'm ready for it  
For it, for it  
Yeah

I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song  
And when it's coming closer to the end hit rewind  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song

**Eddie replayed the song a few times just watching Loren. He posted it to twitter with a caption saying **_**"Check out the amazing Loren Tate aka LovetoLoveyou in her new song Slow Down! #Love"**_

_**LovetoLoveyou: Awe thank you TheReal_EddieDuran! Wish you were here! #Love**_

**Eddie closed his laptop not wanting to think about anything at the moment but his tour. **

**A few weeks later ~**

**Jake was watching Eddie concerned. He had been going nonstop and Jake was worried about him. He knew he was physically and emotionally exhausted but he wouldn't stop. He watched as he was practicing some dance moves with the backup dancers. Eddie suddenly became lightheaded. Jake rushed over.**

**Jake: **Eduardo are you okay?!

**Eddie: **Yeah… I…I'm fine.

**Eddie suddenly collapsed in Jake's arms.**

**Loren's P.O.V ~**

**Loren had just gotten back from the office when her phone started ringing.**

**Loren: **Hello?

**Jake: **Loren its Eddie…

**Loren: (worried) **What happened?! Is he okay!?

**Jake: **He is in the hospital.

**Loren: **I'm on my way!

**Jake: **How are you going to get here?!

**Loren: **I will take my private jet. See you soon!

**Jake: **See you soon.

**All Loren could think was she had to get to Eddie she quickly packed a suitcase and rushed out of the apartment heading to the airport.**

**Troublemaker by Olly Mars, She said by Cody Longo, and Slow Down by Selena Gomez.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys I love these reviews I am getting! I get the best reviews and best followers in this story you guys are awesome! Just thought I would post another chapter to show you guys I love you! Anyways hope you like it I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights!**

**Chapter 34 – Recovery**

**Eddie felt like he hadn't slept in a year. He was exhausted. He had been going nonstop since he got on tour trying to keep his mind off of missing Loren. He felt the light from the windows pressing in on his eyelids. He finally allowed his eyes to flutter open. He saw Loren sitting there watching him. He thought he was hallucinating. But when she smiled and brushed the hair off his forehead he knew he wasn't.**

**Eddie: **Lo? What are you doing here?

**Loren: **I could ask you the same question Eddie.

**Eddie: (sighed) **it's no big deal.

**Loren: **Being hospitalized for exhaustion is a big deal! You have been running yourself ragged! What were you thinking Eddie?

**Eddie: **I was thinking I needed to do something to keep my mind off things. Every time I would take a break I would think of you and how much I missed you.

**Loren: **Oh Eddie I missed you too. But I'm not dumb enough to get hospitalized over it! You wouldn't believe how worried I was!

**Eddie: (smiled) **You were worried about me?

**Loren: (laughed) **Yes you idiot! Why else would I have taken my private jet to fly here in the middle of the night?!

**Eddie: **I missed you too Lo.

**Loren smiled and shook her head. She leaned in and kissed Eddie softly.**

**Loren: **You don't know how good it feels to have your lips against mine again.

**Eddie: **Oh I think I do.

**Loren laughed as Eddie kissed her again.**

**Loren: **Promise me you are going to take better care of yourself?

**Eddie: **I promise.

**Loren: **Well I am going to have to make sure you do.

**Eddie: (smiled) **What do you mean?

**Loren: **It means I am not leaving your side.

**Eddie: **But what about all the things you have been working on?

**Loren: **I just released that music video. I am going to take a little break. I have my first concert in a month or so, so in the mean time I am going to be here with you.

**Eddie: **I like the sound of that.

**Loren: **Me too obviously, since you were serious when you said you wouldn't know what you would do without me.

**Eddie: **I seriously don't.

**Loren: **Well we know what would happen obviously.

**Eddie laughed softly. Loren smiled but Eddie could see the worry that had been eating away at her since she heard the news.**

**Eddie: **I really am sorry Lo.

**Loren: **I know you are. But I am here now; everything is going to be fine.

**She kissed his forehead.**

**Loren: **I am going to go get you some water and something to eat.

**Eddie: **Thank you.

**Loren nodded; she walked out and saw Jake standing in the hallway.**

**Jake: **Is he awake?

**Loren: **Yeah he is, I will be right back you can go in and talk to him.

**Jake: (nodded) **Thank you for coming Loren. He needs you, you know that right.

**Loren: **I know he does.

**Loren kissed Jake on the cheek before she walked down the hall. He walked into Eddie's room and stood in the doorway knocking softly on the door. Eddie saw him and groaned.**

**Eddie: **Bring the lecture I'm ready.

**Jake: **No lecture Eduardo I am just glad to see you are okay.

**Eddie: **I know I'm really sorry about everything Jake.

**Jake: **its okay Eddie, I was watching you pretty much kill yourself for weeks now I was waiting for something like this to happen. Loren and Papa Max are the only ones that can talk any sense into you.

**Eddie: **I know I should have listened to you. I promise I will from now on.

**Jake: **Thank you.

**Eddie: **We don't have to cancel any shows do we?

**Jake: **Hey you just focus on getting better.

**Eddie: **I don't want to let the fans down.

**Jake: **The fans will understand.

**Eddie: **But…

**Jake: **Eddie stop worrying.

**Before Eddie could respond Loren walked in with some crackers and water. Jake smiled as he saw Eddie's face light up at the sight of her.**

**Loren: **Sorry they would only let me give you crackers with the sedatives the have you on they think anything else would upset your stomach.

**Eddie smiled as Loren set them down and gave him a kiss.**

**Jake: **I see you are in very capable hands, I need to make a few calls I will be back soon.

**Eddie: **Okay thanks Jake.

**Jake smiled and nodded before he left.**

**Loren: **You should get some sleep.

**Eddie: **Only if you come lay by me.

**Loren smiled. She crawled onto his bed as he scooted over. He pulled her close wrapping his arms around her tightly. He sighed.**

**Loren: **What?

**Eddie: **It just feels so good to have you in my arms again.

**Loren smiled again and kissed him softly.**

**Loren: **I love you.

**Eddie: **I love you too.

**MK ~**

**Grace was having trouble cleaning off the bar because her big belly kept getting in the way. She grumbled in frustration. Max walked in with a smirk on his face.**

**Max: **Having fun?

**Grace: **Don't make fun of me!

**Max: **I wasn't!

**Grace: **Uh-huh. Oh there is something I need to talk to you about.

**Max sat down at the bar.**

**Max: **Shoot!

**Grace: **I don't want to be living above a bar when the baby comes.

**Max: **I'm way ahead of you. I talked to Eddie, and they had an apartment for sale in his building so I bought it.

**Grace: (smiled) **Really?

**Max: **Yup and I have recruited Mel and Ian to help us move in since Loren and Eddie are gone.

**Grace: **How is Eddie doing by the way?

**Max: **Good. Loren told me he was awake and doing better, she is going to stay with him for a month or so make sure he is doing okay.

**Grace: **Good. Eddie really can't make it without her can he?

**Max: **No, that's why I don't understand why he hasn't proposed yet?

**Grace: **He will in time, no rushing him. He is stubborn he will do it when he wants to.

**Hospital ~**

**Eddie had convinced the doctor to let him go early since Loren was there to take care of him. Jake had decided he was going to postpone the tour until he got better. It was hospital policy to have Eddie ride in a wheelchair to the car. So Loren had to push him. She was talking to the doctor along the way.**

**Loren: **So how long should I keep him at home?

**Doctor: **At least for a few weeks. And he needs to eat regularly and drink lots of fluids so his body can recover.

**Loren: (nodded) **So with fluids what kinds should it just be water?

**Doctor: **Water is fine, but tea is good too.

**Loren: **Okay he likes coffee is he allowed to have that?

**Doctor: **Not while he is recovering the caffeine could give him an adrenaline boost and he could over do it.

**Loren: **Okay so no caffeinated beverages at all?

**Doctor: **Not for a few weeks until you can see he is doing better.

**Eddie: **Thanks for talking about me like I'm not here.

**Loren: **Be quiet. Thank you for everything doctor.

**Doctor: **Of course. You are in good hands Mr. Duran I'm not worried.

**Eddie: **Yes I am thank you.

**The doctor left, Loren was pushing him out when he told her to wait.**

**Loren: **What's wrong?

**Eddie motioned for her to come closer and kissed her.**

**Eddie: **I love you thank for always being here for me.

**Loren: **I love you too, and I always will be here for you.

**Eddie smiled. Loren continued to push him in the wheelchair down the hallway. All Eddie could think was that he was so lucky. He decided that Max was right. It was time to take the next step.**

**Back in LA ~**

**Loren: **You up to bed!

**Eddie: **Lo I don't want to be trapped up in our bedroom for that long!

**Loren: **Fine I have an idea!

**Eddie laughed as Loren rushed up the stairs. She came down with pillows and a blanket. She put them down on the couch and patted them. Eddie rolled his eyes and went and laid down on the couch. He grabbed Loren's arm and pulled her down on top of him. She kissed him passionately then got off of him.**

**Loren: **Get some rest I will be right back!

**Eddie: **Where are you going?

**Loren: **I just need to go pick a few things up, but don't worry I called someone to come keep you company!

**Papa Max walked in and smirked at Eddie who was laying on the couch in sweatpants and a tank top. Eddie just pointed to Loren who smiled. She gave Max a kiss on the cheek.**

**Loren: **I will be back soon. I love you.

**Eddie: **I love you too.

**Max: **Umm Eddie I think she was talking to me.

**Eddie: **Ha-ha very funny!

**Max smiled, Loren laughed as she walked out.**

**Eddie: **Pop I need to talk to you about something.

**Max: **Sure Ed what's up?

**Eddie: **I decided I wanted to take the next step with Loren.

**Max: (smiled) **Really?

**Eddie: (smiled) **Yeah, but you can see I am kind of at an inconvenience.

**Max: **So what can I help you with?

**Eddie: **I want you to pick the ring.

**Max: **What are you sure?

**Eddie: **Yes, you have the best taste of anyone I have ever met and you know Loren. I trust you.

**Max: **Okay I'll go look now.

**Eddie: **Thanks, but pop don't tell ma she can't keep a secret.

**Max: **I know, I know. Oh if I have to leave then you are going to need someone to watch you. Loren trusted me to keep an eye on you and I can't betray that trust.

**Eddie: **Ugh fine!

**Ian: **Come on mate have a better attitude! At least it's your best mate that is watching you!

**Eddie: **Ian how are you?!

**Ian: **I'm doing great! Better than you I see.

**Eddie: **Yeah I know I look like crap no need to rub it in.

**Max: **See you soon!

**Eddie: **Okay see you later pop.

**Max left leaving Ian and Eddie. **

**Eddie: **I'll be right back.

**Ian: **Should you be walking around? I don't want to get in trouble with Loren.

**Eddie: **I won't tell her if you won't. I am just going to go grab my laptop.

**Eddie walked up the stairs before Ian could say anything. He grabbed one of Loren's rings to text Max the size since he didn't know then grabbed his laptop walking back down the stairs. Loren walked in.**

**Loren: **Eddie!

**Eddie: (innocently) **What?

**Loren: **You are supposed to be relaxing!

**Eddie: **Don't look at me! He gave me permission!

**Loren turned folding her arms and glaring at Ian.**

**Ian: **Mate seriously!?

**Eddie: **What?!

**Eddie laid out on the couch. **

**Loren: **Where is pop?

**Eddie: **He had something come up but he left Ian in charge.

**Loren: **Because that is always a good decision.

**Ian: **Hey!

**Loren: **No offense Ian!

**Ian: **Well I am going to head home since I am no longer needed.

**Loren: **Ian you don't have to go!

**Ian: **I know I have to go pick up Mel from work soon anyway. Maybe we will stop by later.

**Eddie: **Okay see you later man!

**Ian waved and walked out with a smirk on his face.**

**Loren: **I am going to go change I will be right back.

**Eddie nodded he brought up twitter and decided to let his fans know how he was doing. There were a ton of well wishes from everyone.**

_**TheReal_EddieDuran: Thank you everyone for the well wishes! Loren aka LovetoLoveyou is taking could care of me so no worries! Let you know later on about tour details! #Love you guys!**_

**Loren came back down in the concert tee Eddie had given her.**

**Eddie: **Come here.

**Loren walked over a laid down on top of him. He kissed her softly. **

**Loren: **I'm going to go to bed are you coming?

**Eddie: **Yeah be right up.

**Loren smiled and kissed him again before she walked upstairs. Max had texted Eddie saying he was waiting in the hall for him. Eddie opened the door and stepped out quietly.**

**Eddie: **Did you find one?

**Max: **yeah here it is.

**Max handed him the box. It was a simple white gold setting with a beautifully cut diamond and then small diamonds were wrapped around the band.**

**Eddie: **It's beautiful pop.

**Max: **Good I hope Loren will like it.

**Eddie: **She will love it!

**Max: **I will see you later. Get some rest!

**Eddie: **Okay I will.

**Eddie gave Max a hug then went inside. He put the ring in his pocket as he walked upstairs. Loren was laying on the bed looking at her phone. He walked into the closet and put the ring in one of his boxes up in the closet. Loren never went through his things so she would never look there. He took off his shirt and sweat pants and walked out and laid on the bed. Loren smiled when she took in his appearance.**

**Loren: **Suffering from severe exhaustion sure doesn't diminish your appearance.

**Eddie just smiled and started kissing her. **

**Loren: **Goodnight I love you.

**Loren gave him a peck on the lips as she turned off the light. She giggled when Eddie pulled her close. She loved feeling his arms around her. It had been a month since they saw each other last and she was trying to enjoy every moment that she had with him.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter I have been working on. I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 35 – Surprise!**

**Loren was starting to get stressed. She was getting ready for her first concert, along with taking care of Eddie. She needed something to keep her mind off it and she knew just how to do it. She looked over at Eddie who was lying on the couch looking at his phone. She stood and walked over setting his phone on the coffee table and laid down on top of him pulling him into a fierce kiss.**

**Eddie: (smiling) **You are just using me to keep your mind off the concert tonight aren't you?

**Loren: (sighing) **Is it that obvious?

**Eddie: **No I just know you.

**Loren: (smiled) **So was it a bad decision?

**Eddie: **No it was a very good decision.

**He smiled as Loren pulled him into another kiss.**

**Loren: **What if I am terrible?

**Eddie: **Lo you are the most talented person I know. Your first concert is at a sold out arena concert at the Avalon! I could never have dreamed that for my first concert. You are going to do amazing, and they are all going to love you like I do.

**Loren: (smiled) **Thank you Eddie. I got to go; Kelly wanted me there a few hours early.

**Eddie: (sighed) **How come I can't come with you?

**Loren: **Because the doctor said you needed to rest. Now I got to go I will see you later.

**Eddie just nodded reluctantly. She kissed him softly and then left.**

**Eddie: **Yeah like I am going to miss my girl's first concert. Just wait until she sees what I have up my sleeve. Prepare for an unforgettable night Ms. Loren Tate.

**Mel and Ian's ~**

**Mel: **So you remember the plan right? I go to the concert early and if Loren asks I will say you are running late…

**Ian: **While in reality I m bringing Eddie so he can surprise her after one of her songs with a surprise. I know the plan love we have gone over it hundreds of times.

**Mel: **I know I'm sorry. I just want my best friend's night to be unforgettable.

**Ian: **It will be! I know my mate it will be perfect.

**Concert ~**

**Loren: **Hey Mel where's Ian?

**Mel: **He is running late. He will be here as soon as he can.

**Loren nodded. Grace was trying to get her to relax.**

**Grace: **Loren honey you are going to be amazing out there!

**Loren: (smiling) **Thanks ma. I just wish Eddie could have been here to see me.

**Grace: **He will be.

**Loren: (confused) **What?

**Grace: **You know I mean in spirit!

**Loren narrowed her eyes at her but before she could respond Kelly walked up.**

**Kelly: **Ready Loren?

**Loren: **Yeah…

**Loren walked out on stage. Max looked at Grace in exasperation.**

**Max: **This is why I don't tell you things! You can't keep a secret!

**Grace: **Sorry! At least she is out on stage now.

**Max just shook his head at her. **

**Cheers erupted as Loren walked out. She looked out and was amazed at how many people were there to see her!**

**Loren: **Wow you guys this is amazing! I am so honored to be able to perform for you guys tonight! Why don't we start this out as a party?!

**The audience screamed as the music started to play. Loren didn't notice Eddie had arrived and was watching her from backstage.**

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up_

Call up all our friends  
Go hard this weekend  
For no damn reason,  
I don't think we'll ever change

Meet you at the spot,  
Half past ten o'clock  
We don't ever stop,  
And we're never gonna change

Say, oh just say forever, stay  
If you stay forever, hey  
We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up

We live like rock stars  
Dance on every bar  
This is who we are,  
I don't think we'll ever change

They say just grow up but they don't know us  
We don't give a and we're never gonna change

Say, oh just say forever, stay  
If you stay forever, hey  
We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing here's to never growing up

Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up

Say, won't you stay forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young

Ohhhhhhh

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up

We'll be running down _the street__, yelling kiss my  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_

Singing here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up

Oh woah oh woah ( raise your glass and say )  
Here's to never growing up

**Loren went straight into her next song.**

_Now that I have captured your attention  
I want to steal you for a rhythm intervention  
Mr. T, you say I'm ready for inspection  
Show me how you make a first impression_

Oh, oh  
Can we take it nice and slow, slow  
Break it down and drop it low, low  
Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can't let me go

I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song  
And when it's coming closer to the end hit rewind  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song

If you want me I'm _accepting applications__  
So long as we keep this record on rotation  
You know I'm good with mouth to mouth resuscitation  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
So amazing_

Oh, oh  
Can we take it nice and slow, slow  
Break it down and drop it low, low  
Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can't let me go

I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song  
And when it's coming closer to the end hit rewind  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song

Breathe me in, breathe me out  
The music's got me going  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
No stop until the morning  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
You know I'm ready for it  
For it, for it  
Yeah  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
The music's got me going  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
No stop until the morning  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
You know I'm ready for it  
For it, for it  
Yeah

I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song  
And when it's coming closer to the end hit rewind  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song

**Just as finished Eddie started walking out on stage.**

**Loren noticed the cheers had gotten louder. Suddenly someone started singing. She whipped around and saw Eddie singing. He walked up and grabbed her hand holding against his heart with his other hand. She couldn't help but smile broadly at the words.**

_In the beginning  
I never thought it would be you  
When we were chillin  
Smiling in the photo booth  
But we got closer (Yeah)  
'Till you were eating off my spoon  
And coming over  
And we would talk all __afternoon___

Tonight we'll just get drunk  
Disturb the peace  
Bind your hands all over me  
And then you bite your lip  
Whisper and say, "We're going all the way"

Tonight, take me to the other side  
Sparks fly like the Fourth of July  
Just take me to the other side  
I see that sexy look in your eyes  
And I know, we ain't friends anymore  
If we walk down this road  
We'll be lovers for sho  
So tonight kiss me like it's do or die  
And take me to the other side

This could be perfect  
But we won't know unless we try (Try)  
I know you're nervous  
So just sit back and let me drive

Tonight we'll just get drunk  
Disturb the peace  
Bind your hands all over me  
And then you bite your lip  
Whisper and say, "We're going all the way"

Tonight, take me to the other side  
Sparks fly like the Fourth of July  
Just take me to the other side  
I see that sexy look in your eyes  
And I know, we ain't friends anymore  
If we walk down this road  
We'll be lovers for sho  
So tonight kiss me like it's do or die  
And take me to the other side

(Woah)  
Kiss me like it's do or die  
And take me to the other side  
Tonight we'll just get drunk  
Disturb the peace  
Let your love crash into me  
And then you bite your lip  
Whisper and say, "We're going all the way"

Tonight, take me to the other side  
Sparks fly like the Fourth of July  
Just take me to the other side  
I see that sexy look in your eyes  
And I know, we ain't friends anymore  
If we walk down this road  
We'll be lovers for sho  
So tonight kiss me like it's do or die  
And take me to the other side

(Woah)  
Take me to the other side  
(Woah)  
And take me to the other side  
(Woah)  
Kiss me like it's do or die  
(Woah)  
And take me to the other side

**Loren hugged him tightly.**

**Loren: **Eddie what are you doing here?

**Eddie: **I would never miss my girl's first concert. Plus I have a question for you.

**Eddie got down on one knee. Loren gasped along with the entire audience.**

**Eddie: **Loren I love you more than anything else in this world. I want to spend every waking moment and all the ups and downs in our lives together. Every stupid mistake I want you by my side. You always take care of me and I want to spend the rest of our lives proving that I can take care of you. So Loren will you marry me?

**Loren was shocked this was the last thing she expected to happen. Not yet anyway. She couldn't think of a more perfect way to ask her. He had poured his heart out to her in song and words. She loved spontaneous romantic gestures and this had to be the best of them all. Better than all those chick flicks, her life really was a fairytale.**

**Loren: **Oh Eddie yes! Of course it's yes!

**Eddie smiled. He slipped the ring onto her finger and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Everyone in the audience were screaming and yelling about how cute they were. He left after so she could continue her concert.**

**Loren: **Wow I bet you guys weren't expecting that, I sure wasn't. I want to sing a special song in celebration. Eddie I love you and can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you.

_It's been said and done, every beautiful thought's been already sung and I guess right now, here's another one  
So your melody will play on and on with the best of 'em  
You are beautiful like a dream come alive, incredible  
A centerfold miracle, lyrical. You saved my life again and I want you to know baby._

Chorus  
I, I love you like a love song, baby (3x)  
And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat  
I, I love you like a love song, baby (3x)  
And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

Constantly, boy, you play through my mind like a symphony.  
There's no way to describe what you do to me.  
You just do to me, what you do and it feels like I've been rescued, I've been set free  
I am hypnotized by your destiny  
You are magical, lyrical, beautiful, you are and I want you to know, baby

Chorus:  
I, I love you like a love song, baby (3x)  
And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat  
I, I love you like a love song, baby (3x)  
And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

Bridge:  
No one compares, you stand alone to every record I own.  
Music to my heart, that's what you are.  
A song that goes on and on

I, I love you like a love song, baby (3x)  
And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat  
I, I love you like a love song, baby(3x)

Love you  
Like a love song

**The crowd cheered. Loren played a few more songs before she said goodnight and walked off stage. Loren ran straight into Eddie's arms. He picked her up and spun her around as he set her down she pulled him into a kiss.**

**Loren: **I can't believe you did that!

**Eddie: **Anything for my girl.

**Loren: **I love you.

**Eddie: **I love you too.

**He kissed her again but they were interrupted by everyone running up and congratulating them. **

**Grace: **Thank goodness that's over I didn't think I could keep that secret anymore!

**Loren:** I knew something was up when you said he would be here!

**Eddie: **Pop I told you not to tell Ma! She can't keep secrets!

**Grace: **Hey! So much for being my favorite!

**Eddie: **Sorry ma but you know it's true!

**Grace: **I know.

**Max smiled and kissed the side of Grace's head before he walked over to Loren who was still in Eddie's arms. **

**Max: **Welcome "officially" to the family!

**Loren laughed and gave him a hug.**

**Loren: **Thank you.

**He kissed her cheek. Loren turned to Mel and they both squealed in excitement. Ian slapped Eddie on the back.**

**Ian:** Congrats mate!

**Eddie: **Thanks man!

**Loren and Mel ran out onto the stage. The arena was empty.**

**Mel: **Come on Lo do it!

**Loren: **Should I?

**Mel: **Yes come on!

**Loren: (screamed) **I'M ENGAGED!

**Mel: (screamed) **YOU'RE ENGAGED!

**Loren and Mel were both jumping up and down. Eddie was leaning against the wall. Loren saw him and couldn't help but run to him and kiss him passionately.**

**Eddie: **How about I take my fiancé home?

**Loren: **I like the sound of that.

**Next Morning ~**

**Eddie was lying in bed when Loren came in with breakfast in bed. She kissed Eddie softly to wake him up. His eyes fluttered open and he saw her.**

**Eddie:** Babe you didn't have to do this.

**Loren: **I know I wanted to.

**Eddie: **Well thank you.

**Loren smiled as Eddie gave her another kiss. There was a knock at the door.**

**Loren: **I'll get it.

**Loren ran down the stairs and opened the door.**

**Loren: **Hey Jake how are you?

**Jake: **I'm great! Is Eddie here?

**Loren: **Yeah upstairs go on up!

**Jake: **Thanks!

**Jake walked upstairs.**

**Jake: **Hey Eduardo! Wow your girl sure loves you.

**Eddie: **Yeah I'm so lucky.

**Jake: **So I came to tell you I rescheduled your tour dates!

**Eddie: (excited) **Seriously?! When do I leave?

**Jake: **Tomorrow!

**Eddie: **Tomorrow…

**Jake: **Eduardo I know it's going to be hard with everything that just happened. But Loren will understand.

**Eddie: **I know she will.

**Jake: **Kelly and I set up an interview with you and Loren on Ellen since you refuse to go on Lily Park.

**Loren: **You scheduled us on Ellen!

**Loren ran in and jumped on the bed.**

**Loren: **I love Ellen.

**Eddie grabbed her arm and pulled her down so she was sitting next to him with her legs underneath her. He leaned up and gave her a kiss.**

**Jake: **Okay, okay enough of that come on get up and get ready we got to go!

**Ellen ~**

**Ellen: **Everyone welcome back the amazing Loren Tate and Eddie Duran!

**The audience cheered as Eddie and Loren walked onstage together.**

**Ellen: **Aren't you two just some very attractive people.

**Eddie: (laughed) **Thank you!

**Ellen: **So I hear there is some good news!

**Loren and Eddie smiled.**

**Ellen: **So where's the ring?

**Loren: **I don't know do you mean this ring?

**Loren held up her hand.**

**Ellen: **Oh my… that is one big rock.

**Loren smiled.**

**Ellen: **So Eddie you proposed to Loren at her concert last night right?

**Eddie: **Yes I did.

**Ellen: **And of course with a huge arena full of people someone was bound to record it. So why don't we show this little video?

**Eddie: **Go for it.

**The video came on of Eddie starting to sing to Loren as the crowd screamed. After Loren said yes and they kissed the video shut off.**

**Ellen: **If you all want to see the whole video go to my website. So Eddie you are so cute.

**Eddie: (laughed) **Thanks I guess.

**Ellen: **I didn't know you were such a romantic.

**Eddie: **I wouldn't say that…

**Loren: **Oh he totally is. He comes across as this big tough guy but he is really just gooey on the inside.

**Eddie gave her a look.**

**Loren: **Gooey.

**Eddie just shook his head.**

**Ellen: **Okay we will quit embarrassing you Eddie. Why don't we talk about your tour that you had to postpone, what happened there?

**Eddie: **Umm just a little tired.

**Loren: **He was hospitalized for severe exhaustion that's not little Eddie.

**Ellen: **Wow is everything okay now?

**Eddie: **Yeah absolutely. I back and in good shape. I actually leave to go back to my tour tomorrow.

**Ellen: **That's great! Well congratulations you guys we hope to have you on the show again soon!

**Eddie and Loren: **Thank you!

**Later that Night ~**

**Loren: **I feel like this time is going to be harder with you leaving.

**Eddie: **But as soon as I get back we will pick up right where we left off.

**Loren: **I know and I will be waiting for you.

**Eddie: **I wrote a song for you.

**Loren: (smiled) **Really?

**Eddie walked over to the piano and Loren sat next to him.**

_Wait a minute before you tell me anything  
How was your day?  
'Cause I been missing  
You by my side, yeah_

Did I awake you out of your dream?  
I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep  
You calm me down  
There's something about the sound of your voice

I, I, I, I never, never, never  
As far away as it may seem no  
Soon we'll be together  
We'll pick up right where we left off

Paris, London, Tokyo  
It's just one thing that I gotta do  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
Hello, tuck you in every night

And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Baby, won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah

Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you

Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls  
That know my name  
But don't you worry, no  
'Cause you have my heart

It ain't easy to keep on _moving city__ to city  
Just get up and go  
The show must go on  
So I need you to be strong_

I, I, I, I never, never, never  
As far away as it may seem no  
Soon we'll be together  
We'll pick _up right__ where we left off_

Paris, London, Tokyo  
It's just one thing that I gotta do  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
Hello, tuck you in every night

And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Baby, won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, yeah

Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you

Whoa, wherever the wind blows me  
You're still the one and only girl on my mind  
No, there ain't no one better  
(Worldwide)  
So always remember  
(Worldwide)  
Always remember, girl, you're mine

Paris, London, Tokyo  
It's just one thing that I gotta do  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the _phone__  
Hello, tuck you in every night_

And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Baby, won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on  
Hello, tuck you in every night on _the phone__, woah_

Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you

Worldwide  
Yes, I may meet a million pretty _girls__  
That know my name  
But don't you worry  
'Cause you have my heart  
_

**Loren: **I love you.

**He smiled as Loren pulled him into a kiss.**

**Worldwide by big time rush, The other side by Jason derulo, Slow Down and Love you Like a love song by Selena Gomez, and Here's to never growing up by Avril Lavigne.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update I ran my second half marathon yesterday so I was really tired! R & R, I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 36 – King?**

**Loren opened the door and saw Mel standing there with a suitcase and a sad expression on her face.**

**Mel: **Can I stay with you for awhile?

**Loren: **Of course come in!

**Mel walked in and Loren closed the door behind her.**

**Loren: **Did something happen with Ian?

**Mel: **No everything is fine. He had a job in Australia and I just didn't want to be alone.

**Loren: **Well of course you are welcome here. With Eddie gone it gets really lonely.

**Mel: **Thank you.

**Loren: **No problem. When Eddie performs in Australia we should fly down there. Then I have an excuse to see Eddie and you have an excuse to see Ian.

**Mel: **That sounds like a great idea!

**Loren smiled and helped her unpack in the guest room.**

**Loren: **So have you been home in awhile?

**Mel: **Yeah I stopped by earlier today. Gus and Lisa are doing well.

**Loren: **That's good. Still calling them Gus and Lisa huh?

**Mel: **Well those are their names.

**Loren: **Okay I get it stop asking…

**Mel: **I'm just not ready to talk about it yet. But when I am you will be the first to know.

**Loren: **Okay. So what movie do you want to watch?

**Mel: **Hmm… How about Harry Potter that show never gets old!

**Loren: **What one?

**Mel: **How about we just start at the beginning?

**Loren: **Okay! I have caramel popcorn let me go get some!

**Mel put in the movie then went and grabbed pillows and blankets and put them on the floor before she pushed the coffee table to the side. Loren came in with a huge bowl of caramel popcorn and sat down next to Mel as she pushed play. Loren snapped a picture of her and Mel and loaded it onto Twitter.**

_**Harry Potter Marathon with the best friend MelSanders99 #girl's night!**_

**Mel: **You know when Eddie and Ian see that they are going to be bummed.

**Loren: **Yeah they really do miss us.

**Mel: **Well then we will just have to rub it in more!

**Loren: **MEL!

**Mel laughed and looked at her innocently like she hadn't said anything. Loren smacked her with a pillow before they laid back and watched the movie.**

**Next Morning ~**

**Loren's phone started ringing. She didn't recognize the number, but decided to answer it anyway.**

**Loren: **Hello?

**Person: **Loren!

**Loren: **Trent?! How did you get this number?!

**Trent: **It doesn't matter. I stopped by your place and the doorman wouldn't let me up saying I wasn't on the list.

**Loren: **Yeah and for good reason.

**Trent: **I know you're mad. But I have a few things that I want to talk to you about, if you will just hear me out.

**Loren: **And if I don't like the things you say?

**Trent: **Then I will leave you alone.

**Loren: **Huh one lunch and you are out of my life for good.

**Trent: **Unless you change your mind.

**Loren: **Not going to happen. Meet at the café in a half hour.

**Loren hung up not waiting for a response. Eddie was not going to like this. Good thing he was on another continent.**

**Driving to the Café ~**

**Loren's phone rang and she brought it up to her ear.**

**Loren: (hesitantly) **Hey babe… How is everything going?

**Eddie: **Good! The tour is going great. I leave for Australia tonight I can't wait for you to come see me in a few days.

**Loren: **I know me either!

**Eddie: **So what are you doing?

**Loren: **Umm I'm heading to the café to have lunch…

**Eddie: **Oh who with?

**Loren: **….

**Eddie: **Loren who are you having lunch with?

**Loren: **Umm… Trent…

**Eddie: **What!?

**Loren: **I knew you would be mad that's why I wasn't going to tell you!

**Eddie: **Why are you having lunch with him?!

**Loren: **Because he said he had a few things he needed to say and if I didn't agree he would be out of my life for good!

**Eddie: **Lo I have heard that plenty of times from plenty of people. Chloe for example! I constantly have to change my number still, but Jake has people that make sure she stays away from us that's why you haven't ever seen her.

**Loren: **I didn't know…

**Eddie: **Exactly because I didn't want you to worry about it!

**Loren: **Well you understand why I wasn't going to tell you about Trent then!

**Eddie: **On some level yes! But you need to understand that he is lying!

**Loren: **I don't think so Eddie. Look I am at the café I got to go. Talk to you later.

**Loren hung up upset. She knew she shouldn't be mad at Eddie he was just trying to protect her, but she was sure Trent would follow through with his word.**

**Eddie's POV ~**

**Eddie threw his phone down on the bed and groaned in frustration loudly.**

**Jake: **Eduardo what's wrong?!

**Eddie: **Loren is having lunch with Trent, she is so certain that he will follow through on his word and leave her alone. But I know he is lying.

**Jake: **Why would she believe him?

**Eddie: **Loren can be so naive sometimes! She hasn't developed that toughness with everyone. She easily trusts people.

**Jake: **Not her mom though.

**Eddie: **It's because she had given her enough second chances that she was just done after awhile. I don't want her to do the same thing with Trent! She is going to get hurt I know it!

**Jake: **Calm down Eduardo you will see her really soon anyway. Let's just go catch our flight then you can be there when she does tomorrow.

**Eddie just sighed and nodded as he followed Jake out.**

**Loren's POV (the café) ~**

**Loren sat down across from Trent in a hat and sunglasses. He had ordered them two coffees and she just sipped hers as she stared out the window watching the cars that drove by. Trent was just staring at her. Loren spoke without looking away from the window.**

**Loren: **Are you going to say something or are we just going to sit here all day?

**Trent: (sighed) **I want to talk to you about your life and future.

**Loren: **What about it?

**Trent: **You don't realize what you are doing because you are blinded by some good looking rock star. Loren I know you aren't a fan of me but I really have your best interests at heart. You don't need to be famous to have a good life.

**Loren: (scoffed) **If you really had my best interests at heart you would be listening to what I have been saying all along! I love Eddie and I love my family and my life. If you cared about me you wouldn't be trying to change it. Stay away from me Trent, and this time I mean it!

**Loren stood up and walked out. Why hadn't she listened to Eddie? He always had her best interests at heart and she had just ignored his warnings. She got back to the apartment and saw Melissa waiting for her.**

**Mel: **Are you okay?! Eddie called and told me what happened he wanted me to make sure you were okay.

**Loren: **I'm fine. But why don't we leave tonight for Australia? We can just call the pilot for my jet and get out of here tonight.

**Mel: **Let's do it!

**Loren smiled gratefully they grabbed their bags and headed for the airport while Loren called the pilot.**

**Australia ~**

**Eddie had been trying to reach Loren over and over again but she hadn't turned her phone on. He was starting to worry. He called again and decided to leave a message.**

_**Eddie: **__Lo where are you? I am starting to get worried is everything okay? Just call me when you get this I need to know where you are._

**Loren: **I'm right here.

**Eddie whipped around and saw Loren standing in the doorway. He ran and picked her up hugging her tightly. Loren smiled as Eddie squeezed her tighter. It was nice to have his arms around her again.**

**Loren: **I'm sorry about everything you were right about Trent.

**Eddie: **It doesn't matter all that matters is you are okay.

**Eddie pulled Loren into a kiss.**

**Loren: **Really Eddie I know you have my best interests at heart and you were just trying to warn me. I should have listened to you.

**Eddie: **Loren I love you all I want is to protect you.

**Loren: **I know. I love you too. But you still should have told me about the Chloe thing.

**Eddie: **Babe I didn't want you to have to worry about it. You were just starting out and things were going amazing between us that was all I wanted to focus on.

**Loren: **Okay I guess that makes sense.

**Eddie: **You trust me right?

**Loren: **Yes more than anyone.

**Eddie smiled and pulled her close again. **

**Loren: **I want to know all about what has been going on.

**Eddie: **I don't want to talk about anything right now. I just want to hold you.

**Loren smiled as Eddie pulled her into a kiss. Eddie's phone started ringing.**

**Eddie: **It's pop.

**Loren: **Oh no!

**Eddie: **What?

**Loren: **Well I was just in such a rush to get here to be with you, that I might have forgotten to tell Ma and Pop I was flying across the world.

**Eddie: (groaned) **Lo! You really are a troublemaker!

**Loren: **I knew that song was about me!

**Eddie laughed and answered the phone.**

**Eddie: **Hey pop!

**Loren picked up her suitcase and slowly backed out of the room quietly heading to the bedroom.**

**Max: **Where is Loren?! I know she is with you!

**Eddie: **Yeah she is here.

**Max: **So I have to find out my daughter flew clear across the world from pictures on a website?!

**Eddie: **I didn't know either pop!

**Max: **Where is she?!

**Eddie looked around and saw that Loren had snuck out and smiled shaking his head.**

**Eddie: **I'm not sure but she is around here somewhere…

**Max: **That girl is going to give me a heart attack going around doing things without telling her dad.

**Eddie: **Tell me about it.

**Max: (laughed) **Well just watch out for her I will see you guys soon.

**Eddie: **Okay I will like I always do. And pop Loren had lunch with Trent today.

**Max: (tensely) **Why?

**Eddie: **I don't know truthfully but it didn't end well. I got to go pop talk to you soon.

**When Eddie hung up Loren walked back out of the bedroom.**

**Loren: **Was he mad?

**Eddie: **At first, but everything is fine now.

**Loren: **Okay you know I left my phone at home.

**Eddie: **Really?

**Loren: **Yeah I just want to shut everything out for awhile and just spend time with you. Do you mind if I spend the rest of the tour with you.

**Eddie: (smiled) **That's like music to my ears.

**Loren smiled and gave him a kiss. **

**Loren: **I wrote a song about the thing with Trent today.

**Eddie: **Really? Can I hear it?

**Loren: (smiled) **Sure.

_Keep drinking coffee, stare me down across the table  
While I look outside  
So many things I'd say if only I were able  
But I just keep quiet and count the cars that pass by_

_You've got opinions, man  
We're all entitled to 'em  
But I never asked_

_So let me thank you for your time  
And try not to waste any more of mine  
Get out of here fast_

_I hate to break it to you babe  
But I'm not drowning  
There's no one here to save_

_Who cares if you disagree? You are not me  
Who made you king of anything?  
So, you dare tell me who to be  
Who died and made you king of anything?_

_You sound so innocent  
All full of good intent  
Swear you know best_

_But you expect me to  
Jump up onboard with you  
Ride off into your delusional sunset_

_I'm not the one who's lost  
With no direction, oh  
But you'll never see_

_You're so busy making masks  
With my name on it in all caps  
You've got the talking down  
Just not the listening_

_Who cares if you disagree? You are not me  
Who made you king of anything?  
So you dare tell me who to be  
Who died and made you king of anything?_

_All my life I've tried  
To make everybody happy while I just hurt and hide  
Waiting for someone to tell me it's my turn  
To decide_

_Who cares if you disagree? You are not me  
Who made you king of anything?  
So you dare tell me who to be  
Who died and made you king of anything?_

_Who cares if you __disagree__? You are not me  
Who made you king of anything?  
So you dare tell me who to be  
Who died and made you king of anything?_

_Let me hold your crown, babe_

**Hope you guys liked it. I know it's short but I wanted to post something since I haven't updated for a few days. The song was King of Anything by Sara Bareilles.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey guys I decided I am going to change my writing style a little. You will see what I mean! Anyways I hope you like this chapter I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 37 – Australia**

Loren was sitting in one of the seats in the arena reading while Eddie was doing sound check. She was sitting sideways so her feet were in the arm next to her. Eddie was talking to Jake when he glanced over and saw Loren flipping a page in her book. She was biting her lip which always made Eddie go crazy for some reason. Jake smacked Eddie on back of the head.

Eddie jumped, "Jake what was that for?!"

Jake smirked at Eddie's reaction. "Well next time don't ignore me. I swear Eddie every time Loren is in the room it's like you have blinders on!"

Loren looked up at the sound of her name and saw Eddie rubbing the back of his head while Jake raised his eyebrows. "What's going on? Jake did you hit my fiancé?"

Jake looked over at her and folded his arms, "Well if you would stop distracting him I wouldn't have to hit him!"

Loren looked at him weirdly. "What are you talking about? I am just sitting here reading!"

Jake rolled his eyes. "Yeah but you do that thing."

Loren's face was a mask of confusion. "What thing?"

Jake sighed in frustration. "She really doesn't see the effect she has on you does she?"

Eddie laughed and shook his head. Loren narrowed her eyes. "Well if I am such a distraction I will just go."

Eddie jumped up; "Nope!" he wrapped his arms around her tightly as she stood up. She rested her hands on his chest and bit her lip and raised her eyebrows trying not to smile. "You do know about that thing you do!"

Loren laughed, "Well how else am I supposed to get your attention if I don't do that?" Loren kissed him softly before she pulled away and sat back down.

"You really have a devious mind don't you?" Loren looked up and smirked at Jake's expression. Jake just shook his head and threw her something. Loren looked down and saw a white iPhone in her hand.

"What is this for?" She was looking at the phone in surprise she already had a phone back at home.

"I am sick of people trying to contact you through me! You need to also be at least keeping in touch with your fans. Now tell people to quit calling me! Oh and Eddie we are done for today you two get out of here!" Loren and Eddie laughed at Jake's exasperation with them.

Loren stood up to leave. She was absorbed in her new phone as they walked out. Eddie grabbed Loren's shoulders before she crashed into a row of chairs. He guided her out, Loren didn't even notice as they kept walking.

…...

Ian smiled as he watched Mel talking to his parents. He was amazed at how accepting they had been of Mel. They had never liked any of the other girls he had brought home, probably because they weren't exactly girlfriends. They were just girls he would hang out with until he got bored. But he could actually see a future with Mel. It was different with her, she was so unique and special and even his family could see that.

"Hey everyone how's it going?" Everyone jumped up to welcome Eddie. Ian's mom Sam seemed to be the happiest.

"Eddie how have you been? You haven't visited us in so long!" Sam smacked his arm lightly.

Eddie smiled, "I'm sorry Sam I have been really busy. Oh I would like you all to meet my fiancé Loren Tate." Eddie pulled Loren by the hand until she was out in full view. Ian had to admit she looked stunning. She had her long brown hair pulled up in a messy ponytail and she had on white short shorts and a sparkly purple tank top and purple vans. Sam pulled her into a tight hug.

"Fiancé?! I can't believe you are engaged! She is gorgeous Eddie." Sam smiled as she pulled away from Loren.

Loren blushed shyly at her comment. "Thank you."

Eddie introduced her to everyone. Ian's younger brother Dylan seemed to have a little crush on Loren. He was only nineteen Loren's age, but Ian wasn't too happy that he was following Loren around like a puppy. "Dylan can I talk to you?" Dylan looked at him weirdly but nodded. He followed Ian as he walked up the stairs.

…

Max looked over at Grace who looked like she was ready to pop. They were sitting in the waiting room at the Doctor's office. Max grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. Grace looked up and smiled. She had been in a lot of pain the last few weeks and this was the soonest they could get in to see the doctor. "Grace Duran?" Max helped Grace stand up and led her into the patient room.

After the doctor had come in and checked her out, he came back in and sat down to talk to them both. "So after my evaluation and the pain you have been saying you are having I think you need to be put on bed rest, preferably here at the hospital since you are due really soon just so we can keep an eye on you."

Grace sighed not to thrilled about the idea, "When do I need to check in?"

"We can check you in now just get into the wheelchair and follow me." Grace sat down in the wheelchair as Max pushed her down the hall following the doctor. Once grace was settled he decided he should probably text Loren since Jake had gotten her a new phone.

"_Hey Lo thank goodness you finally got a new phone. You haven't been too busy for your old man have you?"_

"_Of course not pop! You must think I am crazy! How are things at home?"_

"_Grace just got put on bed rest at the hospital until the baby is born."_

"_Oh no! Is everything alright?"_

"_Yeah everything is fine. She has just been having some pain so they want her to be watched."_

"_Okay just keep us updated. Eddie says hi."_

"_Hello son thank you for keeping my daughter away from her father!"_

"_Dad! I haven't done anything! It was all Loren."_

"_Uh huh talk to you both soon."_

…...

"What's up Ian?"

"Dylan I don't like this little crush you have on Loren." Ian raised his eyebrows at Dylan who glared.

"I don't know what you are talking about Ian…" Dylan looked at Ian innocently who threw his hands in the air in frustration. Dylan sighed, "Look if Loren is engaged to Eddie you shouldn't be worried about my little crush."

Ian glared at him. "Just back off and stop following her around like a puppy… Unless you want the crap beat out of you by Eddie." Ian walked out, with an irritated Dylan following him.

They walked downstairs, Dylan noticed Loren leaning against the counter talking to Sam with Eddie standing right behind her with his arms wrapped around her.

Sam saw they way Eddie held Loren and smiled. "So how did the two of you meet?"

Eddie smiled, "Loren was in my song writing contest."

"Oh yeah I heard that you won his contest! You both are really big here in Australia."

Loren looked at Eddie. "Wait we met before then!"

Eddie looked at her confused, "We did?"

Loren sighed and shook her head. "I can't believe you don't remember. I went to your dad's club opening with Mel, and you came out of the club upset and we met."

Eddie looked at her surprised. "That was you?!"

Loren looked at him like he was crazy. "Yes! How did you not know that?"

Eddie put his hands up in defense, "Hey I was pretty upset that night, and you can't blame me for not remembering everything that happened!"

Loren smiled, "yeah you were pretty distraught."

"All that proves was we were meant to be together."

Loren smiled brightly as Eddie gave her a kiss. Same and Mel both said awe at the same time. Ian slapped Dylan on the shoulder. "You were right I don't have anything to worry about." Dylan glared at Ian as he walked backwards towards Mel with a smirk on his face.

…

Eddie's phone started ringing. "It's Jake I got to take this." He gave Loren a kiss on the cheek as he walked out to answer the call.

Loren sighed as she sat down on the couch next to Mel. Dylan came over and sat down next to Loren. He sat so close Loren felt a little uncomfortable. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"So love, why don't you tell me about yourself?" Loren turned to look at him and raised her eyebrows. Eddie walked in and folded his arms.

Mel laughed, "See what happens when you leave this gorgeous girl alone?"

Eddie grabbed Loren's arm and pulled her off the couch close to him. "That was Jake he needs me back down at the arena so I can get everything done before the concert tonight."

Loren nodded, "Okay I will come with you." Eddie smiled and gave her a kiss. They said goodbye to everyone before they walked out.

Mel turned to Dylan and smirked, "Awe you just got turned down. I guess that Aussie accent doesn't work on everyone." Ian laughed and gave Mel a fist bump. Dylan glared at them and walked upstairs.

…

Eddie ran out on stage. The audience screamed when they saw him, "Hey everyone! Wow it's great to be back here! I know you all know my fiancé Loren Tate!" The audience screamed he looked off stage at Loren who was looking at him strangely. "Why don't we get Loren out here to open for me?" The audience screamed again. "Loren get out here!"

Loren walked out on stage. She was still wearing her white short shorts and purple tank top and vans from earlier. She smacked him softly as he hugged her. He handed her a microphone as he stepped back letting her sing. "Okay guys this is a new song! Hope you guys like it!"

_Keep drinking coffee, stare me down across the table_

_While I look outside_

_So many things I'd say if only I were able_

_But I just keep quiet and count the cars that pass by__  
__You've got opinions, man_

_We're all entitled to 'em_

_But I never asked__  
__So let me thank you for your time_

_And try not to waste any more of mine_

_Get out of here fast__  
__I hate to break it to you babe_

_But I'm not drowning_

_There's no one here to save__  
__Who cares if you disagree? You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything?_

_So, you dare tell me who to be_

_Who died and made you king of anything?__  
__You sound so innocent_

_All full of good intent_

_Swear you know best__  
__But you expect me to_

_Jump up onboard with you_

_Ride off into your delusional sunset__  
__I'm not the one who's lost With no direction, oh_

_But you'll never see__  
__You're so busy making maps_

_With my name on it in all caps_

_You've got the talking down_

_Just not the listening__  
__Who cares if you disagree? You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything?_

_So you dare tell me who to be_

_Who died and made you king of anything?__  
__All my life I've tried_

_To make everybody happy while I just hurt and hide_

_Waiting for someone to tell me it's my turn_

_To decide__  
__Who cares if you disagree? You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything?_

_So you dare tell me who to be_

_Who died and made you king of anything?__  
__Who cares if you disagree? You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything?_

_So you dare tell me who to be_

_Who died and made you king of anything?__  
__Let me hold your crown, babe_

The audience screamed at the new song. "Thanks guys!" Loren gave Eddie a hug before she walked off stage.

"Wasn't she amazing guys?" The audience cheered as he started to sing.

_If I could create the perfect girl, it'd be you  
Big brown eyes and that pretty smile, it's true  
I'm __falling in love__,__ what have I got to lose?  
I'd be happy to say 143 to you_

Let's spark this feeling tonight  
Full moon, 20 seconds 'till midnight  
You and me on a rocket alright  
Count 3, 2, 1

Blasting off into the atmosphere  
Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is falling for

You could be the queen and I'll be the king  
And I know this love, will last forever girl, oh  
The smell of your hair and the taste of your lips baby  
You got me hooked, and I can't say no to this  
No I'd never say no to this, no oh oh oh

Let's spark this feeling tonight  
Full moon, 20 seconds 'till midnight  
You and me on a rocket alright  
Count 3, 2, 1

Blasting off into the atmosphere  
Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is falling for

Bombs are blasting and it's everywhere  
Shockwaves hit me with a burst of air  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is falling for you  
Falling for you  
Falling for you, yeah

I'll help you live your dream  
If you help me live my dream  
I'll help you live your dream  
But you and me and mercury  
Baby it ain't make believe

Blasting off into the atmosphere  
Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is falling for

Bombs are blasting and it's everywhere  
Shockwaves hit me with a burst of air  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is  
Baby, it's falling for you  
Fallin' for you  
Falling for you

My heart is falling for you  
My heart is falling for you  
My heart is falling for you  
Oh oh

My heart is falling for you  
My heart is falling for you  
My heart is falling for you

Eddie sang a few more songs then said goodnight. Loren wrapped her arms around him. "I love you Eddie."

Eddie smiled, "I love you too babe."

**Atmosphere by Cody Longo and King of Anything by Sara Bareilles.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey guys thanks for the awesome reviews! Keep them coming I love it! I don't any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 38 – Complications**

"I'm sorry Ms. Duran we are going to have an emergency c-section they umbilical cord has wrapped around the baby's neck." The doctor and nurses started prepping her to go back in. Max sent a quick text to Loren and Eddie.

_Grace is prepping for an emergency c-section let you know what happens!_

Grace looked at Max terrified, "Don't leave my side!" Max nodded and Grace smiled squeezing his hand as they headed for surgery.

…

"Eddie what if something happens?!" Loren was beginning to panic.

Eddie grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close rubbing her back trying to comfort her. "Everything is going to be fine! Jake is calling the jet we will leave as soon as we can to get back to LA. There is nothing we can do right now! Just don't panic. I am here for you."

Loren smiled and nodded as Eddie kissed her softly. Jake rushed in. "The plane is ready let's get out of here!"

…

"I think I should head home to make sure everything is okay with Loren and everyone."

Ian smiled, "I am coming with you love."

Mel smiled, "Really?"

"Of course, I am done here anyway. Plus we should probably get Dylan settled in too."

Mel laughed, "Don't be so disappointed, Dylan will just be leaving with us for a little while. Sam thinks he needs a change of scenery to keep him out of trouble."

Ian rolled his eyes, "Yeah and Hollywood is the best place to do that."

"Let's just go!"

…...

Loren and Eddie ran into the hospital. They had gone straight there since landing in LA. They asked the lady at the front desk to find Max Duran for them. Max came walking out to them casually.

Loren always tackled him as she hugged him tightly. "How is mom? Is everything okay?"

Max smiled and pulled his way out of her grip. "Everything is fine both the baby and Grace are okay. So do you want to meet your little brother?"

Loren and Eddie both smiled in relief and nodded as they followed him toward the nursery. Grace was asleep in her room. They all looked through the glass and Max pointed him out.

Eddie smiled, "Wow he is adorable. Just think Loren this could be us in a few years." Loren smiled and wrapped her arms around Eddie's waist as he pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

Max turned to them shoving his hands in his pockets. "You guys didn't have to fly clear across the world. But it does show how amazing you guys are. You must be exhausted why don't you head home and I will call you guys in the morning when Grace is up?"

Loren and Eddie just nodded they were both exhausted and didn't have the energy to argue. They gave him a hug and then left.

…

"Wow this plane is awesome!" Dylan was looking around the plane with an expression of awe.

Mel glared at him, "Please don't touch anything! Loren trusted me with it and I intend to bring it back to her exactly the way it is."

Dylan looked at her in surprise. "This is Loren's plane?"

Ian rolled his eyes. "No duh mate she is a famous rock star I think she can afford her own plane."

Dylan sat down on a couch. "Wow I wish I had enough money to afford a private jet. I guess I will just have to settle on marrying Loren instead."

Mel laughed, "Wow you must be stupid. Loren loves Eddie way too much to leave him for a teenage Australian bum."

Dylan smiled, "Never underestimate me love."

Ian and Mel just exchanged an amused look. There was no reason to worry. Loren and Eddie were head over heels for each other, and Dylan still acted like he was sixteen. Loren would never be interested.

…

Loren and Eddie walked into their apartment and Loren just collapsed to the ground causing Eddie to laugh. "I'm so tired I don't want to move anymore just leave me here."

Eddie smiled and got down on the ground next to her. Loren smiled as Eddie wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head on his chest. "Eddie did you mean what you said back at the hospital that you can see us having kids together in the future?"

Eddie lifted Loren's face by her chin so she was looking into his eyes. He didn't see worry or doubt he just saw curiosity in her eyes, "Every word."

Loren smiled brightly and kissed him softly. "So my question is you gave me this ring five months ago and your tour is over. When are we going to get married?"

Eddie smiled, "Whenever you want."

Loren kissed him again before continuing, "Well we are both going to be really busy but I will plan it when I can I guess."

Eddie sighed, "Yeah we are going to be busy, but I promise I will be here for whatever you need."

Loren smiled and sighed as she laid her head on his chest snuggling in closer.

Eddie and Loren both woke up to Eddie's phone ringing. The noise sounded like daggers slamming into their heads. They both groaned as Eddie answered it. "Hello?"

"You sound exhausted son, how are you guys?"

Eddie sighed. "We are okay just tired. Is everything going okay with Grace and the baby?"

"She is doing good no complications or anything the baby is doing great too. You guys should just stay home and get some rest."

"That's good I am glad everything is okay and no we are planning on stopping by we will see you later." Max said goodbye and Eddie hung up the phone.

Loren groaned, "My head hurts so bad!"

Eddie stood up stiffly from where they had fallen asleep on the floor then helped Loren up holding her in his arms. "Yeah this had to be the worst idea we ever had." Loren laughed and kissed him softly as they walked stiffly up the stairs as they were walking Dylan, Ian, and Mel walked in. "What are you guys doing here?"

Ian smiled, "You think we were going to leave our best mates alone when something like this happened."

Loren smiled then saw Dylan and was surprised. "What are you doing here?" Dylan just smiled smugly. Loren just rolled her eyes and continued to walk up the stairs followed by Eddie.

Mel smacked Dylan upside the head, "Ouch Mel!"

Mel smirked, "No flirting!"

Dylan smirked, "Oh love I don't know what you are talking about."

Mel was about to hit him again when Loren and Eddie came down freshly showered and changed. Loren was wearing gray sweatpants and a pink half sleeved shirt tucked in. Eddie was just wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Loren sighed as she sat down on the couch. Eddie sat next to her and she tucked her legs up and laid her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. Dylan was instantly jealous because he had a crush on her, but what could he expect she was engaged to be married.

Loren sighed, "We better go so mom and pop." Eddie nodded and helped her up as they walked out followed by Mel, Ian, and Dylan.

…

Loren and Eddie walked into the hospital and Max rushed in visibly upset. "Grace started bleeding really heavy. They stopped the bleeding but now she is on an IV trying to get blood back into her system."

Eddie looked at him worried. "Is she going to be okay?"

Max sighed unevenly, "Yes I was just worried for a second. They said she is having so many complications because she is older. Well in her late thirties anyway."

Loren looked at him with her big brown eyes and pulled him into a hug. Max smiled as he squeezed her tightly he didn't know what he would do without his little girl.

**Hey guys I know it's short but I haven't updated in awhile. What should Max and Grace's baby boy be named?**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't written in awhile! I have been having family issues then I went on a two week vacation then I started school! But I will try to update as often as I can in my spare time! Thanks for all the people that were worried but I am okay I promise! Anyways Macey one of my reviewers suggested the baby's name should be Zachary which I love so I am using it thanks for the suggestion! Anyways enjoy this chapter I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 39 – Reunited**

Eddie was leaning against the wooden railing of the pier looking out at the amazing view miserably. The view would have made anyone smile but all he could think was he wished Loren was there. They had been so busy with their jobs they hadn't spent any time together he felt like they spent more time together when they were on tour. He decided he would call his pop and see how they were doing.

"Hey son! How is it over there?"

Eddie smiled softly at the sound of his father's voice, "Alright. Not as great as you would think!"

Max scoffed, "Oh please I would love to have a break and be able to look at the ocean everyday! Of course I could never leave little Zach or Grace by themselves."

"So they are doing well?"

"Yeah they are great! Have you talked to Loren recently?"

Eddie sadly, "I called her this morning but she didn't have time to talk."

"I guess that's the price you pay to be in a relationship with a rock star as famous as you!"

Eddie laughed miserably, "Yeah I guess so huh? Listen I got to go but give Grace and Zach a kiss for me. See you soon love you pop."

"I love you too son and I will."

Eddie hung up the phone and sighed as he looked out at the view again.

"Why so sad?"

Eddie whipped around at the sound of a familiar voice.

…

"So tell me why you want to be an actor."

Dylan stared into the almost crazy eyes of the one and only Osborne Silver. "I want to make it big. I have always wanted to be on the big screen."

Oz smiled, "Well that's good enough for me! I think I have the perfect role for you. You will be the co-star of the one and only Tyler Rorke."

Dylan's eyes widened, "You mean the one who starred in that amazing movie you made? I loved that movie it was so raw!"

Oz smirked, "Yes that one. You think you are ready for the big time?"

Dylan's face became a mask of determination, "I can handle anything."

…

Eddie didn't hesitate before he ran and pulled Loren into his arms burying his face in her neck. Loren smiled at how tight Eddie was holding her. "I can't believe you are here!"

Loren smiled and held Eddie's face in her hands. "Eddie you are more important to me then some stupid meetings. I don't want to be this famous if it means I don't get to be with you."

Eddie didn't answer he just pulled her into a passionate kiss. He pulled her into another tight embrace. "I love you so much, you are so great!"

Loren blushed softly Eddie smiled and rubbed her cheek softly with his thumb. "I love you too."

Eddie looked into her eyes, "Why don't we get out of here?" Loren laughed as Eddie scooped her up bridal style and started walking towards the parking lot.

…

"Loren you ready?" Jake took in the sight of Loren and was surprised. He didn't think she could pull of the look for this video, but Eddie had insisted and Jake had to admit he was right.

Loren looked up at him and smiled. She was wearing tight black high waist shorts that barely went over her butt and a black short sleeved shirt tucked in and a white vest with black boots. Her long brown hair was curled in loose curls and she had on smoky eye makeup.

"Of course I'm ready!" Loren smiled and got out of her seat and followed Jake out of the dressing room. Kelly was waiting for them outside.

"Loren you look amazing! You are going to look so hot in this video!"

Loren blushed, "Thanks Kell! Where is Eddie?"

Kelly smiled, "He is over by the director waiting for you."

Loren thanked her and walked off to find Eddie.

…

Loren walked up and wrapped her arms around Eddie from behind. He kissed her arm and turned around with Loren's arms placed on the back of his neck. He set his hands on her waist and took in her appearance.

"Babe… You look…amazing!"

Loren blushed at Eddie's expression. "Thank you for not calling me sexy or hot. That's all anyone has said to me. You should see the looks I have been getting from some of the guys here."

Eddie pulled her closer to him on instinct. Loren smiled gratefully and rested her forehead on his forehead.

Mel and Ian walked in. Their jaws dropped when they saw Loren. "Wow Lo! I have never seen you in something like that before."

Loren rolled her eyes at Mel's comment. Eddie wrapped his arm around Loren's waist. "I think she looks gorgeous in anything she wears." Loren smiled at Eddie and kissed him softly.

"Amen to that man!" Mel smacked Ian's arm and glared. Ian raised his hands in defense. "Hey! She is very attractive in that outfit!"

Mel just continued to glare and walked away Ian ran off after her. Eddie laughed and shook his head. "Man I have to keep an eye you at all times don't I?" Loren giggled and Eddie smiled and gave her a squeeze.

The director yelled for them to take their places. Eddie began to sing.

_Gotta tell you  
Met this girl last night  
She came up to me  
And she said_

Don't tell me your name, I don't care what it is  
Don't know where you're from, don't care where you live  
Let's cut to the chase, I'm not playing games  
with your heart, babe

I'll be just fine if you _decline__  
I'm not going __home__ alone tonight  
Make up your mind, don't waste my time  
but really, it might as well you, babe_

I don't wanna talk about it or hear about it  
I just wanna take you home  
I don't wanna talk about it, no, don't talk about it  
I just wanna take you home

Get out of your head 'cause it's time to escape  
We're just having fun, there's love to be made  
Let's cut to the chase, I'm not playing _games__  
It might as well be you, babe_

I don't wanna talk about it or hear about  
I just wanna take you home  
I don't wanna talk about it, no, don't talk about it  
I just wanna take you home

Baby, now's the time, pull the trigger  
Take my hand and come with me tonight

The director yelled cut! "You guys were fantastic! So much chemistry! Hey Eddie amazing choice I know he is going to star in your Troublemaker music video!"

Loren blushed and smiled. Eddie smiled and kissed her on the cheek before he pulled her along with him to talk to Jake.

**I know it's short but I haven't updated in forever! Thank you all for being such great followers! I love you all! I will update the others stories hopefully sometimes this week!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey guys! So excited to be back writing especially this story! Anyways hope you like it! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights. Oh by the way the song was She Said last chapter by Cody Longo and I kept it the exact same as the video in the story just with Loren instead of the other girl so look it up if you haven't yet!**

**Chapter 40 – Love**

Loren was getting visibly grumpy. She had been tied up in meetings all day and she wanted to go spend time with Eddie. All the meetings were all about a possible upcoming tour and new songs that she had already talked about thousands of times. She looked through the open door of Jake's office and saw Eddie walk in. She perked up instantly. He smiled when he saw her. He walked into the office to talk to Jake who was sitting quietly at his computer.

"Can we please be done here?" Loren pleaded she just wanted to get out of here.

Kelly sighed, "Loren we still have a lot of things we need to go over!"

Loren was getting upset. "Yeah but we have already gone over these same things a thousand times!"

Kelly frustrated, "Loren you are the one who signed up for this!"

Loren was getting angry, "Yeah I know! But you think we could decide on things in one meeting not thousands about the same thing!"

Eddie ran up and stood between Loren and Kelly with Jake. "Whoa! Whoa! Babe what is going on?!"

Loren huffed visibly calming herself down. "I am sick of talking about the exact same thing for hours on end! Why couldn't we have figured this out in one meeting?!"

Eddie grabbed her by the shoulders. "She needs a break Kelly. You have been on her case incessantly. Even Jake knows when I need a break!"

Jake just nodded, "Both of you get out of here for awhile."

Eddie grabbed Loren's hand and pulled her out.

…

Loren laid down on the couch rubbing her forehead. Eddie sat down on the coffee table and watched her. "Babe what's wrong?"

Loren sighed, "I am just sick of going to these awfully boring meetings about the exact same things. I never get to see you and I don't get to do what I love to do which is sing! I don't know if I want to do this anymore Eddie!"

"What do you mean? Are you done with us?"

Loren was shocked, "No Eddie of course not! I want to be in the music business but not if it means I am always away from you and not even singing!"

Eddie nodded and seemed to be contemplating a few things. "Well look Lo. I think you need to voice your concerns to Kelly… She is your manager after all…"

Loren looked at him strangely, "Why so hesitant?"

"It's nothing Lo… I just don't really trust her that's all."

Loren seemed to contemplating something, "Well if you don't trust her then I have some things to think about…"

Eddie sighed, "Babe it's your career and it's your decision."

Loren smiled, "I know I just trust your opinion."

Eddie smiled at her, "So if I just said she was a terrible person and she shouldn't be your manager you would drop her just like that?"

Loren sat up and straddled his lap, "Yes because I know you would be looking out for me. But you are leaving the decision up to me which just proves you are the best fiancé in the world because you would never pressure me to do anything." Eddie pulled her into a passionate kiss. She pulled away smiling, "Babe do you love me?"

Eddie sighed, "What did you do?"

Loren raised her eyebrows, "I didn't do anything! It's just a question!"

Eddie narrowed his eyes. He knew she was up to something, "Of course I do."

Loren smiled and leaned towards him until their lips were almost touching. "Good because… I'm moving back in with Mel."

"What?!"

Loren jumped up and put her hands up in defense. "Just wait! Babe I love you! But until the wedding I am going to stay there."

Eddie stood up and sighed, "Is there even a reason to ask why?"

Loren smiled, "Well we are going to live together for the rest of our lives. But before we get married I think we should not already live together." Eddie smirked and Loren smacked him in the arm. "Don't say anything!"

Eddie laughed, "I'm not saying anything! But since you are going to be moving I'm kidnapping you today." Eddie picked her up and carried her upstairs.

…

He threw her on the bed and went into the closet. She laughed, "Eddie what are you doing?"

Eddie threw a black bikini at her and a mint green jacket. "Get changed! We got to go!"

Loren smiled and spoke as she was changing, "Where are we going?!"

Eddie walked out in his bathing suit and a t-shirt. "You'll find out let's go!"

Loren had just finished putting her black flip flops on when Eddie threw her over his shoulder again and started walking downstairs with her laughing.

…

"Eddie where are we going?" Loren was dying of curiosity now they had been driving for almost forty-five minutes.

"We're almost there! Hang on." Eddie smiled as he kept his eyes on the road. Loren looked out the window and saw a sign that read _Castaic Lake_.

She saw a beautiful lake come into view with people boating and water skiing. She was surprised they were here she had not expecting this. Eddie pulled into the parking lot and Loren saw Jake, Traci, Max, Grace, baby Zach, Mel and Ian standing there.

"What is everyone doing here?" Loren looked at Eddie in surprise.

Eddie smiled, "You seemed like you need a day off and everyone agreed so we are here to have fun."

Loren looked at him with gratitude. She leaned over and gave him a kiss. "I love you."

He smiled as she pulled away. "I love you too."

The got out of the car and Loren ran excitedly to Grace, Traci, and Mel. Traci had had her baby a little girl named Amanda a little before Grace had Zach. They all pulled Loren into a huge group hug. Ian walked over to Eddie.

"So mate I here we're going to be roommates for awhile."

Eddie smirked, "Mel kicked you out into my place huh?"

"What?! I have no idea what you are talking about mate!"

Eddie just shook his head and smacked him on the back as he walked into Loren's awaiting arms picking her up off the ground.

…

"Eddie don't go to fast!"

"Oh come on Lo! Trust me!" He held off his hand and Loren reluctantly took it as he pulled her onto the Jet Ski. She wrapped his arms around his waist tightly. He turned his head and gave her a kiss. "You ready?" Loren only nodded in response.

Eddie picked up speed as he got away from the dock. Loren buried her face in his neck as she held him tightly. He stopped suddenly in the middle of the lake. "Eddie what are you doing?"

Eddie looked back at her and smirked. He suddenly jumped off the Jet Ski into the water. He popped back up because of his ski jacket right underneath where Loren was leaning over the water and pulled her into a kiss. He grabbed the side of her ski jacket and pulled her into the water. She squealed as she fell into the water.

She popped back up and shoved Eddie under the water. "I'm going to kill you!"

Eddie laughed and pulled her close. He leaned in to kiss her but she splashed him before he could. She tried to get away but he grabbed her from behind.

…

Loren and Eddie were both on paddle boards. Mel and Ian were out on the Jet Ski while Grace, Traci, Max, and Jake were on the shore with the babies.

"Come here!"

"I don't think so I don't want a repeat of the Jet Ski incident."

"Oh come on Lo!"

Loren just shook her head and laughed as Eddie started paddling towards her. "Don't touch me! Eddie don't…." Before she could finish Eddie had stepped onto her board and balanced them both on it he was holding on to her shoulders and smirked at her. "Don't be so smug!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Loren narrowed her eyes at him but they both turned when they heard the sound of a Jet Ski approaching. They saw Ian with a smirk on his face with Mel behind him as he punched it forward. "Ian don't you dare!" Eddie yelled too late as a huge wave knocked them both off the board.

Loren and Eddie popped back up. "Now I know why I am marrying you!" Eddie laughed at Loren's comment.

…

Loren was sitting in the café with Grace and Traci. They had left the babies with Max and Jake. "So how's my girl doing living away from the fiancé?"

Loren smiled at Grace's comment, "Alright I'm pretty much with him all the time anyway."

Traci rolled her eyes, "But you miss him don't you."

Loren laughed, "Of course!"

Grace spoke with excitement, "So when are we going to start planning this wedding?!"

"Soon! I have a recording session I have to get to now! Talk to you guys later!"

…

_Put your lips close to mine  
As long as they don't touch  
Out of focus, eye to eye  
Till the gravity's too much  
And I'll do anything you say  
If you say it with your hands  
And I'd be smart to walk away  
But you're quick sand_

This slope is Treacherous  
This path is reckless  
This slope is Treacherous  
An like it

I can't decide if it's a choice  
Getting swept away  
I hear the sound of my own voice  
Asking you to stay  
And all we are is _skin__ and bone trained to get along  
Forever going with the flow but you're friction_

This slope is Treacherous  
This path is reckless  
This slope is Treacherous  
I I I like it

Two headlights shine through the sleepless night  
And I will get you get you alone  
Your name has echoed through my mind  
And I just think you should think you should know  
That nothing safe is worth the drive  
And I will follow you follow you home, follow you follow you home

This hope is Treacherous  
This day dream is dangerous  
This hope is Treacherous  
I I I , I I I, I I I

Two headlights shine through the sleepless night  
And I will get you get you alone  
Your name has echoed through my mind  
And I just think you should think you should know  
That nothing safe is worth the drive  
And I will follow you follow you home  
I'll follow you follow you home  
I'll follow you follow you home  
I'll follow you follow you home  
This slope is Treacherous  
I I I like it

Kelly clapped excitedly, "That was amazing Lo! We definitely have to make this a music video do you know who you want to star in it?"

Loren smiled, "Yeah I think so!"

Loren said goodbye and walked out with her phone to her ear. "Hey babe got a proposition for you!"

**Treacherous by Taylor Swift. **


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey guys hope you like this chapter! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights!**

**Chapter 41 – Spontaneous**

"I can't believe this was your proposition!"

Loren looked into his eyes and smiled, "I can't believe it either! I just knew this is what I wanted to do! No paparazzi! No planning! Just you and me!"

Eddie smiled and pulled her into a kiss. "I wonder what everyone is going to say when we get back."

Loren's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! I did not think this through did I?!"

Eddie laughed and squeezed her hand. "Let's just call them."

Loren just nodded as Eddie started dialing Max's number.

"Hey Ed! How's it going?"

"Fantastic, Loren and I have some news for you!"

"Oh she's not pregnant is she?!"

Loren's eyes widened, "Seriously pop no!"

Max laughed, "Sorry Lo! I just don't trust that boy sometimes!"

"Pop! Can I say our good news now?!"

"Yeah Ed, shoot!"

"Loren and I are in Martha's Vineyard… We are going to get married…"

"Seriously?! That's great you guys!"

Loren and Eddie looked at each other confused, "You're not mad?"

Max sighed, "Of course not! I think it's very romantic! I can handle Grace! You guys have fun I will see you guys in a week!"

Max hung up, Loren and Eddie looked at each other and smiled. "Are you guys ready to go or what?!"

They both laughed at Mel's impatience and followed her and Ian.

…

Eddie was standing on the shoreline with Ian. Both were in dress pants with un-tucked white shirts with the top buttons unbuttoned. Mel walked down the shoreline first in an ocean blue floor length dress. Once Mel got to the front she turned on her video camera and started recording as Loren walked down the shore. She was wearing a simple white strapless a-line dress, with blue flower pins pinning up her hair. She held Eddie's hands and looked into his eyes. "You look amazing." Loren blushed in response.

The judge began, "So I was asked to perform a simple ceremony. Marriage is an amazing thing to be able to have such a powerful connection and love with that one special person that you could never live without. I don't know you two well but I can already see the love between both of you. Eddie you may begin."

"Loren, you are my best friend, the love of my life. I am so happy that you made it to my contest that night even though you were a little late. I love the way your eyes sparkle when you are excited, I love the way you bite your lip when you are thinking about something. I love every little thing about you."

"Eddie I love you so much. Never did I think I would marry my idol and inspiration. I love how protective you are of me. I love that you are always there for me when I need you. You are my best friend you are the love of my life and I can't wait to be able to get to know you more and more every day of my life."

The judge smiled, "You may exchange rings. Kiss the bride."

Eddie placed both his hands on her cheeks. Loren blushed as he leaned in and kissed her. The judge left after that Ian reached behind him and grabbed Loren's guitar handing it to her. Eddie looked at her curiously. "Eddie I wrote a song that I want to sing for you."

_Put your lips close to mine  
As long as they don't touch  
Out of focus, eye to eye  
Till the gravity's too much  
And I'll do anything you say  
If you say it with your hands  
And I'd be smart to walk away, but you're quicksand_

_This slope is treacherous  
This path is reckless  
This slope is treacherous  
And I, I, I like it_

_I can't decide if it's a choice  
Getting swept away  
I hear the sound of my own voice  
Asking you to stay  
And all we are is skin and bone trained to get along  
Forever going with the flow, but you're friction_

_This slope is treacherous  
This path is reckless  
This slope is treacherous  
And I, I, I like it_

_Two headlights shine through the sleepless night  
And I will get you, get you alone  
Your name has echoed through my mind  
And I just think you should, think you should know  
That nothing safe is worth the drive and I will  
Follow you, follow you home...  
I'll follow you, follow you home..._

_This slope is treacherous  
This daydream is dangerous  
This slope is treacherous  
I, I, I... I, I, I... I, I, I..._

_Two headlights shine through the sleepless night  
And I will get you, get you alone  
Your name has echoed through my mind  
And I just think you should, think you should know  
That nothing safe is worth the drive and I will  
Follow you, follow you home...  
I'll follow you, follow you home...  
I'll follow you, follow you home...  
I'll follow you, follow you home..._

_This slope is treacherous  
I, I, I like it_

By the end of the song Loren and Eddie had tears in their eyes. As Loren set down her guitar and kissed her passionately as he lifted her off the ground and spun her around.

Mel grabbed Ian by the arm, "I believe that's our cue to go!" The both walked off hand in hand leaving Eddie and Loren alone.

…

Eddie woke up with Loren in his arms. The sun was shining against her face and all he could think was how beautiful she was and how lucky he was. Her eyelids fluttered open and she smiled at him. "Good morning Mr. Duran!"

"Good morning Mrs. Duran." He leaned in and kissed her softly.

Loren bit her lip and smiled, "I will never get tired of you calling me that."

Eddie smiled, "Good because I will never get tired of saying it and you know what else?"

"What?"

Eddie kissed her between each word as he spoke, "I… Love… You…"

Loren beamed in response.

…

"Mrs. Duran say hello to the camera!" Mel had shoved the camera in Loren's face as she followed Eddie out carrying boxes to move back to their place.

Loren rolled her eyes and started laughing. Eddie hopped into the cameras view and gave Loren a big kiss on the cheek. She laughed even harder and grabbed a handful of Eddie's shirt. She turned her head and kissed him softly.

Once they got the boxes in the car Loren turned and hugged both Mel and Ian followed by Eddie. Eddie opened Loren's door. She waved goodbye to Mel and Ian as they drove away.

"Babe where are we going?"

Eddie looked at her as if it were obvious, "To the apartment of course!"

"Eddie seriously…"

Eddie sighed, "Look for our first place together as a married couple I didn't want to still have my old place. I wanted a new place where we could start memories together there. When I go home at night I only want to be reminded of you."

Loren smiled and leaned across the car giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You are the best husband ever."

"Oh I know. Plus I figured you would want to be able to decorate everything." Loren squealed excitedly and Eddie smiled.

They pulled up to a beautiful high rise apartment building with beautiful landscaping in the front. "Wow! This is amazing babe!"

"Yeah hope you aren't afraid of heights."

Eddie opened Loren's door for her, "Are we seriously on the top floor?!"

Eddie smiled, "Only the best for you Ms. Duran. Plus it's twice as big as my old place."

"May I help you with your bags Mr. and Ms Duran?"

Loren turned around and saw Jeffery standing there and gave him a hug, "Jeffery! What are you doing here?!"

Jeffery smiled, "Mr. Duran requested I be transferred her. Which I am grateful for I am getting paid much more here I will always be in your debt for that Mr. Duran."

Eddie shook his head, "You don't owe me anything Jeffery!"

Jeffery just smiled as he helped Eddie get the boxes out of the car. Loren opened the door for both of them she saw two security guards sitting behind a desk in the lobby. She was surprised the last apartment didn't have security. One approached them. "You must be Ms. Duran; could we go over security procedures with you for a minute?"

Loren smiled warmly, "Of course, Eddie I will meet you upstairs in a minute."

Eddie nodded as he and Jeffery got in the elevator. Loren turned back to the security guards.

"So Ms. Duran basically what we are going to do is…"

Loren held up her hand, "Whoa, whoa hang on a second. At least tell me your names."

The security guards smiled and instantly relaxed. They hadn't expected her to be this nice. One was black and the other Hispanic. The black man spoke first, "I'm Chris, and this is Aaron."

Loren smiled and held out her hand to shake, "I'm Loren Duran it's nice to meet you. Now you may continue."

Chris began to speak again, "So Ms Duran the people in the building are aware you are both moving in here. They are unable to access your floor since it is in the penthouse and takes up the whole top floor. The people in this building are fairly wealthy and shouldn't cause you any trouble. But our number is set as number one on your speed dial so if you need anything or need to exit from another location just let us know."

Loren smiled, "Thank you that is very nice of you to make sure that we enjoy our stay!" She said goodbye and then took the elevator up to their apartment.

The elevator opened up onto a private landing entry way. She opened the dark wood door and saw Eddie standing right inside talking to Grace and Max. Grace set her eyes on her instantly. Loren walked quickly over to Eddie and wrapped her arm his waist. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head.

Loren bit her lip, "Uh hi ma…"

Grace glared, "Don't hi ma me! You got married without your own mother there?!"

Loren opened her mouth and then closed it in surprise, "I'm sorry ma it happened really fast. What would you say if I asked you to help decorate this place?"

Grace paused for a second, "Fine! I guess you are forgiven."

Loren smiled and gave both her and Max a hug.

**Treacherous by Taylor Swift.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey guys so this is the only fan fiction that I can get inspiration for so the other stories will be coming along once I decide what I want to do. Anyways hope you like this chapter I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 42 – Big Decisions**

Grace and Max left quickly after Loren got back, wanting to give them space to be alone together. Loren was going through a box of things when Eddie wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck. Loren sighed she turned around in his arms resting her hands on his chest. He leaned in slowly kissing her softly. Loren felt butterflies begin to swarm in her stomach, as Eddie deepened the kiss the feeling only got stronger. Loren wrapped her legs around his waist as he picked her up. Loren felt like she could live in this moment forever.

Loren woke up the next morning to a note from Eddie is read: "I love you more every day that I spend with you. Last night was amazing." Loren smiled as she got up. She wrapped the sheet around her until she found one of Eddie's shirts to put on over her underwear. She walked out to find Eddie watching the sunrise through the huge wall of windows. She walked over wrapping her arms around him while she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"What an amazing view. I could get used to waking up to this."

Eddie smiled and rubbed her arm with his hand. Goose bumps broke out along her skin at his touch. "I don't care about the view as long as I have you."

Loren smiled, "I loved my note this morning." She kissed his neck before she released him and walked over to some of the boxes that were sitting on the floor. She pulled out some pillows and blankets to sit on. She patted the spot next to her. Eddie smiled as he walked over and sat down next to her. She curled her legs underneath her and laid her head on his chest.

Eddie wrapped his arms around her sighing before he spoke. "Nothing gets better than this."

Loren laughed, "Yeah but I would actually like to have a couch to sit on."

Eddie squeezed her, "We don't need furniture what are you talking about?" Loren giggled and buried her face in his chest.

Loren sighed, "I wish we could just stay like this forever."

Eddie smiled, "We can."

Loren looked into his eyes, "if only. We both have to go to the office today and I have to go start picking out furniture with ma."

Eddie sighed, "Fine. But I say we have a time limit for when we have to be home."

Loren smiled, "Okay so after the office, I have three hours to look until I get to come home."

Eddie loved how she said get to come home not have to come home, "Deal."

Loren gave him a kiss as she stood up and pulled him up with her.

…

Loren and Eddie walked into the office hand in hand. Jake looked up at them and smiled. "Wow if it isn't the two crazy rock stars."

Eddie smiled, "What's up my man! How have you been?"

Jake smirked, "Great but it appears you two had more fun than me."

Loren blushed and Eddie laughed. "So Jake what was it that you needed to talk to us about?"

Jake stood up from his desk. "Loren I'm going to be your manager now."

Loren looked at him confused, "What about Kelly?"

Jake just smiled, "It's a long story. She is no longer here anymore but I am going to be taking over what she started. The first thing we need to start working on is your Treacherous music video with Eddie in it. You said Mel was going to help?"

Loren just nodded. Eddie wrapped his arm around her waist, "Is that all you needed from us today Jake?"

"Oh yeah you two love birds get out of here! Oh and by the way congratulations!" Loren and Eddie smiled at Jake as they walked out.

…

Eddie walked into MK giving Loren a piggy back ride. She was holding him tightly as if she never wanted to let go and the truth was she didn't. Grace and Max looked up and smiled as they came in.

"How are my amazing kids this fine day?!"

Grace smirked, "He has been bored out of his mind without you guys. Zach can only entertain him for so long."

Loren and Eddie laughed. Eddie set Loren down before he sat on a barstool and pulled her onto his lap.

Max smiled, "Man you two are so cute together."

Loren blushed. Eddie smiled and gave Loren a kiss on the cheek.

"So Loren you ready to go?!" Grace smiled at her excitedly.

Loren smiled and nodded. She stood with Eddie and turned in his arms resting her hands on his neck. He pulled her into a soft kiss. Grace pulled her away from him and dragged her out the door.

Eddie turned to look at Max who was smirking. "I don't even want to know what you are thinking." Max raised his hands in defense.

…

Loren and Grace were looking at different colored pillows, when Loren decided to bring up what happened at the office today. "So I was talking to Jake today… Kelly is gone."

Grace looked up at her sharply. "What do you mean she's gone?"

Loren sighed, "Jake must have fired her or something. But he said he is going to pick up where she left off."

Grace looked at Loren, "How do you feel about that."

Loren finally looked up at Grace. "I really like Jake. He is a great guy and an amazing manager. I am stoked to have him as a manager…. It's just…"

"What?"

Loren sighed again and looked down at the pillows. "It's just that she didn't even say anything to me. Not even goodbye… I just thought that I meant more to her than that."

Grace grabbed Loren's shoulders forcing her to look at her. "Loren listen to me. You are a great person. Everything you do you do for others and ask for nothing in return. Don't let one person change how you feel about yourself because you are worth so much more than that."

Loren smiled slightly and turned back to the pillows. "I think I want these two colors."

Grace just nodded knowing Loren didn't want to talk about it anymore.

…

Eddie walked into the apartment and was amazed to see Loren had already gotten a lot of the furniture in the apartment. A wrap around white couch with lime green and turquoise pillows, with a big ottoman in the middle, there were black shelves around the room and a black entertainment center with Eddie's flat screen on it. She hadn't gotten any decorations but he was surprised she had gotten this much done in three hours. He walked into the bedroom and saw Loren lying on the bed looking at her phone.

Loren looked up and saw Eddie leaning against the doorframe and smiled. "How was your day with Papa Max?"

Eddie sighed as he walked into the room and laid down on the bed next to her. "Good. I just wish I could have been with you. It looks like you had a pretty productive day though."

Loren laughed, "Yeah it was fun. It was nice to spend time with mom."

Eddie smiled, "Good I am glad you had fun."

"Yeah…"

Eddie looked at her curiously, "What's bothering you?"

Loren shook herself out of her thoughts, "Huh… Nothing just lost in thought I guess."

Eddie gave her a small smile, "Jake is going to take care of you Loren."

Loren smiled he always knew what she was thinking about. She leaned up on her elbow and kissed him. He gave her a half smirk before he leaned in and started kissing her again.

…

Eddie woke up to find Loren's side of the bed empty. He got up pulling on a pair of sweatpants and walked out into the living room. He saw Loren sitting in front of one of the shelves putting books and pictures on it. She was wearing the concert tee Eddie had given her. He walked over behind her and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning beautiful."

Loren looked up and smiled, "Good morning."

"I missed waking up with you in my arms."

"I'm sorry I couldn't sleep so I decided I would come and set up everything."

Eddie looked around, "Yeah you sure have been busy. How long have you been up?"

Loren shrugged, "Since three."

Eddie shook his head and smiled this girl really was like an energizer bunny. He leaned down and gave her a kiss. "I love you."

Loren smiled, "I love you too."

The doorbell rang and Eddie went to answer it. "What are you doing here?!"

"Did you miss me?" Chloe walked into the penthouse uninvited. She saw Loren standing up from where she had been sitting on the floor. Chloe was envious as soon as she saw her. She was gorgeous, she was living in a top floor penthouse, she was married to Eddie, and on top of all that everyone loved her. She really was little Ms. Perfect.

Loren raised her eyebrows. "Chloe I'm surprised to see you here." She walked over to Eddie and wrapped both her arms around his waist. "What do you want?"

Chloe's eyes widened this girl had grown up since she last saw her. She wasn't a kid anymore. "I need help, as you know I'm married to Tyler. Once he got his big break we just sort of connected."

Loren and Eddie rolled their eyes. "Yeah you just loved how deep his pockets were."

Chloe glared at him before she continued. "Look Oz is making a new movie and I get a part in it if… I get Loren to star in it."

Loren sighed, "Look Chloe I may be going on tour soon, and why would I want to star in a movie. I don't act."

Chloe looked at her with a pleading expression on her face but as she looked into Loren's eyes she saw nothing but conviction. She wasn't going to get anywhere with this girl.


End file.
